My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Changmin? Bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sunbae yang sudah dia sukai saat pertama kali melihat matanya? Bisakah? ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu Yaoi, hurt, typos, membosankan... mulai chap 6 rate M...
1. Chapter 1

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T**

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

Whooaa... Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan ujian aklerasi, aku besok bisa satu sekolah dengan hyung culunku itu.

Eoh? Culun? Ne... Hyungku memang culun kok. Lihat saja pakaiannya ke sekolah, kemeja dimasukkan, kancing tertutup sampai atas, kacamata pantat botol oh oh! Jangan lupakan rambut klimis nan licin itu!

Aigoo.. Sungguh sangat berbeda denganku yang mendapat julukan prince di Shinki Junior High School. Tapi walau bagaimana pun bentuk hyungku, dia yang terbaik! Dia selalu ada untukku. Apa lagi kalau appa dan eomma tidak ada di rumah atau mengurus bisnis mereka yang penting itu. Hyungku lah yang berada disisiku, menemaniku.

Namaku Jung Changmin dan hyung tersayangku bernama Jung Yunho. Aku sangat menyayanginya bahkan saat dia masuk Junior High School dan aku masih sekolah dasar, aku meminta appa untuk mengikuti kelas aklerasi agar bisa selalu bersamanya.

Brother Complex? Aku? Aniya... Aku masih menyukai makhluk lain kok... Aku hanya ingin melindungi hyungku itu...

" Minnie... Ppali! Hyung sudah terlambat!"

" Ne hyung! Ish! Masih ada 30 menit lagi hyuunngg~~~" Rengekku

" Aniya aniya... Sudah telat. Kajja!"

" Aish... Bye ayam gorengku! Kita bertemu nanti malam. Saranghae..."

" Aish.."

Tiba - tiba hyung menarikku menjauh dari ayam gorengku. Kami tiba disekolah tepat lima menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Tidak buruk juga hari pertamaku disekolah, aku langsung bisa berteman dengan teman sebangkuku, Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa aklerasi sepertiku. Usianya beda 1 tahun denganku.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan teman yang duduk didepanku. Kim Junsu, si bebek. Dia sangat kesal padaku karena tidak memanggilnya dengan hyung. Padahal perbedaan usia kami dua tahun. Bebek itu tidak pantas dipanggil hyung karena masih seperti anak - anak!

Istirahat aku segera menuju kelas hyung dan mengajaknya menuju kantin, aku sangat laaappaaarrr!

" Hyung, aku mau gimbabmu.. Suapi..." Ucapku saat melihat hyung menyumpit gimbab Dia tersenyum kemudian memberikan satu untukku.

BRAKK!

Aku menengok dan melihat seorang yeoja berdiri bersama temannya. Tunggu ada yang aneh dengan yeoja itu! Dia dia dia memakai celana. Eh? Dia namja? Semanis itu?

Ntah hanya perasaanku saja atau dia sedang memandangku dengan mata bulat indahnya..

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Omo... Mata itu sangaaatt indah! Dan apa - apaan jantung ini? Kenapa ini?! Ottoke?! Aigoo... Jantung ini menyebalkan!

Namun tidak lama aku lihat dia berdiri dati tempat duduknya. Eh? Aku baru pertama kali seperti ini... Apa aku...? Tidak... Ini terlalu cepat untukku

" Siapa dia hyung?" Tanyaku karena penasaran

" Hmm.. namanya kalau tidak salah Kim Jaejoong. Dia kingka disini"

" Oh! Ah! Hyung! Aku ingin mengenalkan temanku hyung! Mereka memang aneh! Tapi lucu juga"

" Aku tidak suka Minnie..."

" Tidak mau tahu!"

Aku menoleh lagi, namun dia sudah tidak ada di kantin. Satu kata untuknya.

Cantik...

Saat dikelas karena tidak guru biologi sedang tidak masuk, teman - teman kelasku banyak yang hanya bercanda begitu pula denganku juga Junsu dan Kyu.

" Hey! Itu Kim Jaejoong bukan?" Ucap Junsu menunjuk keluar jendela

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketengah lapangan, disana ada murid yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan sepertinya sedang pemanasan. Dan aku melihatnya, dia... Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Dan melihatnya membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Tapi, aku menyukai debaran manis ini, sungguh...

" Ne, itu Kim Jaejoong. Wae?" Tanya Kyu

" Aku ingin sekali bisa berteman dengannya" Jawab Junsu

" Berteman dengannya atau kau ingin berkenalan dengan si jidat lebar itu?"

" Eh?" Aku menatap Kyu dengan heran

" Itu tuh.. Namja yang berlari disamping Jaejoong sunbae yang sedang tebar pesona"

Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku, disebelah Jaejoong berlari seorang namja berjidat lebar namun aura casanovanya sangat kuat.

" Kau menyukainya Su?" Tanyaku pada Junsu

" Mwo? An-aniya! Ya! Panggil aku hyung!"

" Dalam mimpimu!"

" Eiii... Bukankah kau sering sekali menatap Yoochun sunbae eoh? Mengaku saja!" Ucap Kyu

" An-aniya!" Ku lihat wajah Junsu memerah

Jadi, dia menyukai jidat itu? Aigoo...

" Ya Min!Nanti malam aku mau ke game center. Ikut tidak?" Tanya Kyu

" Whoaaa... Ikut! Akhirnya aku. menemukan soulmateku!" Teriakku lalu memeluk Kyu

" Y-ya! Lepas evil!" Berontak Kyu

" Aniyaaaa~~ kau juga evil"

" Bocah.."

" Evil~"

" Tiang listrik"

" Namja sensitif"

" Ya ya! Kalian baru kenal tapi seperti itu.. Aigo... Dasar duo evil"

" Bebek!" Ucapku dan Kyu bersamaan

" Ya!"

Kami tertawa bersama. Aigo.. Menyenangkan menggoda Junsu..

Pulang sekolah, aku mulai mengikuti ekskul basket. Ah... Aku sungguh menyukai olahraga ini!

Setelahnya aku menjemput Yunho hyung di perpustakaan. Dan betapa kagetnya saat aku mendapati Yunho hyung bersama dengan Jaejoong sunbae...

Saat merangkul Yunho hyung, aku merasakan aura hitam dibelakangku. Sepertinya dari Jaejoong sunbae? Kenapa ya? Akhirnya aku memperkenalkan diri padanya dan dia terlihat lega dengan perkenalanku.

Wae? Saat aku perhatikan dia sempat melirik dan mencuri pandang kearah hyungku. Wae? Jangan bilang kalau dia... Masa sih kingka sepertinya menyukai... Hyungku? Tidak mungkin... Pasti karena dia tidak terbiasa melihat namja seperti hyungku?

.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, aku beranjak pergi menemui Kyu di game center. Kami bermain tidak kenal waktu dan lelah. Sampai akhirnya aku mengajak Kyu untuk makan disalah satu foodcourt disana.

" Lihatkan? Ternyata kau kalah juga denganku!" Ucapku bangga

" Yayayayaya... Hanya dua kali Cwang! Dua kali!" Ntah sejak kapan Kyu mulai memanggilku dengan Cwang, tapi aku menyukai nama itu kok

" Yang penting kau pernah kalah dariku"

" Masa bodo!"

" Haahahaha.. Dasar sensitif! Begitu saja sudah memajukan bibir!" Godaku

" Ya!"

Deg!

Aku menoleh, disana di ujung sana Jaejoong sunbae sedang berjalan bersama Yoochun sunbae... Dia tertawa lepas disamping namja jidat lebar itu. Dia sungguh cantik seperti itu... Ntahlah... Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal ini? Rasanya jantungku berdebar cepat hanya untuknya.

" Hey Cwang! Halllooooo!"

" He? Ne! Kau mengagetkanku!"

" Kau melamun eoh? Kau melihat... Ng... Jaejoong sunbae? Kau..."

" Apa?" Tanyaku jutek

" Menyukainya?"

" Mwo?! Aish! Tidak mungkin!"

" Eiii... Kau menyukainya ternyata"

" Ya!"

Malam itu aku habiskan untuk bermain dengam Kyu yang sudah kuanggap teman sejatiku dalam permainan. Jam dua belas malam aku memarkirkan motor sportku. Aku tidak biasa menggunakan mobil kalau pergi sendiri. Hey, aku masih dibawah umur ingat?

Ceklek

Aku mengendap - endap masuk kedalam rumah, aku tidak mau orang rumahvtahu aku pulang malam lagi. Bisa - bisa eom...

TAP

" Kau pikir jam berapa ini JUNG CHANGMINNIE...?"

GLEK

Mati aku! Aku segera menoleh ke belakang, disana berdiri Eomma, Appa dan hyungku. Dan, pastinya malam itu Appa dan Eomma dengan semangat memarahiku tanpa membiarkan aku mengambil nafas satu detik pun.

Ku lihat hyung tersayangku terkekeh saat eomma dan appa memarahiku! Awas kau hyung!

" Ya! Jadilah seperti hyungmu yang penurut ini! Kau ini! Nakal! Gemas Eomma melihatmu!" Ucap Eomma kemudian menarik telingaku

" Ah...Aw! Appo eomma! Aw!"

" Mulai besok, kau dalam pengawasan kami lagi Minnie! Tak ada pulang sebelum jam empat! Dan tidak ada jam malam untukmu!"

" Mwo?!"

" Kecuali kau menemani hyungmu!" Ucap eomma

" Hyuuunngggg~~~" Rengekku mendekati hyung

" Tidak boleh minta bantuan Yunho! Dasar anak nakal!" Ucap Eomma mencubit pipiku kencang

" Sudahlah eomma, aku rasa Minnie sudah menyesal. Biarkan Minnie istirahat ne?" Ucap Yunho hyung memeluk eomma dari belakang

" Kau ini! Selalu saja membela adik nakalmu ini" Eomma mencubit pipi Yunho hyung pelan

" Eomma.. Appa... Aku akan membawa Minnie kekamarnya ne?" Eomma mengangguk " Kajja Minnie..." Ucap Yunho hyung lagi kemudian membuka tangannya

Aku segera menggandengnya, dia mengantarkanku sampai kamar dan duduk dipinggir ranjang bersamaku.

" Kau tidak boleh melanggar lagi ne?"

" Ish! Hyung ini!"

" Istirahatlah... Hyung tidur dulu"

" Gomawo hyung"

Aku memeluknya, aku selalu melakukannya saat berterima kasih padanya. Aku sangat bersyukur walau hyungku cupu tapi dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku sungguh menyayangimu hyung... . .

Besoknya, secara tidak sengaja dia menabrakku dan aku langsung membantunya, aku tidak tahan dengan wajah cantik nan menggemaskan itu! Aku juga mendengar beberapa teriakan bahwa aku dan dirinya cocok. Eoh? Membuatku melambung saja...

Kulihat pergelangan tangannya berdarah, namun belum aku menyentuhnya Kyu memanggilku, aku ada piket kelas hari ini! Jadi, dengan semangat aku suruh hyungku saja untuk mengobatinya dan aku langsung menjauh dari sana.

" Tidak sabaran sekali!"

" Bodo!" Ucap Kyu

Aku menoleh, Jaejoong sunbae sedang berjalan menunduk dan memegangi tangannya. Apa segitu sakitnya sampai wajahnya ikut memerah?

.

Saat jam istirahat aku melambaikan tanganku pada Jaejoong sunbae dan jidat sunbae. Junsu dan Kyu memperkenalkan dirinya dan para sunbae bilang, cukup memanggilnya dengan hyung. Dia duduk disamping Yunho hyung, dan aku melihat sesekali Jae hyung mencuri pandang kearah hyungku. Hyung yang sadar diperhatikan malah menawarinya sushi tentu saja dia menolak! Hyung pabbo!

Dia juga langsung menatap Yun hyung saat Junsu berkata akan kerumah kami hari ini dan jangan lupakan antusiasmenya saat aku bercerita tentang hyungku. Jadi? Benar dia menyukai hyungku? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

Hah...

Aku...

Haruskan aku mengalah?

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Annyeong chingu... Cho kembali dengan nerd tapi beda pasangan..

Disini bakal nyerita in gimana Bang Mimin juga si GaemKyu mendapatkan cintanya. Hohohoho... terdengar klasik tapi, aku suka sama mereka

Untuk udah ripiu di nerdy Yunie chap akhir Cho ucapin thanks banget atas antusiasnya buat Epilog... hah...

Cho usaha in bissa bikin epilog na...

.

So... lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T**

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

Saat jam istirahat aku melambaikan tanganku pada Jaejoong sunbae dan jidat sunbae. Junsu dan Kyu memperkenalkan dirinya dan para sunbae bilang, cukup memanggilnya dengan hyung. Dia duduk disamping Yunho hyung, dan aku melihat sesekali Jae hyung mencuri pandang kearah hyungku. Hyung yang sadar diperhatikan malah menawarinya sushi tentu saja dia menolak! Hyung pabbo!

Dia juga langsung menatap Yun hyung saat Junsu berkata akan kerumah kami hari ini dan jangan lupakan antusiasmenya saat aku bercerita tentang hyungku. Jadi? Benar dia menyukai hyungku? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

Hah...

Aku...

Haruskan aku mengalah?

.

.

.

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

.

.

Sebelum pergi, aku meninggalkan kecupan dipipi hyungku, disertai teriakan semangat hyung tersayangku. Aku sungguh suka menciumnya. Pipinya sangat lembut, sehingga aku sering menciumnya. Masih mengataiku brother complex? Aniya...~~

Minggu ini sangat sibuk dirumah, lihat saja Eomma yang mondar mandiir menyiapkan keperluan hyung hari ini. Hari ini hyungku akan mengikuti lomba sainsnya. Tentu saja aku akan datang kali ini. Karena aku tinggal diasrama saat Junior High School. Sampai disana, mataku tertuju pada satu pemandangan.

Disana... Ada dua orang namja yang aku kenal meski mereka memakai topi dan masker dan duduk sangat jauh dari kami. Sebelum pertandingan, aku menyemangati hyungku dengan menciumnya. Aku melirik kearahnya dan melihat mata itu membulat. Hyung mengelus puncak rambutku, aku tersenyum senang. Hyung memang selalu bersikap lembut padaku.

Lomba itu dimulai, sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati namja tadi terlihat sedang merekam pertandingang. Ah! Bukan... Dia merekam hyung. Dari mana aku tahu? Lihat saja sorot matanya yang berbinar itu. Aku rasa kalau diperlombaan ini boleh bercheersleeder dia akan menjadi cheerleader utama hyung.

Hyung menang seperti biasa, aku langsung memeluknya. Tubuhku berhadapan dengan namja itu, Jaejoong hyung. Ya, dia yang merekam kegiatan hyung hari ini. Aku lihat matanya berkaca - kaca dan menarik namja disebelahnya untuk pergi dari gedung ini. Hah... Dada ini berdenyut tidak nyaman kembali...

.

" Hey Cwang? Hyungmu hebat eoh? Dia menang lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun esok harinya

" Whooaaa, Yunho hyung daebak!" Junsu ikut mengomentari

" Tentu saja, Yunho hyung yang terbaik" Ucapku lalu tersenyum

" Dasar brother complex" Ucap Junsu dan Kyu bersamaan

" Ish!"

" Hey Cwang ada game baru, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kyu

" Mwo? Mauuu! Tapi... Eomma masih menghukumku..."

" Dasar anak manja!"

" Ya! Aku nanti akan minta tolong ke hyung kalau begitu!"

" Memang bisa?"

" Ne, eommaku lebih percaya pada hyung..."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu"

.

Pulang sekolah aku langsung melesat keruang kelas Hyung dan aku dapati dia sedang bersiap ke perpustakaan. Aku merayu sampai dia terlihat jengah namun dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau menolongku. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya sampai perpustakaan sembari membujuknya agar mau bilang kepada eomma kalau aku bermain sampai sore.

" Ish! Jinjja hyungie... Kali ini saja" Ucapku

" Jung Changminnie..."

" Ne ne ne ne? Boleh yaaa" Rayuku menggunakan puppy eyes. Eiii... Wae? Ini selalu berhasil jika menghadapi hyungku

" Aish... Ok ok! Kali ini saja!"

Tuh kan benar! Jung Changmin memang pandai!

" Jinjja? Gomawooooo hyungie..."

" Kau ini! Disini perpustakaan jangan berisik"

" Ne"

Aku langsung memeluk hyungku. Kalian ingatkan, cara aku berterima kasih pada hyung? Dengan cara memeluknya. Lalu...

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Dengan semangat aku mencium pipi lembutnya. Hehehe... Dia tidak menolak kok! Aku sungguh menyayangi hyungku ini! Aku lalu memeluknya erat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang menghentakkan kakinya kerah kami. Aku menghentikan ciuman pada hyung namun tetap memeluknya. Dia... Jaejoong hyung Dia menunjuk kearah hyungku, hyung bertanya ada apa dan kata - kata setelahnya membuatku ani... Hatiku terasa pecah berkeping - keping.

" Kau, JUNG YUNHO! Mulai saat ini adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

Deg...

Jadi? Dia benar menyukai hyungku?

" MWO?!" Aku dan hyung kaget mendengarnya

" Jangan bercanda Jae hyung" Aku mencoba mencari kebenaran, aku... Tak ingin ini nyata

Jae hyung berkata jika dia tidak bercanda kemudian mendekat lalu menarik hyungku keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku membatu melihatnya. Dadaku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Tes

Apa ini? Airmata? Tidakkah aku cengeng? Kenapa? Kenapa masalah seperti ini bisa membuatku mengeluarkan airmata? Dia menyukai hyungku. Harusnya aku bahagia untuk hyung bukan?

Aku berjalan gontai kearah kelas dan mendapati Kyu sedang menungguku sambil memainkan pspnya.

" Kau lama sekali Cwang! Sudah dapat izin?" Tanya Kyu

" Ne, kajja"

" Eoh? Kau kenapa? Kenapa lemas sekali? Apa Yunho hyung memarahimu?"

"Aniya... Kajja" Ucapku kemudian menarik Kyuhyun menuju tempat tujuan kami.

Seharian ini aku habiskan dengan bermain bersama Kyu, saat ini aku benar - benar tidak mau pulang dan bertemu hyung. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak melarang atau marah karena perasaan Jae hyung hanya untuk Yunho hyung. Atau hyung hanya dipermainkan olehnya?

" Hey Cwang! Lebih baik kita pulang"

" Wa-waeyo?"

" Aku sedang tak ingin main bersama zombie sepertimu!"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ck..Kau seperti... Ng... Entahlah kehilangan arwahmu mungkin?"

Aku tersenyum, mungkin Kyu benar.

" Kajja, kau harus mengantarku karena kalah eoh?"

" Ne... Kajja... Gomawo untuk hari ini"

" Kau ini, tumben sekali mengucapkan terima kasih"

Aku memandang Kyu.

" Wa-wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

" Kau tahu Kyu? Kau benar - benar sahabatku"

GREP

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku dan memeluknya erat. Dia memberontak namun aku tidak peduli dan malah menggoyangkannya dalam pelukanku. Setelah mengantarkan Kyu pulang aku bergegas kerumah, mandi lalu menuju kamar hyungku.

CEKLEK

" Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanyaku lalu mendekat kearah hyung dan duduk disampingnya

Hyung menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami hari ini, bahkan dia bercerita bahwa Jae hyung menciumnya dan Jae hyung bilang itu ciuman pertamanya. Saat mendengarnya rasanya jantungku berdenyut sakit, tak nyaman. Aku lalu bertanya pada hyung apakah dia menyukai Jae hyung namun dia bilang dia tidak tahu karena dia dijodohkan dan selama ini dia harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk sang tunangan.

Ntah...

Aku merasa lega saat hyung berkata dia hanya akan menyiapkan hatinya untuk tunangannya. Aku merasa hubungan mereka tidak akan lama. Terkesan jahat bukan? Namun, aku meyakinkannya bahwa Jae hyung bukan orang yang akan menyakitinya seperti yang dilakukan yeoja itu. Yeoja? Ne... Go Ahra..

Akhirnya aku pamit pada hyung dan mencium pipinya dan berlari karena hyung meneriakiku. Aku segera masuk kamar dan menghentikan tawaku berganti dengan tetesan bening yang keluar dari mataku. Sakit hati itu tidak mengenakkan..

.

Pagi itu hyung memintaku untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu karena dia akan berangkat bersama Jae hyung. Eoh? Aku... Dengan berat hati, aku berangkat terlebih dahulu. Saat sampai aku memandang kearah jendela. Aku ingin melihat secara langsung adegan Yunjae dihari pertama mereka berpacaran. Dan...

Deg

Rasanya sakit saat Yunho hyung berjalan bersama Jae hyung. Kulihat Jae hyung mencoba mengejar hyungku yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dan ntah apa yang dikatakan Jae hyung, hyungku memperlambat jalannya.

" Cwang, kau sedang lihat apa?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Kyu yang sedang duduk disampingku. Karena dia teman sebangkuku.

" Ani..." Aku menatap papan tulis "Kyu..."

" Hmm?" Kyu terlihat fokus pada pspnya sekarang

" Apa kau pernah sakit hati?"

" Mwo?"

" Pernahkah?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku kepadanya.

" Aku belum pernah Cwang... Tapi, yang pasti aku tidak ingin sakit hati..."

" Aku juga maunya seperti itu"

" Kau... Kau sedang sakit hati?"

" Nan molla..." Jawabku kemudian menatap nanar papan tulis didepan

.

Jam istirahat tiba, dengan segera aku menuju tempat hyungku dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Dan disana kami bertemu dengan Junsu dan Kyu. Tak lama Jae hyung dan jidat hyung juga bergabung. Aku menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Junsu yang sedang tersipu karena perlakuan jidat hyung, disebelah kananku aku mendapi Kyu yang sedang asyik bermain psp.

Dan...

Didepanku, terlihat sekali Jae hyung memperhatikan Yunho hyung. Aku menyeringai, kemarin dia memang menyatakan kepemilikannya pada hyung. Tapi, kali ini didepan teman - temanku apa dia berani?

" Hyung! Aku mau Gimbabmu" Ucapku tiba - tiba lalu menunjuk mulutku

Yunho hyung tersenyum kemudian menyumpitkan salah satu gimbabnya padaku.

Sreett

Gimbab itu jatuh kembali kedalam tempat makan hyungku. Jae hyung menepis tangan Yunho hyung yang akan menyuapiku.

" Jae hyung?"

" Mulai hari ini jangan bermanja padanya! Apalagi didepanku! Arrachi!" Ucapnya

Deg...

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku

" Dia adalah pacarku! Aku tidak mau ada yang bermanja - manja padanya kecuali aku! Mengerti kalian?"

Deg...

Deg..

Dadaku berdenyut sakit lagi.

Pacar?

" MWO?" Junsu dan Kyu kaget dan begitu juga semua yang ada di kantin. Tak menyangka Jae hyung yang terlihat seme WHAT?! Seme? Apa kalian buta eoh? Wajah cantik menggemaskan seperti itu seme? Ish! Buta kalian!

Lanjut, terlihat seme itu menyukai namja nerd macam hyungku! Hey hey! Kalian membicarakan hyungku eoh?!

Ku lihat Yunho hyung menundukkan kepalanya, tersipu? Jangan bilang hyung mulai... Ani ani ani! Hyung bilang dia akan menyiapkan hatinya untuk tunangannya kelak!

Tak lama aku segera bangkit, disusul oleh Kyu. Namun, bukannya ke kelas aku beranjak menuju atap sekolah. Duduk bersandar pada dinding itu. Disebelahku duduk Kyu. Eoh?

" Kau tidak kekelas Kyu?" Tanyaku

" Malas, aku ikut denganmu saja. Bukankah nilaiku bisa bagus walau bolos?"

" Ck... Percaya diri sekali..."

" Memang"

Aku tersenyum tipis, memang Kyu pintar kok lalu aku menutup mata. Dan mendongakkan kepala. Kejadian sederhana tadi sontak membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit lagi.

" Jadi? Hyungmu berpacaran dengan Jae hyung?"

" Hum..."

" Kau sakit hati karena hyungmu berpacaran?"

" Aku bukan brother complex Kyu..."

" So, kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Jae hyung"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp.

" Hey! Kau..."

" Aku dapat melihat rasa sakit hatimu Cwang... Aku melihat bagaimana cara kau memandang Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung"

" Kyuu.."

" Kau bisa berbagi denganku kalau kau mau"

" Gomawo... Hatiku sakit Kyu"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

" Itu malah bagus untukku"

" Mwo?!"

Aku kembali duduk dan menatap Kyu tidak percaya

" Kau mau mentertawaiku diatas penderitaanku?!" Ucapku kesal, dia sahabatku tapi malah seperti itu!

" Aniya~~ Dengan begitu aku akan punya kesempatan lebih"

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku makin tidak mengerti

" Jadi aku punya kesempatan lebih untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tertarik padamu, aku mungkin sudah menyukaimu" Ucapnya santai sembari terus memainkan pspnya

" MWOO?!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 2 update..#narimirotic

Aigoo... uri Minnie akhirnya dapet peran utama...

Kyu agresif? Aigoo... apa Disini uke na pada agresif? Hadeeuuhh.. tunggu, yang bilang Kyu uke sapa? Heheheheheeh #pinjemevilsmilepunyabangmimin

Ini udah update secepat mungkin...

Cho udah follback ne **ciachunyoo** eon...

To **M** di ff My Nerdy Yunie kan Changkyu itu peran pembantu, nah... ini Changkyu moment na... Cho pisah in

Thanks lho yang udah baca, ripiu, follow n fav ff yang ini...

Ciachunyoo, Viviandra Phanthom (hai! Ganbatte kudasai!), farahpark . Cassieast, amai, diahmiftachulningtyas, Finiascassie, M, aiikiu, de, Guest, Mufidatul Andriani, joongmax, para Sider

See u next chap ne? Chhuuuuuuu~~~ semua reader


	3. Chapter 3

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T**

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis, memang Kyu pintar kok lalu aku menutup mata. Dan mendongakkan kepala. Kejadian sederhana tadi sontak membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit lagi.

" Jadi? Hyungmu berpacaran dengan Jae hyung?"

" Hum..."

" Kau sakit hati karena hyungmu berpacaran?"

" Aku bukan brother complex Kyu..."

" So, kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Jae hyung"

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp.

" Hey! Kau..."

" Aku dapat melihat rasa sakit hatimu Cwang... Aku melihat bagaimana cara kau memandang Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung"

" Kyuu.."

" Kau bisa berbagi denganku kalau kau mau"

" Gomawo... Hatiku sakit Kyu"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

" Itu malah bagus untukku"

" Mwo?!"

Aku kembali duduk dan menatap Kyu tidak percaya

" Kau mau mentertawaiku diatas penderitaanku?!" Ucapku kesal, dia sahabatku tapi malah seperti itu!

" Aniya~~ Dengan begitu aku akan punya kesempatan lebih"

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku makin tidak mengerti

" Jadi aku punya kesempatan lebih untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tertarik padamu, aku mungkin sudah menyukaimu" Ucapnya santai sembari terus memainkan pspnya

" MWOO?!"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

" Wae?" Akhirnya Kyu menatapku

" Jangan bercanda pabbo!"

" Hah?"

" Hahahahaha! Lucu sekali!"

" Mwo?!"

" Sudahlah... Jangan bercanda lagi Kyu!"

" Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan perasaanku pabbo Cwang!"

Pletak!

" Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku!" Ucapku tidak terima

" Kau pabbo!"

" Habis aku masih tidak percaya sih!"

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun mulai menyukaimu. Jelas?!"

" MWO?! Jadi ini bukan candaan?!"

Pletak!

" Aw, waaaaeeee~~~~?"

" Itu perasaanku pabbo! Huh!"

Kyuhyun menatapku seperti marah. Ngg...

Ini nyata?

Maksudku, pernyataan ini?

Tapi...

" Aku tahu saat ini kau menyukai Jae hyung" Kyuhyun menatap pspnya kembali " Tapi aku yakin kau akan melihatku, ntah kapan itu. Dan aku akan menunggumu" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian

" Kyu... Mianhae... Aku..."

" Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu. Teruslah anggap aku begitu, aku janji tidak akan mengungkit perasaanku atau mendesakmu menjawab perasaanku. Tapi, tetaplah disampingku. Biarkan aku menjadi sahabatmu dan tempatmu bercerita"

" K-kyu.."

" Berjanjilah..." Kyu menatapku. Tatapan matanya sungguh menyiratkan kesungguhan.

" N-ne"

" Gomawo Cwang"

" N-ne Kyu..."

GREP

Aku melongo saat Kyu memelukku. Hey hey, ini pelukan yang berbeda untukku.

Tak lama dia melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar pada dinding sembari memainkan pspnya kembali.

.

Pulangnya Yunho hyung tidak pulang bersamaku, akhirnya aku mengantar Kyu untuk pulang. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. Aku terlalu canggung dengannya.

Bagaimana bisa menganggapnya sahabat namun dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tidakkah aku egois nantinya?

Tapi…

Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

Sungguh…

Selesai mengantarnya, aku langsung kerumah. Hyung tidak ada dirumah. Apa dia pergi bersama Jae hyung?

Hah….

Dia mulai memonopili hyungku sekarang…

.

.

Besoknya, kembali hyungku berangkat bersama Jae hyung. Saat sampai ke sekolah tak lama aku melihat mereka.

Aku tak ingin melihat mereka, aku terlalu sakit. Apalagi setiap mereka menunjukkan kemesraan mereka saat jam makan siang. Lihat saja, bahkan sekarang Jae hyung sudah berani menggandeng hyungku. Dia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada hyungku kah?

" Kalau tak sanggup melihatnya, makan saja disini. Aku dan Junsu akan menemanimu"

Aku menoleh, Kyu baru saja datang.

" Kyu…"

" Hmm? Kalau tak sanggup jangan bersama mereka, kau akan sakit nanti"

" Ne…"

Ntahlah, tiba – tiba aku menuruti apa yang Kyu ucapkan. Mungkin aku tidak akan sakit hati jika tidak bersama mereka?

Aku segera membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siang.

" Kau mau makan sekarang?!" tanya Kyu heran

" Aniya, aku akan memberikan bekal hyung sekarang. Ingat, kau dan bebek itu harus menemaniku makan. Okay?"

" Ne Cwang" Kyu tersenyum padaku

Aku segera mengambil bekal milik hyung dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jae hyung pasti mengantarkan hyung ke kelasnya dulu.

Aku tiba sebelum hyungd an Jae hyung sampai.

" Waeyo Min?" Tanya Yun hyung

" Ini hyung" Jawabku lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan

" Kau kan bisa memberikannya saat istirahat"

" Mianhae Hyung! Aku harus bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu istirahat nanti. Kami ada urusan. Lagipula kau kan jadi bisa makan bersama kekasihmu" Ucapku menyeringai lalu menoleh dan mendapati Jae hyung merona, sayang sekali warna merah merona itu bukan untukku " Aku pergi ne! Sampai ketemu dirumah. Aku ingin makan bersama hyung"

" Ne Minnie..." Ucap Yunho hyung

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka, namun sebelum berbelok aku menoleh dan mendapati Jae hyung mencium pipi Yunho hyung.

DEG

Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu, bahkan ini lebih perih dan sakit. Aku merasa mataku memanas.

GREP

Eoh?

" Kau sednag apa Cwang? Kajja, kita sudah hampir terlambat ke kelas"

" Ne Kyu"

Kyu? Dia sungguh datang disaat yang tepat. Dia membawaku kembali kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

.

Jam istirahat, aku memakan bekalku bersama Kyu benar – benar menepati janjinya dengan menemaniku makan siang bersama si bebek ini.

Namun sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ntahlah…. Mencari angin sedikit mungkin akan membuatku sedikit membaik?

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri. Dalam perjalanan kea tap aku mendapatkan beberapa camilan, bahkan bento dari yeoja yang bahkan aku tak kenal. Lumayan lah… Buat makan di atap nanti…

" Ngghhhhh..."

Eh?

Suara itu? Aku sungguh mengenalnya…

Aku perlahan membuka pintu atap perlahan.

DEG

DEG DEG

DEG DEG DEG

Disana, Jae hyung duduk dipangkuan hyung dan menghadap Yunho hyung dan mereka saling mencumbu. Aniya, Jae hyung menciumi hyungku dengan ganas.

Mataku memanas melihat kejadian itu. Ini pertama kalinya kau sakit hati, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan… Apalgi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Aku ingin pergi dari sini, namun entah mengapa mata sialanku ini terus menatap hyung. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara desahan tertahan Jae hyung.

TING TING TING (?)

Aku melihat hyung berdiri, sepertinya dia akan pergi ke kelas. Aku segera berbalik dan menuruni tangga.

GREPP

Kembali, sebuah tangan menyentuh dan menarikku kedalam sebuah ruangan praktek.

" Kyu?" Bisikku

" Tidak usah ingat apa yang kau lihat…" Lirihnya

TES

Eh?

Aku memegangi wajahku. Airmata…

GREP

Kyu menarikku hingga sekarang aku ada dipelukannya.

" Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas. Ne?"

Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Aku menangis, ya… Aku menangis.. Namun itu juga yang membuatku lega. Aku lega memiliki sahabat untuk berbagi.

Ne, Kyu...

Sahabatku.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku menerima pesan bahwa Hyung pulang duluan. Lalu Jae hyung? Ah…. Apa mereka bertengkar?

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan bersama Kyu, kami bercanda bersama. Melupakan seberapa cengengnya aku tadi.

SRREETTT

Seseorang menarik kerah belakangku tanpa mempedulikan mata orang - orang disekitar mereka. Aku menoleh, Jae hyung? Ada apa?

" Ya ya! Jae hyung! Lepaskan! Yaah!"

Jae hyung melepaskan tarikannya saat kami berada di belakang halaman sekolah.

" Mana Yunho?"

" Oh! Hyung pulang duluan tadi. Waeyo? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanyaku asal menebak

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Ya sudah, toh hyung juga nanti akan cerita padaku! Annyeong Jaejoong hyung" Ucapku lalu meninggalkannya dengan senyuman

Bertengkar? Bukankah bagus?

Eoh? Changmin apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Hyungmu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan kau bilang itu bagus? Tapi... Bukankah itu artinya mereka tidak akan tahan lama? Dan aku bisa mengejar Jae hyung?

Pulangnya aku segera menghampiri kamar hyungku. Disana, dia duduk dimeja belajarnya namun dia tidak menatap buku didepannya. Ada apa?

" Hyung, waeyo?" Aku duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya

" Aniya Minnie..."

" Ei... Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku hyung..."

" Ish.. Ne ne..."

Akhirnya hyung bercerita apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Dari ekspresinya, aku bisa tangkap kalau dia merona. Omo? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hyung merona...

" Hmm hyung, besok jangan lupa... Kita akan mengantar eomma pa ke bandara" Ucapku saat aku hendak keluar kamarnya

" Ne Min, hyung ingat"

Dddrrrtttt

Terdengar suara ponsel. Hyung mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca pesan itu. Tak lama, tangannya mulai mengetik pada ponsel itu.

" Dari siapa hyung?"

" Jaejoong"

" Wae?"

" Dia mengajakku berangkat bersama besok. Tapi, aku sudah menolaknya karena akan mengantar eomma appa ke bandara"

" Oh, ya sudah... Jalja hyung"

" Jalja Minnie..."

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Ah... Kalau aku jadi dirimu hyung, aku akan berangkat bersamanya daripada mengantar eomma dan appa ke bandara. Hihihihi...

.

Pagi - pagi buta ini aku bersama Hyung sudah berada dibandara. Eomma dan appa akan berangkat menuju Paris, hah... Mengurus bisnis. Untung saja Appa tidak menyuruh hyung. Kalau menyuruh hyung, aku akan kesepian bukan?

" Jaga adik nakalmu ne?" Ucap eomma.

Ck...

" Ne eomma... Eomma baik - baik ne disana?"

"Ne... Kau mau eomna belikan apa?"

Aigoo... Yunho hyung memang kesayangan eomma.

Pluk

" Eh? Appa..?"

Appa menepuk bahuku barusan, aku menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya.

" Jangan nakal, dan jaga hyungmu itu"

" Ne appa"

Aku tersenyum, jika eomma terlihat lebih menyayangi hyung, Appa benar - benar menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku. Aku anak appa dan hyung anak eomma... Hehehe...

" Ya! Bocah nakal kemari kau"

Ck... Panggilan itu lagi...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju eomma.

Grep

" Jangan nakal ne? Eomma pergi..." Ucap eomma. Dia memelukku dengan erat

Mau tak mau aku membalas pelukan hangatnya, aku sungguh menyukai dekapan hangat eomma...

" Tenang eomma..."

" Eomma tidak akan tenang jika eomma menemani tugas appamu ini! Dan meninggalkan kalian berdua dirumah!" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum padaku " Jangan nakal ne?"

" Neeee..."

" Turuti kata hyungmu"

" Neeee eomma... Sana, pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat tuh!"

"Ya! Kau malah mengusir eomma! Nakal!"

Eommaku memang galak, terlihat pilih kasih pada hyung, namun dia juga menyayangiku seperti menyayangi hyung... Begitu pula appaku... Terlihat sekali dia memanjakanku, namun dia juga memanjakkan hyung sama seperti memanjakkanku.

Setelah mengantar eomma dan appa, kami langsung berangkat menuju sekolah. Hyung menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia bingung.

Kami berjalan bersama, aku berjalan mundur sembari bicara pada hyunhku, semua baik - baik saja sampai...

BRRRUUUKKK

" Aw..."

" Omo! Jae hyung gwaenchana?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Jae hyung terhatuh. Aku segera membantunya untuk berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena jatuh barusan.

" Ne... Annyeong Yun"

" Annyeong Joongie ah"

Eoh? Hanya hyung yang disapa?

" Kau mau kemama hyung." Tanyaku mengusir rasa penasaran. Ini kan sudah mau bel masuk

" UKS. Annyeong" Ucap Jae hyung kemudian aku lihat dia berjalan hontai menuju UKS

Jam istirahat aku berjalan menuju kelas hyungku. Aku membawa bekal yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh eomma sebelum berangkat ke Paris tadi pagi.

" Kau mencari Yunho Min?" Salah seorang teman h6ung menyapaku saat aku tiba didepan kelas hyungku

" Ne Shindong hyung. Yunho hyung eodie?"

" Molla, tadi Yoochun anak kelas sebrang sana kemari dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas"

" Oh.., gomawo" Kataku lalu langsung keluar dari sana

Sepertinya hyung pergi ke uks. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju uks.

CEKLEK

" Hyung! Aku mencarimu! Ini bek...al mu..." Omonganku terputus saat melihat Yunho hyung tengah makan bersama Jae hyung. Aku mendekat " Kau sudah makan rupanya! Wah! Sepertinya enak. Mau!" Teriakku lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengambil daging dalam bento itu.

Andai… Jae hyung juga membuatkan bekal untukku?

Dan… Dia sungguh tahu selera hyungku…

Hah…

" Ya! Itu untuk Yunho! Dasar Food Monster!"

" Wah! Mashita! Gomawo! Ah Hyung! Bekalmu yang dibuatkan eomma untukku saja kalau begitu" Ucapku sambil mengunyah daging dimulutku

" Ne, makan saja"

" Baiklah, annyeong hyungdeul"

CUP

Seperti biasa, Ku mencium pipi Yunho hyung dan langsung kabur.

" YA!" Teriak Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung bersamaan

Aku mendengar mereka berteriak, aku segera berlari menjau dari sana.

Lalu? Makanan ini untuk siapa?

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku kembali. Banyak sekali yang menghentikanku hanya untuk menyapa atau mengobrol. Ei... tak ku sangka aku begitu terkenal... hehehehe...

Eoh?

Itu kan...

" Kyu!" Panggilku

Aku melihat Kyu sedang jalan sambil bermain psp, disebelahnya ada seorang namja yang cukup manis. Nugu?

"Oh, Cwang? Waeyo?"

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku lalu mendekat

" Kekantin bersama Taemin. Taemin ah, kenalkan ini Jung Changmin"

" Ne. Aku tahu. Dia sungguh terkenal di kelasku"

Terkenal? Ck..

Akhirnya aku berkenalan dengannya.

" Memang mana si bebek?"

" Dia pergi dengan Yoochun hyung. Aku ke kantin dulu ne?" Ucap Kyu lalu berjalan meninggalkanku

WHAT?!

Meninggalkanku?! Mwo? Jadi? Aku makan dengan siapa?!

Ah...

Akhirnya, aku berjalan ke arah kelas dan memakan bekal itu sendirian, di kelas! Mwo?! Sendirian?!

Setelah dua bekal itu habis aku memandang keluar jendela. Disana, Kyu sedang bercanda dengan beberapa namja dan yeoja.

Hey? Jika sedang bersamaku dia akan memainkan pspnya dan tidak bercanda seperti itu?

Wae?!

.

.

.

.

,

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 3 up up up...

Tadinya mau update hari sabtu, tapi...

Ikut boos meeting diluar... trus minggu na maen di net sampe malem... ini juga update abis kondangan! Kkkk..

Jangan kecewa sama chap ini ne?

Aigoo... kasian Minnie ne? Mau gimana lagii...

Yg mau ngawinin atau cium - cium bang minnie tolong liad disclamer na ne? Bang mimin milik Cho! Siapapun yg mau cium, peluk, bahkan ngawinun harap langkah in dulu mayah Ahra! Lho?! Gubrak!

Cho bener - bener bikin Kyu cuek dari luar di ff ini... jgn kecewa yaaa

Thanks buat yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff q ini ^^

jaena, joongmax, diahmiftachulningtyas, Guest, Guest, M (blm tau yg mana uke?kkk), Mufidatul Andriani, Finiascassie, ryukey, littlecupcake noona ( kan kadang ada yg ga setuju ToT jd minta maap dl), Ciachunyoo (hmmm... rate na bisa naek bisa turun kapan aja kapanpun Cho mau. Wkwkwkwkwkk), shen (tq), RlyCJaeKyu, para sider...

See u next chap ^^

Chuuu~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T **(Rating nya nanti aja naiknya)

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku kembali. Banyak sekali yang menghentikanku hanya untuk menyapa atau mengobrol. Ei... tak ku sangka aku begitu terkenal... hehehehe...

Eoh?

Itu kan...

" Kyu!" Panggilku

Aku melihat Kyu sedang jalan sambil bermain psp, disebelahnya ada seorang namja yang cukup manis. Nugu?

"Oh, Cwang? Waeyo?"

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku lalu mendekat

" Kekantin bersama Taemin. Taemin ah, kenalkan ini Jung Changmin"

" Ne. Aku tahu. Dia sungguh terkenal di kelasku"

Terkenal? Ck..

Akhirnya aku berkenalan dengannya.

" Memang mana si bebek?"

" Dia pergi dengan Yoochun hyung. Aku ke kantin dulu ne?" Ucap Kyu lalu berjalan meninggalkanku

WHAT?!

Meninggalkanku?! Mwo? Jadi? Aku makan dengan siapa?!

Ah...

Akhirnya, aku berjalan ke arah kelas dan memakan bekal itu sendirian, di kelas! Mwo?! Sendirian?!

Setelah dua bekal itu habis aku memandang keluar jendela. Disana, Kyu sedang bercanda dengan beberapa namja dan yeoja.

Hey? Jika sedang bersamaku dia akan memainkan pspnya dan tidak bercanda seperti itu?

Wae?!

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Ya magnae! Kau lihat apa?"

" OMO!"

Aku menengok dan mendapati Junsu ada disampingku.

" Oh, Kyunie eoh? Kyunie memang terkenal ne?"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ya evil! Kau tidak tahu? Kyunie itu terkenal dikalangan namja seme dan uke tahu!"

" Mwo? Uke juga?!"

" Ne, lihat kan… Kau tahu Taemin yang disebelahnya itu sepertinya menyukai Kyunie"

" Eh?"

Aku memperhatikan gerakan namja yang terlihat manis yang sedang berdiri disamping Kyu. Eoh? Untuk apa dia merangkul Kyu? Dan jangan lupakan namja yang terlihat manly disebelah kanannya. Dia terus menatap Kyu dengan mesum?

Eh?

" Eii… Kyu itu uke… Bagaimana mungkin menjadi seme dengan namja disebelahnya itu?" Kataku menatap Junsu

" Tahu darimana kau kalau Kyunie uke? Aigoo… Kita belum pernah melihat dia berpacaran bukan?"

Aku melongo. Benar juga kata Junsu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya memiliki pacar kan? Tapi, bukankah dia menyatakan cintanya padaku yang seme ini? Tunggu!

Bagaimanapun dia tidak bilang ingin menjadi ukeku . Dan, bukankah akhir – akhir ini dia yang menemaniku saat menangis? Hanya uke yang senang jika dipeluk dan seme lebih suka memeluk bukan?

**OHMYGODSUN!** Kyu ingin aku jadi ukenya? Demi hyungku yang imut polos menggemaskan namun pabbo! Aku tidak mauuu!

PLETAK!

" Appooo!" Aku segera mendeathglare si bebek yang dengan tega memukul kepalaku

" Kau kenapa eoh?"

" Eh? Memang aku kenapa?"

" Kau terus menggelengkan kepalamu pabbo!"

" Jinjja? Aku tidak kenapa – napa"

" Jangan pabbo Min! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya" Ucap Junsu lalu tersenyum

" Hey… Apa maksudmu?"

" Apa saja boleeehhhh" Ucap sembari menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kabur dengan tertawa khasnya

Menyesal? Untuk apa?

.

Pulang sekolah, aku mendapati hyung sedang mengacak lemarinya.

" Sedang apa hyung?" Tanyaku lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya

" Hmm.. Min… Joongie.. Besok. Ng…"

" Kau…. Ng…. mau pergi dengannya?" Tebakku

" Ne, Joongie mengajakku pergi ketaman bermain"

" Lalu? Kenapa kau mengacak lemarimu?"

" Ng… Baju apa yang harus kupakai besok?" Tanya hyung menatap lekat wajahku

Mwo?

" Hahahahahaahahah! Hyung pabboooo! Hahahaahahahaha"

" Ya!"

" Kau kan bisa pakai pakaian yang biasa hyung pakaikan"

" Eoh?"

" Pakai saja kemeja kotak hijaumu itu lalu kacamata dan celana bahanmu"

" Memang tidak apa – apa?"

" Memang ada masalah?"

" Tidak sih…"

" Ya sudah, hyung ini ada – ada saja"

" Hmm… gomawo Min"

" Ne hyung"

Aku tersenyum. Kenapa aku member saran tentang pakaian? Aku hanya ingin Jae hyung sadar bahwa hyungku itu cupu, tidak cocok untuknya lalu dengan cepat memutuskannya. Jahat? Sedikit kok…

.

.

Hyung berangkat pagi sekali. Aku tadi sarapan bersamanya. Karena tidak ada kerjaan aku juga bingung harus apa. Akhirnya aku menelepon Kyu.

" KYUUU!" Teriakku saat telepon itu tersambung

" Yeoboseo?"

Eoh?

Bukan suara Kyu. Aku menjauhkan ponselku melihat nama dilayar ponselku. Benar kok Kyu. aku mendekatkan ponsel itu kembali ke telingaku.

" Ini ponsel Kyuhyun bukan?"

" Oh! Ne, ini telepon Kyunie"

Kenapa dia memanggil Kyu seperti itu?

Siapa dia?

" Mana Kyu?" Tanyaku

" Sedang ke toilet"

" Oh, ya sudah deh. Annyeong"

" Ne, anny…"

PIP

Aku memutuskan sambungan itu. Kyu sedang bersama siapa?

_"You Got The Wrong Number_  
_You Got The Wrong Number…."_

Eoh? Ponselku berbunyi aku segera mengangkatnya.

" Waeyo Cwang?"

" Kyu? Kau dimana? Aku bosan"

" Aku sedang bersama Taeminnie… Waeyo?"

" Dimana?"

" Dirumahnya"

" Eoh?"

" Waeyo? Aku dan Taemin akan pergi"

" Aku… Ya sudahlah!"

PIP

Aku mematikan kembali sambungan telepon itu.

Untuk apa dia bersama namja itu? Centil sekali! Eh? Wa-waeyo? Aku tidak cemburu bukan?

Bukan… aku kan menyukai Jae hyung…

_"You Got The Wrong Number_  
_You Got The Wrong Number…."_

" Ye?!" Tanyaku kesal.

Lho kok kesal?

" Kau kenapa Cwang? Kenapa membentakku?"

" Aniya…. Besok pergi denganku ne!"

" Aish! Ne… dasar evil!"

" Berkacalah sebelum menyebutku evil"

" MWO? Ya sudah! Besok kau jemput aku!"

PIP

Kali ini telepon terpus karena Kyu mematikan sambungannya. Aish!

.

Malamnya aku mendapati wajah hyung yang lain dari biasanya. Dia terlihat ng…. gembira?

Lihat saja, bahkan dia minta tambah makan malam.

Mwo?

" Hyung? Kau terlihat… senang?"

" Ne Min…"

" Bagaimana hari ini?"

" Joongie mengajakku bermain ditaman bermain. Hyung… ng… suka sekali naik roller coaster"

" Bukankah hyung selalu menolak saat kuajak kesana?"

" Ne! Karena hyung pikir tidak akan menyenangkan berteriak sepanjang hari… Tapi… ng… hyung menikmatinya tadi…"

" Oh…" Ucapku setengah senang " Lalu besok hyung pergi lagi?" Tanyaku

" Ne Min… Hyung tidur ne?" Ucap hyung lalu mendekat " Jalja Minnie" Ucapnya lalu mengelus pelan kepalaku lalu pergi dari ruang makan

.

Esoknya, setelah hyungku pergi, aku segera mengambil motorku dan aku kendarai menuju rumah Kyu. Aku memasukkan kode apartemen Kyu.

Mwo?

Jangan heran aku mengetahuinya, Kyu sudah memberitahuku. Katanya kalau aku bosan aku boleh main ke apartemennya. Kyu tinggal sendiri disini. Kedua orangtuanya menetap di pulau Jeju mengurus penginapannya.

CEKLEK

Karena aku mencium bau harum, aku segera menuju dapur dan disana terlihat Kyu yang sedang memasak.

" Kyu?"

" OMO! YA!" Kyu kaget dengan kedatanganku " Ka-kau sudah datang?"

" Ne…"

" Kau mau sarapan?" Tanyanya sembari mengangkat sebuah panekuk

" Aku sudah sarapan, tapi kalau kau mau memeberiku makan aku akan menerimanya kok"

" Dasar foodmonster"

" YA!"

" Hahahahahaha…"

Kyu dan aku duduk berdampingan disofa ruang keluarga Kyu. sambil menonton Sponge Bob aku memakan panekuk buatannya yang ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga.

" Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyu

" Molla~~ Aku… Ng… Kau pergi kemana kemarin?" Tanyaku ingin tahu

" Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di game center dan sorenya Taeminnie mengajakku ke namsan tower…"

" Oh… Kalau begitu, ayo kita ketaman hiburan lalu ke namsan tower. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana"

" Nam-namsan tower?"

" Ne.. dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"

" MWO?"

Selesai makan, aku langsung menarik Kyu menuju motorku. Dan kami mulai bersenang – senang di taman bermain. aku sangat menyukai senyum diwajah Kyu. terlihat polos walau sebenarnya dia cukup evil jika bersamaku.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk difoodcourt menikmati makan siang. Lihat saja cara makannya yang seperti anak kecil. Saus burger itu menempel dipinggir bibirnya.

Aku mengambil tisu dan segera mengambilnya. Ntah aku merasa Kyu membeku lalu langsung mengambil tisu ditanganku dan membersihkan mulutnya sendiri.

" Gomawo" Ucapnya

" Ne…"

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Apa dia sedang sakit?

.

Selesai makan siang, aku dan Kyu beranjak menuju Namsan tower. Disana aku berjalan bersama Kyu. Masih sangat indah ternyata.

" Ya, tunggu!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu sedang memegang sebuah permen kapas.

" Ish, seperti anak kecil saja"

" Tapi, kau mau kan?"

" Tentu saja! Sini"

Aku segera merebut permen kapas itu lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Setelah agak jauh aku menoleh dan mendapatinya Kyu sedang berlari mengerjarku.

Alhasil, aku menghindarinya dengan berlari semakin kencang. Namun…

BRRUUKKKKK

" Ah… Appooohh…." Teriakku

" Awww… Ya! Cwang minggir! Kau berat tahu!"

OMO! Posisi macam apa ini? Namun aku sempat membatu saat melihat mata Kyu yang bening itu. Aku terjatuh diatas tubuh mungil Kyu. Aku segera bangkit dan membantunya berdiri. Dia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya, aku membantunya.

" ISH! Sakit!" Pekiknya memegang pinggang

" Salah kau juga tidak mengerem"

PLETAK

" AWW!"

" Rasakan! Lihat tuh permen kapasnya ikut jatuh kan!" Ucapku lalu memajukan bibirnya

Aigo… manis sekali..

MWO?

Manis?

Akhirnya, aku membelikan permen kapas untuk Kyu lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju puncak. Disana sama seperti dulu, banyak sekali yang memasang gembok. Memang akan terkabul ya?

" Kyu! Kita lihat kesana" Ajakku namun Kyu menahan lenganku " Waeyo?"

" Ke-kesana saja!" Ucap Kyu menunjuk arah lain

" Aniyooo~~ Kesana"

Aku menarik Kyu menuju sisi yang aku mau.

" YA!"

" Ish! Memang kenapa sih?"

" Terserah saja" Ucap Kyu lalu menepis tanganku

Dia melipat tangannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Memang ada apa sih disana?

Aku menyusuri pagar yang penuh dengan gembok itu. Sungguh banyaaakk….

Lee Love Lu

.

James & Angelica

Eoh? Ada orang asing juga?

.

Su & Chun

Eeii… seperti nama Junsu dan Yoochun. Mwo? Mereka kesini juga?

.

Baek Love Yun

Ckckckck…

.

Kyu & Cwang

Nama yang aneh…

Aku berjalan kembali namun….

" MWO?" Teriakku lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan memegang gembok berwarna biru itu " Kyu dan Cwang? Kyu…. Kemari, gembok ini mirip nama kita ne? lihat orang yang memasang gembok ini baru kemarin memasangnya" Ucapku menatap tanggal yang diberikan oleh si empu gembok

"…."

" Kyuu"

Aku menoleh karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Dibelakangku aku lihat Kyu sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan bilang dia yang….

" Ka-kau yang memasangnya Kyu?" Tanyaku sambil memegang gembok yang ku maksud

" ….."

" Benarkah?"

" …"

" YA! Jawab aku!"

Aku menarik dagunya dan…

DEG!

DEGG!

DEEEGGGG!

Wajahnya merona, dia sangat….

Ng….

Manis?

Tapi, dia tidak memandangku, dia terus menoleh kesamping.

" Kyu?" Tanyaku aku membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahku

" NE! Wae?!" Ucapnya terlihat kesal " Ck.."

Dia menepis tanganku lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku menghela nafas lalu mendekatinya.

" Kyuu…" Panggilku menarik lengannya

Namun dia menepisnya

" Kyuuu~~~" Rengekku

" Wae?!" Tanyanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali

" Kenapa kau marah – marah eoh?"

" Kau pasti mau mentertawaiku bukan?" Tanyanya

" Aniya…." Ucapku lalu menyentuh pipinya

Lembut….

" Kau sungguh manis, gomawo sudah menyukaiku" Ucapku tulus

DEGG!

Wajahnya…. Wajahnya terlihat merona kembali! Dia lalu menunduk.

" Ne" Gumamnya pelan

" Kajja…" Ajakku lalu menggandeng tangannya

" Cw-Cwang…"

" Wae? Aku tidak boleh menggandengmu?"

" Eh? Bu-bukan begitu.."

" Ya sudah kalau kau tidak keberatan. Jja…" Ucapku lalu menariknya

Aku merasakan tangannya sedikit berkeringat, apa dia gugup?

Aku menuruni tangga itu bersama Kyu. hah…

Haruskah aku bersyukur ada yang menyukaiku? Dan meninggalkan Jae hyung yang kusuka? Aku melirik kesamping dan mendapati Kyu sedang membalas pesan.

" Dari siapa?" Tanyaku kepo

" Ng? Taeminnie… Dia ingin kerumah sekarang"

" Mwo?! Kau kan sedang bersamaku"

" Ne… Aku tahu… Aku suruh dia nanti malam saja kerumah, sekalian menginap dan berangkat bersama besok"

" MWO?!"

" Wae?"

Aku melepaskan gandenganku.

" Kau menyuruhnya menginap?" Tanyaku

" Ne.."

" Aniya.. Besok kau berangkat denganku"

" Waeyo?"

" Tidak ada bantahan Cho Kyuhyun…" Ucapku lalu berjalan didepannya

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan disebuah taman dekat namsan tower. Kyu sepertinya sedang asyik dengan ponselnya dan aku memperhatikan sekeliling.

DEG!

Itu Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung bukan? Jae hyung duduk diantara kedua kaki hyung. Sepertinya mereka tertidur?

Deg!

DEG!

" Changmin ah…"

Aku tersentak mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku dengan lirih. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu sedang berdiri dan membuka kedua tangannya.

Aku perlahan mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

" Gwaenchana…" Ucapnya lalu mengelus punggungku

" Gomawo…" Lirihku

" Ne…"

.

Setelahnya Kyu membawaku menuju parkiran.

" Hey, kenapa melamun? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memboncengmu bukan?" Tanya Kyu

Aku tersenyum tipis

" memang kau bisa? Kau itu uke kan?"

" Ha? Kau itu yang uke? Bukankah kau lebih gampang menangis?"

" Mwo? Ja-jadi kau wak-waktu itu menyatakan perasaanmu sebagai seme?" Tanyaku menatapnya penuh horror

" Aku tidak keberan jika kau menajadi ukeku"

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha… Sudahlah… kajja"

Aku segera menaiki motorku.

GREEPP

Aku menatap kearah pinggang. Tangan ini sudah terbiasa memelukku saat terluka bukan? Kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda?

.

Aku mengantar Kyu menuju apartemennya, bahkan mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku" Ucap Kyu lalu tersenyum

" Ne, masuklah"

" Ne"

Kyu membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya. Saat aku berbalik hendak pergi pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyu berdiri namun menunduk. aku memandangnya dengan bingung.

**CUP**

**.**

**BRAKK**

.

OMO?!

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Ciuman pertamaku…

OMONA!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaayyy... Ga kerasa udah chap 4!

Ayoo bang mimin! Tentukan pilihanmu!

Cho minta maap sama KyuMin shipper, kan kadang ada yang suka marah tuuhh.. Kalo uri Cwang dijodohin sama Kyu ToT

Biarlah Kyu di php in sama si Minnie disini ne?

Dari sisi bang Mimin, si Kyu kan ga keliatan evil... Soalnya dia raja evil #PLAK Ga nyambung juga!

ahahahahahah...

Initinya thanks ya udah nyempetin baca sampe sini #Tebarbungamelati Lho? Seyem amet bunga melati

Juga buat yang udah tulis ripiu, follow dan fav in ff Cho.

Gomawo... #Bow

M, nonapanda, Ciachunyoo, mufidatul andriani (eeii... Bang mimin punya Choo...kkk), Guest, jongindo, shen, FiWonKyu0201, ryukey, evilpumpkin, littlecupcake noona, para Sider.

See u next chap ne?

CHUUUU~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T **(Rating nya nanti aja naiknya)

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan disebuah taman dekat namsan tower. Kyu sepertinya sedang asyik dengan ponselnya dan aku memperhatikan sekeliling.

DEG!

Itu Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung bukan? Jae hyung duduk diantara kedua kaki hyung. Sepertinya mereka tertidur?

Deg!

DEG!

" Changmin ah…"

Aku tersentak mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku dengan lirih. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu sedang berdiri dan membuka kedua tangannya.

Aku perlahan mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

" Gwaenchana…" Ucapnya lalu mengelus punggungku

" Gomawo…" Lirihku

" Ne…"

.

Setelahnya Kyu membawaku menuju parkiran.

" Hey, kenapa melamun? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memboncengmu bukan?" Tanya Kyu

Aku tersenyum tipis

" memang kau bisa? Kau itu uke kan?"

" Ha? Kau itu yang uke? Bukankah kau lebih gampang menangis?"

" Mwo? Ja-jadi kau wak-waktu itu menyatakan perasaanmu sebagai seme?" Tanyaku menatapnya penuh horror

" Aku tidak keberan jika kau menajadi ukeku"

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha… Sudahlah… kajja"

Aku segera menaiki motorku.

GREEPP

Aku menatap kearah pinggang. Tangan ini sudah terbiasa memelukku saat terluka bukan? Kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda?

.

Aku mengantar Kyu menuju apartemennya, bahkan mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku" Ucap Kyu lalu tersenyum

" Ne, masuklah"

" Ne"

Kyu membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya. Saat aku berbalik hendak pergi pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyu berdiri namun menunduk. aku memandangnya dengan bingung.

**CUP**

**.**

**BRAKK**

.

OMO?!

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Ciuman pertamaku…

OMONA!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengedipkan mata berulang kali, menatap pintu apartemen didepanku dengan bingun. Barusan Kyu menciumku bukan?

Men... Cium?

WHAT?

**KYU MENCIUM BIBIRKU!**

Omo!

**Ciuman pertamaku!**

Aku perlahan menyentuh bibir bawahku. Ntah kenapa rasanya ini sangat lucu dan aku menarik ujung bibirku.

Ah~~

Mungkin Kyu tergoda pada ketampananku sekarang. Memang siapa yang dapat menolak kharisma seorang Jung Changmin?

Ada?

Ada?

Ada?

Oh yeah... Ada... Kim Jaejoong

Dia bahkan memilih kakakku yang jarang memperlihatkan senyum padanya.

Hah...

Aku menghela nafas kemudian beranjak pulang ke rumah.

Ceklek

Omo?

Eom...

" Darimana kau Jung Changminnie..."

" Eh?" Aku menggaruk pipiku " Ma... In?" Jawabku ragu

" Mana hyungmu?"

" Eh? Hyung belum pulang?"

" Kalau sudah untuk apa eomma bertanya padamu! Ish..."

" Hehehehehe... Mianhae... Aku mandi dulu eomma.."

" Ya sudah sana..."

Setelah mengecup pipi eomma aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Berendam air hangat sepertinya menyenangkan bukan?

" Haahh.. Jae hyung..."

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata. Saat ini aku sudah berada didalam bath up dan dan mulai menikmati air hangat yang menyentuh tubuhku.

Aku membayangkan wajah putih bersih juga bersinar milik Jae hyung. Matanya yang selalu menatap sesuatu dengan indah, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang menggembung lucu saat kesal dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yng selalu mengundangku agar mencicipinya, terutama saat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh seksi dimataku.

" Ngghh..."

Aku membuka mata dan menatap horor bagian bawah tubuhku. Hanya dengan memikirkannya aku bisa seperti ini? Aigoo...

Sepertinya aku harus berada dikamar mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. (jgn smp ketawan appa lho!)

.

.

Selesai mandi, aku menuju ruang tamu. Disana eomma dan Appa sedang duduk meminum teh.

" Eommaaaaa..." Kataku sedikit manja

" Ck... Apa maumu Min?"

" Ish... Eomma ini!"

Aku duduk disampingnya kemudian menaruh kepalaku dipangkuannya. Aku mendengar eomma berkekeh pelan.

" Anak manja"

" Biar saja!"

Eomma kemudian mengelus kepalaku. Ah... Jadi anak bungsu memang yang terbaik.

" Min, ini appa carikan waktu di Jepang" Ucap Appa

" Apa? Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku dengan eomma appa!"

" Ck... Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!"

Aku melirik appa. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatku berteriak histeris.

" APPPAAAA! Mauu! Appa sungguh baik! Saranghae appa!" Ucapku menerjang Appa sampai dia tertindih olehku

Appa membawakanku lego avanger limmited edition. Aku segera mengecup pipi appaku.

Mwo?

Kali ini apa?

Kalian mau bilang aku father complex? Ck...

" Ckckckck... Hentikan lovey dovey kalian... Aigooo..."

Aku dan appa menoleh kearah eomma.

" Eomma cemburu kalau appa jadi ukeku?!" Godaku

" MWO?!" Teriak eomma juga appa

" Ya! Minnie! Aigo... Darimana kau dapat sifat mesummu?" Tanya Appa

Aku bangkit dari tubuhnya kemudian bersandar pada pundak eomma.

" Tentu saja dari appa... Appa tidak lihat kalau eomma itu kalem?" Ucapku

" Mwo?! Ya! Kau tidak tahu kalau eomma mu it..."

Aku menatap bingung appa yang tidak menyelesaikan omongannya. Aku melirik eomma. Ternyata eomma sedang memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada appa.

Hihihihihi..

Aku tahu kok kelanjutan ucapan appa. Eomma lebih bernafsu daripada appa. Darimana aku tahu? Ah... Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat eomma menggoda appa didapur...

.

.

.

" Yun? Kau baru pulang?"

Akhirnya yang ditunggu oleh eomma pulang juga. Hyung masuk kerumah terlihat kaget mendapati eomma dan appa diruang tamu.

" Eomma Appa!" Hyung tersenyum lalu memeluk appa dan eomma

" Darimana hmmm?" Tanya eomma

" Aku dari namsan tower bersama temanku"

" Teman atau pacar hyung?" Tiba - tiba aku menginterupsi

" Pacar?" Tanya Appa

" An-aniyo Appa. Teman"

" Kau ingat apa yang Eomma katakan kan? Hatimu hanya boleh untuk tunanganmu" Ucap eomma

" N-ne Eomma. Aku mengerti"

" Jja tidurlah. Oh ya Yun! Bulan depan nanti kita akan bertemu tunanganmu. Bersiaplah" Lanjut eomma

" Ne Eomma. Aku tidur dulu. Jalja Appa, Eomma, Minnie" Ucap hyung lau pergi kedalam kamarnya

Setelah hyung pergi kekamar, tak lama aku pun pamit untuk menemui hyung.

Tok tok tok

" Hyung aku masuk ne" Ucapku dari luar pintu

Aku masuk dan melihat wajah hyung yang terlihat frustasi. Aku duduk disamping hyung kesayanganku.

" Wae hyung? Ceritalah..." Ucapku

" Hmm... Kenapa aku harus memiliki tunangan Min?"

" Wae? Bukankah kau dari dulu tidak menolak? Apa lagi ini adalah keinginan Eomma? Lagipula bukannya hyung juga selalu bilang bahwa hati hyung hanya untuk tunangan hyung?"

" Aku tidak tahu Min..."

" Kau mulai menyukai Jae hyung?" Tebakku

Hyung tersentak lalu memandangku.

" Men-men-menyukai?"

" Ne? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat bersamanya? Detak jantung yang tidak karuan saat bersamanya?"

" Omo! Aku kira aku terkena serangan jantung! Aku juga merasakan hal yang seperti itu Min!"

" Dasar hyung pabbo! Kau menyukainya. Tapi kau punya tunangan. Ottoke? Kau akan menyakiti Jae hyung kalau seperti ini" Tanyaku menakutinya

" Lalu aku harus apa?"

" Turuti kata hatimu hyung! Karena hati tidak pernah berbohong. Aku tidur ne. Jalja hyung"

" Jalja Minnie ah"

Cup

Seperti biasa aku mencium kening hyung lalu kabur sebelum mendapat bentakan darinya.

Hah...

Sepertinya hyung mulai menyukainya. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Eeii...

Apa yang kau katakan Jung Changmin? Hyung sudah punya tunangan! Pasti tidak akan bersatu dengan Jae hyung! Saat Jae hyung sendirian kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu bukan?!

.

.

Esok paginya aku berangkat dengan supirku. Aku akan menjemput Kyu dulu. Sampai didepan apartemennya aku meneleponnya.

" Yeobos..."

" Ya! Aku sudah dibawah. Cepat temui aku"

" Eh? Ak-aku sudah ada di bus bersama Taeminie Min"

" Mwo?! Bukankah aku bilang aku akan menjemputmu?"

" Mianhae..."

" Ck..."

Aku memutuskan sambungan itu lalu menyuruh Shin ahjusshi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kenapa Kyu lebih memilih berangkat bersama bocah itu daripada aku eoh?!

Jangan katakan bocah itu jadi menginap di rumah Kyu!

Eh?

Biarkan saja? Kenapa aku kepo begini?! Hah...

Sampai di kelas aku melihat Kyu sedang mengobrol bersama Junsu si bebek. Aku mendekat.

Pletak!

" Aw! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Changmin?!" Ucap Kyu kesal karena aku menjitak kepalanya

" Aku kan sudah bilang akan menjemputmu, kenapa kau malah berangkat dengannya?"

" Aku juga kemarin kan sudah bilang, kalau Taeminie akan menginap dan berangkat bersama denganku. Ish pabbo!"

" Ya!"

" Hey hey, kalian duo evil jangan seperti itu..."

" Diam kau bebek!" Ucapku dan Kyu bersamaan

" Ya! Ya sudah terserah kalian! Ish!" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian beranjak dari kelas

Ntah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan Kyu. Sampai aku tidak memperdulikannya sepanjang jam pelajaran. Bahkan bicara dengannya saja tidak.

.

Selesai memakan bekalku, aku beranjak keluar kelas. Hari ini hanya bebek itu yang menemaniku makan. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku melihat Kyu keluar dari kelas. Ntah dia pergi kemana.

Sekarang aku langkahkan kakiku menuju atap. Aku mau bolos saja...

" Eh?"

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat pintu atap sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan hyung yang sedang menatap Jae hyung. Namun kemudian aku melihat hyung mendekat dan dia mencium Jae hyung. Awalnya mereka hanya diam, namun lama kelamaan hyung terlihat menghisap bibir Jae hyung perlahan.

Deg

Jantungku berdenyut sakit saat melihat Jae hyung dengan semangat coba membalas ciuman yang awalnya diberikan oleh hyungku.

Tangan hyung yang tadi hanya diam terangkat dan memeluk pinggang Jae hyung erat. Namun tak lama mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Jae hyung memandang Yunho hyung. Ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan, keduanya mendekat kembali dan berciuman bahkan lebih panas.

Deg

Deg

Tes

Hati ini masih sakit melihatnya, namun kakiku tidak bisa pergi dari sini dan memaksaku untuk melihat semua adegan manis hyung dan Jae hyung.

Saat mereka melepaskan ciuman, aku melihat Jae hyung tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Yunho hyung.

Akhirnya aku beranjak dari sana, berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pohon.

Deg...

" Kyuhh..." Lirihku

Kyu yang duduk bersandar pada pohon menoleh lalu menatapku. Seakan tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia berdiri didepanku, dan dia membuka tangannya kembali.

Dan aku kembali jatuh pada pelukannya.

" Waeyo...?"

" Hyung menciumnya terlebih dahulu"

" Gwaenchana Min... Kau pasti bisa menghilangkan semua yang kau lihat barusan"

" Ani Kyu... Hyung memandangnya penuh cinta..."

" Arra... Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu"

" Go... Gomawo Kyu..." Aku mempererat pelukanku pada Kyu

Ntahlah, aku merasa pelukan Kyu begitu nyaman dan membuatku tidak mau melepaskannya. Satu hal yang Kyu lakukan saat aku memeluknya, dia selalu mengelus pundakku. Menenangkanku dengan caranya.

Kau memang sahabat yang aku butuhkan Kyu. Gomawo...

.

.

.

Karena sedang tidak mood, aku langsung pulang dan langsung ke kamar hyungku. Aku lebih suka berada di kamarnya dibandingkan kamarku sendiri.

Aku berbaring lalu memainkan pspku. Appa sedang ke Busan, mengurus perusahaannya disana. Sedangkan eomma menemani appa tentu saja. Heran, appa tidak bisa dipisahkan dari eomma ya?

Atau eomma takut appa selingkuh?

Ceklek

Aku bangun dari tidurku, hyung terlihat tidak fokus

" Kau sudah pulang hyung?"

Hyung sekilas memandangku.

" Ne..."

Aku mulai memainkan pspku kembali.

" Hmmm... Hyung..." Panggilku

" Wae?"

" Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan saat jam makan siang"

" Nu-nugu?"

Terlihat hyungku panik.

" Tentu saja Hyung dan Jae hyung! Ber. Ci. Um. An"

" MWOOO!"

" Ne hyung, aish jangan berteriak! Telingaku sakit! Apa lagi aku lihat kau mencium Jae hyung duluan, hmmm... Darah pervert Appa ternyata menurun juga padamu" Ucapku, namun sedikit sakit saat mengatakan hyung mencium Jae hyung terlebih dahulu

" Mwo! Eh? Aku tidak pervert Minnie"

" Kau hanya belum menyadarinya. Kau tahu kan Appa kita sangat pervert? Tak ku sangka, dia menurunkannya padamu juga"

" Ya! Aku tidak seperti Appa!" Ucap hyung. Wajahnya memerah. Malu?

" Sudahlah hyung! Jangan malu begitu! Aku ke kamar ne... Annyeong hyung mesum" Ucapku lalu bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kamar hyung yang dengan semangat meneriaki namaku.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Berdiri dibelakang pintu kamarku, memegangi dada kiriku

" Disini sakit hyung..." Lirihku " Kenapa harus dia yang memilihmu..."

Aku mengambil ponselku, mencari nomor yang sebenarnya aku sudah hafal. Kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu ditelingaku.

" Ne? Yeobosseo?'

Suaranya serak, apa dia sedang tidur?

" Hallooo? Hhalllloooowww? Cwang?"

" Kyuuhhh..."Lirihku

" Wae? Kenapa lagi Min?" Ucapnya pelan

" Ani, aku hanya merasa kalau aku meneleponmu aku akan merasa tenang"

" M-mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

" Ani... Hmmm.. Kyu, besok temani aku beli kaset game ne?"

" Hmm? Mianhae Cwang.. Besok aku akan pergi bersama Taeminie"

" Ya! Kenapa kau selalu pergi dengannya?! Wae wae wae?" Tanyaku kesal. Kenapa bocah bernama Taemin itu memonopoli Kyu?

" Eiii... Aku sudah berjanji padanya"

" Ish! Ya sudahlah!"

Pip

Aku memutuskan panggilan. Meneleponnya malah tidak tenang! Huh! Kyu menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, aku sarapan bersama hyung. Apa aku minta pergi bersama hyung saja? Kan sudah lama aku tidak pergi dengannya?

" Hyuuung..." Panggilku

" Hm? Waeyo Min?"

" Nanti mau tidak menemaniku?"

" Kemana?"

" Beli kaset game hyung"

" Eh? Bukankah kau biasanya pergi bersama Kyu?"

" Dia tidak bisa! Huh" Aku memajukan bibirku

" Hahaha.. Ne ne... Tidak usah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Hyung akan menemanimu hari ini"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne Min"

" Yyaaayy! Hyung yang terbaik!" Aku langsung menerjang hyungku

Tak lupa menciumi pipi lembutnya. Hehe...

Tapi, tak lama dia berangkat terlebih dahulu karena Jae hyung sudah menjemputnya. Ck...

.

.

.

.

" Cwang! Aku pulang ne!"

" Hm!"

" Wae? Kau masih ngambek eoh?"

" Aniya! Sana! Temani saja Taeminiemu itu!"

" Ish! Kau ini! Aku pergi ne?"

" Ne!" Ucapku setengah kesal

Kyu melambaikan tangannya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

" Ckck... Memang Taemin lebih baik darimu eoh?"

Aku menoleh, bebek itu sudah menggunakan tasnya.

" Mwo?"

" Aniya... Jja Min.. Aku pulang ne?"

" Kau pulang bersama jidat itu eoh?"

" Hey! Dia lebih tua darimu"

" Ne, dia memang sudah tua!"

" Ya! Ish!"

" Whahahahaha! Jja... Sampaikan salamku pada hyung jidat itu ne?"

" Evil!"

Walau menghinaku, dia tetap tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku pun tak lama memakai tas dan berjalan menuju kelas hyung, namun dari jauh aku melihat Jae hyung dari arah lain menghampiri hyungku. Aku tidak mau melihat Yunjae moment hari ini segera berlari dan..

GREP

Aku memegang lengan hyungku.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jae hyung dengan nada ketus. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, namun terlihat menggemaskan untukku

" Hyung kau tidak lupakan apa yang aku minta hari ini?" Tanyaku menatap hyung

" Ah, ne! Mianhae Joongie ah... Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Minnie" Ucap hyung

" Kemana?" Jae hyung memincingkan matanya

" Hyung sudah berjanji menemaniku ke toko kaset game" Jawabku

" Tapi, aku akan mengajaknya makan eskrim bersama hari ini" Ucap Jae hyung

Mianhae... Tidak ada Yunjae moment hari ini! #evilsmirk

" Aku sudah berjanji duluan. Lepaskan tanganmu dari Yunho hyung" Ucapku pada Jae hyung

" Aniya! Yunho akan pergi denganku!" Ucap Jae hyung lalu menarik hyung sampai disampingnya

" Ya! Jangan memonopoli hyungku!" Aku menarik hyung kembali

" Dia kekasihku, jadi aku berhak"

" Tapi dia hyungku!"

" Masa bodo!" Jae hyung kembali menarik hyungku

Akhirnya kami seperti anak kecil sedang berebutan mainan. Aku dan Jae hyung saling tarik menarik Yunho hyung.

" Ish! Kalian ini! Berhenti! Tanganku sakit" Teriak Yunho hyung

" Omo! Mianhae Yun!" Jae hyung segera melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengelus lengan hyung

Aku yang melihatnya melipat tanganku didepan dada! Kalau begini, aku melihat adegan Yunjae dong!

" Joongie, mianhae... Aku lupa sudah berjanji pada Minnie. Jadi hari ini aku pergi bersamanya ne?" Ucap hyung

Rasakan!

Aku melihat Jae hyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo... Rasanya aku ingin menyerang bibir merah merekah milikmu hyung!

Namun aku tersadar dari keterpesonaanku padanya.

" Weq! Ayo hyung" Aku menjulurkan lidahku lalu menggandeng hyung

" Tunggu! Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut!" Ucap Jae hyung dari belakang

" Kau mau ikut?" Tanya hyung menatap Jae hyung

" Ne!" Kata Jae hyung mengangguk dengan semangat " Boleh?"

Ck...

Dia menggunakan kitty eyesnya.. Ingin aku rape eoh?

Pasti hyung...

" Ah ne..."

Bahkan hyung tidak bisa menolak pesona kitty eyes milik Jae hyung

" Hyung!" Ucapku tidak terima

" Gwaenchana Minnie, kita bisa ke toko game kemudian makan eskrim bukan? Joongie pernah mengajakku ke sana. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya" Ucap hyung

Tunggu?

Es krim?

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Baiklah kau boleh ikut!" Ucapku lalu melirik Jae hyung

" Naik mobilku ne?"

Apa lagi ini...

" Shin ahjusshi sudah menjemput kami" Tolakku

" Yun~~~"

Ck...

Sekarang dia merengek pada hyung

" Min, suruh Shin ahjusshi pulang. Kita naik mobil Jaejoong. Ne?" Tanya Yunho hyung memandangku teduh

" Huh! Baiklah" Ucapku akhirnya kemudian aku menatap Jae hyung " Centil"

" Ya! Tiang listrik!"

" Pawang gajah"

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Jerapah rakus!"

" Namja sensitif"

Lho? Kok sama seperti Kyu?

Eh?

Kenapa teringat Kyu?

" Foodmonster"

" Ish! Kalau berdebat lagi kita tidak akan sampai! Kajja" Hyung terlihat mulai kesal. Dia menarikku dan Jae hyung menuju parkiran.

Jae hyung langsung memasukkan hyung ke kursi depan. Wae? Tak mau lihat adegan HoMin kah?

.

Sampai di toko game, kami maksudku aku dan Jae hyung terus berdebat dan terus merebut perhatian hyungku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membiarkannya berduaan dengan hyung tersayangku.

Setelah selesai, kami berjalan menuju parkiran. Sampai aku menengok ke kanan dan melihat...

" Omo! Hyung!" Pekikku lalu brlari menuju toko yang mengambil seluruh perhatianku. Hyung dan Jae hyung mengikutiku

" Waeyo Min?" Tanya hyung

" Lego Gotham City limitted edition! Aku mau hyung"

" Kau bukannya sudah punya?"

" Ini belum hyung! Jebbal..." Ucapku mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Ei... Aku pernah bilang kalau cara ini tidak pernah gagal bukan?

" Hah... Ne... Aku akan membelikannya"

" Yeeeyyy! Kau yang terbaik hyung!" Ucapku

Tak lama hyung mengeluarkan kartunya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku segera mengambilnya lalu masuk kedalam toko dan mengambil lego yang sudah aku incar.

Setelah selesai aku beranjak menuju hyung.

Deg...

Didepan sana, hyung tengah tersenyum pada Jae hyung. Wae? Wae?

Aku sungguh tidak sanggup melihat lovey dovey mereka. Namun, aku menguatkan hatiku. Setelah ini aku akan bertemu Kyu. Kenapa Kyu? Karena hanya dia yang mampu membuatku tenang dengan pelukannya.

Tak lama aku menghampiri mereka, dan kami menuju kedai es krim yang telah menjadi langganan Jae hyung.

Setelah aku menghabiskan 10 scoop eskrim serta beberapa piring waffle kami pulang. Aku yang lelah tertidur dalam mobil Jae hyung.

" Min... Irrona..."

Suara hyung? Aku mencoba membuka mataku namun malas rasanya.

" Nghh... Aku mengantuk... Mmmhhmm... Gendong aku saja hyung"

" Mwo?" Aku mendengar desis tak suka Jae hyung. Hehehehe...

" Dasar manja!"

Tak lama aku merasakan tubuhku bersandar pada punggung hyung.

" Ah ne... Kasihan Minnie kalau dipaksa bangun. Aku sudah biasa kok. Bisa kau bantu aku membawa belanjaan Minnie?"

" Ah, ne"

Aku kembali tertidurada punggung hyung setelah merasakan aura gelap dari belakangku.

Paginya, saat terbangun aku merasakan nyaman. Ternyata hyung sudah mengganti seragamku dengan piyama dan sepertinya hyung mengelap tubuh seksiku tadi malam.

Hmm... Sebentar lagi, hyung bertemu dengan tunangannya bukan? Berarti ini saatnya aku membuat Jae hyung agar melihat kearahku bukan? Dengan caraku!

.

.

Jam istirahat, aku makan bekalku di kelas bersama Kyu. Junsu sedang sedang bersama Yoochun hyung. Kenapa akhir - akhir ini dia bersamanya ya? Apa mereka sudah jadian?

" Min... Kemarin bagaimana? Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

" Oh... Aku pergi bersama hyung dan Jae hyung"

" Ooh... Lalu kau bagaimana dengan Jae hyung?"

" Ne Kyu? Aku punya ide!"

" Apa?"

" Hmm... Sebentar lagi kan hyung bertemu dengan tunangannya! Aku mau mengambil perhatian Jae hyung sampai saatnya hyung bertemu dengan tunangannya! Otte?"

" Oh... Ne... I-itu ide yang bagus" Ucap Kyu pelan

" Hey, waeyo?"

" Eh? Aniya..."

" Ya sudah... Aku mencari hyung dulu ne? Kau benar - benar sahabatku Kyu!" Ucapku mengacak rambutnya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas mencari hyung.

Pasti... Hyung ada diatap! Aku kesana ah!

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

Yyaaaayy! Waktunya Cho! Ya elah lebay #plaakkk

**Balik ke cerita...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu berhenti didepan kelas saat mendengar Changmin berkata tentang idenya pada Kyuhyun. Saat Changmin keluar dari kelas, Junsu perlahan masuk kedalam kelas dan menemukan Kyuhyun menatap keluar jedela kelasnya.

" Kyu... Gwaenchana?"

Junsu tahu, sangat tau jika Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin. Bagaimana bisa tahu? Salahkan mata Kyuhyun yang selalu bersinar saat menatap Changmin. Salahkan gerakan tubuhnya yang selalu merespon saat Changmin memanggilnya bahkan membentaknya.

" Ne, gwaenchana..."

" Ada aku Kyu... Biarkan bocah itu menyesal karena telah mempermainkanmu"

" Aniya... Dia... Tidak pernah mempermainkanku. Dari awal dia jelas mengatakan hanya menganggapku sahabat, aku saja yang besar kepala menganggap semua perhatiannya itu lebih dari seorang sahabat"

" Ani Kyu... Dia terlalu egois untuk melihat siapa yang benar - benar mencintainya" Ucap Junsu kemudian menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

" Anggap saja begitu... Aku akan terus disampingnya hyung"

" Ne... Aku tahu..."

" Aku... Mencintai... Nya..."

" Aku tahu Kyu... Tapi, jangan biarkan cinta menyakitimu Kyu"

Junsu memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangainya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Junsu yang ada dipundaknya.

Jika Yoochun memiliki Jaejoong sebagai soulmatenya, Jaejoong punya Yunho untuk bersandar sekarang, Yunho punya Changmin yang selalu menguatkannya, Changmin memiliki Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya maka Kyuhyun punya Junsu untuk selalu mendukungnya. Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, bahkan saat menyatakan perasaannya sebenarnya jantungnya sudah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Namun, dia menutupinya. Berlagak cool didepan Changmin, dan terus mencoba berada disamping Changmin walau hanya rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang? Dan melihat bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 5 update...

Otte? Mengecewakan?

Mianhae, baru bisa update... Hehehehehe...

Aigoo.. Kayaknya pesona Kyu belum cukup kuat makanya si **my lovely** Bang Mimin belom bisa berpaling dari **Cho** (LHO?) ke Kyu. Maksudnya dari Jaemma ke Kyu. Gimana yaaa...

Cho ucapin maacih ya yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav in ff Cho ^o^

.

**Special Thanks :**

( Karena masih ada waktu luang, Cho blz in ripiu kalian yaaa) hahahahahahha...

.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : Hmm... kyk na sih mesti pasrah jadi uke... kkkkk

**Guest** : iya donk manis, pacarnya sapa dulu... Cho... kkkk

**Mufidatul Andriani** : chap kmrn lucu tah? aq juga.. ngebayangin Kyu yang manis itu tuuhhh

**joongmax** : Hmm... ne ne ne... Cho juga setuju... Tapi, bang mimin belom sadar tu! pukul aja pake kulkasnya dia! kkkkk

**diahmiftachulningtyas** : ia XD

**anugrahaputri** : ne... ini udah lanjut ^^

**littlecupcake noona** : mau coba ngebayangin si bang mimin jadi ukenya Kyu? #pinjem senyum pervert bang uchun

**Guest** : bener - bener apa neh? ^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : ckckckck... pesona uri Kyu masih kurang tuh XD

**Ciachunyoo** : Eeeiii... Masih lama perjuangannya Kyu buat dapetin Bang Mimin kan ^o^

**nonapanda** : maacih ^o^ ini udah dilanjutin

**shen** : muuaaaaccciiihhhh... #PLAAKK makasih maksudnya kkkk...

**cho. kyu. 549** : Ia... ^o^ ini udah lanjut

**M** : Ga kilat nih chap yang ini, cubit aja tuh si changmomo. emank ngeselin disini! kkkkk... Kyu genit? Ajaran Cho donk... Wkwkwkwkwkw

.

Soooo...

See u next chap neeeee!

^o^v


	6. Chapter 6

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating** T **(Rating nya nanti aja naiknya)

Cho ucapin maaf buat KyuMin shipper ne? Cho pinjem Kyu disini ToT

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu berhenti didepan kelas saat mendengar Changmin berkata tentang idenya pada Kyuhyun. Saat Changmin keluar dari kelas, Junsu perlahan masuk kedalam kelas dan menemukan Kyuhyun menatap keluar jedela kelasnya.

" Kyu... Gwaenchana?"

Junsu tahu, sangat tau jika Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin. Bagaimana bisa tahu? Salahkan mata Kyuhyun yang selalu bersinar saat menatap Changmin. Salahkan gerakan tubuhnya yang selalu merespon saat Changmin memanggilnya bahkan membentaknya.

" Ne, gwaenchana..."

" Ada aku Kyu... Biarkan bocah itu menyesal karena telah mempermainkanmu"

" Aniya... Dia... Tidak pernah mempermainkanku. Dari awal dia jelas mengatakan hanya menganggapku sahabat, aku saja yang besar kepala menganggap semua perhatiannya itu lebih dari seorang sahabat"

" Ani Kyu... Dia terlalu egois untuk melihat siapa yang benar - benar mencintainya" Ucap Junsu kemudian menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

" Anggap saja begitu... Aku akan terus disampingnya hyung"

" Ne... Aku tahu..."

" Aku... Mencintai... Nya..."

" Aku tahu Kyu... Tapi, jangan biarkan cinta menyakitimu Kyu"

Junsu memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangainya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Junsu yang ada dipundaknya.

Jika Yoochun memiliki Jaejoong sebagai soulmatenya, Jaejoong punya Yunho untuk bersandar sekarang, Yunho punya Changmin yang selalu menguatkannya, Changmin memiliki Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya maka Kyuhyun punya Junsu untuk selalu mendukungnya. Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, bahkan saat menyatakan perasaannya sebenarnya jantungnya sudah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Namun, dia menutupinya. Berlagak cool didepan Changmin, dan terus mencoba berada disamping Changmin walau hanya rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang? Dan melihat bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukainya?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Full Changmin POV ~**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah. Pasti mereka sedang disana. Nah! Itu mereka! Sedang apa?

Aku memperhatikan Jae hyung yang memaksa hyungku utnuk berfoto. Selfie eoh? Hehehehehe... Aku akan ikut saja!

Hana

Dul

Set

" Sekali lagi. Hana Dul Set say Kimchiiiii"

" Kiiimmmmcchiiiiiiii" Seruku menyerobot masuk diantara hyung dan Jae hyung

" OMO! Ya! Tiang! Mengganggu kesenanganku saja!" Bentak Jae hyung

Aku tersenyum sudah menghancurkan momen berharga Jae hyung bersama hyungku itu.

" Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku"

" Aku senang lalu kau mau apa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah polosku

" Pengganggu!"

" Bodo"

" Ish!"

Aku melirik ke Yunho hyung, dia sedang membereskan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan. Hahahahaha...

Beberapa minggu kedepannya aku terus saja mengganggu hyung dan Jae hyung. Aku ingin Jae hyung melihatku sekali saja. Bisakan aku berharap?

Aku dengan sengaja masuk kedalam mobil Jae hyung sehingga mau tak mau dia mengantarku ke rumah atau aku tiba - tiba saja berada di tempat mereka kencan dan bahkan aku meminta pada hyung untuk ikut dalam kencan mereka karena aku kesepian.

Walaupun akhirnya, aku akan sakit karena melihat adegan Yunjae. Ntah Jae hyung menggandeng mesra hyung, bersikap manja didepannya atau bahkan mengecup pipi hyung dan hal itu yang membuatku lagi dan lagi jatuh dalam dekapan nyaman Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku sering tidur dipangkuannya sekarang,

Malam ini aku ingin tidur bersama hyung dan akan mengingatkannya kalau dia mempunyai tunangan.

Ceklek

" Hyuuunngg~~"

Aku melihat hyung sedang duduk ditempat tidur dan tangannya memegang ponsel. Sedang bertelepon?

" Sebentar Joongie. Ne Min?"

Eoh? Sedang bertelepon dengan Jae hyung?

" Kau sedang berteleponan dengan pawang gajah itu eoh?" Tanyaku lalu duduk disamping Yunho hyung kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya " Ya! Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih saja mengganggu hyungku eoh?" Tanyaku padanya

" Ya! Sedang apa kau dikamar kekasihku?!"

" Hari ini aku akan tidur bersama hyung"

" MWO? Keluar dari sana! Dasar kau brother complex"

" Masa bodo!"

" Min..." Sedang asyik menggoda pawang gajah imut itu hyungku menginterupsi lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali " Joongie ya, kita sudahi dulu ne? Sudah malam"

Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian hyung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Kemudian hyung menatapku yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku tidak suka Jae hyung hanya mengucapkan selamat malam pada hyung! Aku cemburu!

" Waeyo?" Tanya hyung

" Aniya~~"

" Kau ini senang sekali mengganggu Jaejoong"

" Dia itu sungguh pas untuk dibully hyung!"

" Tapi kalian terlihat akrab seperti itu Min"

" Benarkah?"

Akrab?

Jinjjayooo?.

" Ne"

" Tidak mungkin" Ucapku menyangkal walaupun sesungguhnya aku senang

" Jja, jadi ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

" Aku ingin tidur disini hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin sendirian"

" Ne, kajja kita tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk" Ucap hyung kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan aku segera berbaring disebelahnya

Aku membenamkan kepalaku pada dada hyung. Sungguh hangat dalam dekapannya. Ini... Saat yang tepat bukan?

" Hyung... Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku pelan

Hyung mengangguk.

" Apa hyung tidak bilang pada Jaejoong hyung kalau hyung memiliki tunangan?"

Tiba - tiba aku merasakan hyung membeku. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat.

" Hyung?" Aku memanggilnya kembali karena tidak mendengar jawaban darinya

" Belum... Mungkin besok Min... Hhh..."

Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk hyung makin erat. Hyung juga balas memelukku.

' Tuhan, izinkan sekali ini saja aku egois... Aku menginginkannya... Aku sungguh ingin bersama Jae hyung...' Batinku

.

Esoknya, selesai makan di kantin. Aku dan Kyu berjalan keliling sekolah mencari celah dan jalan untuk membolos. Hehehehehehe...

Namun, kakiku kembali terhenti saat melihat pemandangan dibelakang sekolah. Dibawah pohon itu aku melihat hyung berbaring pada pangkuan Jae hyung. Namun hatiku bertambah sakit saat melihat Jae hyung menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium hyung.

Deg...

Deg...

" Kajja Kyu, nanti saja" Ucapku pada Kyu

Aku melirik Kyu, dia tampak bingung namun setelah menengok ke arah pohon dia mulai memandangku.

" I know, it's hard for you" Lirihnya

" Hm... Gwaenchana Kyu"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku berjalan menjauh dari sana.

" Gwaenchana... Anggap saja ini menjadi momen terakhir untuk mereka bersama"

" M-mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

" Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah bukan? Aku membiarkan saja mereka bersama saat ini karena lusa mereka akan terpisah..."

" Ka-kau masih berniat memisahkan mereka?"

" Hum. Wae?" Tanyaku memandang Kyu

" Kau tak lihat dimata Jae hyung hanya ada Yunho hyung?"

" Lalu?"

" Sudahlah Min..."

" Tidak Kyu... Tidak... Aku ingin Jae hyung" Lirihku

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, aku mendapati hyung tengah termenung. ada apa? Apa mungkin hyung sudah bilang pada Jae hyung kalau dia memiliki tunangan?

Perlahan aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk disofa.

" Hyung, gwaenchana?"

" Ah, Min... Kau sudah pulang?"

" Ne hyung! Hyung waeyo?"

" Eh? Gwaenchana Minnie ah..."

" Yakin?"

" Ne..."

" Ya sudah! Kalau ada masalah cerita ne"

" Ne Min"

" Hyung... Aku pergi ne! Aku akan pergi dengan Junsu dan Kyu"

" Jangan pulang malam Min"

" Ne hyung"

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera berangkat menuju rumah Kyu menggunakan motor sportku. Aku dan Junsu akan bertemu dirumah Kyu hari ini.

Aku segera menekan kode apartemen Kyu dan langsung masuk. Namun aku tidak mendapati Junsu maupun Kyu disini.

" Kyuuu" Panggilku

Namun, tidak ada respon. Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan terdengar suara dua orang yang tengah berbicara.

" Sudahlah Kyu! Lupakan si pabbo itu! Terima saja dia!"

Pabbo? Nugu? Menerima siapa maksudnya? Hey?

" Akan aku pikirkan hyung. Kajja kita keluar. Nanti si evil tidak berperasaan itu sudah datang"

" Ne Kyu"

MWO?!

Mereka akan keluar?

Aku segra berlari menuju ruang tamu dan langsung menyalakan televisi, berpura - pura menonton.

" Cwang? Kau sudah datang?"

Aku coba untuk tenang lalu menoleh.

" N-ne... Kalian didalam?" Tanyaku pura - pura bodoh

" Ah ne... Kajja kita berangkat?" Ucap Junsu

Akhirnya, kami bertiga naik taksi menuju game center. Walau terlihat seperti itu, Junsu cukup handal bermain game lho!

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul enam, kami memutuskan menuju salah satu restoran korea.

" Kalian pesanlah! Aku yang bayar hari ini" Ucapku

" MWO?! Jinjja?"

" Ne..."

" Tumben? Ada apa?"

" Aku sedang senang!"

" Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja kau senang? Jadi aku bisa makan gratis setiap hari" Ucap Junsu membuatku memajukan bibirku lima senti disertai tawa dari mereka berdua

Setelah makan kami selesai, kami memutuskan untuk jalan santai dipinggir sungai Han.

" Hey Cwang! Kau senang sekali?" Tanya Kyu

Mungkin dia terlalu heran denganku yang bernyanyi - nyanyi tidak jelas sejak tadi.

" Hum... Kalian tahu?" Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan mundur

" Apa evil?" Tanya Junsu

" Ish! Hyung lusa bertemu dengan tunangannya!"

" Lalu?"

" Setelah itu, mereka pasti berpisah dan aku bisa merebut perhatian Jaehyung tentu saja... Hahahahaha"

" Kau masih mengharapkannya Min?" Tanya Kyu

" Hum"

" Min, ingat dimata Jae hyung hanya ada Yunho hyung begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada hyungmu?" Ucap Kyu memandangku tajam

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

" Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku ingin memilikinya!"

" Kau gila Min!"

" Aniya! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Jae huung"

" Itu bukan cinta! Tapi obsesi!"

" Tau apa kau tentang cinta dan kepedihanku saat melihat mereka?"

" Aku tahu Min! Sangat tahu! Aku sangat tahu Min! Tentu saja aku tahu cinta yang menyedihkan" Ucapnya pelan

Aku melihat Junsu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Deg

Dadaku berdenyut saat melihat mata Kyu berkaca - kaca. Apa ini?

" OMO! Jae hyung!" Tiba - tiba Junsu berteriak dan jarinya menunjuk sesuatu, aku menoleh

" OMO! Jae huung waeyo?" Aku berlari menuju tempat Jae hyung

Dia tampak berantakan. Di sampingnya banyak sekali kaleng bir. Dia mabuk?

" Cepat telepon jidat hyung! Cepat!" Teriak Kyu

Setelah menelepon Yoochun hyung, Junsu meletakkan kepala Jae hyung pada pangkuannya.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?" Lirih Junsu

Aku memandangi wajah Jae hyung yang sudang merah karena mabuk. Dia terus menggumamkan nama hyungku. Seperti inikah efeknya?

" Apa yang terjadi? Omo! Bir?"

" Kami tidak tahu, saat menemukannya sudah seperti ini" Jelas Kyu

Tak seberapa lama Yoochun hyung datang dan dia terlihat kaget melihat keadaan Jae hyung.

" Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong seperti ini" Ucap Yoochun hyung

" Yunie pabbo! Kenapa mau dijodohkan! Hiks! Napuen namja! Joongie benci! Hiks"

Kami semua menoleh ke asal suara. Jae hyung sepertinya mengigau.

" Omo! Dijodohkan? Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun hyung tidak percaya

Aku menghela nafas kemudian akhirnya menceritakan bahwa hyung sebenarnya sudah ditunangkan. Mereka jadi kasihan pada Jae hyung sekarang. Hah...

.

.

Kami membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Karena sudah malam aku berharap tidak polisi, karena aku menyetir sekarang! Aigo... Kalau appa dan eomma tahu bisa mati aku!

" Chun?"

Aku melirik dari kaca dalam mobil. Terlihat Jae hyung sudah sadar. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

" Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Kita dimana?"

" Didalam mobilmu bersama Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun"

" Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanyaku. Jae hyung duduk diantara Yoochun hyung dan Junsu.

" Gwaenchana Min... Urrggghh..." Ku lirik Jae hyung memegangi kepalanya

" Kau ini, tidak pernah minum! Belagu sekali"

" Sak...kith..." Lirih Jae hyung

Deg...

" Apa? Apa yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Junsu panik

" Dadaku sakit... Hiks..."

Deg...

Kembali dadaku sakit melihatnya menangis, haruskan dia menangisi hyung pabboku itu?!

Aku kembali melirik kebelakang. Disana Junsu tengah menahan air matanya, dia memang sensitif. Junsu memeluk Jae hyung seperti memberi kehangatan kepadanya.

" Hyung gantikan aku menyetir. Aku mau bicara pada Jae hyung" Ucapku lalu menepikan mobil, Yoochun hyung mengangguk dan kami berpindah posisi.

" Hyung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho hyung menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi, percayalah. Percayalah padanya. Perasaannya padamu sangat nyata" Ucapku menyatakan kebenaran

Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat airmatanya yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah yang selama ini aku kagumi. Walaupun aku sakit, aku akan mengiburnya kali ini.

" Molla Min... Aku meragukannya karena dia pun tidak pernah menyatakannya" Lirihnya

" Tapi tindakannya... Dia bahkan menciummu terlebih dahulu diatap. Ingat?"

Ah~~

Kenapa membicarakan hal yang membuatku sakit?

" Eh? Da-darimana kau tahu Min?"

" Aku melihatnya dan lagi pula Yunho hyung selalu memberitahu apa yang kalian lakukan setiap harinya dan aku yakin dia mencintaimu hyung. Hyungku tidak pernah seceria ini selama ini. Percayalah. Dan kalau memang tidak berjodoh. Bukankah banyak namja lain selain hyung culunku itu eoh?" Ucapku menyentuh pundak Jae hyung ' Termasuk aku hyung! Kau bisa memilihku' Lanjutku dalam hati

Grep

Aku mengedipkan mata, tiba - tiba Jae hyung memelukku. Aku akhirnya membalas pelukan Jae hyung. Beginikah rasanya memeluknya?

Tapi...

Dimana jantungku? Kenapa tidak berdetak cepat seperti biasa?

" Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga evil"

Aku menoleh, barusan adalah suara Kyu. Dia tidak marah padaku bukan?

" Ya! Aku harus mengimbangi huungku yang pabbo itu kan! Masa dia bodoh soal seperti ini aku juga seperti itu!" Ucapku

" Hyungmu tidak bodoh... Hanya polos" Lirih Jae hyung

" Polos mendekati idiot... Aw! Appo hyung!" Pekikku. Dia mencubit pinggangku saat mengatakan hyungku itu pabbo

Memang benarkan? Kenapa dia melepaskan orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati sepertu Jae hyung?!

Namun kemudian aku tersenyum, setidaknya aku membuat dia merasa lebih baik walau sedikit.

Setelah mengantar Jae hyung, Yoochun hyung mengantarku ke rumah Kyuhyun. Kyu menemaniku mengambil motor yang ada diparkiran.

" Aku pulang Kyu" Ucapku, tiba - tiba aku ingin memarahi hyung culunku itu!

Sreett

Kyu menahan tanganku. Lalu membuka helm yang sudah kupakai.

" Waeyo Kyu?" Tanyaku

" Selamat ne Min?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Sebentar lagi impianmu untuk bersama Jae hyung terkabul.." Ucapnya

Aku memandangnya, matanya berkaca - kaca.

Deg

Aku merasa dadaku berdegup tak nyaman saat airmata itu turun dari mata sahabatku.

" Chukkae Min!"

Cup

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Kyu...

Dia...

Kembali mencium bibirku

Namun, kali ini dia benar - benar menempelkannya lama. Dan tak lama aku merasakan bibirnya bergerak menjepit bibir bawahku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung ini berdegup kencang.

Aneh?

Biasanya detak seperti ini hanya akan bereaksi saat aku berdekatan dengan Jae hyung!

SRREETT

Namun, lamunanku terhenti saat Kyu menjauhkan wajahnya.

" Chukkae Min" Lirihnya kemudian mengusap airmatanya dan lari meninggalkanku sendirian didalam parkiran motor.

Apa ini?

Kali ini aku memgang bibirku kembali

Ciuman yang tak lebih dari dua puluh detik itu sukses membuat jantungku barusan lupa bagaimana caranya berdetak dengan hormal.

Ottoke?

Namun, aku kembali teringat Jae hyung yang sedang menangis. Amarahku kembali naik dan aku langsung menggunakan helm dan berlalu dari apartemen Kyu.

.

Ceklek

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar hyung dengan aura gelap mengiringiku.

" Waeyo Minnie? Wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan polos

" Apa yang kau lakukan hyung pabbo! Kau membuat anak orang mabuk seperti itu!"

" Nugu?"

Ck...

" Tentu saja Jae hyung! Dia mabuk di pinggir sungai Han dan tak sadarkan diri disana! Aish! Kau lebih memilih tunangan yang tidak kau kenal itu eoh?"

" Min?" Dia masih menatapku dengan wajah bingungnya

" Kau menyakiti orang yang tulus mencintaimu hyung!"

" Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginan appa dan eomma! Mereka akan marah"

Bodoh?

Ne!

Tapi, kenapa aku malah bertindak seakan menyuruh hyung tidak memutuskan Jae hyung?

" Kau lebih memilih tunanganmu itu eoh? Baiklah..."

" Waeyo Min? Kenapa kau khawatir sekali padanya? Kau... Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" Tanyanya menatapku tajam

Ne!

Apa kau tahu hyung aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu! Dan kau apa - apaan memikirkan kebahagiaan oranglain lagi?! Kau tidak akan bahagia nanti hyung! Batinku terus saja memarahinya!

" Kalau kau putus dengan Jae hyung, biar aku yang jadi pacarnya saja. Aku akan membuat dia menyukai. Annyeong hyung pabbo!" Ucapku lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam selimut.

Hah...

Hyung sungguh pabbo kenapa malah mau ditunangkan kalau sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus?

Tapi...

Bukankah dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan Jae hyung dan membuatnya hanya melihatnya.

Sret

Aku memegang bibirku, Kyu...

Masih terasa rasa dari bibir Kyu manis tercampur asin. Mungkin karena terkena airmatanya? Aku pabbo sekali malah menyakitinya. Aku sungguh lupa kalau dia mencintaiku...

Cinta...

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kalau tahu akan tersakiti dan menyakiti aku lebih baik tidak merasakannya. Kepalaku pusing sekali...

.

.

Besoknya dimeja makan tak ada yang ku bicarakan pada hyungku. Aku langsung pamit main ke rumah Kyu saat makanku sudah selesai. Hyung memanggilku pelan namun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku mengendarai motor sportku. Walaupun aku bilang akan ke rumah Kyu, tapi aku belum bilang padanya. Aku juga tak enak bicara dengannya.

Hah...

Akhirnya aku menuju game center sendirian!

Mwo?! Sendirian?!

Aigooo...

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sudah saatnya aku makan siang. Aku putuskan untuk keluar dari sana dan mencari makan, dan aku berhenti apda restoran burger. Setelah memesan aku duduk dipinggir kaca.

Deg

Itu bukannya Kyu? Nugu? Tae... Min?

Sedang apa dia dengan namja genit itu?

Disebrang sana, aku melihat Kyu sedang jalan bersama Taemin. Dan namja centil itu menggandeng Kyu. Berlebihan sekali cara menggandengnya! Mau mencari perhatian eoh?! Sadarlah Kyu itu uke dan tidak akan mau bersamamu!

Eoh?

Aku kenapa?

Namun, Kyu juga tidak menolak semua skinship yang dilakukan oleh Taemin. Bahkan mereka bersenda gurau. Lihat, mereka sedang berdiri tepat disebrang restoran tempatku makan. Mereka sedang melihat toko boneka. Ku lihat Taemin menunjuk sebuah boneka dan Kyu mengambilnya kemudian mereka mereka menuju kasir dan Kyu mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayar boneka itu.

Mwo?!

Apa mereka sedang kencan?! Apa - apaan namja centil itu? Dia merayu Kyu untuk membelikannya boneka eoh? Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan segera menghubungi Kyu.

Tuuuuuttt... Tuuuuuttt...

Aku melihatnya mengambil ponselnya kemudian memandangi layar ponselnya. Wae? Kenapa tidak mengangkatnya? Kyu terlihat menghela nafas kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

Mwo?!

Aku kembali mencoba meneleponnya, namun tidak aktif.

Ck...

Pergi saja sana!

Pergi! Menyebalkan!

Karena sudah tidak mood untuk bermain, aku putuskan untuk pulang. Keadaan rumah sepi. Hyung kemana eoh? Yang ku tahu malamnya hyung pulang hampir tengah malam. Kemana dia?

Saat menghampirinya dia malah tertunduk dan...

Deg..

Tanda merah?

Aku melihat tanda merah dilehernya. Dan itu bukan jelas bukan karena dipukul atau digigit serangga. Menurut video yang diam - diam aku tonton tanda itu adalah kissmark! Hyung? Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah dia melakukannya dengan Jae hyung?

.

.

.

Esok sorenya setelah bersiap - siap menuju tempat yang sudah disepakati aku turun menuju tangga. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan tunangan hyung.

" Apa dia semakin cantik ya yeobo?"

Eoh? Suara eomma!

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

" Pasti... Padahal mereka satu sekolah. Mungkinkah mereka saling kenal?" Tanya appa

Satu sekolah?

Nugu?

Tunangan hyung?

" Aigoo... Yeobo... Coba lihat anak cupumu itu! Mana mau Jaejoong berteman dengannya eoh?"

Jaejoong? Jangan bilang..

" Hey... Kim Heechul tidak pernah mendidik anaknya sembarangan, mungkin anak sulung kita yang susah bergaul Bummie ya"

Kim Heechul?

Kim...

Kim Jaejoong?

Hahahahaahahaha!

Tuhan! Jawabanmu sungguh cepat sekali! Kau tidak mengizinkannya untuk menjadi milikku? Takdir macam apa ini?! Bahkan Tuhan tidak membiarkanku memilikinya...

" Min?"

Aku menoleh mendapati hyung berdiri menggunakan jas lengkap dan dasi kupu - kupu hitam.

" Hy-hyung"

" Waeyo?"

" Aniya... Hmm... Hyung... Apa kau yakin akan menerima pertunangan ini?"

" Hm? Aku akan mengatakan pada eomma dan appa kalau aku mencintai seseorang Min"

" Benarkah?"

" Hum" Hyung menganggukkan kepala

" Hmm... Mianhae soal kemarin ne?"

" Eh?"

" Hyung sadar hyung salah tidak memilih Jaejoong. Hyung sekarang menyesal dan akan bilang pada eomma dan appa nanti"

" Kau pasti menyesal jika menolak pertunangan ini hyung"

" Eh? Waeyo?"

" Ani... Kau lihat saja nanti" Ucapku lalu beranjak menuju eomma dan appa

" Min..."

" Ne?" Aku menoleh

" Kau tidak memelukku? Sudah lama kita tidak berpelukan"

Ck...

Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk hyungku erat. Ntah kenapa aku merasa lega. Lega hyungku mendapatkan kebahagiaannya walau aku harus sakit. Aku... Merasa bersalah sekarang...

" Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan hyung.

" Memeluk hyung? Memang eomma melihatnya apa?"

Aku melihat eomma memincingkan matanya. Ada apa eoh?

" Yun... Katakan! Apa yang diperbuat anak nakal ini?" Kata eomma menunjukku

" MWO?!" Ucapku kaget

" Hahahaha... Aniya eomma... Minnie sudah lama tidak memelukku dan aku memintanya untuk memelukku"

" Jinjja?" Tanya eomma tidak percaya

" Ne eomma" Jawab Yunho hyung tersenyum

" Aigoo... Anak eomma sungguh manis" Ucap eomma lalu mencubit pelan pipi hyungku

Hey! Tolong ingat umur kami eomma!

" Kalian sedang apa?" Appa menghampiri kami

" Aniya..."

" Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ajak appa

" Ne" Ucap eomma lalu menggandeng hyung dan berjalan lebih dahulu

Eomma centil!

" Jja Minnie ah... Kita berangkat!" Ucap appa merangkulku

" Ne appa" Aku mencoba tersenyum

Kami pun akhirnya pergi menuju restoran tempat yang dijanjikan. Aku memandang keluar jendela.

Hah...

Cintaku harus terhenti sampai sini kah? Aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung... Aku ingin selalu memilikimu untukku. Hanya untukku.

" Itu bukan cinta! Tapi obsesi!"

Tiba - tiba aku teringat ucapan Kyu. Obsesi? Benarkah?

.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Aku langsung memesan makanan dan eomma juga appa menggelengkan kepala melihatku yang tidak sopan ini. Selesai makan aku izin untuk mencuci tanganku. Saat ini aku sedang mencuci tangan dan mataku tak berpaling dari cermin besar didepanku.

Sungguh tampan wajah patah hatiku!

" Changmin?"

Suara itu? Aku sungguh mengenalnya.

" Oh! Hyung! Kau kesini juga?" Tanyaku tersenyum

Dia... Jae hyung

" Ne, Appa mengajakku makan malam disini. Kau sedang apa?"

" Aku sedang menemani Yun hyung menemui tunangannya..."

" Ah..." Jae hyung tersenyum getir " Apa Yunho sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala

" Sepertinya begitu, hmm... Hyung..." Hehehehe... Biar aku mengerjainya sedikit. Anggap saja karena pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa memilikinya

" N-ne?" Jae hyung mendongak, aku berjalan mendekatinya mendekatinya

" Kau tak pantas untuk menangis. Apa lagi untuk hyungku... Lebih baik kau denganku saja hyung" Ucapku menatap Jae hyung

" Ya! Pabbo,! Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan evil sepertimu! Yunie ku jauh lebih baik darimu!" Ucapnya dengan yakin

" Tapi Yunie mu itu memilih tunangannya bukan..? Dan kau tahu Hyungku pernah berkata bahwa dia hanya akan menyerahkan hatinya pada tunangannya?" Lirihku ditelinga Jae hyung

Jae hyung menunduk, sepertinya sedang memikirkan ucapanku.

" Sudahlah... Aku keluar ne" Ucapku

Aku keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju keluarganya.

" Pasangan bodoh!" Lirihku " Tapi, aku sungguh iri dengan kalian hyung..."

Aku berjalan menuju appa dan eomma disana sudah ada orangtua Jae hyung. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, aku kembali memakan makananku.

" Changmin?!"

Aku mendongak. Jae hyung terlihat kaget melihatku duduk bersama dengan orangtuanya.

" Annyeong hyung"

" Kau sudah mengenalnya Jae?" Tanya Kim ahjumma

" Ne Eomma... Dia adik kelasku disekolah"

" Kajja berikan salam pada orangtuanya" Ucap Kim ahjumma

" Eoh?" Jae hyung memperlihatkan tampang cengo namun terlihat imut bagiku kemudian melihat orang yang duduk disampingku

" An-annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi. Kim Jaejoong imnida" Ucap Jae hyung lalu membungkukkan badannya

" Aigoo... Manis sekali Jaejoong cocok sekali dengannya" Ucap eomma

Ne... Sangat pantas...

" Ha? Dengannya? Ada apa ini?" Jae hyung menatap eommanya bingung

" Eomma Appa..."

Jjaaang!

Yunho hyung pasti datang...

Aigoo... Seperti drama saja!

" Yunie!" Pekik Jae hyung

" Jo-Joongie!" Yunho hyung pun setengah berteriak memanggil nama Jae hyung

" Yunie? Joongie?" Aku melihat Kim ahjumma dan eomma mengerutkan keningnya, tak lama seringaian muncul dari bibir keduanya.

Ish! Ternyata seringaiku dapat dari eomma eoh?!

" An-annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi. Yunho imnida" Yunho hyung memberikan salam pada kedua orangtua Jae hyung

Jae hyung duduk disamping hyungku sedangkan para eomma dan appa itu duduk dihadapan mereka. Sedangkan aku? duduk di tengah sembari mengunyah makanan. Yunho hyung juga terlihat tidak kalah bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" Hmm... Ada yang harus kalian ketahui, dulu haraboji Jung dan Kim sudah merencanakan perjodohan. Dan kami mau kalian menerima perjodohan ini. Kami tahu kalian sama - sama namja. Tapi, ini adalah keinginan terakhir haraboji. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan ne?" Jelas Kim ahjusshi

" MWO!" Pasangan Yunjae itu berteriak kaget

Aku mencoba fokus pada makananku. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Cukup...

" Aigo.. Jangan berteriak Jae ah... Hmm... Apa kau lebih tertarik dengan Changmin daripada dengan Yunho?" Tanya Kim ahjumma, eomma dan aku langsung menatap Kim ahjumma

" Ya, kalau kau mau dengan Changmin pun tidak masalah" Ucap eomma

Mwo? Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan jadikan aku pelarian!

" Mwo? Aku tertarik dengan namja evil brother complex food monster tiang jemuran ini? No! Aku HANYA MENCINTAI YUNIE Eomma selamanya!" Teriak Jae hyung lalu mengyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

Deg!

Secara tak langsung Jae hyung menolakku bukan?

Semua yang ada disini menatap Jae hyung begitu juga aku, aku pun tak percaya Jae hyung mengatakan hal itu didepan semuanya. Terutama Kim ahjumma, dia mengangakan mulutnya lebar sekali! Mungkin Kim ahjumma mengira anaknya tidak akan mau dengan hyungku yang culun itu?

Yunho hyung pun tidak kalah kagetnya saat Jae hyung berkata seperti itu. Namun Jae hyung yang merasa ditatap semua orang terlihat menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan. Dia segera membekap mulut dengan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merona. Malu hmm?

" Mi-mianhae..." Lirihnya

" Ah... Sepertinya uri Jaejoongie setuju dengan ini" Ucap Kim ahjumma

" Ya iya lah eomma, ahjumma. Lihat saja tanda merah pada leher mereka. Bahkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh" Ucapku santai kemudian tersenyum err... Menyeringai maksudku

" OMO!"

Para appa dan eomma itu berteriak kaget Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung menundukkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan para orangtua menggelengkan kepala. Hahaha... Rasakan!

" Yun...? Ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan pada kami?" Tanya eomma dengan lembut

" N-nde?" Yunho hyung mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah

" Apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Kim ahjumma

" Ng... Itu... Kami..." Yunho hyung terbata, Jae hyung melirik hyungku

Ck...

Katanya mau mengaku mencintai seseorang tapi baru ditanya begitu saja sudah gugup. Pabbo hyung! Aku tersenyum kembali.

" Eomma, Ahjumma, mereka ini sepasang kekasih paling HOT di sekolah!" Ucapku dengan santai

" MWO?!"

" Aigo, bahkan sebelum dijodohkan sudah berpacaran! Beruntunglah kita Chullie ah" Ucap eomma

" Ne, syukurlah... Aku juga senang"

" Tapi..." Appa yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara " Appa tidak suka kau melakukan hal seperti itu padahal kalian masih berpacaran"

" Mianhae Appa..." Ucap hyung menunduk

" Tidak usah minta maaf Yun, bahkan Appamu melakukannya saat hari pertama kami berpacaran! Huh!" Kata eomma membuat appa sweetdrop

Hah?

Hari pertama pacaran sudah melakukannya? Pervert stadium akhir eoh appa?

" Hmm... Joongie, kita bicarakan hal ini dirumah" Ucap Kim ahjumma " Dan semoga tidak ada hasil dari hubungan kalian kemarin" Lanjutnya

" Ma-maskud Eomma?" Tanya Jae hyung bingung

" Kita bahas dirumah ne"

Hasil?

Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalau Jae hyung bisa hamil?

" Appa heran, darimana kau dapat sifat pervertmu itu?" Tanya appa, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada appa

" Appa kan pervert, tentu saja menular pada anaknya" Jawabku

" Ya! Anak ini!" Bentak appaku

" Kenyataan Wonie ya..." Ujar eomma membelaku, aku lihat Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

Beda lagi dengan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung, mereka menunduk dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan aku mencoba tidak peduli pada mereka walaupun aku tetap merasa sedikit sakit.

Akhirnya, para orangtua kami itu memisahkan diri. Mereka sepertinya lebih senang mengobrol dan bernostalgia. Atau menyuruh hyungku itu mendekatkan diri pada Jae hyung?

Akhirnya kami duduk itu ada dipojok restoran itu. Hyung memaksaku untuk duduk bersamanya dan Jae hyung. Padahal aku sudah cukup sakit hati melihat semua adegan manis mereka.

.

.

.

" Kalian berdua sangat lucu hyung! Tampang kalian sangat aneh! Whahahaahahah" aku tertawa sepuasnya dihadapan pasangan mereka setelah lima menit tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami

" Ya! Tiang listrik cacingan! Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Jae hyung

Pletak!

" Ah! Appo hyung! Yunho hyung... Appo.." Rengekku pada hyung. Tadi Jae hyung memukul kepalaku

" Kau tidak apa - apa? Tapi tadi juga salah kau kan... Menggoda Jaejoong!" Ucap Yunho hyung namun tangannya mengelus kepalaku, Jae hyung memandangku dengan kesal

" Tenang Hyung! Perkataanku dikamar mandi tadi hanya bercanda. Aku senang sekali menggoda kalian! Baiklah aku pergi ne? Baby Kyu ku sudah menunggu di game center. Annyeong hyungdeul" Ucapku lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada telinga Jae hyung " Kalau bosan ingat aku Hyung" Bisikku dengan amat sangat lembut

Cup

Anggap saja ciuman pipi itu ciuman perpisahan dariku hyung

Hana

Dul

Set

" Ya!" Teriak Yunjae hyung bersamaan

Aku tertawa lalu langsung berlari menuju orangtuanya. Aku pamit untuk menemui Kyu.

Aku membutuhkannya saat ini. Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Dia seperti canduku. Dialah yang aku butuhkan saat merasa seperti ini. Aku berjalan menjauh dari sana dan menoleh kebelakang, memandang Jae hyung dengan teduh dan menghela nafas.

" Saranghae hyung…" Lirihku " Saranghae Jae hyung... Annyeong my first love"

.

Aku berjalan menuju lobby. Disana aku menaiki taksi menuju rumah Kyu. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada kursi penumpang kemudian sedikit memijat pelipisku.

Kyu...

Aku baru sadar hanya dia yang ada saat aku sedih. Lalu kemana saat aku senang? Aku bersamanya juga tapi... Tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya aku terus bercerita tentang Jae hyung padanya. Menjadi namja egois, walaupun aku sudah berkata padanya bahwa aku akan menjadi namja egois jika Kyu tetap mempertahankan perasaannya padaku.

Tapi...

Aku juga tak ingin dia menjauh dariku. Aku sadar saat Taemin mendekatinya, hatiku mendadak sakit. Dan rasanya sungguh panas. Apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini?

" Tuan... Kita sudah sampai"

" Eoh? Ini!"

Aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

" Ambil saja kembalinya"

Aku langsung berjalan menuju apartemen Kyu. Dan mencoba memasukkan kode apartemennya.

" Ngh! Andwe!"

Mwo? Kyu?

Aku mendekatkan telingaku pada pintu apartemennya.

" Hiks! Andwe!"

Omo! Kyu berteriak. Ada apa? Aish! Berapa pin nya?

Ck...

Aku gugup sehingga salah memasukkan kode apartemen Kyu.

Ceklek

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka aku segera masuk.

PLAAAKKK!

Omo?!

" KYU?!" Teriakku lalu berlari masuk

Degh!

Didepan sana... Diatas sofa... Kyu tengah memberontak.

Kyu... Ditindih seorang namja yang tak kukenal. Tunggu! Namja itu aku pernah beberapa kali memergokinya memandang Kyu dengan mesum!

" Minnh... Toolloong..!" Lirih Kyu sambil terisak

Namja yang menindihnya kemudian memandangku kemudian tersenyum mengejek. Dan melepaskan Kyu. Kyu langsung bangkit dan membenahi kemejanya yang terlihat robek.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Dasar bocah!"

Ck...

BBUUUGHHH

BUGHH

PLLAKKK

DDAAGHH

DOORR! ( abaikan! Cho stress! )

.

" Hah... Hosh... Hoshh..."

Aku melihat namja itu tergeletak pasrah. Sepertinya pingsan. Aku segera membawanya keluar dan tak jauh dari ada petugas keamanan. Aku langsung menyerahkan namja itu. Aku bilang saja dia mabuk dan masuk kedalam apartemen temanku. Untung petugas keamanan itu sering melihatku bersama Kyu jadi dia mempercayaiku. Setelah beres, aku langsung beranjak dari sana kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen Kyu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

" Kyu?"

Aku berlari menuju sofa karena aku lihat Kyu terbaring lemah disana, kemana kemejanya eoh tubuh putih mulusnya terlihat kan? Lalu kenapa dia memegangi dadanya? Apa dia sesak nafas?

GLUP

Apa aku tadi bilang? Tubuh putih mulusnya?

Glup

Glup

Aku melihat ke arah dadanya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh atas Kyu. Dan dia terlihat seksi...

Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan khayalan anehku.

" Kyu? Gwaenchana? Hey!" Aku mencoba menepuk pipinya

" Minnhh! Nngghhh!"

" Ommo! Ka-kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Omo? Dia kenapa eoh?

" Diahhh.. Mmhh... Memberikankuuhh... Obat perangsang Miinnhh! Mmhhh..."

" MWO?!"

" Ottokeehh? Ahhh... Minnhh..." Kyu menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

" Omo! Ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ah! Se-sebentar Kyu! Ak-aku buatkan susu! Tunggu ne?!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya, aku langsung berlari menuju dapurnya.

Susu

Susu

Susu

Eodie?

Aku membuka semua rak Kyu namun tidak menemukannya.

Brak

Ah! Disana! Aku segera mencari sendok dan menyendokkan susu kedalam gelas. Namun, serbuk itu banyak yang berceceran. Aku sungguh gugup sekarang! Ini lebih susah dibanding menghabisi namja mesum tadi. Hey! Aku ini sabuk hitam tae kwon do!

Dengan tangan masih gemetar aku membawa susu itu keruang tamu.

" Kyu! Aku datang!" Teriakku

Namun...

PRRAAAANNGGG!

" OMO!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 6 update!

Yaaaayyyyy...

Mianhae baru update, soalnyaaa... kerjaan Cho diawal bulan buuuaaaannyaaakkkk bgt! Kkkkk...

Chap ini panjang kah? Mianhae kalo masih ada typos ne?

Ottokeeee? Si Kyukyu dicekokin obat perangsang! Ottokee?!

Haruskah... bang Mimin disini dapet jatah? Eeeiii...

Sama seperti di Mine... Yunho lagi bingung juga ngadepin si pawang gajah... dan ini my lovely bang mimin lagi ngadepin Kyu yang begini... hayooo..

Gimana Gimana Gimana? Haruskah dapte jatah dua - duanya?

Kkkkk...

Cho jawab ripiu kalian di chap kemarin ne?

**Guest** : Ini sih udah lanjut ^^

**Guest** : wwwuuuaaapppaaaa? Kkk...

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : Yuw, kita nyanyi lagunya de nasip 'jangan menyerah' buat Kyu baby...

**joongmax** : ia, ga peka. Kita hajar aja bareng-bareng! Wkwkwkw

**nonapanda** : neee... mau gigit bareng? Yuw?

**littlecupcake noona :** sooo? Siapa ukenya? Kkkk...

**Mufidatul Andriani** : ne, abis ni jangan ada duka ne buat ChangKyu... ^^

**xiamonds** : ini udah lanjut ^^

**M** : masih terlihat uke kah si bang mimin? Sesuatu? Apa yaa... kasih tau ga yaaaa... kkkk... udah Cho lanjut tuuu ^^

**Ciachunyoo** : iaaaa... sabar... kan masih beberapa chap dari pengakuannya bang Mimin ke baby kyu... xixixxixi

**diahmiftachulningtyas** : ToT... ia... Cho juga kaciaann...

**Guest** : Hahahaha... ga bisa beberapa hari ini ga bisa update cepet ToT

**FiWonKyu0201** : ia! Mending Cho jauhin dulu ne! Beluummm... ChangKyu sweet momennya belom keluar sampe chap 6 ini.. kkkk...

liea. friezty : agresif? Neee... uke na agresip...

Thanks buat ceeemmmuuuaaa yg udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan juga fav ff Cho... Mianhae kalo masih ada kurang... #bow

Oh! Kabar gembira.. kalo besok Cho bisa, Cho update semua ff Cho mulai dari siang sampe malem! Wkwkwkwkwk... siap - siap kembali update kilat

Last,

See u next chap!

Chuuuu~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **M, NC21**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat namja itu tergeletak pasrah. Sepertinya pingsan. Aku segera membawanya keluar dan tak jauh dari ada petugas keamanan. Aku langsung menyerahkan namja itu. Aku bilang saja dia mabuk dan masuk kedalam apartemen temanku. Untung petugas keamanan itu sering melihatku bersama Kyu jadi dia mempercayaiku. Setelah beres, aku langsung beranjak dari sana kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen Kyu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

" Kyu?"

Aku berlari menuju sofa karena aku lihat Kyu terbaring lemah disana, kemana kemejanya eoh tubuh putih mulusnya terlihat kan? Lalu kenapa dia memegangi dadanya? Apa dia sesak nafas?

GLUP

Apa aku tadi bilang? Tubuh putih mulusnya?

Glup

Glup

Aku melihat ke arah dadanya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh atas Kyu. Dan dia terlihat seksi...

Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku menghilangkan khayalan anehku.

" Kyu? Gwaenchana? Hey!" Aku mencoba menepuk pipinya

" Minnhh! Nngghhh!"

" Ommo! Ka-kau kenapa Kyu?" Kyu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Omo? Dia kenapa eoh?

" Diahhh.. Mmhh... Memberikankuuhh... Obat perangsang Miinnhh! Mmhhh..."

" MWO?!"

" Ottokeehh? Ahhh... Minnhh..." Kyu menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya

" Omo! Ap-apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Ah! Se-sebentar Kyu! Ak-aku buatkan susu! Tunggu ne?!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya, aku langsung berlari menuju dapurnya.

Susu

Susu

Susu

Eodie?

Aku membuka semua rak Kyu namun tidak menemukannya.

Brak

Ah! Disana! Aku segera mencari sendok dan menyendokkan susu kedalam gelas. Namun, serbuk itu banyak yang berceceran. Aku sungguh gugup sekarang! Ini lebih susah dibanding menghabisi namja mesum tadi. Hey! Aku ini sabuk hitam tae kwon do!

Dengan tangan masih gemetar aku membawa susu itu keruang tamu.

" Kyu! Aku datang!" Teriakku

Namun...

PRRAAAANNGGG!

" OMO!"

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

Gelas berisi susu itu jatuh diatas lantai menimbulkan bunyi yang kencang. Susu yang tumpah itu tak sedikit yang mengenai celana jins hitam yang dipakai oleh Changmin.

Niatnya membuatkan susu gagal sudah. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Salahkan namja bermarga Cho itu! Di sedang berdiri menghadap ke sofa. Tangan kirinya memilin niple miliknya dan tangan kanannya berada dijunior miliknya yang sudah amat sangat tegang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gelas jatuh segera menoleh.

" Nghhh... Miinnhhh... Aahhh... Akkuuhh... Mmhhmm..." Lirihnya tetap memainkan juniornya. Dia menatap Changmin dengan mata sayu

Changmin membeku, terlalu sulit bergerak. Tubuhnya tiba - tiba terasa mati. Ditambah lagi pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya benar - benar membahayakan keselamatannya. Maksudnya keselamatan keperjakaannya.

" Ky-ky-kyu... Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!"

" Miinhh... Mollaahh.. Tubuhku panas sekali mmhhh... Aahhh!" Kyuhyun memandang Changmin

Kemudian tangannya yang tadi memilin niplenya terangkat menuju tempat Changmin lalu Kyuhyun membuka tangan itu.

" Minnhh! Aah... Ssshhh... tollongghh akuuhh..."

Changmin tersadar lalu mendekat dan membuka jasnya. Dia langsung memakaikan jas hitam itu pada pundak Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi area tubuh Kyuhyun

Namun, aroma tubuh Changmin membuat Kyuhyun makin bergairah. Dia menahan pinggang Changmin sedikit menekannya.

" YA! Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Akuuh.. Tidak tahan Cwaang!"

" Apa maks...mmhhh!K"

Sebelum menyelesaikan omongannya Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Changmin dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun dengan ganas menghisap bibir bawah Changmin. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk leher Changmin dan hal itu membuat jas yang terlampir dipundaknya jatuh dan tubuhnya kembali terlihat. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya mencari spot yang pas untuk menciumi Changmin.

Sedangkan Changmin? Dia diam membeku tak tau harus apa. Tubuh bawah Kyu yang menegang itu terus menggesek dipaha dan membuat bagian bawah Changmin mau tak mau sedikit bereaksi.

Kyuhyun yang lelah berjinjit akhirnya menginjak kaki Changmin untuk dapat lebih mudah menikmati bibir Changmin yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

" Nghh!" Changmin tersentak kaget saat merasakan beban dikakinya juga gigitan pada bibir bawahnya

Kelengahan Changmin memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki mulut Changmin. Dia membelai - belai lidah Changmin kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya agar kepuasannya terpenuhi. Tapi, sejauh ini Changmin belum memberikan respon sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesal

Akhirnya tangannya yang tadi mengalung dileher Changmin turun dan membuka kancing kemeja Changmin setelah merasa empat kancing terbuka Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pinggir bibir Changmin yang basah karena saliva. Namun tak lama dia beralih pada leher Changmin menghisapnya kasar dan menggigitnya.

" Ngghhh... Kyuuhh..." Lenguhan itu keluar juga dari bibir Changmin membuat Kyuhyun sekarang semangat untuk mengerjai leher dan pundak Changmin

" Mmcckkk.. Ngghhhh..." Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan dari sahabatnya

Changmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak dan matanya berbentrokkan dengan mata Changmin. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan didepannya.

" Ngghhhh... Mhhhmmm..." Kyuhyun mendesah saat ada pergerakan pada pinggangnya

Changming mengelus pelan pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun lama - lama tidak tahan dengan namja didepannya. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan bibirnya mendarat pada bibir Changmin.

Dan Changmin yang sudah cukup sadar entah kenapa sekarang malah membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih ganas. Kyuhyun perlahan menggesekkan juniornya pada tubuh Changmin membuat little Minnie bereaksi. Tangan Changmin turun dan meremas butt Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

Ntah apa yang yang dipikirkan Changmin dia melepaskan pelukannya dan ciumannya turun menuju leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas - remas rambut Changmin dengan gemas. Dia sungguh tahan lagi. Dia ingin lebih.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat mendorong Changmin sehingga Changmin jatuh terduduk pada sofanya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat keadaan Changmin yang terbilang seksi itu.

Sedangkan Changmin masih sedikit kaget karena Kyuhyun mendorongnya. Namun tak lama dia merasakan beban pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun baru saja duduk dipangkuannya dengan tubuh menghadapnya.

Mereka kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk kembali saling berciuman dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan waktu berciuman untuk membuka kemeja Changmin. Dia dengan semangat membuka kemeja Changmin dan membuangnya entah kemana tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan sekarang dia mengarahkan tangan Changmin menuju dadanya. Changmin yang mengerti langsung mengelus juga meremas kedua dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun sibuk membuka celana milik Changmin.

Ketika suara retseliting itu terdengar, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan turun dari pangkuan Changmin. Dia berlutut dihadapan Changmin dan menurunkan celana yang Changmin kenakan. Dan menatap lapar pada benda di balik boxer hitam yang Changmin gunakan.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya. Obat perangsang itu membuatnya berani sampai seperti ini namun dia tidak menyesal. Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan boxer Changmin yang terlihat pasrah pada keadaannya. Dan mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat benda pusaka milik Changmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya dan menurunkan jarinya ke ujung junior Changmin yang terlihat sudah tegang.

" Mmhhmmm... Kyuuuhhh..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun memegang junior Changmin dan mengocoknya pelan. Membuat Changmin mengerang karena nikmat yang diterimanya. Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengocoknya makin kencang.

" Kyuuhh... Aahhh! Mmhh... "

Kyuhyun yang terus mendengar desahan Changmin merasa gairahnya naik kembali. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Changmin kemudian mengecup ujungnya. Dia kemudian menjilatinya dari ujung keujung dan langsung melahap junior sahabatnya.

Dia memajumundurkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mengocok junior Changmin juga. Changmin mendesah keras. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbuat seperti ini dan dia menyukai rasa nikmat ini. Dia meremas kepala Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

" Kyuuh... Lebih cepathhh.. Mmhhh... Aahh... Kau pintar sekali Kyuhh..."

" Mmhhmm.. Mccckkk..."

Mendengar Changmin memujinya dia makn bersemangat menyedot milik Changmin namun tangan kirinya meraih tangan Changmin dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Changmin mengerti dan memainkan tangannya yang sekarang berada pada dada Kyuhyun.

" Ahh.. Kyuuhh... Mmhhh... AAAHHH!" Changmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun saat klimaks datang menghampirinya

Kyuhyun agak tersentak namun dapat menyesuaikan diri saat sesuatu memasuki kerongkongannya. Dia berusaha memasukkan semuanya dan menelannya walaupun banyak yang meleleh keluar mulutnya. Dia terus menyedot dan menjilat junior Changmin untuk membersihkannya.

Changmin yang sudah bisa bernafas teratur menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menariknya kedalam pangkuannya. Dia mencium ganas bibir Kyuhyun bahkan tak segan untuk menggigit lidah Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanannya mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya dan turun menuju dada Kyuhyun. Memberikan kenikmatan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Changmin.

" Mmhh... Minnhh! Aaahh.. Aahhh... Ooohhh..."

Changmin yang merasa desahan Kyuhyun begitu seksi ditelinganya, menidurkannya disofa dan kembali menghisap niple Kyuhyun yang sudah basah dan mencuat.

Namun tak lama dia terus turun menjilati perut Kyuhyun. Dan berhenti saat ujung junior Kyuhyun ada didepannya. Dia sedikit menghela nafas dan langsung memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke mulutnya.

" Ahh... Miinhhh... Mmhhhmmm... Fasteerrhh... Cwwaaanngghhh... Aaaahhhh... Aahhh..!"

" Mcckk.." Changmin mencoba melakukan hal sama pada Kyuhyun dia menghisap dan meniilati junior namja yang masih dianggapnya sahabat itu. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mengelus dan memilin niple Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok dan memainkan twins ball milik Kyuhyun

" Cwaaangghh... Uugghh! Aaahhh... Aahh... aaahhh...AAHHH! Mmhhh!"

Kali ini Changmin menerima sperma milik Kyuhyun. Dia menelannya, entah kenapa Changmin menyukainya. Dia terus menghisap sampai tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar dari junior Kyuhyun.

" Cwwaangg...!" Kyuhyun sedikit menarik Changmin kemudian menarik wajah Changmin untuk kembali berciuman

" Mmhhmm..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya membuat Changmin kembali duduk besandar dan kembali duduk dipangkuan Changmin. Entah kenapa dia menyukai posisi ini. Dia menempelkan tubuhnya pada Changmin kemudian menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Changmin. Menekan nekan dan menggesekkannya membuat junior Changmin kembali bereaksi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengocok bersamaan junior mereka dan tangan Changmin sudah berada di butt Kyuhyun membelai juga meremasnya.

" AAAAAHHHHH!" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Ini klimaks keduanya

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lelah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher Changmin. Deru nafasnya masih tidak beraturan.

" Cwaanghhh..." Bisiknya

" Hmmm..."

" Bawa aku kekamar... Kau kuat kan?" Bisiknya seduktif kemudian menjilat telinga Changmin

" Ngghhh... Kyuuhh..."

Dengan kekuatannya Changmin berdiri dan menggendong Kyuhyun ala koala dan Kyuhyun mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Changmin. Didalam perjalanan itu mereka kembali berciuman dan tidak tahunya mereka sudah berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Changmin menindih sahabatnya itu dia 'menyusu' pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa gairahnya belum turun, membalikkan keadaan dia membuat Changmin berada dibawahnya sekarang, dia duduk diatas perut Changmin. Dia meraih jari telunjuk Changmin dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, menjiatinya juga menghisapnya sedangkan matanya menatap Changmin dengan seduktif. Changmin yang melihatnya sungguh tak tahan.

Namun dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan jari Changmin dan mengarahkannya ke hole miliknya. Menggeseknya pelan.

" Aaahh... Miinnhh..." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menerima rangsangan tersebut

Perlahan dia mendorong jari Changmin untuk masuk kedalam holenya sedangkan Changmin sepertinya sedang menikmati aksi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

" Aahh... More Cwaanghhh... Lebih.. Akuhh ingin lebih!"

Changmin mencoba memasukkan jari tengahnya sekarang. Kyuhyun sedikit mengeryit ngilu. Changmin yang melihatnya bernafsu dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Perlahan dia memajumundurkan jarinya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari ekspresi yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh namun rasa aneh itu berganti nikmat saat Changmin menyentuh sesuatu dalam tubuhnya.

" NGH! lagi cwaangh! Disana! Sentuh akuhh... disana! Aaahhh!"

Changmin teraenyum, tidak menyangka akan melihat sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Bahkan melakukan ini pada sahabatnya. Changmin terus menyentuh tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aahh... Aahh... Cwaanghh... Nikmathh.. Mhhmm... Aaahh!"

Mulut Changmin tidak mau kalah, dia meraih niple Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kembali juga memberikan beberapa tanda disekitarnya.

" AAAAAHHHHHH!" Klimaks menghampiri Kyuhyun kembali, tangannya menahan kepala Changmin juga meremas kencang rambutnya

" Lelah humm?" Tanya Changmin setelah merasa tangan Kyuhyun melemah dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menindih Kyuhyun

" Neh.. Tapi aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang Min... Aku masih ingin lebih..." Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya

Deg

Deg

Deg

Wajah Changmin tepat diatasnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merona. Begitu juga Changmin. Dia sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tiba - tiba saja menggila saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

" Kyu..." Bisik Changmin pelan, dia menempelkan miliknya pada milik Kyuhyun

" Ngghhhh!" Desah Kyuhyun. Dia tahu ini belum selesai karena Changmin belum mengeluarkan cairan miliknya " Mas-masukkanhh Minhh.."

Changmin mencoba menjilat leher Kyuhyun memberi rangsangan kembali dan itu sangat mudah karena Kyuhyun masih dibawah efek obat perangsang.

Perlahan dan pasti Changmin mengarahkan miliknya menuju hole Kyuhyun, dia mendorongnya pelan.

" NNGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin mencoba memasukinya

Dirinya benar - benar merasa terbelah dan sangat sakit.

" Gigit bahuku Kyu! Ini pasti menyakitkan" Ucap Changmin tepat pada telinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada pundak bahu Changmin dan menggigitnya pelan. Changmin mendorong kembali miliknya.

" Ngghh...!"

" Semph...itthhh... Uugghhh..."

JLEBB!

Changmin mendorongnya kuat membuat Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Changmin.

" NNNGGGGHHHH! Sakit... Hiks..."

Changmin mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Dia bertumpu pada sikunya dan memandang wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae... Sakit?"

" Neehh... Hiks..."

Changmin menghapus airmata Kyuhyun yang keluar. Dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu.

" Be-bergeraklah Min..."

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menarik miliknya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja lalu dengan keras mendorongnya masuk kembali.

" AAAKKKHH..."

" Terlalu sempithhh..."

Kembali, Changmin melakukan yang sama hingga beberapa kali. Airmata Kyuhyun masih keluar namun dia menahan isakkan sakitnya.

" Akhh... Akkhh... Uughh... AAHH!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat milik Changmin menyentuh kembali titik yang membuatnya nikmat. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Changmin kembali menekan titik itu.

" Aahh! Miinnhh... Aaahhh!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya dia sungguh tak ingin Changmin melihat wajahnya sekarang ini

Namun, tangan Changmin menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun dan memandangi kembali wajah Kyuhyun sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" Miinn!" Kyuhyun hendak memprotes perbuatan Changmin

Namun Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kini berada disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Kyuhyun. Changmin menatap lekat wajah yang merona menahan rasa nikmat namja didepannya.

" Mendesah aahh... Lah Kyuuhhh... Akuhh ingin dengar mmhh..."

" Cwaaanngghh.. Aahhh!"

Changmin mengecup telinga Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia menghisap cuping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar - benat merasa terbang saat ini. Tanpa sadar dia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Changmin

Changmin bertambah semangat, dia menelusupkan tangannya kebawah, meraih junior Kyuhyun yang tegang dan mengocoknya pelan.

" Ahhhh.. Miinnhh... Moorrree.. Deeperhh... "

" Ngghh... Aahh... Nikmathhh Kyuhh... Sshh..."

" Minnhh aahhh! Fastterrr fasterr... Aaahh! Oohh Minnhh..."

" Mmhhmm... Aaahhh... "

" Love itthhh uuughh... "

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Changmin dan langsung menyerang bibirnya. Dia merasakan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan klimaksnya kembali.

" Ngghhhh..."

" Mmmcckk..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dia gemas sekali pada Kyuhyun

" NGGGGGHHHHH!"

Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairannya pada tangan dan sedikit mengenai dadanya. Kakinya perlahan melemah dan turun dari pinggang Changmin.

" Hhaaahh... Hhaaahhh..."

" Aku bergerak ne?" Tanya Changmin lembut

" Neehh..."

Perlahan Changmin menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali menghujam kembali titik nikmat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kembali panas membara.

" Miinnhh... Aahh... Ooohh... Aaahh"

" Mmhhhm... Kyuuhh... Ahh..nngghh..."

" Deeperhhh Cwanggh.. Fasterhh..."

Changmin semakin brutal, matanya seperti berkabut. Ini sungguh nikmat baginya. Tak lama dia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuh intinya. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia menggesekkan bibirnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Miinnhh... Akkuuhh..."

" Bersama ahh Kyu.. Bersamahh..."

" MMIINNHHH!"

" NGGGHHH!" Changmin menghisap kencang leher Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua mencoba mengais udara disekitar. Changmin menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku dan menatap Kyuhyun paska sesi bercintanya barusan. Bercinta? Atau melakukan sex tanpa cinta?

Kedua mata Kyuhyun perlahan membuka dan menatap Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil begitupun Changmin.

" Gomawo..." Lirih Kyuhyun tangannya mengelus pipi Changmin

Changmin hanya membalas Kyuhuun dengan senyum mautnya. Kembali, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya erat. Dia sungguh tak mau ini semua berakhir.

" Eh?" Changmin merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melihat kebawah. Milik Kyuhyun kembali mengeras kemudian Changmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Dan... Kyuhyun sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh sensual...

Saat akan menyerang Changmin sebuah ponsel bergetar sangat keras. Changmin menoleh ke meja nakas Kyuhyun. Disana ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar.

Perlahan Changmin menarik miliknya keluar disertai desahan Kyuhyun. Changmin duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dan meraih ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat id sang penelepon.

" Yunho hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Changmin

" Biar aku yang angkat"

Changmin mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya. Pasti hyungnya menelepon ke ponselnya tapi karena tidak diangkat dia menelepon Kyuhuun.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Kyuhyun ah... Apa Changmin disana?"

Namun bukan suara sang hyung yang didengar melainkan suara sang eomma.

" Eomma?"

" Changmin?! YA! Bocah nakal kenapa belum pulang eoh?! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?!"

Changmin menoleh ke arah jam dinding pada kamar Kyuhyun. Jam dua belas malam...

" Eomma... Bisakah aku menginap? Aku janji akan pulang pagi nanti"

" Memangnya kau sedang apa eoh!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin sedang berbicara dengan sang eomma perlahan mendekat dan berlutut didepan Changmin. Perlahan dia mendekatkan holenya pada junior Changmin. Changmin memandang horor Kyuhyun dan menatapnya seakan bertanya_ 'apa yang sedang kau perbuat?! Eomma sedang meneleponku!'_

Tapi, Kyuhuun tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menurunkan tubuhnya.

" YA! Jung Changminnie! Jawab eomma! Kenapa diam?!"

" Ah! Ne eomma! Kyu... Ng... Kyu demam... Tak ada yang menjaganya!"

" Mwo?! Kau jangan berbohong!"

" Aaahh!" Kyu mendesah saat junior Changmin masuk kedalam holenyaa

" Suara apa itu?!"

" Kyu mengigau lagi eomma! Nngghh..."

" Benarkah?! Apa kau bisa membangunkannya? Eomma ingin bicara!"

" Neeh..."

Changmin memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Yeo-yeobosseo ahjumma..."

" Omo! Kyu?! Gwaenchana? Suaramu serak apa kau sedang radang?!"

" Aniya ngghhh... Ahjumma... aku hanya demam mmhhhmm..."

Selagi Kyuhyun berbicara dengan eomma Changmin, Changmin memilin - milin niple Kyuhyun. Balas dendam eoh?

" Ya sudah, biar Minnie disana menjagamu ne?"

" Nehh ahjumma. Mian merepotkan nngghh..."

Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelagapan didepannya.

" Aniya aniya... Cepat sembuh ne?"

" Gomawohh ahjummaahh"

PIK

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungannya dan kemudian menatap Changmin yang daritadi menggodanya. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium Changmin. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh Kyuhyun kini sudah bergerak naik dan turun mencari kenikmatan kembali.

Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang untuk uri Changmin yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun eoh?.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata itu mengerjap perlahan, menyadari posisinya yang tidak biasa. Dia tengah tidur diatas seorang namja dan namja itu adalah orang yang disukai eh... Dicintainya.

" Cwang..." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan

Tangan kanan Changmin berada dipinggangnya dan tangan kiri Changmin berada dikepala Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tertidur saat mengelus - elus rambut Kyuhyun.

_' Tuhan... Maafkan aku telah berbuat dosa... Namun, malam ini aku tidak akan melupakannya. Terima kasih'_ batinnya

Cukup lama dia memandangi wajah super tampan milik Changmin, membuatnya merona kembali mengingat bahwa namja yang sedang memeluknya melakukan hal panas dengannya tadi malam.

CUP

Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibir seksi Changmin dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangannya diletakkan pada bahu Changmin dan kemudian mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

" Nngghhh..." Changmin membuka matanya dan langsung melihat kearah jam dinding. " Jam lima? Untunglah..."

Dia memandangi namja yang tertidur lelap diatas tubuhnya. Sedikit tersenyum kemudian membuat Kyuhuun berbaring pada tempat tidurnya.

" Morning Kyu..."

Changmin duduk dan memandangi wajah damai milik Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama dia mendesah pelan.

" Ottoke? Apa yang kulakukan tadi malam! Pabbo!"

Changmin kemudian turun dari tempat tidur menyelimuti Kyuhyun hingga leher dan kembalu memandanginya.

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

" Selamat beristirahat ne..." Lirihnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu

Setelah membereskan tubuhnya dia beranjak keluar apartemen dan menaiki taksi menuju rumahnya.

" Aku pulang!" Ucap Changmin

" Eoh? Kau sangat berantakan Min"

" Eomma..."

" Apa segitu susahnya menjaga orang sakit sampai kau seperti terkena angin ribut?"

" Ish! Eomma ini! Aku bersiap dulu"

" Ne, oh ya... Bagaimana Kyu?"

" Ngg... Dia mungkin tidak masuk hari ini eomma... Demamnya belum turun"

" Aigoo... Kau harus menjaganya ne? Dia kan hanya sendirian disini"

"Ne eomma"

Changmin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, badannya terasa amat sangat lengket.

" Ng... Kyu bagaimana ya?" Bisiknya " Tapi, tadi malam menandakan kalau dia itu uke bukan? Dan aku seme?"

.

Ck...

Otakmu bang mimin! Pikirin tuh perasaannya Kyu! Eeii... Masih ragu aja seme atau uke...=="

.

.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Hari ini sepertinya Kyu tidak masuk sekolah, mungkin karena tidak bisa jalan? Pasti seperti itu Karena tadi malam kami melakukannya sangat lama. Tapi tadi malam aku benar - benar merasa Kyu sangat manis sehingga tidak bisa menolaknya.

Hah...

Aku ini kenapa sih?

Aku memasuki kelasku dan mendapati si bebek sudah duduk ditempatnya.

" Kyu tidak masuk?" Tanya Junsu

" Sepertinya seperti itu"

" Oh… Pasti karena senang"

" Senang?"

" Ne… Kemarin salah satu sunbae mengajaknya kencan. Mungkin sampai malam mereka pergi sampai Kyu kelelahan dan tidak masuk sekolah?"

Ck..

Sok tahu…

Tunggu…

" Sunbae? Siapa?"

" Hmm… Taeyang sunbae"

" Kelas?"

" Hmm.. kelasnya disebelah hyungmu. Waeyo? Kau penasaran? Kau cemburu?"

" Kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang namja itu perbuat pada Kyu" Ucapku

" Memangnya apa?"

" Kau tanya saja pada Kyu besok…"

" YA! Bilang saja kau iri!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Biar nanti si bebek ini tahu dari Kyu saja bahwa namja brengsek itu memberinya obat perangsang!

Taeyang? Huh… Rasakan akibatnya nanti!

.

Jam istirahat tiba, hyung menghampiriku karena Jae hyung tak kunjung menemuinya. Bahkan tadi berangkat saja dia pergi bersamaku.

Saat dikantin, Yoochun hyung duduk bersama kami. Sedangkan Jae hyung katanya sedang pergi ke toilet. Namun tak lama Jae hyung datang dan duduk disampingku.

Eoh?

Tidak disamping hyung?

" Eoh? Kau tidak duduk disamping hyungku? Kau terpesona olehku?" Godaku

PLETAK

" Appoyo! Kenapa memukulku! Aish, kalau aku bodoh sepertimu bagaimana hyung!" Sindirku

" Ya! Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi! Dasar tiang listrik!"

" Appo Hyung" Aku mengadu pada hyung dan Yunho hyung mengelus kepalaku

" Kenapa kau memukulnya keras sekali Joongie?" Tanya Yunho hyung

" Aku sedang kesal!" Jawab Jae hyung ketus

" pffttt..."

" Yaa! Apa yang kau tertawakan jidat!" Maki Jae hyung pada Yoochun hyung

" Kalian seperti orangtua Changmin. Hahahahaha... Lucu sekali!"

" Diam kau jidat!" Ucapku dan Jae hyung bersamaan

" Ne ne! Kajja makan lagi"

" Hmm... Joongie..." Panggil Yunho hyung

" Ne!" Jawab Jae hyung masih ketus

" Cha saenim menyuruhku untuk menjadi tutormu karena nilai ulangan matematikamu sangat tidak bagus. Kalau bisa temui aku di perpustakaan pulang sekolah nanti"

" Eh? Aku usahakan!"

Jae hyung kenapa eoh? Sedang PMS? Dan apa tadi Yoochun hyung bilang seperti orangtuaku? Aku anaknya begitu?

Hmmm...

Tidak buruk juga?

Eh?

Aku memandang Yunho hyung, mungkin memang sudah sepatutnya aku megalah kali ini. Bahkan Jae hyung sudah mencintai hyung sejak lama. Tadi Yoochun hyung menceritakan bagaimana Jae hyung menjadi penguntit Yunho hyung hampir setahun belakangan.

Hah…

Cinta memang tidak mendukungku kali ini.

.

.

Aku pulang terlebih dahulu karena hyung akan mengajari Jae hyung matematika. Bodoh sekali sih dia, mau jadi pendamping Yunho hyung tapi bodoh…

Namun, mungkin itu daya tariknya?

BRAKK

" OMO! Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar seseorang yang ternyata hyungku membuka pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku langsung duduk padahal tadi aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana besok jika aku bertemu dengan Kyu.

" Bisa buat aku seperti Hyun Joong?"

" Eoh? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti

Hyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi diperpustakaan tadi. Hyung memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan masalahnya dariku.

" Kau ini bagaimana hyung! Kau kan bisa menariknya dan katakan jangan pergi dengan namja lain! 'Aku cemburu!' begitu…" Ucapku

" Itu tidak sopan Minnie ah..."

" Tidak sopan? Kau melakukan hal yang paling tidak sopan! Meniduri Jaejoong hyung tanpa terikat hubungan pernikahan! Masih berfikir menarik Jae hyung dihadapan Hyun Joong itu tidak sopan?!" Kataku sedikit menyindirnya

" Hmm..." Hyung menunduk sepertinya malu, lihat saja wajah meronanya

" Kau tak lihat? Hyun Joong sepertinya menyukai Jae hyung! Kau punya saingan hyung pabbo!"

" Aku tidak pabbo!"

" Ne, kau pabbo! Kau melepaskan orang yang benar - benar mencintaimu!"

" Aku tidak melepaskannya! Tidak akan pernah!"

" Katakanlah itu padanya Hyung! Dia akan senang dan tidak akan meragukanmu lagi"

" Jadi? Intinya kau mau membantuku tidak!"

" Ish! Hyung ini!" Ucapku lalu tersenyum lebar, eh menyeringai

Hah..

Sepertinya aku akan lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyu…

Mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak bertemu dengannya dulu?

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chap 7 up!

Mianhae kalo ada typos dan mengecewakan

Chap depan full **HoMin.**.. Yaaayyyy...

Apa ya yang dilakuin bang mimin ke yunpa? kkkk...

Nah, untuk para yadongers...

Cho udah buatin NC, ga hot ga boleh komplen lhooo wkwkwkkwkwwkwk

Cho lagi kurang dapet feel di NC ToT

( Mungkin karena ga rela bang mimin na Cho NC an sama yang laen )kkkk...

.

**Guest** : Ni udah update ^o^

**nonapanda** : ia ia ini udah lanjut, tapi ga dua - duanya dapet jatah. kkkk...

**Guest** : ne ne ne ne... NC! ^o^

**littlecupcake noona** : sapa uke? udah dijatah tuh... Otte?

**cho. kyu. 549** : hwaiting!

**Mufidatul Andriani** : Udah kejawab pertanyaannya di chap ini? ntu udah dapet NC bang mimin na

**M** : Yeee... dulu Cho suka beud maen layangan! Ke bawa jadi ke sini... Taemin yaaaa... Hmmmm.. Liad nanti yaa.. Ntu bang mimin udah nunjukin di seme sejati (?)

**Guest** : Ia, udah dikasih jatah ntu...

**joongmax** : kenapa disini pada doa in bang mimin na Cho ketabrak yaaaa? HUUUUWWAAAAA... tenang masih ada sekitar 2 chap lagi biar sampe di chap tabrakan. wkwkwkwkwk

**liea. friezty** : Gemes ya? Sama! Yuw kita cubitin pipinya! ^o^

**FiWonKyu0201** : ia ia, udah dijatah tuh. walau ga rela Cho harus berbagi NC sama abang Kyu

**kimura. shiba** : nee! Ada.. Udah terkonsep lama... akhirnya bisa dipublish juga! ^o^

**Guest **: ia, ini udah di NC ^o^

**UMeWookie** : Ne, ini udah update

.

Thanks jug abuat yang udah nyempetin baca, follow dan fav ff Cho

See u next Chap!

^0^


	8. Chapter 8

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T ke M**

**Warning : little bit CRACK PAIR, jadiii... kalo ga suka... tolong skip chap ini... ^^**

**Udah diwarning yaa...**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang terlebih dahulu karena hyung akan mengajari Jae hyung matematika. Bodoh sekali sih dia, mau jadi pendamping Yunho hyung tapi bodoh…

Namun, mungkin itu daya tariknya?

BRAKK

" OMO! Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar seseorang yang ternyata hyungku membuka pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku langsung duduk padahal tadi aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana besok jika aku bertemu dengan Kyu.

" Bisa buat aku seperti Hyun Joong?"

" Eoh? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti

Hyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi diperpustakaan tadi. Hyung memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan masalahnya dariku.

" Kau ini bagaimana hyung! Kau kan bisa menariknya dan katakan jangan pergi dengan namja lain! 'Aku cemburu!' begitu…" Ucapku

" Itu tidak sopan Minnie ah..."

" Tidak sopan? Kau melakukan hal yang paling tidak sopan! Meniduri Jaejoong hyung tanpa terikat hubungan pernikahan! Masih berfikir menarik Jae hyung dihadapan Hyun Joong itu tidak sopan?!" Kataku sedikit menyindirnya

" Hmm..." Hyung menunduk sepertinya malu, lihat saja wajah meronanya

" Kau tak lihat? Hyun Joong sepertinya menyukai Jae hyung! Kau punya saingan hyung pabbo!"

" Aku tidak pabbo!"

" Ne, kau pabbo! Kau melepaskan orang yang benar - benar mencintaimu!"

" Aku tidak melepaskannya! Tidak akan pernah!"

" Katakanlah itu padanya Hyung! Dia akan senang dan tidak akan meragukanmu lagi"

" Jadi? Intinya kau mau membantuku tidak!"

" Ish! Hyung ini!" Ucapku lalu tersenyum lebar, eh menyeringai

Hah..

Sepertinya aku akan lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyu…

Mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak bertemu dengannya dulu?

.

.

.

**.**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hhaaahhh..."

Aku menghirup oksigen sekitar dan merentangkan tanganku. Eoh?

Aku dimana?

Aku baru saja tiba di Hawaii. Hawaii? Ne... Hawaii bersama hyungku.

Omo!

Hyung eodie?!

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari penampakan hyung antikku itu. Ah, itu dia! Gampang sekali ditemukan. Siapa juga yang akan kemari dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Kemeja kotak - kotak lengan panjang dimasukkan celana bahan warna hitam, sepatu pantofel, juga jangan lupa wajahnya yang masih berbingkai kacamata tebal dan rambut klimis nan licinnya. Lihat nanti, apa yang akan aku rubah! Hahahaha!

" Hyung! Aigoo..." Aku menarik tangan hyung

" Ini berat Minnie ah!" Hyung memperlihatkan tas punggung ala backpackernya

" Kan aku sudah bilang! Bawa sedikit saja! Rumah kita disini kan ada baju kita atau kita bisa membeli lagi"

" Jangan boros Minnie. Kajja... Dimana Cedric?"

Aku berjalan disamping hyungku. Cedric merupakan supir sekaligus pembantu kami di Hawaii. Appa dulu membeli rumah di Hawaii untuk memuaskan hasrat eomma yang ingin sekali membeli sebuah rumah di Hawaii. Tidak besar sih... Tapi cukup untuk berpesta dengan jumlah tamu 200 orang.

Lihat! Semua orang memperhatikan kami. Dan memincingkan matanya saat melihat hyung tersayangku. Hey! Dia hyungku walau seperti itu! Para yeoja pirang itu menatapku penuh pesona. Ck... Sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku!

Kami menemui Cedric yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kami. Dan berangkat menuju rumah kami ada di Hawaii.

.

.

.

Sampainya disana kami menuju kamar. Aku dan hyung berada dikamar yang sama. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jika sedang berlibur aku akan minta eomma dan appa menempatkan kamarku bersama hyung.

" Hyung mandi dulu ne"

" Ne hyung..."

Hyung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, sedangkan aku menatap ponselku yang mati. Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku, hyung juga begitu. Aku juga sudah bilang ke eomma untuk merahasiakan kepergianku dari Jae hyung dan kawan - kawannya. Eomma sangat antusias saat aku berkata akan merubah hyung nerdy menjadi hyung yang waw.

Eomma bahkan dengan senang hati memberikan uang tambahan untukku. Hahahahaah... Sekali kayuh dua pulau terlewati. Liburan dan menerima uang dari eomma.

Ceklek

Aku menoleh. Lihaaattt...

Hyungku tanpa atribut kecupuannya.

Hyung keluar menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Aigo... Tubuhnya oke, mata musangnya terlihat sangat tegas. Dilihat keseluruhan dia tampan. Dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Gerakannya terlihat seksi.

See?

Dia sedang menggodaku eoh?

Aku bangkit dan menghampiri hyung.

" Ng? Minnie? Wae? Kenapa dekat sekali?"

" Hyung ah..."

" Ne?"

" Kau tampan ne?" Aku menaruh tanganku pada pundaknya dan meremasnya pelan

" Eh?" Hyung mencoba menyipitkan matanya untuk melihatku lebih jelas

" Sayang kau cupu"

" Ya!"

" Hahahaha... Aku mandi dulu hyung"

" Ne"

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelahnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat hyung duduk diatas tempat tidur sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Setelah berpakaian aku menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Hyung, sudah waktunya"

" Ng?" Hyung menutup bukunya dan memandangku

" Ini "

Aku memberikannya sebuah kotak.

" Apa ini?"

" Kontak lens"

" Untuk?"

" Tentu saja kau pakai"

" Eh?"

" Sebenarnya tadinya aku mau menyuruhmu untuk melakukan lasik, tapi karena yang kubaca resikonya besar. Kau terapi saja nanti di Korea. Disini aku akan mengajarimu memakai kontak lens dan merapikan pakaianmu"

" Memang pakaianku kurang rapi ya?" Tanyanya sambil melihat pakaian yang dia kenakan

" Ish! Pakaianmu terlalu rapi... Jja... Coba ini"

" Ba-bagaimana cara pakainya?"

" Eh? Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyaku

Hyung dengan wajah polosnya menggeleng pelan.

Hah...

Aku mengambil sebuah kotak. Aku juga memiliki kontak lens.

" Kau perhatikan ne?"

" N-ne"

Aku mulai membuka kotak kecil itu dan mengeluarkan isinya kemudian menunjukkan pada hyung bagaimana cara pakainya.

" Omo! Kau memasukkannya kedalam mata?! Apa tidak sakit? Matamu baik - baik saja?!"

Tuh kan...

Norak...

" Hyuung... Ini memang untuk mata. Lihat dikemasannya, nah... Coba kau pakai"

" Memang kalau pakai ini aku tidak usah memakai kacamata lagi?"

" Tentu hyung. Coba saja..."

" N-ne"

Hyung mencoba memakai kontak lens sebelah kanannya. Dia sungguh lucu, dia memperhatikan kontak lens itu kemudian mendekatkannya ke mata.

" M-min..."

" Aish! Gemas aku! Sini"

Aku berlutut didepannya membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan aku perlahan mengambil kontak lens miliknya. Aku memegangi matanya dan perlahan memakaikannya.

" M-min! Hyung takut! Aaw!"

" Berisik!"

" Aw! Miinn!"

" Ish! Awas tanganmu hyung! Ganggu saja!"

Setelah pemaksaan yang aku lakukan, akhirnya kontak lens itu masuk juga. Hyung mengedipkan matanya. Mungkin sedang membiasakan diri.

" Perih Min!"

" Hanya sebentar. Otte?"

Hyung mencoba menatapku. Dia menutup mata kirinya dan melihatku hanya menggunakan mata kanannya.

" OMO!"

" W-wae? Ada yang salah?"

" Ini jelas sekali Minnie ah! Aigoo..."

Ish! Gemas!

Aku segera mencubit pipi hyungku.

" Aw... Aw... Appoohhh..."

" Kau ini lucu sekali sih hyung! Gemas lihatnya!"

" Aku kan tidak tahu Min!"

" Ya sudah, pakai yang satu lagi"

Namun, hyung masih bodoh. Dia terlihat tidak bisa memasukkan kontak lensnya. Membuatku gemas dan kembali memakaikan kontak lensnya.

" Otte?" Tanyaku setelah selesai memakaikan kontak lens

Hyung mencoba mengedipkan matanya kemudian memandangku.

" WWHHOOOOAAAA... Ini keren! Tapi, masih belum terbiasa"

" Tentu saja. Nanti juga terbiasa... Ingat! Jangan memakainya lebih dari delapan jam"

" Ng? Ne!"

" Selanjutnya, penampilanmu! Kajja..."

Aku menarik tangan menuju kaca didepan lemari, menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya.

" Aigoo... Jangan pernah memakai kemeja terlalu rapi seperti ini" Ucapku

Aku berdiri disamping hyungku. Hyung memandangi pakaiannya.

" Memang ada yang salah?" Tanya hyung menatapku dengan wajahnya

" Eeii... Semuanya salah! Begini hyung, paling tidak kau harus seperti ini!"

Aku mengeluarkan kemejanya dari dalam celana dan membuka kancing - kancing kemeja hyung. Lalu sedikit mengacak rambut hyung"

" Min! Kenapa mengacak - acak rambut hyung?" Tanya hyung memegangi tanganku

" Aku tidak mengacaknya hyung. Aku merapikannya"

" M-mwo?"

" Diam dan perhatikan! Atau aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Hyung terdiam mendengarnya. Aku segera merapikan pakaian hyungku. Lalu membuka koper dan mengambil sepotong jins yang sempat aku beli untuk hyung sebelum berangkat kesini.

" Pakai ini"

" Wae? Itu terlihat tidak nyaman Minnie"

" PAKAI atau aku tinggal"

Hyung memajukan bibirnya namun menerima jins yang aku berikan kemudian memakainya didepanku. Aigoo.. Lihat kaki jenjangnya. Kalau Jae hyung melihat bisa langsung menerkamnya.

Hey! Apa itu?

Ng... Haruskah aku menyebutnya ng...

Yunconda?

Aigo... Kenapa aku merasa miliknya lebih besar dari punyaku?

" Ng... Min? Apa yang kau lihat?"

" Eh? Tidak hyung!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Dia sesegera mungkin memakai skinny jins yang aku berikan walaupun dengan penuh susah payah. Dia selalu memakai celana bahan sih! Cupu!

" Sudah Min... Tapi, ini terlalu sempit..."

" Aish! Memang begitu!"

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang. Hmmm... Ada yang kurang...

" Oh! Pakai kaos putih hyuhg! Lalu lapisi dengan kemeja kotak - kotakmu. Ppaliii..."

" Neehh..." Hyung terdengar pasrah dan mengikuti perkataanku

Aku memperhatikannya membuka kemeja. Eoh? Hyungku jarang olahraga tapi kenapa perutnya rata dan bagus seperti itu? Aku meraba perutku.

" Kau lapar Min?"

" Eh? Belum! Nah, pakai kemejamu sekarang hyung!"

Tak lama hyung memakai kemejanya dan berdiri berhadapan denganku.

" Kemeja ok! Celana ok! Hmmm... Wajah? Ok! Apa lagi ya?"

Hyung memandangku, sepertinya dia bingung dengan keadaannya.

" Oh! Kajja kita ke salon!"

" Mau apa?"

" Ikut saja! Eomma sudah merekomendasikan salon terbaik disini! Kajja"

Tanya menunggu persetujuannya aku menarik tangan hyung. Memanggil Cedric untuk mengantar kami menuju salon langganan eomma disini.

.

.

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana model yang aku inginkan untuk hyung. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan mendekati hyung.

" Mi-min... Hyung..."

" Diam atau aku tinggal?"

" Hah..."

Karena bosan, aku putuskan untuk membeli makanan didekat salon. Aku memakai kacamata hitamku. Walaupun masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun, pesonaku itu sungguh kuat. Lihat saja, mereka di mall ini menatapku.

Hah...

Aku memang tampan.

Setelah membeli hot dog untukku dan hyung aku berjalan kembali menuju salon.

Hey! Boneka itu lucu!

Aku mendekati sebuah toko boneka dan mentap sebuah boneka berbentuk strawberry lengkap dengan kaki dan tangan disamping kanan dan kirinya. Jangan lupakan mata bulat yang lucu melekat pada bagian depannya.

" Mirip Kyu... Eoh? Kau sedang apa disana Kyu?" Lirihku

Tak lama aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju salon kembali.

" Hyung?"

Aku menatap seseorang yang membelakangiku. Itu hyungkan?

" Min?"

Hyung menoleh dan...

Srraakk...

Plastik yang kubawa jatuh karena aku sangat kaget.

" Hy-hyung?"

" Waeyo apa aku sangat aneh? Kenapa semua orang memandangi hyung Min!"

"Aigoo... It's fuckin' perfect! Aigoo... Aigoo..."

Aku mengambil plastik yang tak sengaja jatuh tadi dan mendekat kearah hyung.

" Ini super duper keren hyung! Kau sudah lihat ke cermin?"

" N-ne... Aku aneh semua orang memandangiku"

" Eeii... Mereka memandangmu penuh kekaguman kok... Tidak usah cemas ne?"

" Ng.. Ne..."

Aku mendekati yeoja yang sudah memotong rambut hyungku. Dia juga menata rambut hyung hingga terlihat mempesona. Hyung harus mempertahankannya! Ternyata yeoja itu biasa memotong dan merawat rambut eommaku juga.

Aku memegang kedua bahu yeoja itu dan menggoyang - goyangkannya membuat yeoja itu tertawa senang.

" You're fuckin' genius! I do really love it! Thanks!"

" Welcome..." Yeoja itu tersenyum, aigoo cantik juga

" Thanks! Really thanks"

" Yeah... Just take care your brother... He's very nerdy"

" I know it! Once again! Thanks you! I love yaaaaa!"

Aku memeluknya sebentar dan akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan tips lebih untuk yeoja itu. Aku dan hyung akhirnya keluar dari salon. Aku menoleh, hyung terlihat tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu.

Hallooowww... He' s newbie...

Dia pemula untuk menjadi seorang kingka bukan?

" Hyung, percaya dirilah sedikit. Mereka mengagumimu bukan menatap jijik dirimu. Okay?"

" Ak-aku sedang membiasakan diri Min!"

" Hahahaha... Ne ne... Jja kita pulang! Sepertinya Julia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untum kita"

" Ne..."

" Ini, makan ini"

Aku menyerahkan sebuah hot dog padanya dan kami memakan hot dog tersebut sembari jalan menuju mobil kami.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah ternyata benar Julia, pembantu dirumah aku senang sekali masakan western miliknya! Dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan hyung.

" Whoa... Now Yunho looks very handsome!" Pujinya

" Hehehe... That's my idea"

" So clever Changmin"

Hyung mencoba mengabaikan pujian dari Julia dan mencoba fokus pada makanannya. Sebenarnya wajah hyung memerah sepertinya menahan malu karena dipuji. Hihihihi... Lucu juga jika seperti ini!

Selesai makan, hyung melepaskan kontak lensnya tentu aku membantunya dan memakai kacamata tebalnya. Besok akan aku cari kacamata tipis untuknya! Aigoo...

Kami sekarang berbaring berdampingan diatas tempat tidur. Hyung terlihat memeluk gulingnya. Namun sepertinya dia sedang melamun.

" Waeyo hyung?"

Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

" Apa ini benar Minnie ah?"

" Apa?"

" Apa Joongie akan menyukainya? Menyukai perubahanku?"

" Ck... Hyung ini! Kau berubah untuknya hyung. Dia pasti senang! Sudah! Jangan berpikiran macam - macam! Besok banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Tidurlah Hyung..."

" Ne..."

Tak lama aku mendengar suara dengkuran. Aku menoleh, hyung sudah tidur dengan kebiasaannya. Mulut dan mata terbuka! Aigo! Bagaimana bisa dia seperti itu?!

Ah!

Aku bangkit dan mengambil notebookku, menyalakannya dan mulai bermain. Yahh... Cukup kesepian karena tidak ada Kyu yang biasanya menemaniku bermain.

" Haaahhh! Membosankan!" Gumamku saat menyelesaikan permainan pada notebookku

Aku membuka sebuah folder dalam notebook. 'Gallery'

KLIK

Aku tersenyum melihat foto - foto yang terpampang disana. Lihat... Foto yang kuambil diam - diam saat Junsu memegangi buttnya! Hahahaha... Aigoo... Dia sungguh imut.

Dan aku melihat foto Junsu dan Kyu yang sedang bermain bersama di game center. Juga saat kami bertiga melakukan selfie. Aku merindukan mereka jadinya, tapi tidak boleh mengabari mereka. Aku harus sabar... Hanya dua minggu!

Kyu...

Aahh! Jinjja! Kenapa aku jadi teringat wajahnya saat mendapat klimaks? Eoh?

.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku mengajak hyung menuju toko baju disekitar Hawaii. Aigoo... Lihat cara memilih pakaian. Ck...

Aku menghampirinya dan dan mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana cara mix n match pakaian dan memilih beberapa pakaian untuknya. Setelahnya aku menyeretnya menuju toko kacamata.

Memilihkan kacamata yang pas dipakai olehnya. Dan itu tidak mudah karena hyung menginginkan kacamata tutup pantat botol kembali. Aku sampai harus mengancamnya baru dia mau menerima pilihanku.

Setelah seharian berbelanja dan makan kami pun pulang dan langsung mencoba pakaian yang sudah dibeli, aigoo... Aku harap eomma tidak marah kami memakai kartunya dengan gila - gilaan.

Malamnya, kembali aku memandangi foto sahabatku. Lebih tepatnya memandang wajah Kyu. Entahlah aku merasa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Wajahnya saat kami melakukan itu tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku. Aku merasa dia seksi, manis, menggoda dan menggiurkan untuk dijamah.

Eoh?

Pervert?

Sudah takdir seorang Jung menjadi pervert...

Beberapa hari kedepan hyung sudah mulai terbiasa memakai kontak lens dan membiasakan diri memakai skinny jins walaupun dia masih sangat canggung saat memakainya.

" Hyung..."

Malam ini aku dan hyung sedang duduk balkon kamar duduk mengarah ke laut didepan kami.

" Hyung..."

" Ne Min?"

" Apa yang kau rasakan saat dekat dengan Jae hyung?"

" Eoh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya hyung

Aku tersenyum lalu tidur dipangkuannya.

"Jawab saja hyung..."

" Ng... Hyung... Merasa sangat senang dan selalu mengingatnya Min..."

" Selalu mengingatnya?"

" Ne... Dan kalau jauh... Hyung merindukannya Min, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne... "

" Lalu? Bagaimana kalau dia didekati orang lain hyung?"

" Jangan beritahu dia ne?"

" Neeee"

" Aku ingin mengurungnya dan tidak akan membaginya untuk orang lain Min"

" Haha... So sweet sekali hyungku ini"

" Ish!"

" Aw! Aw aw, appooo"

Hyung mencubiti pipiku.

" Kajja, kita tidur... Sudah malam..."

" Ne hyung..."

Aku bangkit dari pangkuan hyung dan membantunya berdiri.

" Haaahh..."

" Waeyo?"

" Aku merindukannya..."

" Hahahahaha... Seminggu lagi kan kita pulang?"

Aku memeluk lengan hyung dan menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Dan hyung tidur lebih dahulu, dia memang tidak bisa tidur malam.

Aku...

Aku juga merindukannya hyung..

Bukan Jae hyung, bukan...

Tapi...

Kyu...

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya!

Akhirnya akhirnya!

Lusa kami akan pulan dan lihat hyungku, duabelas hari yang lalu hyungku sangat nerd dan sekaraaaang... Wwhoooaaa geogerous!

Ck...

Apa dia sedang menggodaku eoh? Kenapa dia striptese didepanku.

Ng...

Ah! Aku ada ide!

" Hyung! Besok aku akan mengadakan ujian untukmu"

" Ujian?"

" Ne! Kau harus mau!"

" Tap-tapi..."

" Ayolaahhhh.." Aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalanku

" Aish! Kau tau aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginanmu saat menatapku seperti itu bukan!"

" Hahahahahaha.. Yaaayy!"

Aku langusng memeluk hyungku dan bersiap untuk besok.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat saat kami tiba di pantai. Aku hanya menyuruh hynpung untuk berpakaian santai. Kaos v neck juga celana pantai selutut.

Aku menggelas sebuah tikar juga payung besar ditengah pantai. Disini ramai sekali... Aku melirik hyung, dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya.

" Jja hyung lakukan..."

" Mi-min..."

" Kau harus percaya diri! Cepat!"

Aku menumpukan tubuhku menggunakan sikuku aku sedikit menurunkan kacamataku kemudian memandang hyung yang terlihat ragu.

" Min? Haruskah?"

" Tentu, aku ingin melihat kepercayaan dirimu hyung"

" Haaahh..."

Hyung terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, mengirup nafas dan perlahan membuangnya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

Dia perlahan mengangkat kaos v necknya dan melepaskannya. Terlihat tubuh seksinya, aku melirik ke kanan kiri melihat reaksi sekitar dan... Waw...

Lihat mata para yeoja itu hampir keluar saat melihat hyung membuka kaosnya. Perlahan dia menuju pantai dan masuk kedalam air.

Aku menunggu selanjutnya saja...

Aku mengambil sebuah pizza disampingku. Sekarang aku sudah duduk bersila dan memandang pantai. Tak lama terlihat seseorang keluar dari dari dalam air.

Glup

Pluk

Eoh?

It-itu hyung?

Dia keluar memperlihatkan tubuh eksotisnya. Warna kulitnya sungguh kontras dengan pemandangan sekitar. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

" Wooooww! He's hot!"

" Sexy!"

" Fuckin' damn cool!"

See?

Aku saja sampai menjatuhkan pizzaku saat dia keluar dari dalam air. Tubuhnya yang walaupun jarang olahraga terlihat terbentuk terutama dibagian perutnya. Dan mari kita bagian bawahnya. Celananya yang basah membuatnya melekat pada pahanya dan wow...

Lihat junior hyung terlihat menempel walaupun dia masih menggunakan celananya. Ck... Aku akui dia sungguh Hot!

Beberapa yeoja menghampiri hyung. Ani... Ani... Bukan beberapa yeoya itu sih belasan yeoja. Mereka menempeli hyung. Aku rasa kalau Jae hyung tahu akan fatal akibatnya.

Ah!

Kamera!

Aku mengambil kamera digital pada tasku dan memotret kejadian itu. Sebenarnya aku memotret hyung dari awal ke sini sampai nanti pulang. Akan ku berikan foto - foto metamorfosis hyung pada eomma agar eomma senang!

Hyung kewalahan dan menatapku dengan pandangan memelas, akhirnya aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Yeoja - yepja itu sungguh ganas! Aku sampai kewalahan menghadapi mereka bersama hyung.

Aku menarik hyung dari sana setelah membereskan semua yeoja itu pergi. Kami membereskan semua dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang memandangi hyung yang sedang memakai pakaian. Aigoo... Seminggu terakhir ini pheromomnya terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan. Apa dari awal Jae hyung sudah menyadari aura kuat hyung ya? Hmm... Jadi penasaran bagaimana dia menghadapi Jae hyung.

Aku sedang melihat foto - foto hyung saat hyung berbaring disampingku. Swpertinya dia sungguh kelelahan.

" Kau sedang apa Minnie?"

" Eh? Sedang melihat foto - foto"

" Eh?"

" Lihaat... Hyung cupu dulu dan hyung tampan sekarang! Perbedaannya sangat terlihat bukan?"

Aku memperlihatkan foto dalam kamera digital itu membuat hyung kaget karena merasa tidak pernah di foto seperti itu.

" Bagus kan? Eomma pasti senang"

" Kau akan memberikannya ke eomma?"

" Ne hyung, eomma yang meminta"

" Jangan!"

Hyung mencoba merebut kameraku namun aku menjauhkannya.

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

Perkelahian tak terelakkan, Yunho masih mencoba merebut kamera yang dipegang oleh Changmin. Mereka berguling - guling bersama sampai...

Brruukkk

Brraakkk

" Aawww..."

Mereka berguling sampai jatuh kebawah tempat tidur. Yunho menindih Changmin.

" Hyung ini!"

" Habis... Ini juga salahmu!"

Mata Changmin tak lepas dari pemandangan diatasnya. Kali ini Yunho sedang memakai kacamata dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah, membuatnya berkali lipat seksi.

Yunho hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh dongsaengnya namun Changmin menahan tangan hyungnya. Membuat Yunho menahan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua siku disamping tubuh Changmin. Yunho kemudian menatap bingung Changmin. Changmin sendiri tiba - tiba memiliki ide tak terduga.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho mengerutkan alisnya

" Hyung..."

" Ne?"

" Aku ingin tahu seberapa semenya hyung terhadap Jae hyung"

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti

Cup

Changmin mengecup bibir Yunho membuat Yunho terbelalak kaget.

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Min?!"

" Menciummu. Itu... Bukan ciuman pertamamu bukan?"

" N-ne Min..."

" Coba cium aku hyung. Coba dominasi ciumanku, aku ingin tahu apa kau benar - benar seme"

" Tap-tapi..."

" Anggap saja aku Jae hyung. Ne? Ciuman saja hyung!"

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan ragu.

_' Mencium Changmin? Ng... Tunggu! Waktu kecil juga aku suka menciuminya, tapi tidak dibibir...? Ottoke?'_ Batin Yunho

" Ish! Hanya ciuman!"

Cup

Changmin dengan gemas menempelkan bibirnya pada Yunho dan mulai mengemut bibir bawah Yunho yang masih terpaku dengan keadaannya. Changmin membalikan keadaan, dia membuat Yunho berada dibawahnya.

Changmin masih menyesapi bibir Yunho. Mengemut dan kemudian membelai bibirnya.

" Ngghh..."

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya.

" Kau uke eoh? Kenapa sudah mengerang saat baru menciummu hyung? Apa Jae hyung bertindak sebagai seme dalam hubungan kalian hyung?"

Entah Yunho merasa panas saat Changmin berkata seperti itu. Dia menarik tengkuk Changmin sehingga bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir Changmin.

Yunho menyesap pelan bibir Changmin mengulum bibir atas kemudian bibir bawah Changmin. Dia menusuk - nusuk bibir Changmin meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Changmin belum memberikan izin hyungnya masuk dia malah membalas ciuman Yunho menyesap bibir atas Yunho. Mereka mencoba mendominasi ciuman. Changmin sungguh tidak mau kalah terhadap hyungnya begitu juga Yunho. Mereka terus berlomba mendominasi ciuman.

Bruukk

Dengan kekuatannya Yunho membalikkan keadaan sekarang Changmin berada dibawah Yunho. Yunho menduduki perut Changmin dan terus mengetuk bibir Changmin.

" Nghh!"

Karena kesal, Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Changmin membuat Changmin kaget dan membuka mulutnya. Yunho memasuki mulut Changmin menjelajahi dalamnya dan membelai lembut lidah Changmin, membuat Changmin mendesah tertahan.

Adu lidah pun tak terhindari, perlahan dengan pasti Yunho mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka.

_' Omo! Hyung terlalu bersemangat! Bisa gawat aku!'_ Teriak batin Changmin

Perlahan Changmin mendorong Yunho, selain takut dia juga butuh nafas!

Yunho perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya, menciptakan benang saliva diantara bibirnya dan Changmin.

" Joongie..." Lirih Yunho mengelus pipi Changmin

" Ng... Hyung! Ini aku. Changmin"

" Omo! Mianhae!"

Yunho segera duduk dan membuat Changmin bangun dan duduk disampingnya.

" Mianhae Min! Ak-aku kira..."

" Ne, gwaenchana! Kau pasti merindukannya"

Hyung menunduk.

" Ng... Hyung..."

" Ne Min?"

" Jangan ceritakan apa yang kita lakukan di Hawaii pada Jae hyung ne? Terutama kejadian tadi"

" Wa-waeyo?"

" Aku masih mau hidup hyung. Aku tidak mau dimutilasi saat dia tahu kita melakukan hal seperti tadi"

" Kenapa Joongie memutilasimu Minnie?"

" Aigoo... Dia mengira aku brother complex"

" MWO?!"

" Ne hyung"

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat dia bertanya padaku?"

" Bilang saja 'biarlah ini jadi rahasiaku dan Changmin' lalu berikan senyummu. Nanti juga dia tidak bertanya lagi. Mengerti?"

" Ng... Ne Min... Ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"

" Ne"

Yunho dan Changmin beranjak dari lantai dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Namun, seringaian muncul dari bibir Changmin.

" Hyung"

" Hmm?"

Brakkk

Cup

Klik

Klik

" Minnieeee!" Teriak Yunho

Changmin membuat Yunho menindihnya dan menciumnya lalu memotret momen itu.

" Hahahahahahahaha! It's good picture! Jja hyung jangan cemberut lagi. Ayo kita tidur"

Changmin menarik Yunho kemudian memeluknya

" Jalja hyung"

" Ish! Jalja!"

Changmin tersenyum dan tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Changmin membuka matanya lalu menatap sang hyung. Dia bangkit dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

" Aigoo... Aku butuh Kyu! Butuh Kyu! Kalau seperti tadi aku bisa jadi uke untuk hyung! Aniya aniya! Aku seme!"

Changmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar. Dia memegang terali besi beranda itu kemudian menatap langit.

" Aku merindukanmu. Kau bagaimana disana hmmm? Baik - baik saja bukan? Besok aku pulang dan akan langsung menemuimu. Jalja... Kyu..." Lirih Changmin lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri

Changmin malah merasa merindukan Kyuhyun selama di Hawaii, bukan Jaejoong yang selama ini dia sukai. Changmin beranjak dari sana kemudian ikut tidur bersama sang hyung.

Tiga belas belas hari berada di Hawaii membuat Changmin sadar siapa yang benar - benar dirindukan dan siapa yang benar - benar ingin ditemui olehnya. Tapi, dia masih belum mengakui telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Besoknya malamnya dua namja tampan baru saja sampai di Korea. Setelah melewati empat belas jam perjalanan dari Hawaii ke Korea mereka harus menempuh jarak ke rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari bandara.

Changmin tersenyum senang. Lihat pandangan penuh kekaguman yang ditujukan untuknya dan untuk hyungnya. Tanda bahwa dia tidak gagal merubah hyung cupunya menjadi hyung kingka.

Bahkan hyungnya sudah tidak canggung menghadapi tatapan seperti itu. Changmun juga sudah mengajarkan bagaimana cara memperlakukan yeoja dengan benar. Entah ajarannya benar atau tidak.

.

Ceklek

" Eomma... Kami pulang!" Teriak Changmin

Yunho menarik koper miliknya kedalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Karena terdengar suara dari arah sana.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yunho

Kibum dan Siwon menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Yunho. Tiba - tiba Changmin datang dibelakangnya.

" Kami pulang" Ucap Changmin

" Minnie! Yun...ho?" Teriak Kibum

" Ne eomna, ini aku. Yunho" Ucap Hyung lalu tersenyum

" Kyyaaaaaaaa! Anak eomma tampan!" Sang eomma berteriak tidak jelas kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya.

Changmin memandang kedua makhluk itu kemudian tersenyum.

Pluk

" Appa..." Changmin menoleh dan mendapati sang appa disampingnya

" Good job Min!"

" Hehehehe... Gomawo appa..."

" Kalian pasti lelah? Tidur saja eoh?!" Ucap Kibum menginterupsi

" Ne..." Jawab Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan.

Changmin memasuki kamarnya setelah berpamitan dengan orangtua dan hyungnya. Dia berbaring dan menatap langit kamarnya.

" Tinggal melihat reaksi Jae hyung dan besok aku akan menemui Kyu... Kyuu... Bogoshippo..." Lirihnya pelan dan kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaaa... itulah yang dilakuin bang Mimin ke Yunpa selama dua minggu menghilang

Sorry banget baru update hari ini...

Cho bener - bener mood na ilank, padahal udah didengerin lagu macem - macem! Dari pop, jazz, rockm kpop, jpop, dangdud, koplo, keroncong sampe sinden ga ada yang mempan

Sampe AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! Kemaren pas mandi, akhirnya dapet pencerahan! Pas mau nulis, Cho na ke dentist... mau update bis dari dentist eh... ketiduran bis minum obatnya! Mianhae ne...?

Jadi nulisnya pas tadi pagi, ini juga updatenya lagi di dufan arena bianglala... hehehehehehe...

Tapi besok Cho ga bs update, soalnya ke dufan lagi? Mianhae... haahahahah

**CuteCat88** : saaabbbaaaaarrrrr...

**Guest** : masih penasaran?

**Guest** : ini udah update! Hehehehehehe

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : blm ada reaksi si KyuKyu neh...

**FiWonKyu0201** : ne ga rela, hah... semoga ajja bang mimin cepet balik ke Cho dan sadar klo cuma Cho yang cinta dia apa adanya. Wkwkwwkkwwkwk...

**joongmax** : yah... maklum ne?

**M** : ne, ini full homin. Masih kurang?

**Mufidatul Andriani** : dua - duanya! Wkwkkw...

**littlecupcake noona** : 2 minggu... bukan 1 minggu... bang mimin itu yang harus na dipertanyakan... dia bener seme?

**diamonds** : ne, ini udah lanjut

**Yaya Sayanti** : Ne, udh dilanjut

**UMeWookie** : hot & spicy? Tempura kales... wkwkwkwkwk... ^^

**mi gi cassiopeia 05** : ne, gwaenchana.., ada kok... cuma Cho publish klo yang ini udah end ^^

**Guest** : ne, ini udah lanjut

**cho. kyu. 549** : blm ada neh...

Nah...

See u next chap ne?


	9. Chapter 9

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T, M-**

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

" Eomma... Kami pulang!" Teriak Changmin

Yunho menarik koper miliknya kedalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Karena terdengar suara dari arah sana.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yunho

Kibum dan Siwon menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah Yunho. Tiba - tiba Changmin datang dibelakangnya.

" Kami pulang" Ucap Changmin

" Minnie! Yun...ho?" Teriak Kibum

" Ne eomna, ini aku. Yunho" Ucap Hyung lalu tersenyum

" Kyyaaaaaaaa! Anak eomma tampan!" Sang eomma berteriak tidak jelas kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya.

Changmin memandang kedua makhluk itu kemudian tersenyum.

Pluk

" Appa..." Changmin menoleh dan mendapati sang appa disampingnya

" Good job Min!"

" Hehehehe... Gomawo appa..."

" Kalian pasti lelah? Tidur saja eoh?!" Ucap Kibum menginterupsi

" Ne..." Jawab Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan.

Changmin memasuki kamarnya setelah berpamitan dengan orangtua dan hyungnya. Dia berbaring dan menatap langit kamarnya.

" Tinggal melihat reaksi Jae hyung dan besok aku akan menemui Kyu... Kyuu... Bogoshippo..." Lirihnya pelan dan kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Hyung dan aku turun dari mobil saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di parkiran sekolah. Mulai hari ini hyung membawa mobil sendiri. Hyung terlihat menghela nafasnya. Mungkin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

" Gwaenchana hyung?" Tanyaku

" Hum" Hyung mengangguk

" Santai saja, seperti yang sudah kita pelajari"

" Ne Min, kajja"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku dan hyung berjalan menuju komplek sekolah. Lihat yeoja yang mulai menoleh kearah kami.

Pasti...

" KYYAAAAAA~~~ TAMPPAANN! "

" Omo Changmin dengan siapa?"

" Kyaaaa... Nugu!"

" Minniieeeee opppaaa..."

Ck...

Efeknya sungguh besar. Lihat saja para yeoja dan uke itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami, atau lebih tepatnya pada hyungku?

Aku menoleh kearah hyung. Dia terlihat santai, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan kelaguman dan pujian dari orang sekitarnya.

Aku menoleh keatas, tepatnya ke kelas Jae hyung. Aku tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat kami dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Hahahahaha! Kau memang Jjang Changmin!

Aku dan hyung berpisah saat ditangga. Semoga saja dia bisa sampai ke kelas dengan selamat tanpa cacat! Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Saat sampai didepan kelas, aku melihat bebek itu sedang mengajak Kyu bercanda. Terlihat Kyu tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Hmmm..

Manis...

Dan aku mengakui bahwa aku merindukannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku.

" Eoh? Changmin ah! Kau darimana saja?" Sapa sang ketua kelas, Onew

" Hehehehe... Berlibur bersama hyungku"

Deg

Tatapanku dan Kyu bertemu namun dengan segera dia menolehkan wajahnya menuju Junsu. Ada apa eoh? Aku berbuat salah?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju bangkuku.

" Hey hey annyeong!" Sapaku dengan riang ditengah Kyu dan Junsu

" Hai Min... Kau terlihat er... terbakar?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne, aku berlibur dipantai..."

" Oh..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menuju Kyu yang tidak menjawab sapaanku.

" Kyuuuu~~~~" Aku mencoba memeluknya dari samping

" Lepas pabbo!"

" Aish! Tidak seru!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk disampingnya. Aku menatap Kyu, ada yang beda.

Tapi apa?

.

.

Jam istirahat aku mengajak Junsu dan Kyu menuju kelas hyungku. Junsu membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat hyung tapi Kyu hanya menatap hyung kemudian kembali fokus pada pspnya. Hyung masih saja dikerumuni oleh yeoja - yeoja tak jelas.

" Ya!" Seseorang berteriak, aku tahu itu siapa

Semua orang yang mengelilingi hyung menyingkir saat Jae hyung berjalan dengan wajah garangnya menuju hyung. Aku tersenyum. Pasti dia sangat senang.

PLETAK

" Appo!"

Kenapa dia menjitakku bukan berterima kasih padaku karena merubah hyung cupu menjadi hyung kingka eoh?

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungmu! Kenapa dia begini!" Bentak Jae hyung

Memang ada yang salah dengan hyung? Hyungku tampak sangat tampan kok? Jae hyung menghadapkan dirinya pada hyung.

" Apa tiang listrik ini memaksamu? Apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau seperti ini?" Tanya Jae hyung, dia bertolak pinggang

" Kau tidak suka penampilanku?" Tanya hyung

" Bagaimana aku bisa suka kalau kau dikelilingi yeoja - yeoja aneh yang minta digaruk ini! Kajja ikut aku!" Ucap Jae hyung kemudian menarik hyung dengan paksa

Aku tersenyum, mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku. Melepaskan Jae hyung untuk berbahagia dengan hyungku.

" Kajja, kita ke kantin saja. Lapar" Ajakku lalu menarik lengan Kyu dan Junsu

SREETT

Aku menoleh. Barusan Kyu menepis tanganku.

" Aku bisa sendiri" Ucapnya lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama bebek dan jidat hyung

Eh? Dia... Menghindariku?

Wae?

Di kantin tidak ada yang aku bicarakan dengan Kyu. Dia terlalu fokus pada pspnya. Sampai...

" Kyuniee~~~~"

Seorang namja manis memeluk leher Kyu dari belakang dan menggoyangkan tubuh Kyu.

Apa - apaan dia? Mau cari mati?

Kenapa memeluk Kyu seperti itu!

YA!

" Hmm? Waeyo Taeminnie ah?" Tanya Kyu tapi matanya tetap fokus pada psp

" Temani aku ne?"

" Kapan?"

" Nanti malam saja. Otte?"

" Ne, jam tujuh aku ke rumahmu"

" Nee~~"

Cup

Aku membulatkan mataku. Namja centil itu mencium pipi Kyu! Ku ulangi, Pipi Kyu!

Dia!

Mencium!

Kyu Ku!

Eh?

Kyu ku?

Trakk

" Changmin ah? Waeyo? Kenapa mematahkan sumpitmu?" Tanya namja bernama Taemin itu

Junsu, Yoochun hyung dan Kyu menoleh dan memandangku aneh.

" Eh? Ka-kayunya sangat rapuh" Ucapku

" Ohh... Ya sudah, aku tunggu dirumah ne Kyunie ah?" Ucap namja centil itu lagi

" Ne, Taeminnie ah..."

Taemin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan kami.

" Kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" Tanyaku datar

Dadaku tiba - tiba memanas melihatnya. Aish! Kenapa juga Kyu tidak menolak ciumannya tadi?!

" Apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak kalah datarnya

Mwo? Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa tatapannya seperti itu padaku?

Tak lama hyung dan Jae hyung datang, mereka duduk bersebelahan namun tetap bergandengan tangan.

" Bagaimana Jae hyung kau makan kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu darinya hyung?" Tanyaku

" Aku akan menyuapinya"

" Mwo?" Bukan hanya aku, namun Junsu, Kyu dan Yoochun hyung bahkan Jae hyung kaget mendengarnya

Aku memang mengajarinya hal romantis dan manis sewaktu disana. Tapi...

Hyung memang Jung sejati sepertinya, dengan cepat bisa membuat hati pasangannya hanya tertuju padanya. Aku memandangi mereka, hyung menyuapi Jae hyung dengan sangat perhatian. Namun, aku tidak merasa sesak lagi melihat kejadian itu.

Wae?

Apa aku benar - benar sudah bisa merelakan Jae hyung untuk hyungku?

Aku tersenyum tipis, aku turut bahagia jika kau bisa bahagia bersamanya Jae hyung...

" Yun? In-ini benar kau?"

Deg

Suara ini!

Aku menoleh dari hyung dan Jae hyung.

" Ahra ya..." Ucap hyung pelan

" Bogoshippo!" Teriaknya kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk hyung

Aku melirik ke arah Jae hyung. Dia sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam...

" Ah-ahra ya... Lepas..."

" Kau ini!" Ucap yeoja ular itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya " Akhirnya kau merubah penampilanmu! Apa demi aku? Apa kau menungguku?"

Mwo?

Apa katanya?

Harusnya aku memberi kau kaca bukan? Mengacalah! Untuk apa hyung merubah penampilannya demi dirimu yang bahkan meninggalkannya walaupun dulu hyung baru saja akan menganggapmu temannya? Ck...

" Percaya diri sekali" Ujarku

" Eoh? Minnie ah! Apa kabar? Kau makin tampan, tapi lebih tampan hyungmu sih..."

Aku bergedik ngeri mendengarnya.

" Tidak usah memanggilku Minnie! Menggelikan...!"

" Waeyo? Ah Yun! Hari ini kajja kita jalan! Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Ck...

" Maaf ahjumma! Tak bisakah kau lihat Yunie Ku sangat terganggu denganmu?" Jaejoong menginterupsi omongan yeoja ular itu

" Ppffttt..." Aku menahan tawaku

" Ah-ahjumma? Apa kau buta? Siapa kau? Dan panggilan apa itu? Yunie mu? Menggelikan..."

" Mwo! Ya!"

" Joongie, sudahlah. Ahra, kenalkan dia namjachinguku. Jaejoong" Ucap hyung

" MWO?!"

Rasakan!

Aku sungguh menikmati wajah syoknya.

Aku tersenyum senang.

" Aish! Berisik!" Ucap Jaejoong meninggi

" Andwe! Tidak mungkin! Dia namja?! Dan dia namjachingumu? Aku akan mengadukan pada orangtuamu Yun!"

Ck...

Dia memang namja, tapi ratusan kali lebih cantik daripada dirimu...

" Kami dijodohkan..." Ucap hyung

" Ya! Kau dipaksa? Omona!"

" Aniya! Sudahlah Ahra... Dia namjachinguku. Aku berubah karenanya. Kajja Joongie" Ucap hyung lalu menarik tangan Jae hyung

Yeoja yang ditinggal itu seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Memangnya enak?!

" Dengar itu ahjumma nenek sihir. Mereka itu saling mencintai. Awas kau mengganggu mereka!" Ancamkunlalu pergi

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kantin, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Apa ya?

Omo!

Aku meninggalkan Kyu dan Junsu! Tapi... Hahh... Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan Kyu. Dia kenapa sih, kenapa malah mau diajak jalan dengan namja centil itu? Menyebalkan!

Aku duduk dikelas sendirian itu karena aku meninggalkan Kyu dan Junsu di kantin tadi. Tak lama Junsu dan Kyu datang karena bel sudah berbunyi. Kyu tetap menatap layar pspnya.

Aku salah ya?

.

.

.

" Kyu, antarkan aku ke tempat Yoochun ne?" Ajak Junsu saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

" Eum"

" Aku ikut, hyung pasti kesana"

Junsu mengangguk dan akhirnya aku berjalan bersama mereka. Kyu mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Junsu, tapi ketika menjawab pertanyaanku dia hanya menjawab dengan 'ya', 'tidak' atau 'tidak tahu' dan itu sungguh membuatku amat sangat kesal.

" Min?"

" Hyung..."

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Ke kelas Jae hyung, karena aku tahu hyung akan kesana"

" Oh... Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama"

" Gwaenchana hyung. Kita bersama saja ke parkiran"

" Ah, ne"

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju kelas Jae hyung.

" Joongie..." Panggil hyung saat tiba didepan kelas Jae hyung

" Yunhoooo... Kau menemuiku?" Bukannya Jae hyung yang mendekat malah yeoja centil itu yang menghampiri hyung " Yun! Namja itu membentakku! Menyebalkan!"

Ck...

Tukang fitnah...

" Mwo? Ya! Kau duluan yang menggebrak mejaku! Yeoja gila!"

Aku sungguh senang Jae hyung bersikap tegas dan tidak mempan untuk di bully.

" Yun..." yeoja centil itu mencoba merengek pada hyungku

" Mian Ahra, aku kemari menjemput Jaejoong. Kami akan pergi. Kajja Joongie..." Ucap hyung membuatku tersenyum puas dan bahkan menahan tawa begitu juga Yoochun hyung saat Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada yeoja itu.

" Annyeong Ahra sshi"

Hyung meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap malas yeoja itu, tapi karena melihat hyung sudah pergi dia segera mengambil tas dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

" Kajja Su, kita pergi"

" Ne... Antarkan Kyu dulu ne?"

" Memangnya?"

" Tidak ada yang mengantarnya"

Mwo?

" Aku akan pulang bersamanya" Ucapku

Junsu menatapku heran, begitu juga Kyu.

" Bukannya kau tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya Junsu

" Memang!"

" Lalu?"

" Sana pergi" Usirku

" Ya! Evil!"

" Aku pulang dengan Junsu hyung" Kyu menatapku tajam

" Aniya! Kau pulang denganku!"

" Siapa dirimu mengaturku?!"

" Ck..."

Greep

Aku menarik tangan Kyu, dia mencoba memberontak namun aku mengeratkan genggamanku padanya.

" Ya! Lepas!"

" Aniya!"

Aku terus menariknya menuju atap sekolah dan memerangkapnya didinding.

" Kau kenapa mendiamkanku?" Tanyaku tegas

" Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

" Kau menghindariku Kyu! Jawab!" Bentakku

Perlahan Kyu mendongak dan menatapku tajam. Darimana dia dapat tatapan itu? Aku balas menatapnya.

PLAAAKKKK

" Eh...?" Aku memegangi pipiku yang baru saja ditamparnya " Ap... Apa yang kau laku..."

PPLLLAAAKKKK

Belum selesai berbicara dia menamparku kembali kali ini lebih keras.

" Kyu!"

" YA! Memangnya kau siapa eoh?!" Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya, membuatku mundur selangkah " Kau menghilang tanpa kabar setelah meniduriku! Kau pikir kau siapa eoh!"

Deg

Dia marah karena itu?

" Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat tidak menemukanmu saat bangun tidur?! Memangnya aku orang yang kau sewa untuk tidur bersamamu! Walaupun waktu itu pengaruh obat perangsang seharusnya kau juga perhatikan perasaanku! Apa kau tidak punya perasaan?!" Ucapnya tetap menatapku tajam namun kali ini matanya berkaca - kaca

" Kau! Apa harus kuingatkan kalau aku MENCINTAIMU Jung Changmin?!"

Terlihat Kyu mengambil nafas, sepertinya siap untuk berbicara kembali.

" Kau harusnya mengerti betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau menghilang. Aku berpikiran macam - macam apalagi Jung ahjumma tidak memberitahuku kemana kau pergi.. Akubtahu kau tidak mencintaiku tapi... Setidaknya jangan perlakukan aku semaumu..." Ucap Kyu menunduk

Nada bicaranya merendah. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu kalau dia akan khawatir seperti ini.

" Hiks..."

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

" Ky-Kyu..."

" Hiks! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi namja pabbo!" Kyu berteriak dan mendongakkan kepalanya

Menampakkan wajahnya yang basah karena airmatanya. Jantung merasa tidak tenang saat dia menangis seperti ini. Apa mungkin...?

" Kyuhyun ah..."

" Jangan panggil namaku! Hiks!"

Kyu berbalik dan hendak pergi namun aku segera menahannya dan menariknya menuju pelukanku.

" Lepas pabbo! Hiks! Lepas!" Teriak Kyu dengan keras sementara itu dia trus berontak dalam dekapanku

" Mian... Mianhae Kyu..." Lirihku

" Egois!"

" Ne, aku egois... Mianhae..."

" Hiks... Jung pabbo!"

" Ne, aku memang pabbo... Mianhae..."

" Brengsek!"

" Ne, aku memang berengsek"

" Lepas... Hiks..."

" Aniya..." Ucapku pelan mencoba menenangkannya yang sedang dipenuhi aura hitam kelam

" Hiks..."

" Mianhae... Mianhae Kyu... Aku bodoh, brengsek, egois... Mianhae ne?"

Cup

Aku mencium kening Kyu dan merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

" Mi-min..." Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatapku

" Hey, evil yang satu ini sungguh jelek saat menangis" Ucapku sembari mengelap airmatanya

" Hiks... Pabbo!"

Kyu menubrukkan tubuhnya kearahku dan lengannya melingkar dipinggangku. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

" Uljima Kyu..."

" Hiks..."

Setelah Kyu tenang aku menelepon supirku tak lama dia datang dan aku mengantarkannya pulang. Aku memasuki rumahnya, dia langsung menuju dapur membuatkanku minum dan membawa kue untukku.

" Gomawo" Ucapku

Kyu hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk disampingku.

" Jadi... Kau membawa hyungmu itu demi Jae hyung?" Tanyanya

" Aniya... Aku membantunya agar Jae hyung tidak marah lagi dengannya"

" Tapi, bukannya kalau Jae hyung bertengkar dengan hyungmu kau bisa lebih mudah mendapatkannya?"

Aku menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya.

" Apa kau akan senang jika aku berusaha membuat Jae hyung menjadi milikku?"

" Eh?"

Kyu menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menunduk.

" Ne... Asal kau bahagia Min"

" Hah..." Aku membaringkan kepalaku pada pangkuan Kyu yang sekarang menatapku kaget

" Mi-min..."

" Aku akan bahagia jika hyung mendapatkan yang terbaik Kyu sekalipun itu artinya aku harus melepaskan Jae hyung untuk Yunho hyung"

" Eh?"

" Toh... Jae hyung juga tidak tahu perasaanku padanya"

" Kau kan bisa mengatakannya"

" Aniya... Itu hal percuma, karena dimata Jae hyung hanya ada Yunho hyung" Ucapku menatap Kyu " Sekarang, biarkan aku disampingmu"

" M-mwo? Maksudmu?"

" Ajari aku mencintaimu Kyu" Ucapku serius

" Kau mengasihaniku?"

" Aniya... Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu seperti hyung dulu mencoba mencintai Jae hyung. Apa sudah terlambat?"

Kyu kembali berkaca - kaca dan menutup wajahnya. Aku menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya,

" Jangan menangis..."

" Pabbo! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang eoh!"

" Hey hey... Sejak kapan evil cengeng eoh?" Aku terkekeh membuatnya kesal dan memukul - mukul tubuhku " Ya! Appoh Kyu! Ish! Daripada memukulku bagaimana kalau kau menciumku saja?"

" Ya! Pervert!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataaanya, aku menarik tengkuknya untuk mendekat dan menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Menyesap dan mengulum bibirnya.

" Nghhh..."

Aahh... Suaranya sangat manis lebih manis dari bayanganku...

Aku memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya dan dengan senang dia membuka mulutnya sehingga lidahku sekarang bergelut dengan lidahnya.

" Mmhhmm... Miinhh..,"

Dan...

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk diperutku dan terus memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mencengkram kemeja depanku dengan erat.

" Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Saat melepaskan ciuman, kami berlomba mengambil nafas. Sungguh, ini ciuman yang sungguh menggairahkan!

" Kyu... Ambil tasku" Ucapku pelan

Kyu hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduk nyamannya diatas perutku. Dan berjalan menuju tasku. Aku bangkit dan bersandar pada sofa.

" Ini" Kyu duduk disampingku dan memberikan tasku

Aku membuka tasku dan memberikan sebuah boneka padanya,

" Mwo?!" Kyu menatap boneka strawberry itu

Ne, boneka itu aku beli saat di Hawaii... Boneka strawberry dengan tangan dan kaki yang melekat pada tubuh strawberry itu.

" Kenapa memberikanku ini?" Tanyanya

" Saat melihatnya aku seperti melihatmu, jadi aku membelinya. Aku membeli dua, dan yang satu aku taruh dirumah"

" Boneka... Ng... Couple?"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sepertinya begitu"

Aku melirik kearahnya dan terlihat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang boneka setinggin empatpuluh senti itu. Manis sekali kelihatannya...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi bicara seperti itu, yang aku tahu aku tidaka mau namja centil itu merebut perhatian Kyu dariku. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut cemburu?

Aku hanya ingin Kyu menjadi milikku seorang!

Omong - omong, nanti malam bukankah Kyu akan pergi dengan namja centil itu? Hmmm... Aku harus cari cara untuk membatalkannya! Apa ya... Hmmm...

Ah!

Aku mengambil tasku dan mencari sebuah kotak. Ah! Ketemu! untung saja tadi tidak ada pemeriksaan disekolah! Hahahahaha...! Kau pintar Jung Changmin!

" Kau memegang apa Min?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu menatap benda yang kupegang.

" Oh... Hanya film, kajja kita nonton saja!" Ucapku lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menyalakan dvd didepan sofa itu

Setelah menyalakannya aku langsung berbaring kembali dipangkuan Kyu yang sedang memeluk boneka strawberrynya.

" Film apa memang?" Tanya Kyu penasaran

" Kau akan tahu nanti... Ah! Sudah mulai" Ucapku kemudian fokus kedepan sampai...

BUUGGHH...

BUUGHHH

" YA! Appo Kyu...! Aw... Aw!" Kyu memukuliku dengan bonekanya

" Kenapa kau malah mengajakku menonton ini pabbo Jung?!"

" Aw...!" Aku bangkit menghindari pukulannya

" Matikan!"

" Tidak mau! Sudah tonton saja" Ucapku kembali tidur dipangkuannya

" PERVERT!"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Haha...

Kena kau Kyu...

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Update!

Bang mimin ajak mas KyuKyu nonton apa yaaaa...

Rate naik ga chap depan?!

Duh, bang Mimin blm sadar juga ne, mesti diapain biar sadar yaaa?

**Guest** : ne, udah update walau ga cepet ^^

**mufidatul andriani :** eoh? Unas ya? Udah mau mulai? Hwaiting ne! Jitak aja tuh si bang Mimin! Ngeselin banget disini

**dedekyu** : ne, ini udah ada Changkyunya... otte?

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : wkwkwkwkwk... biarin.. dikit doank kok ^^

**liea. friezty** : ne... tapi masih belom blg saranghae ke mas KyuKyu?

**Geust** : Ne, mending yunjae kan?

**jaena** : ne... semuanya udah tu... kora " sampe 4x... hehehehhe... hantu kamar mandi? Nugu? :p

**ditstysandra** : wkwkwkw... maacih udh suka ff ini. Ne... ini udah dilanjut. Aq juga suka ChangKyu kok. Walau ga rela bagi bang mimin sama mas KyuKyu

**Yaya Saya** : neee...udh lanjut ^^

**joongmax** : hahahaha.. ne, kan udah warning. Chap kemaren HoMin

**CutCat88** : ooohhhh nooo! Bang Mimin ceme kok! Wkwkwkwkw Blm blg saranghae tu si bang Mimin

**FiWonKyu0201** : yuw, blm sadar juga tu! Kita gorok aja! Hehehehehe...

**M** : pan ini persaudaraan bukan crack pair walau bang Mimin goda si Yunpa duluan :p si Yunpa ingetnya si Jaemma kok pas kissu. Histeria? Naek 2x donk! Wkwkwkw

**nonapanda** : Ne, tbc mank ganggu... ini udh lanjut ne?

Thanks ya, udah mau baca, tulis ripiu, follow juga fav ff Cho #bow

Mian kalo chap ini mengecewakan...

.

So, see ya next chap ^^

Brb liad ff sebelah...

Wkekekekekek...


	10. Chapter 10

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **M, NC21  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat melepaskan ciuman, kami berlomba mengambil nafas. Sungguh, ini ciuman yang sungguh menggairahkan!

" Kyu... Ambil tasku" Ucapku pelan

Kyu hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduk nyamannya diatas perutku. Dan berjalan menuju tasku. Aku bangkit dan bersandar pada sofa.

" Ini" Kyu duduk disampingku dan memberikan tasku

Aku membuka tasku dan memberikan sebuah boneka padanya,

" Mwo?!" Kyu menatap boneka strawberry itu

Ne, boneka itu aku beli saat di Hawaii... Boneka strawberry dengan tangan dan kaki yang melekat pada tubuh strawberry itu.

" Kenapa memberikanku ini?" Tanyanya

" Saat melihatnya aku seperti melihatmu, jadi aku membelinya. Aku membeli dua, dan yang satu aku taruh dirumah"

" Boneka... Ng... Couple?"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sepertinya begitu"

Aku melirik kearahnya dan terlihat dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang boneka setinggin empatpuluh senti itu. Manis sekali kelihatannya...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi bicara seperti itu, yang aku tahu aku tidaka mau namja centil itu merebut perhatian Kyu dariku. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut cemburu?

Aku hanya ingin Kyu menjadi milikku seorang!

Omong - omong, nanti malam bukankah Kyu akan pergi dengan namja centil itu? Hmmm... Aku harus cari cara untuk membatalkannya! Apa ya... Hmmm...

Ah!

Aku mengambil tasku dan mencari sebuah kotak. Ah! Ketemu! untung saja tadi tidak ada pemeriksaan disekolah! Hahahahaha...! Kau pintar Jung Changmin!

" Kau memegang apa Min?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu menatap benda yang kupegang.

" Oh... Hanya film, kajja kita nonton saja!" Ucapku lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menyalakan dvd didepan sofa itu

Setelah menyalakannya aku langsung berbaring kembali dipangkuan Kyu yang sedang memeluk boneka strawberrynya.

" Film apa memang?" Tanya Kyu penasaran

" Kau akan tahu nanti... Ah! Sudah mulai" Ucapku kemudian fokus kedepan sampai...

BUUGGHH...

BUUGHHH

" YA! Appo Kyu...! Aw... Aw!" Kyu memukuliku dengan bonekanya

" Kenapa kau malah mengajakku menonton ini pabbo Jung?!"

" Aw...!" Aku bangkit menghindari pukulannya

" Matikan!"

" Tidak mau! Sudah tonton saja" Ucapku kembali tidur dipangkuannya

" PERVERT!"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Haha...

Kena kau Kyu...

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ CHAPTER 10 ~**

.

" Nngghhh... Aaahhh... Jangannhh... Menggodaahh kuuhh Minnhhh!"

" Hmmm? Aniya... Aku tidak menggodamu..."

" Aahh! Jebaalll... Deeper Minhhh!"

Changmin menyeringai dan akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Ck...

.

**- FLASHBACK -**

.

Ternyata film yang dibawa Changmin adalah film dewasa. Full! Dan saat film berjalan dipertengahan, Changmin menoleh keatas dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah hebat. Membuat Changmin menyeringai senang. Dia kemudian duduk bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun.

Dia mengelus paha Kyuhyun pelan.

" Ngghh... Apa yang kau lakukan Min!" Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak

" Hanya mengelusmu. Waeyooo?"

" An-aniihh"

" Ya sudah"

Changmin menatap layar tapi tangannya tetap menggerayangi paha Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal atas kelakuan Changmin.

" Mmhhh... Minnh!" Kyuhyun berteriak saat tangan nakal Changmin sudah hampir dekat kearah juniornya

" Hanya mengelus Kyu... Sudahlah"

" Ish! Tanganmu awas!" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan tangan changmin namun Changmin mendekatkan kembali tangannya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun

" Diam saja sih!" Changmin mencoba menginterupsi

" Ya! Pervert kemana tang... AAAHHHHH!" Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat tangan Changmin meremas miliknya

Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak senang namun tidak berusaha menjauhkan tangan Changmin dari tubuhnya.

Changmin tersenyum, tandanya Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya bukan? Tangan Changmin yang satu lagi menyalip kebelakang pinggang Kyuhyun dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja seragam Kyuhyun. Dia meremas lembut pinggang Kyuhyun.

" Aahh... Miinnhh"

" Hehehe... Tidak usah nonton kita praktekkan saja!" Ucap Changmin menggebu - gebu

" MWO?!"

Changmin segera membaringkan Kyuhyun disofa dan menindihnya. Sedangkan mulutnya sudah bereksplorasi disekitar leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai terampil membuka kemeja Kyuhyun.

" Miiinnhh..."

" Mmmcckkk... Mmhhh..." Ciuman Changmin turin menuju dadanya

Dengan tidak sabar dia membuka kemeja Kyuhyun dan melempar kaos dalam yang dipakai oleh Kyuhuun. Kemudian Changmin menatap lapar tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun.

" Miinnn... Evil!"

" Kau juga!"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan mencoba bangkit namun Changmin menahannya. Dia kembali menindih Kyuhyun dan menciuminya dengan ganas.

" Mmhhh.. Mmii...nnnhhh..."

" Nngghhh..."

" Aahh... Ngghh..."

Changmin mulai menurunkan tangannya. Dia dengan cepat membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya turun menggunakan kakinya lalu mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke atas.

" Nngghhh!"

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, lidah Changmin membelit lidah Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak kuat dan memukul - mukul pelan dada Changmin.

" Kauhh... Hah... Mau membunuhkuhh eoohh?"

" Mana mungkin..." Changmin menengok ke bawah " Aigo... Little Cho sudah tegang ne?"

" Ya!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Tangan Changmin perlahan turun dan mengelus junior Kyuhyun yang menegang. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah keras, Changmin kembali tersenyum melihat wajah menyiratkan kenikmatan milik Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menarik boxer Kyuhyun dan menampakan juniornya yang sudah tegang.

Changmin memegang junior Kyuhyun dan memajumundurkan tangannya.

" Aahh... Aahhh... Minnhh... Mmhh..."

Changmin yang memang awalnya ingin sekali melihat wajah nikmat Kyuhyun terus memandanginya. Dan itu sungguh membuat sesuatu yang berada diselangkangannya sungguh tegang. Wajah Kyuhyun saat ini sungguh menggoda!

Changmin akhirnya memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat junior Kyuhyun setelah cukup basah dia perlahan memasukkan junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya seperti permen loli.

" Aaahhh... Mmiinnhhh! Mmmhhh! Mmiin! Aaahh..."

" Mmcckkk... Mmhh..."

Sementara mulut Changmin bekerja, jari tengahnya sudah menggesek - gesek hole milik Kyuhyun. Aahh... Changmin jadi tidak sabar saat melihat hole itu seakan - akan memanggilnya untuk segera mencicipinya.

" Aahh! Min! Apa yang kaauuhhh aaahhh!"

Changmin langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya dan menggerakkannya. Membuat Kyuhyun seperti melayang karena terbuai rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Changmin.

" MIIINNNHHHH! aaaahhhhh...!"

Changmin menghisap dan menelan cairan yang keluar dari junior Kyuhyun.

" Hah... Hah..."

" Lelah?" Tanya Changmin dengan jari tengah yang masih menancap di hole Kyuhyun

" Nghhhh... Aaahhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah kembali saat jari tengah Changmin bergerak didalam holenya

" Otte Kyu...?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahan atas perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

" Mmhhhh... Min..."

" Kurang eoh?"

Changmin memasukkan lagi jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendesah keras.

" Mmhhh... Minn.."

" Waeyo?" Changmin menindih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Changmin untuk menciumnya. Kyuhyun dengan ganas mencium namja yang ada diatasnya yang sedang menggerakkan jarinya dalam hole miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Kyu makin melebarkan kakinya saat jari panjang Changmin menyentuh sesuatu didalam holenya. Dia menginginkan Changmin menyentuh titik itu kembali.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik - narik kemeja Changmin yang memang belum lepas dari tubuhnya. Changminnyang sadar ada tarikan pada tubuhnya, melepaskan ciumannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya disertai erangan kecewa.

" Aku buka bajuku dulu Kyu"

Changmin berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dan membuka seragamnya. Karena menurut Kyuhyun, Changmin terlalu lama Kyuhyun bangkit dan membantu Changmin membuka celananya.

Saat ini Changmin berdiri didepannya dengan junior tegang yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memajukan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya. Membelainya pelan membuat Changmin berdesis nikmat.

" Mhhh... Kyuuhh..."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah menyiratkan kenikmatan Changmin. Dia mencoba menjilat junior milik Changmin dengan wajah menghadap ke arah wajah Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh menyukai ekspresi Changmin.

Perlahan dia memasukkan milik Changmin kedalam mulutnya dan bergerak pelan.

" Ssshhh... Kyyuuhhh... Aaahhh... Mmhhhmmm..." Changmin meremas rambut halus milik Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun memajumundurkan kepalanya.

" Mmmhh... Mmcckkk... Ssslluurrpp..."

" Aaahhh..." Changmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun lalu memandangnya

" Waeyo?" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

Changmin menunduk dan menggapai bibir Kyuhyun. Dia mendorong pelan Kyuhyun hingga berbaring kembali diatas sofa. Perlahan dia memegang junior miliknya dan mengarahkan ke arah hole Kyuhyun.

" Mmmhhh... Nngghhh!" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan saat Changmin menggesekkan miliknya pada holenya

Tanpa aba - aba dia memasukkan miliknya, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan airmata. Perih...

" Ngghhh!"

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kyuhyun yang justru membuatnya lebih bergairah.

" Mianhae..." Changmin mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun

" Appoohh... Pabboohh!"

" Mianhae Kyu... Aku bergerak ne"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Changmin mulai bergerak memajumundurkan miliknya.

" Aakhhh! Akh... Appo..."

" Ahhh... Inihh.. Nikkhhmaatt Kyuhh..."

" Tapi... Aakkhh! Aku sakithh... Pabbooo Junnggghhh... Aakkhh!" Kyuhyun malah mengumpat pada Changmin

" Ssshh... Sabarhh... Aahh..."

" Mmhh..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mengurangi sakitnya

" Daripada kauhh seperti itu... Gigit bibirku sajaaahhh... Mmhh..." Changmin dengan senang hati mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengulum bibir atas Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mulai mengulum bibir bawah Changmin

" MMMMHHHH!"

Namun tak lama Kyuhyun merasakan hal lain, ada rasa nikmat saat junior Changmin menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana. Membuat Kyuhyun menarik rambut Changmin.

" Disana Min! Aaahhh! Lagiihh...! Aaahhh! Morreeeehhh..."

" Disini? Nghh! Begini?"

" Ne Minhh... Aaahhh..."

Changmin menyeringai, akhirnya dia menyentuh titik kenikmatan bagi Kyuhyun. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan malah menggoda Kyuhyun dengan bergerak lambat.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" Pabbo! Lebih cepatth... Mhh..."

" Aniya... Aku ingin nghhh! Menikmatinya Kyuuhh..."

" Aaahhh! Jebbaaalll Minnhh..." Rengek Kyuhyun dirinya sudah ingin klimaks malah Changmin memperlambat gerakannya

Bukan tanpa sebab Changmin melakukannya, sejak di Hawaii hanya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang memerah menahan nikmat yang ada di otaknya dan sekarang dia melihatnya secara live jadi dia tidak mau moment itu terlewat begitu saja.

" Miiinnhhh..."

" Aaaahhh..."

Akhirnya Changmin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun. Dia mempercepat tempo gerakannya membuat Kyuhyun mereasa terbang. Tangannya meremas pegangan sofa dan tangan satunya mengelusi paha Changmin, sebenarnya mencarinpegangan karena tidak ada dia mengelus bahkan meremas gemas paha Changmin.

" Aahhh... Akkuuhh... Mmhhh..."

Changmin yang mengerti mengocok cepat namja manis dibawahnya.

" Aaahh! Miiinnhhh! AAAHHHHH!"

Tangan Changmin berlumuran sperma milik Kyuhyun. Dia menjilat jarinya sembari memandang Kyuhyun. Sungguh, wajah ini yang membuatnya menggila saat di Hawaii.

" Lelah hmm?"

" Hah... Nehh... Hah..."

" Aku belum Kyu"

" Jam berapa ini?"

" Hampir jam tujuh"

" MWO?! Ahh.. Min aku ada janji"

" Hmm?" Changmin kembali menumbuk hole Kyuhyun dengan satu hentakan

" Aaah!"

" Aku belum keluar Kyu" Changmin kembali menghentak juniornya

" Aaahhh! Tapi... Mmhhh"

" Tubuhmu tidak bohong Kyu... Dia menginginkanku" Ucap Changmin menatap junior Kyuhyun yang kembali bangkit

" Tapii... Mmhh... Minnhh!"

" Aniyaa..."

**Dddrrrtttt...**

" Po-ponselku bunyi Min"

" Hah..."

Changmin menindih Kyuhyun, mengambil celana Kyuhyun yang ternyata ada dibawa sofa dekat kepala Kyuhyun. Mengambil ponsel itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Bilang kau tidak pergi" Ucap Changmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memegangbpaha Kyuhyun dan melebarkannya

" E-eh?"

" Angkat saja"

Kyuhyun akgirnya menuruti kemauan Changmin.

" Yeobo... Seo?"

" …"

" Mianhae Taeminnie ah… aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini"

Changmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Taemin dengan akrabnya mendadak panas dan sedikit menggerutu. Dihentakkannya junior yang masih berada didalam hole Kyuhyun.

" Aaaarrrkkkkhhh…" Kyuhyun memandang tajam namja yang ada diatasnya " Waeyo?" Bisiknya pada Changmin

" ….."

" Ah… gwaenh… nngghh.. gwaenchana Taeminnie ah…"

Changmin mulai memajumundurkan miliknya didalam hole Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa de davu dengan keadaan ini. Dia ingat saat pertama kali melakukannya, Changmin juga seperti ini saat ibu dari Changmin menelepon

" Nghh... Ne Taeminnie aahh... Ne, besok akuuhh usahakanhh.. Annyeongghh"

Pik

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo! Aaahhh!"

" Molla... Aku tidak suka kau bicara dengannya ataupun memanggilnya seperti tadi"

" Ehh?"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin.

' Jangan bilang dia cemburu?' Batin Kyuhyun

BLUSH

" Aaahhh! Aah!"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat Changmin menyentuh sweetspotnya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang merah bertambah merah saat berpikir jika Changmin cemburu. Sedangkan Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun merona entah kenapa membuat gairahnya meningkat kembali.

Changmin mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Namun, dia tidak memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia amat sangat senang memandang Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipandangi memejamkan matanya karena malu, dia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

" Kenapa menutup wajahmuhhh... Aaahhh..."

" Nnghhh..." Kyuhyun menggeleng

" Bukkaaahhh... Nngghh!"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng tanda tidak mau. Changmin sedikit kesal dan memperlampat gerakannya. Dia menyingkirkan kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, dia pun menurunkan tubuhnya kemudian mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

" Buka... Mhhm... Aku ingin melihat matamuuuhh Kyuuh.."

" Nghh... Mmhhhmm..." Kyuhyun masih saja menggeleng

Cup

Changmin mencium brutal Kyuhyun, jarinya tetap mengelus pipi Kyuhyun agar membuka matanya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun pasrah, tangannya mengalung dileher Changmin kemudian membuka matanya.

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Changmin menggila. Entah mengapa menatap mata Kyuhyun membuatnya mendekati klimaks.

" Tetap ahh... Sepertiiihh ituuhh Kyuuhh..."

" Aahh... Aahh... Oohh... Minnhh... Sebentar lagiiihh... Mmhhhmmm..."

" Ngghhh... Nikkhh... Maathhh Kyuuuhh..."

" Uughhh... Aaahhh..."

Kyuhyun terus mendesah dan matanya tetap memandang Changmin. Changmin sungguh tampan saat ini dimatanya.

" Mmiiinhhh! AAAHHHHHH!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan klimaksnya padahal juniornya tidak disentuh oleh Changmin

" Nnghh... Kyuuhh..."

" Mmhhmmm..."

Namun itu belum selesai karena Changmin belum juga mengeluarkan klimaksnya. Dia terus saja bergerak secara brutal. Sekarang tangan Changmin tidak tinggal diam, dia mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

" NGGGHHHH!"

Mereka berhenti, tidak ada pergerakan dari mereka berdua. Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil nafas.

" Sudah Min... Aku lelah..."

" Ne, arrasseo"

" Hah..."

" Hey, kau tidak memanggilku Cwang?"

" Eh?"

" Panggil aku Cwang..."

" Cw...ang..." Panggil Kyuhyun sedikit ragu

" Lagi..."

" Cwang"

" Lagi Kyu lagi..."

" Cwang Cwang Cwang"

Cup

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kemudian menarik miliknya dari dalam hole Kyuhyun disertai erangan dari Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri disamping sofa.

" Aku mandi disini ne?"

" Ne"

Kyuhyun mencoba bangun namun sungguh dia merasa tidak ada tegana untuk bangun. Changmin yang melihatnya duduk dibawah sofa dan memandang Kyuhyun.

" Kajja aku bantu. Aku bantu kau mandi"

" M-mwo?!"

" Tenang saja, aku tahu kau lelah... Kajja..."

Changmin dengan lembut menggendong ala bridal Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Kyuhyun bersemu mendapati sikap manis dari Changmin. Dan Changmin menepati janiinya dengan tidak melakukan yang 'iya - iya' pada Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya dia membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar dan memakaikannya piyama dan membaringkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya.

" Kau tidak menginap?"

" Eomma akan marah Kyu"

" Arraseo... Ya sudah..."

Changmin berbaring dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Hey Kyu"

" Hmm?"

" Besok aku akan mulai ikut ekskul basket"

" Mwo?"

" Ne, aku tidak mau kalah dengan hyung yang memiliki tubuh bagus padahal dia tidak berolah raga. Jarang sih..."

" Kau mau menarik perhatian Jae hyung?"

Changmin manatap mata Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan kecemburuan.

" Aniya... Kan aku sudah bilang, aku ingin membuat tubuhku bagus"

" Kau ingin menarik perhatian yeoja disekolah eoh!"

" Aniii~~~" Changmin mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya " Pokoknya setiap ekskul kau harus menemaniku!"

" Waeyo?"

" Harus..,"

" Hah... Ne... Ne..."

Cup

Changmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit.

" Apa masih ada yang mau kau lakukan Kyu? Kau lapar?"

" Tidak terlalu sih..."

" Aku pesan pizza dulu. Nanti kita makan disini saja"

Changmin keluar dari kamar dan memesan pizza untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali masuk saat pesanan sudah datang, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur dan Changmin membangunkannya.

" Ng..."

" Makan dulu Kyu"

" Ng... Ne..."

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

" OMO!" Namun dia terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Changmin " Enam loyang? Kau gila?!"

" Aku lapar Kyu, kajja kita makan saja!"

Akhirnya setelah makan, Changmin menemani Kyuhyun sebentar sampai Kyuhyun kembali tertidur kemudian menelepon supirnya untuk menjemput.

Tak lama dia pun pulang dan mendapati keluarganya sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

" Baru pulang Min?" Tanya sang eomma

" Ne eomma"

Changmin menghampiri mereka dan duduk disamping Yunho.

" Kau dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun" Ucap Kibum

" Ne eomma... Waeyo?" Perasaan Changmin sedikit tidak tenang " Ng... Eomma tidak bermaksud menjodohkan ku dengan seseorang bukan?"

" Hahahahaha... Mana ada yang mau denganmu!" Ucap Kibum

" Mwo?! Aku ini laku eomma!"

" Buktinya kau tidak punya pacar"

" Memangnya kalau aku punya harus cerita pada eomma?"

" Eh? Kau punya?"

" Tentu eomma..Kyuhyun pacar Changmin, iya kan?" Yunho menatap Changmin

' Hyung tahu darimana?' Batin Changmin

" MWO?!" Kali ini kedua orangtuanya kaget mendengar pernyataan Yunho

" Pantas saja kau kerumahnya terus! Eomma melarangmu kerumahnya lagi!" Bentak Kibum

" Mwo?! Wae?!" Teriak Changmin

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! Ada yang kangen Cho atau nimpukin Cho karena updatenya lama? Hahahahaha...

Mianhae ne? Banyak yang Cho kerjain kemaren an... Cho juga kangen sama FFN

Dan akhirnya! Yaaayyyy! Cho bisa kembali ke FFN #goyangbebekbarengbangJunsu

Tapi tapi tapi... hmmm... takutnya Cho ga bisa nyelesai in ni FF tepat waktu karena jadwal yang ketat sekarang! Apa lagi ada godaan maen Cookie Run wkwkwkwkwk #PLAKKK Yunjae kalah lagi...

Tapi, Cho bakal nyelesai in semua ff Cho kok tapi... inget... ga bisa tepat waktu kayak kemaren - kemaren ^^

Umma Kibum waeyo? Kenapa bentak bang Mimin eoh?! Mianhae kalo pendek daaannn... mengecewakan ^^

.

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ia lah, emank cowo tidak berperasaan!

**liea. friezty** : mianhae yaa... Cho agak ngaret :p

**ilma** : ia ^^

**ryukey** : neee... Ini udah lanjut

**ditstysandra** : sponge bob? OMO! Fav na Cho! wkekekeke...

**Yaya Saya** : ne, ini baru lanjut ^^

**kim yehyuk** : iya ne, chap ini aja ngaret bingitsss... ^^ mianhae ne?

**Guest** : ne... betul sekali!

**miss leeanna :** ho oh... bang Mimin pervert! wkwkkw

**jaena** : kenapa ga bisa komen apa - apa dah? kkk... ia, ini udah lanjut

**FiWonKyu0201** : Pan bang Mimin disini umurnya masih dibawah 17 thn, agak idiot soal cinta? kkkkk... (kejam bgt bilang idiot)

**joongmax** : noo... bukan Yunjae nc... kkkk...

**Geust** : ia, udah nc malah disini ^^

**CuteCat88** : ne, setuju deh... ^^ Boneka? Hmm... lucu deh avatar qm... hmm, aku lebih ke boneka yang bentuknya strawberry kartun... kayak iklan si nutrisa*i... Lucu ^^

**nonapanda** : ne, jadian tapi blm ada kata saranghae dari bang Mimin... Maklum bang Mimin kan cintanya cuma buat Cho #PLAAKKKK biar sadar

**niixz. valerie. 5** : Iya kaaahhh? Thanks ^^

**M :** wkwkwkwkwk... adegan brother complex kah kemaren? wkwkwkw... Cho suka dufan... kemaren bikin kartu annualnya buat setahun ^^ kkkk...

diamonds : ini udah lanjut walau ngaret ^^

**Mufidatul Andriani** : Ne... Go Ahra bukan Cho Ahra. Aigooo... Tolong perhatikan disclaimer diatas sekali lagi PERHATIKAN dan DIBACA disclaimernya. Karena Bang Mimin cuma milik Cho, yang boleh peluk, cium dan nyentuh dia cuma Cho! wkwkwkwkwkw...

.

Nah... Cukup sekian dari Cho... See u next Chap chingu ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah makan, Changmin menemani Kyuhyun sebentar sampai Kyuhyun kembali tertidur kemudian menelepon supirnya untuk menjemput.

Tak lama dia pun pulang dan mendapati keluarganya sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

" Baru pulang Min?" Tanya sang eomma

" Ne eomma"

Changmin menghampiri mereka dan duduk disamping Yunho.

" Kau dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun" Ucap Kibum

" Ne eomma... Waeyo?" Perasaan Changmin sedikit tidak tenang " Ng... Eomma tidak bermaksud menjodohkan ku dengan seseorang bukan?"

" Hahahahaha... Mana ada yang mau denganmu!" Ucap Kibum

" Mwo?! Aku ini laku eomma!"

" Buktinya kau tidak punya pacar"

" Memangnya kalau aku punya harus cerita pada eomma?"

" Eh? Kau punya?"

" Tentu eomma..Kyuhyun pacar Changmin, iya kan?" Yunho menatap Changmin

' Hyung tahu darimana?' Batin Changmin

" MWO?!" Kali ini kedua orangtuanya kaget mendengar pernyataan Yunho

" Pantas saja kau kerumahnya terus! Eomma melarangmu kerumahnya lagi!" Bentak Kibum

" Mwo?! Wae?!" Teriak Changmin

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Kau ini sama mesumnya dengan appamu! Tidak mungkin Kyu selamat dari kepervertanmu!"

" Eh? Ja-jadi eomma tidak keberatan?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya

Kibum tersenyum pada anak bungsunya.

" Asal kau tidak melakukan hal aneh - aneh saja padanya. Kyu anak yang baik kelihatannya..."

" Gomawo eomma!"

Changmin langsung bangkit dan duduk ditengah appa dan eommanya kemudian memeluk eommanya menimbulkan erangan sebal dari sang appa karena rangkulannya terputus.

" Eomma.." Panggil Yunho

" Ne?" Kibum menatap Yunho sedangkan Changmin masih bergelayut padanya

" Aku rasa Minnie melakukan hal yang aneh - aneh pada Kyu" Ucap Yunho, sebuah seringaian tipis terpampang diwajahnya.

Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dia merasakan akan ada hal yang tidak enak menimpa dirinya.

" Mwo?"

" Lihat leher Changmin Eomma..."

**Deg**

_' Mati kau Changmin!'_ Batin sang korban

" Jung... Changminnie..." Kibum menoleh kearah anaknya begitu pula Siwon

**Glup**

Changmin menelan ludahnya kasar, tanpa aba - aba Kibum memeriksa leher Changmin dan aura gelap seketika meneyelimutinya. Dia segera menjewer putra bungsunya.

" Aw... Aw... Appoooo!"

" Kau! Bagaimana bisa melakukannya padahal umurmu belum tujuh belas tahun! Hah! Aigoo! Kau pasti memaksa Kyu! Iya?!" Maki sang eomma

" Aniya eomma! Appoo... Aww... Appaa.." Changmin menarik lengan sang appa

" Jangan coba membantunya Wonnie..."

Siwon langsung bungkam, tadi dia hendak membantu Changmin.

" Eomma.. Mianhae... Appohhh!"

" Kau ini! Mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin pacaran ajak Kyu kesini! Eomma tidak mengizinkan kau ke rumahnya" Ucap Kibum kemudian melepaskan jewerannya

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

**Pletak**

Kibum menjitak dengan gemas anaknya.

" Appooohh... Eomma kejam!"

" Biar saja! Pokoknya Eomma tidak mau tahu! Dasar mesum!"

Changmin menggerutu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya melirik ke arah hyungnya yang sedang senang mentertawainya. Balas dendam eoh?

Setelahnya Changmin masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh sang hyung.

" Hyung mau apa eoh?"

Aigoo... Sepertinya uri Changminnie sedang merajuk.

" Mianhae ne?" Sang hyung duduk disamping Changmin dan mengelus pundak sang adik

" Huh! Lihat... Gara - gara hyung aku tidak boleh bebas kerumah Kyu"

" Hahahaha... Salahkan sifat mesummu eoh?"

" Ish..." Changmin memajukan bibirnya namun kemudian " Hyung, bagaimana hyung bisa berpikiran bahwa Kyu adalah kekasihku?"

" Hmm... Sewaktu di Hawaii aku terbangun tengah malam dan melihatmu tertidur menghadap kearah laptop saat aku coba nyalakan laptopmu, ternyata wajah Kyuhyun yang terpampang... Kau zoom pula... Jadi hyung simpulkan bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Kyu "

" Mw-mwo?"

" Jaga dia Min... Kau tahu kan di Seoul dia hanya sendiri?"

" Ne hyung"

" Ya sudah, kau tidurlah... Kau pasti lelah" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum penuh seringaian

" Ya!"

Sejak kapan hyungnya senang menggoda?

Changmin mengganti pakaiannya kemudian berbaring ditempat tidur, dia meraih ponselnya.

_' Jangan marah karena aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau terbangun, besok aku akan menjemputmu ditempat biasa. Cwang'_

Namun Changmin kembali berpikir. Berpacaran? Dia hanya bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya mencintainya bukan? bukan mengajaknya berpacaran? Lalu... Kyuhyun menganggap hubungannya dengan Changmin itu seperti apa?

Tak mau ambil pusing dia melihat ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. menyentuh sebuah foto namja manis yang tengah tersenyum manis itu sungguh membuatnya damai dan merasa nyaman. Dan setelahnya dia tertidur dengan senyum mengembang di bibir seksinya.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Hari ini aku menjemput Kyu menggunakan motorku. Eomma sudah mengizinkan aku untuk memakai motor sport kesayanganku karena hyung sendiri memakai mobil untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

Aku melihat Kyu berdiri di halte dekat apartemennya. Aku berhenti didepannya. Dia yang fokus pada pspnya mendongak saat mendengar suara motorku berhenti didepannya.

" Kajja Kyu"

" Ne"

Kyu segera memasukkan pspnya ke dalam tas dan naik ke atas motorku.

" Pegangan Kyu" Ucapku

" Ne..."

**Grep**

Aku tersenyum, aku merasa tangannya memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda setiap memelukku atau mendekapku. Tak lama kami pun sampai dan aku terkekeh melihat cara jalannya yang sedikit aneh.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku

" Masih sakit" Keluhnya

" Aku bantu"

Aku merengkuh pinggangnya dan kami berjalan bersama, diiringi pandangan aneh dari sekitar kami. Wae? Tidak pernah lihat makhluk tampan dan manis eoh?

" KYYUUUUUU~~~~"

Ck..

Suara menyebalkan itu... Junsu datang menghampiri kami dan menatap aneh padaku.

" wae?" Tanyaku

" Kenapa dengan Kyu? Omo! Kau memukulnya kemarin?!"

" Ya! Jangan sembarangan!" Pekikku

" Gwaenchana Kyu?" Tanya Junsu dia menepis tanganku yang sedang memapah Kyu

" Gwaenchana hyung ah..."

" Kajja aku bantu"

Junsu menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju tempat duduknya, aku melihatnya sedikit iritasi namun ya sudahlah... Toh... Kyu tidak keberatan.

Aku melangkah masuk namun terhenti saat seorang namja menyerobotku dan berteriak.

" Kyuunniiiieeee~~~~~"

Ck...

Aigooo...

Banyak sekali halanganku hari ini...

Namja manis itu duduk ditempatku dan menghadapkan diri kearah Kyu.

" Wae? Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanyanya

Sok akrab...

" Gwaenchana Taeminnie ah..."

Mendadak aku merasa panas kembali, Taeminnie?

Eoh?

Bagus Kyu...

Terus saja panggil namanya seperti itu.

" Kenapa kemarin tidak bisa menemaniku?"

" Aku kurang sehat kemarin"

" Omo! Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat? Bukankah hari ini kau ada pelajaran olahraga?"

Mwo?! Dia bahkan tahu jadwal pelajaran kami? Dia itu stalker ya?

" Aku tidak apa - apa... Jangan khawatir ne?"

" Ne... Eomma menanyakanmu, dia sungguh khawatir"

" Aku akan menelepon ahjumma nanti"

" Ya sudah, jangan lupa kalau kau sudah sehat temani aku ne?"

" Ne Taeminnie ah..."

Ck...

Dalam mimpimu saja! Kyu tidak akan aku perbolehkan pergi denganmu!

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka yang sepertinya mengacuhkanku.

" EHEM"

Kyu tersentak kaget kemudian menoleh.

" Y-ya sudah Taemin ah... Nanti aku kabari ne?"

Hahahaha...

Tidak ada panggilan akrab sekarang. Rasakan!

" Ne! Aku pergi"

**Cup**

MWO?!

Aku menatap tajam namja genit itu.

Gggrrrr...

Tanpa dosa dia pergi dengan riangnya dari sana, aku terus memandanginya.

" Mi-min..."

Aku menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Kyu.

" Kau kenapa Min? Menyeramkan sekali" Ucap Junsu

" Aniyo! Tiba - tiba moodku buruk"

Aku segera duduk dikursiku dan tak lama bel berbunyi. Aku memperhatikan guru didepan, bahkan mencoba tidak menganggap Kyu.

**GREP**

Aku menoleh dan manatap tanganku yang digenggam oleh Kyu, dia menarik tanganku membuat kami bergandengan dibawah meja. Aku memandanginya, dia tengah serius memperhatikan guru didepan. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencoba fokus pada pelajaranku.

.

Saat jam istirahat, aku dan Kyu makan bersama ditaman belakang. Tadi jidat hyung mengajak Junsu makan bersamanya.

" Kyu... Akhir - akhir ini aku lihat jidat hyung dekat dengan si bebek?" Tanyaku

" Oh... Mereka pacaran" Ucap Kyu santai kemudian memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya

" Mwo?! Berpacaran?! Aigoo... Bebek itu laku juga eoh?"

" Ne... Mereka kan saling suka, biarkan saja eoh?" Kembali, Kyu memasukkan nasi kedalak mulut kecilnya

Saling menyukai? Aku memandang teduh namja yang terbilang manis didepanku.

" Wae?" Kyunmenatapku

" Aniyo... Kau makannya berantakan"

Tanganku mendekati bibirnya dan membersihkan butiran nasi yang ada dipinggir bibirnya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau aku melihat pipinya memerah, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

" Ya! Makan sayurannya!" Suruhku saat melihat Kyu malah menyingkirkan sayuran ke pinggir bekalnya

" Kau saja, ini!" Kyu menyumpitkan sayur itu kemudian mengarahkannya padaku

" Ish...!"

Mau tak mau aku memakannya juga, lain kali aku akan memaksanya makan sayur!

" Oh ya Kyu"

" Hmm?"

" Eomma minta kau ke rumah" Ucapku

" Eh? Ad-ada apa?"

" Dia tidak mau aku macam - macam padamu"

" Eommamu tahu tentang kita?"

" Ne, karena hyungku yang pabbo itu!"

" Eh? Kau menyesal?" Terdengar Kyu bertanya dengan nada sendu

" Ne, tentu saja!"

" Wae?" Kali ini Kyu menundukkan kepalanya

" Kalau kau main dirumahku terus, kapan aku bisa memakanmu?"

" Eoh?! Pervert!"

**Pletak**

Kyu memukul kepala dan lenganku dengan semangat.

" Aw!"

**Grep**

Aku menahan lengannya yang hendak memukulku dan sekarang wajahnya tepat dihadapanku.

**Cup**

Aku mengecup bibirnya dan itu membuat pipinya merona malu.

" Ya! Mesum!"

" Hahahahahahaha..."

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jae hyung menarik hyung, aku, Kyu, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung menuju parkiran mobil. Aku sangat bingung dengan keinginan Jaejoong.

" Pokonya kalian harus mencarinya!" Teriak Jae hyung

" Mencari apa?" Tanya Junsu

" Junsu carikan aku jajangmyun yang saaaannngggaaaaattt pedas, Yoochun juga cari sosis bakar rasa nanas, lalu lalu lalu hmmmm... Kyuhyun carikan aku es krim rasa Barbeque dan kau Minnie! Carikan aku sate kambing saja, kajja Yun... Kau juga harus mencari manisan salak dan durian kan?"

" Ya! Hyung mana ada es krim barbeque?" Protes Kyu

" Lalu sosis bakar rasa nanas?"

" Jaejoong hyung... Tega sekali! Lagipula kenapa kami harus menurutimu?" Tanyaku

" Yunie ah! Mereka tidak mau hueeee! Hiks! Yunie!" Jae hyung menangis keras lalu memeluk hyung

Omo?! Ada apa dengannya dia seperti... Ngidam?

" Ka-kalian berusahalah... Aku juga mencari apa yang Joongie mau" Ucap Yunho hyung dengan wajah memelas " Uljima Joongie... Kajja.. Masuk ke mobil. Kita cari manisan yang kau mau? Otte?" Rayu Yunho hyung, Jae hyung mengangguk dalam tangisannya

Kami menatap bingung mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yunho hyung. Mungkinkah...

" Apa Jae hyung hamil? Kenapa minta aneh - aneh seperti itu?" Tanyaku

" MWOOO!" Yoochun hyung, Junsu dan Kyu berteriak kaget

" Ya! Tidak usah kaget! Mereka kan sudah melakukannya! Wajar saja jika Jae hyung hamil" Jelasku

" Tapi, Jaejoong hyung itu namja" Ucap Junsu

" Ne! Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?" Ucapku lalu tersenyum

**Drrrttttt...**

Yoochun huung menerima pesan.

" Dari Jaejoong katanya '_Kalian harus menemukan makanan itu sebelum makan malam atau kalian yang akan kujadikan makan malam!_'"

Entah kenapa kata - kata Jae hyung membuatku bersweatdrop mendengarnya kemudian aku menatap Yoochun hyung dan Junsu.

" Aku akan mencarinya dengan Kyu" Ucapku

" Mwo?! Kyu ikut dengan kami saja!" Ucap Junsu sinis

" Ya! Ya! Apa masalahmu eoh?! Kyu, ikut denganku!" Kataku tegas

" Aniya!"

" Hyung, gwaenchana... Aku akan mencarinya dengan Changmin ne? Kajja... Jangan buang waktu"

Tuh! Rasakan!

" Weq! Kajja Kyu!" Kataku lalu menarik Kyu dari mereka

" Ya!"

Kami mengelilingi daerah kami, namun tidak menemukan pesanan Kyu. Aku sendiri sudah menemukannya, sate kambing ini terlihat menggiurkan. Aigo..

" Otte Cwang?"

" Aigooo... Molla Kyu..."

" Hah... Aku lelah..."

Aku mulai berpikir. Kasihan Kyu kalau mencarinya seperti ini. Apalagi dia masih terlihat menahan sakit pada buttnya!

" Hmm... Ah! Kajja kita ke minimarket!" Ucapku tiba - tiba

" Eh wae?"

" Nanti aku jelaskan!" Aku menarik tangan Kyu

" Pelan Cwang... Aw..."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Kyu memegangi pinggangnya.

" Ah! Mianhae..."

Aku berjalam pelan bersamanya menuju sebuah minimarket dan mengambil saus barbeque kemudian berjalan menuju toko eskrim. Dengan rayuan mautku aku meminta sang chef untuk mencampurkan saus barbeque itu pada adonan dan tentu saja uang untuk eskrim tersebut.

" Waahhh... Idemu briliant Cwang" Ucap Kyu saat keluar dari toko eskrim itu, dia menggenggam kotak eskrim berkurang satu liter sebanyak tiga kotak

" Ne, kajja... Sudah malam ternyata..."

" Ne"

Aku pun mengendari motorku menuju rumahku, Yunho hyung bilang kalau mereka menunggu disana. Dan digerbang rumah aku bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun hyung dan kami pun masuk bersama.

" Hyung!" Panggilku

Hyung dan Jae hyung menoleh, kami berempat menghampirinya.

" Ini! Aku hampir gila mencarinya! Aigoo... Aku sampai harus mencari selai nanas dulu! " Protes Yoochun

" Aku bahkan harus memaksa penjual es krim memasukkan saus barbeque ke dalam adonan es krim" Keluh Kyu

Namun Jae hyung sepertinya tidak menghiraukan protes dari Yoochun hyung dan Kyu. Dia sibuk memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh kami membuatku bergedik ngerti. Aku memang suka makan tapi tidak seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Yunho hyung yang justru mengelus kepala Jae hyung saat makan.

" Terima kasih semua! Besok aku akan memasakan bekal untuk kalian semua" Ucap Jae hyung dengan tersenyum manis

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, aku memang sangat menyukai masakan Jae hyung. Asiiikkkk...!

" Eoh? Kalian sedang berkumpul?"

Kami menoleh, disana eomma membawa sebuah tas, begitu juga appa.

" Eomma mau kemana eoh?" Tanyaku

" Appamu besok ada meeting penting di Busan. Eomma akan ikut"

" Ish, apa Appa tidal bisa hidup tanpa eomma eoh?!" Keluhku

" Aigo.. Kau tahu kan, appamu seperti apa? Ya sudah, kami pergi ne?"

Eomma menghampiri Jae hyung dan mengecup keningnya. Kemudian dia berhenti didepan Kyu lalu memeluknya serta membisikkan sesuatu. Apa yang eomma bisikkan? Sampai Kyu merona seperti itu?

" Jja... Annyeong anak - anak"

" Annyeong eomma/ahjumma" Ucap kami bersamaan

Setelah Yoochun hyung dan Junsu pamit pulang, aku mengajak Kyu untuk pulang juga, aku mengantarkannya menggunakan motorku. Aku memarkirkan motorku pada basement apartemen Kyu.

" Gomawo" Ucap Kyu melepas helmnya kemudian memberikannya padaku

" Ne..."

" Aku masuk" Ucap Kyu kemudian berbalik namun aku menahan tangannya membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku bingung

**Sreeett**

**Grep**

Aku memeluknya, posisiku sekarang masih duduk diatas motor.

" Cw-cwang..."

" Hmm...?"

" Aniya..."

Kyu membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya.

**Cup**

Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya kemudian sedikit menyesap bibir bawahnya dan kemudian melepasnya.

" Ya!" Terlihat sekali wajahnya merah

" Apa yang eomma bisikkan padamu tadi?"

" Eh?"

" Apa?"

" Bukan apa - apa. Aku masuk dulu Cwang mesum!"

Kyu berlari meninggalkanku dengan wajah merah merona. Dia sungguh manis bukan?

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 11 up!

Otte? Mengecewakan?

Cho lagi kehilangan mood dan inspirasi... jadi begini deh chap ini ^^

.

**nonapanda** : ne, ngaret bingittss... jiah... kita yadong bersama eon.. ^^

**mufidatul andriani** : hot kah? dua - duanya sama - sama mesum sih ==" walaupun Mas KyuKyu belom ngaku kalo dia mesum

**Guest :** baca chap sebelumnya chingu sayang, Kyu di seoul sendirian. orangtuanya ngurus bisnis penginapan di Jeju ^^

**liae. friezty** : udah kejawab di chap ini ne? hamil? Kyu mpreg ga yaaa...

**FiWonKyu0201** : hehehehe... maklum eommanya kan tahu kalo anak sama bapanya sama - sama mesum! jadi gitu deh ^^

**evilpumpkin** : ntu dia... si bang Mimin belum bilang jadian sama si Mas KyuKyu

**joongmax** : nyebelin bgt! ne... telat bgt si Bummie eomma... kkkkk..

**aggassi. diiana** : panas? pake ac eonnie... wkwkwk...

**CuteCat88** : udh kejawab disini ne?

**fuawaliyaah** : udah kejawab di chap ini ne?

**littlecupcake noona** : maklum, turunan dari Wonnie appa... mesum...

**ilma** : maacih ne? ^^

.

Maacih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ne? semoga Cho bisa update kilat untuk chap selanjutnya.

See u next chap eoh?

Chuuuu~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T, M-  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Yoochun hyung dan Junsu pamit pulang, aku mengajak Kyu untuk pulang juga, aku mengantarkannya menggunakan motorku. Aku memarkirkan motorku pada basement apartemen Kyu.

" Gomawo" Ucap Kyu melepas helmnya kemudian memberikannya padaku

" Ne..."

" Aku masuk" Ucap Kyu kemudian berbalik namun aku menahan tangannya membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku bingung

**Sreeett**

**Grep**

Aku memeluknya, posisiku sekarang masih duduk diatas motor.

" Cw-cwang..."

" Hmm...?"

" Aniya..."

Kyu membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya.

**Cup**

Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya kemudian sedikit menyesap bibir bawahnya dan kemudian melepasnya.

" Ya!" Terlihat sekali wajahnya merah

" Apa yang eomma bisikkan padamu tadi?"

" Eh?"

" Apa?"

" Bukan apa - apa. Aku masuk dulu Cwang mesum!"

Kyu berlari meninggalkanku dengan wajah merah merona. Dia sungguh manis bukan?

.

.

.

.

~ **Chapter 12 ~**

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, seperti biasa aku menjemput Kyu. Dia berdiri dihalte.

" Kajja Kyu" Ucapku

" Hmm... Min..." Panggilnya tanpa menoleh dari psp kesayangannya

" Ne? Wae?"

" Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan pergi bersama Taemin"

" Mwo? Kemana?!"

Kyu mematikan pspnya lalu memandangku.

" Eommanya ingin bertemu denganku"

" Eh? Eommanya? Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku latihan basket! Kau harus bersamaku!"

" Tapi Min..."

" Tidak mau tahu! Cepat naik, kita nanti terlambat kalau berdebat hal ini!"

" Dasar! Egois!"

" Memang!" Ucapku

Kyu memajukan bibirnya. Pasti dia sangat kesal, dia naik kemotorku dan memelukku. Aku menepuk tangan yang sudah menetap pada pinggangku itu kemudian mengelus punggung tangannya.

" Ya! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Cepat! Nanti telat!" Ucapnya galak

" Aish... Ne!"

Sepertinya dia kesal. Biarkan saja deh, yang penting dia tidak pergi dengan namja centil itu. Tiba disekolah, dia langsung berjalan mendahuluiku. Lucu juga lihat dia merajuk seperti itu. Hihihihi...

.

Jam istirahat tiba, jidat hyung itu menghampiri kelas kami dengan membawa beberapa kotak bekal.

" Ini, Jae membuatnya untuk kalian" Ucapnya kemudian meletakkan bekal itu dimeja Junsu

" Waahhh..." Junsu tampak berbinar

hey... Dia menyukai masakan Jae hyung juga? Tidak bisa dibiarkan, nanti Jae hyung memasak untuknya juga!

" Kyu untukmu" Ucap Yoochun hyung memberikan tempat makan berwarna pink

" Pink?"

" Ne, Jae memberikanmu warna pink"

" Ish..."

Jidat hyung itu membagikan kotak bekal itu dan sekarang dia menyerahkan dua kotak untukku. Mwo?

" Dua?" Tanyaku

" Ne, Jae bilang punyamu dua"

" Asik... Gomawo" Kataku tersenyum lebar

" Kajja Suie... Kita makan bersama"

" Ne Chunnie. Kau ikut Kyu?"Tanya Junsu

" Tidak/Ya!"

Aku menoleh, barusan Kyu berkata ya dan aku tidak. Mwo? Ada apa ini?

" Kalau begitu ayo" Ucap Junsu

**Grep**

Aku memegang tangan Kyu yang sudah berdiri.

" Makan bersamaku" Ucapku

" Aku akan makan bersama Junsu hyung Min..."

" Aniya"

" Lepas... Jangan kekanakan"

" Ani.."

" Ya! Lepaskan Kyunie!" Pekik Junsu

" Kau akan makan bersamanya?" Kataku menatap Kyu dengan mata andalanku, sangat ampuh pada hyung! Semoga saja ampuh pada Kyu juga

" Jangan merengek!" Junsu malah menjawab

" Hah..."

Aku melepaskan tangan Kyu perlahan kemudian memalingkan wajahku, menatap kearah jendela.

" Ya sudah sana, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku sendiri saja disini" Ucapku pelan

Tak ada suara dari mereka, mungkin mataku tidak berlaku lagi? Hah... Tidak mempan sepertinya. Aku mulai membenarkan dudukku dan menatap kotak bekal didepanku.

" Hah... Tidak nafsu..."

**TRAK**

Sebuah sumpit besi diletakkan didepanku.

" Makanlah yang benar"

" Eh?"

Aku menoleh mendapati Kyu duduk disampingku.

" Kyuuuu~~~~" Ucapku kemudian memeluknya dari samping

" Ya! Lepas! Kau membuat kita jadi bahan tontonan pabbo!"

" Eoh?"

Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan Kyu dan melihat kesekeliling. Teman - teman sekelasku yang sedang siap - siap menuju kantin melihat kearahku dan Kyu.

" Heheheheehe..." Aku tertawa gaje

" Aigo... Changmin manja sekali pada Kyu" Ucap Onew

" Lalu? Kau iri eoh?" Tanyaku

" Siapa yang tak iri! Ck... Beruntung sekali kau bocah" Ucap Key

" Ya! Aku bukan bocah!" Ucapku pura - pura kesal

" Umurmu dibawah kami bocah~~~" Sepertinya Onew cari gara - gara denganku

" Sudahlah... Onew, Key! Kalian ini, jangan menggodanya eoh? Kau tak tahu kalah dimarah akan seperti apa?" Ucap Kyu berusaha membelaku

" Memang seperti apa?" Tanya Onew kemudian mereka berdua mendekat

" Dia adalah sabuk hitam tae kwon do!"

" Mwo?!" Ucap Onew dan Key bersamaan

" Ne..." Ucap Kyu kemudian membuka bekalnya

" Aigooo... Tidak menyangka! Ya sudah lah... Kajja kita ke kantin Key ah..." Onew menarik Key keluar

Dan akhirnya kelas ini sepi! Sepi!

" Kemana bebek protektif itu?" Tanyaku jutek

" Sudah pergi bersama Yoochun hyung" Ucapnya kemudian menyumpitkan lauk pada bekalnya

" Oh... Kyu? Kau kenapa eoh? Tadi kenapa begitu?"

" Hmm?"

" Kau mencoba menghindariku lagi"

" Aniya..." Dia menaruh sumpitnya dan menundukkan kepala

" Ceritalah"

" Aku hanya sedikit tidak nyaman saat kau tersenyum karena mendapat bekal dari Jae hyung. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya"

" Aku memang menyukainya kok!" Ucapku mengambil sepotong daging dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut

" Mwo? Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Aku menoleh dan memandang Kyu kemudian aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya.

" Aku menyukainya. Maksudku dalam kata 'nya' itu masakannya Kyu... Masakannya sungguh enak! Kau ini! Coba saja..."

**Blush**

Wajahnya terlihat merona. Aigo...

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ne... Coba ini!" Kataku kemudian menyumpitkan sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya pada Kyu, Kyu perlahan membuka mulutnya dan aku memasukkan daging itu " Otte?"

" Enak..."

" Betulkan!"

" Ng... Min..."

" Ne?"

" Kalau aku buatkan kau bekal apa kau... Ng... Mau?"

" Jinjja?" Aku menatap senang Kyu

" Ne"

" Tentu saja! Kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku eoh? Jangan buatkan untuk Junsu juga!"

" Wae?"

" Dia seperti bodyguardmu saja! Aku mendekatimu saja tidak boleh! Memangnya dia kira dia siapamu eoh? Eommamu?"

" Pppffttt..."

" Kenapa malah tertawa"

" Habis kau lucu!"

" Tidak lucu!"

" Lihat wajah merajukmu! Hahahahahaha..."

Aku tersenyum melihat Kyu yang tertawa lepas itu. Aku menyukai senyum dan tawanya apalagi desahan dan rintihannya. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi yadong? Aku kan hanya anak polos yang terbawa arus kenikmatan dunia. #plakkk... Bilang aja lemah iman!

**Cup**

Aku mendekat kemudian mengecup bibirnya, entah kenapa aku ingin menciumnya. Kyu terlihat syok dan membulatkan matanya.

" Ya! Ini sekolahan pabbo!" Ucap Kyu memukul kepalaku

" Habis tiba - tiba aku ingin menciummu yah aku cium saja" Ucapku mengelus kepalaku yang dipukulnya tadi

" Ya!"

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang punggung tangannya. Dia jadi makin terlihat manis.

" Kyu... Suapi aku"

" Eh?" Kyu menatapku

" Aku malas makan... Suapi..."

" N-nde?"

" Suapi dan aku mau pakai sumpit dan sendok yang kau pakai... Ppali..."

Kyu akhirnya melakukan apa yang aku suruh, dia menyuapiku menggunakan sumpit dan sendoknya. Sedangkan aku dengan senang hati memainkan psp Kyu.

" UUWWAAAA!"

" KYYAAAA!"

**Braakkkk**

**BRRUUKKKK**

**BBRRAAAKKKK**

" Awww... Appoohh!"

Kami menoleh mendengar suara keributan itu.

" OMO!" Pekikku dan Kyu

Bagaimana tidak kaget, lihat disamping kelas! Mereka jatuh saling tindih. Mereka adalah teman sekelasku! Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai jatuh seperti itu? Memperhatikanku atau lebih jelasnya menontonku dan Kyu? Apa yang mereka pikirkan eoh?! Termasuk Junsu.

" Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak

Mereka mulai bangkit satu persatu.

" Habis... Kalian tampak asyik tanpa memperdulikan sekitar sih..." Jawab Sunny bangkit dari tubuh yang tak sengaja ditindihnya

" Eh?! Memang daritadi kalian disana?" Tanyaku lagi

" Ne, kami disini sejak Kyu menyuapimu. Aigooo... Romantis sekali!" Ucap Onew

Aku menoleh mendapati Kyu menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Malu karena ketahuan? Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum gaje.

" Apanya yang romantis? Bocah itu hanya malas makan!"

Ck...

Aku kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Dasar bebek protektif!

" Aish! Sudahlah... Kalian masuk saja!"

Akhirnya semua temanku masuk dengan tawa gaje dan beberapa orang menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu juga ketahuan seperti ini, jadi seperti anak manja? Beda dengan Junsu yang menatapku tajam. Apa masalahnya denganku sampai dia seperti itu?

.

Pulang sekolah, aku dan Kyu langsung menuju lapangan basket. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dipinggir lapangan dibawah pohon dan aku mulai berkumpul dengan para sunbaeku.

.

" Whooaaa... Kau keren Changmin ah... Slam dunkmu sangat waw!" Ucap seorang sunbae tinggi namanya kalau tidak salah Taechon

" Kamsahamnida sunbae!"

Kami sedang beristirahat sejenak ditengah lapangan setelah mengadu basket lima vs lima.

" Eeiii... Tidak usah terlalu formal eoh!" Kali ini sunbaeku yang bernama Nickhun

" Ne! Kau hebat Changmin ah!" Ketua tim yang tadi menjadi lawanku itu tersenyum senang namanya Wooyoung

" Ani, buktinya timku masih kalah"

" Aniya... Itu karena kurang kerja sama! Tapi kau sungguh pintar memimpin timmu tadi!" Puji Nickhun sunbae

Akhirnya aku tersenyum. Lihatkan... Aku memang keren! Hahahahaha!

" Baiklah istirahat sepuluh menit" Ucap Wooyoung sunbae

Aku mengedarkan padanganku, Kyu pasti bang... Eoh? Kenapa dia disana eoh bersama Kyuku!

Ya! Apa - apaan Kyu! Kenapa terlihat merona?!

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Kyu seperti itu?

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berjalan menghampiri Kyu yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang namja genit nan centil!

" KYU!" Panggilku keras

Kyu dan namja yang aku tahu bernama Taemin itu menoleh.

" Oh? Kau sudah ng... Selesai?" Tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah belakangku

" Sedang istirahat!" Jawabku cepat kemudian duduk disampingnya kemudian menarik tubuhnya mendekat kearahku

" Ya! Kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Kyu terdengar heran karena aku mendekatkan pinggangnya pada tubuhku

" Ish…" Aku menumpukan daguku pada bahu Kyu " Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku sinis pada Taemin

" Eoh? Aku jarang bertemu dengan Kyu sekarang. Makanya tadi saat melihat Kyu disini aku hampiri saja" Jawab Taemin

" Oh…"

" Jadi Kyunie ah… Kapan kau bisa kerumah? Eomma tadi pagi bilang merindukanmu" Ucap Taemin

" Kenapa Kyu harus kerumahmu terus?" Tanyaku

" Tadi aku kan sudah bilang eommaku merindukannya" Jawab Taemin

" Memang hubungan kalian seperti apa sama eommamu merindukan Kyu?" Tanyaku datar

" Kami sangat dekat kok… Eomma Kyunie dan eommaku sering sekali pergi bersama"

OMO!

Maksudnya bocah ini apa? Kyu tidak mungkin dijodohkan dengannya bukan? Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya.

" Min… Terlalu kencang!" Ucap Kyu

" Eh?" Aku menoleh, tepat dihadapanku adalah wajah Kyu

**Cup**

Aku menicum pipinya membuatnya merona.

" Jujur, aku tidak suka kalian dekat" Ucapku dihadapan Taemin

" Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Taemin

" Apa kau suka pada Kyu?" Aku bertanya balik

" Eh? Aku menyayanginya…."

" Tapi, dia milikku. Kalau kau dengan Kyu kau kira Kyu bisa jadi seme?"

Sepertinya ucapanku mampu membuatnya terdiam begitu pula Kyu. Namun….

**PLETAK**

" Aw! Appooo! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanyaku melepaskan pelukan dari Kyu dan mengusap kepalaku yang tadi dipukulnya sedangkan aku lihat Taemin tertawa sepuasnya " YA! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

" Haahahhahaha…. Aku tahu Kyu uke kok"

" Eh? Kau berniat menjadi seme?"

**PLETAK**

**PLETAK**

**PLETAK**

" Awww! Kyu!"

Kali ini Kyu memukulku tiga kali. Apa aku salah omong?

" Kau bodoh sekali eoh?" Ucap Kyu

" Hahahahahahaha…. Aigooo! Kau salah paham! Aku memang menyayangi Kyu! Karena dia sepupuku! Hahahahahahha…. Namjachingumu posesif sekali Kyu… Hahahahaha"

**Deg**

Sepupu…?

" Eh? Sepupu?" Tanyaku menatap Kyu

" Ne! Taemin ini sepupuku! Kau pabbo kenapa tidak bertanya dulu padaku sebelum bertanya seperti tadi eoh?" Kyu menatapku tajam

" Habis… Dia sering menciummu…" Ucapku membela diri

" Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya!"

" Aku tidak suka" Aku mempoutkan bibirku

" Aigooo… Mianhae kalau kau tidak suka. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi pada Kyunie" Ucap Taemin " Mana Minho sih? Lama sekali" Lanjut Taemin

" Minho?" Tanyaku pada Kyu

" Ne… Dia namjachingu Taemin"

" Eoh?" Aku memandang Taemin " Minho namjachingumu?"

Perlahan Taemin mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Minho tadi adalah teman satu timku saat melawan para sunbae.

" Mianhae aku tadi ke toilet dulu baby ah" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami

Aku menoleh, tepat disamping Taemin berdiri Minho.

" Gwaenchana" Ucap Taemin

**CUP**

OMO! Mata polosku! Minho mencium Taemin pada keningnya kemudian duduk disampingnya. Aku memperhatikan mereka, saling bercanda dan mengumbar kemesraan. Aigoo…

Aku menoleh mendapati Kyu memandang pasangan aneh itu.

" Kyu waeyo?" Tanyaku

" Eh?" Kyu memandangku " Aniya…."

" Aku akan kembali ke lapangan. Mungkin setengah jam lagi latihan selesai. Kau lihat aku ne?"

" Ne…" Kyu tersenyum manis padaku

Aigoo… Manisnya….

.

Tak terasa setelah setengah jam, kami menyelesaikan latihan. Aku segera menghampiri Kyu dan langsung pergi ke parkiran.

**Grep**

Kyu langsung memelukku saat naik ke atas motor. Tapi... Ng... Aku...

" Kenapa tidak jalan Min?" Tanya Kyu karena aku tidak juga menjalankan motorku

" Ng... Kyu... Kau yakin memelukku?" Tanyaku lalu menoleh ke belakang, Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku

" Waeyo?" Tanyanya

" Aku berkeringat... Walaupun aku pakai jaket"

" Aku suka kok" Ucapnya lalu memelukku kembali

Eoh? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya namun Kyu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggungku. Aku tersenyum gaje. Lalu menjalankan motorku.

Setelah sampai aku ikut dengan Kyu karena aku benar - benar merasa lapar. Saat ini Kyu sedang memasakkanku makanan. Karena aku ingin melihatnya masak, aku berjalan menuju dapur Kyu.

Deg

Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Aku terhenti saat melihat Kyu sedang mengayunkan spatulanya dan bernyanyi kecil. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Aku menyukai debaran ini...

Kyu...

Mungkin aku sudah...

**Grep**

Tanpa sadar, aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

" Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan Cwang! Hampir saja aku melemparmu dengan spatulaku!" Pekiknya

" Aku hanya memelukmu kok"

Aku menyesap wangi leher Kyu, membuatku tenang...

" Nghh.. Minnhh..."

Aku makin menyesap lehernya lalu menjilatnya pelan.

" Aaahhh..."

Suaranya...

Sangat indah...

Suaranya mampu membuatku tenang dan tegang bersamaan.

" Nghh... Cwaang lepas!"

" Aniya..."

Aku membuat tanda pada lehernya kemudian menuj6 tengkuknya sampai...

**PLETAK**

**PLETAK**

**PLETAK**

Nyeri, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Bagaimama tidak? Kyu dengan teganya memukuliku dengan spatula panasnya.

" Ya! Kyu! Appo! Ampun!" Teriakku kesal

" Aniyo! Ya! Aku bilang kan tadi aku sedang masak! Bagaimana kalaau nanti hangus eoh! Napuen!" Pekik Kyu mengejarku didalam dapur.

" Aigoo... Ne ne... Aku salah! Aku akan tunggu diruang tamu saja!" Ucapku akhirnya

Aku pun berjalan lemas kearah ruang tamu dan duduk pada sofa diruangan itu, menunggu dengan sabar Kyu yang sedang memasak makananku.

.

Aku mengganti chanel televisi didepanku dengan tidak sabar. Tak lama Kyu datang dan meletakkan piring pada pangkuanku. Dia duduk disampingku, ditangannya ada mangkuk sup.

" Makanlah" Ucapnya

" Gomawo"

" Ne"

Dengan semangat aku menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya. Aku juga memintanya menyuapiku sup yang dibuatnya. Rasanya tak kalah dari Jae hyung. Sungguh!

Setelah selesai aku meletakkan piring pada meja didepanku dan kemudian kembali menonton televisi.

" Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyu

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Aniya..."

**SRET**

**BRUKK**

Aku mendorong Kyu hingga dia berbaring pada sofa. Kyu memandangku dengan pandangan bingung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya datar

" Aku ingin makanan penutup"

" Ada puding dikulkas"

" Tidak mau"

" Kau mauny ap... Nnghh!"

Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku. Ku hisap kencang bibir bawahnya, mungkin sedikit kasar sampai dia mengerang dan terus memberontak. Aku menjepit kakinya juga mencengkram tangannya agar tidak memukuli dadaku.

" Ngghhh... Mmhh..."

Perlahan Kyu mulai menerima ciumanku dan membalasnya, tangannya pun sekarang sudah ada dileherku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk ke tahap selanjutnya, menggesekkan daerah pribadiku pada miliknya. Namun...

**Brrugghhh..**

" Aawww! Appo... Appooo!"

Aku terguling dari sofa dan aku memegangi juniorku yang tadi tertendang oleh Kyu. Dia sengaja? Aku lihat Kyu duduk disofa dan memandangiku. Aku pun kemudian duduk dibawah.

" Wae?!" Ucapku tidak terima

" Aku tidak mau!"

" Wae wae wae?"

" Tidak mau!"

" Ish... Sakit tahu!"

" Biar saja! Dasar pervert!"

" Aku pervert kan karenamu!"

" Mwo?! Sana, lebih baik kau pulang! Kajja aku antar!"

Kyu menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

" Ish... Ne ne! Aku pulang, tidak usah seperti ini!" Ucapku saat berdiri didepan pintu

" Ya sudah sana!" Kyu melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku

" Jutek!"

" Pervert!"

" Sensitif"

" Tiang listrik!"

" Dasar uke centil"

" Mwo? Brother complex"

" Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

" kau seperti itu!"

" Ish!"

Aku kesal kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan langsung menciumnya dalam. Kyu yang kaget mencengkram bagian depan seragam basketku. Tak lama aku melepaskan ciumanku dan melihat wajah memerahnya.

" Aku pulang"

**Cup**

Kembali aku menciumnya kali ini dikening. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan akhirnya aku mengendari motorku menuju rumah. Aku memarkirkan motorku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Eoh? Dia kan...

" Sedang apa kau?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis

" Omo!" Yeoja itu menoleh " Minnie ah... Hyungmu ada?"

" Kau lihat lampunya nyala tidak? Tidak kan? Berarti hyung tidak ada! Minggir aku mau lewat! Jangan pernah memanggilku Minnie!" Seruku

Yeoja bernama Ahra itu menyingkir dari depan pintu. Aku mendekat dan membuka pintu.

" Mi-Changmin ah! Biarkan aku menunggu didalam ne?" Aku menoleh.

" Tunggu saja diluar. Aku tidak mau ada fitnah"

" Tapi... Banyak nyamuk" Ucapnya, dia melebarkan matanya seperti sedang merengek

" Berbaiklah sedikit pada nyamuk, berikan darahmu walaupun aku yakin nyamuk tidak suka! Siapa suruh kau pakai pakaian kurang bahan!"

" M-mwo?!"

" Minggir!" Aku menepis tangannya yang tadi sempat memegang knop pintu

" Y-ya... Changm..."

** BRAAKKKK**

Semoga saja pintu itu mengenai wajahnya terutama hidung yang terlihat operasian itu! Hahahahahahah! Aku berjalan ke arah kamar dan segera mandi mengabaikan tamu tak diundang itu. Setelahnya aku menunggu hyung diruang tamu sembari memakan keripik kentangku.

**Ceklek**

" Aku pulang" Ucap hyung

" Ne Hyung! Aku diruang tamu" Aku berteriak, hyung menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku" Malam sekali?"

" Ne, hyung habis mengantar Joongie dan eommanya"

" Ohh..."

" Kau juga? Baru pulang eoh? Rambutmu masih basah?" Tanya hyung

" Ne, habis latihan basket aku makan dirumah Kyu"

" Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh - aneh kan?" Tanya hyung menatapku sinis

" Eeiii... Aniya! Oh ya hyung, yeoja itu sudah pergi?" Tanyaku menatap hyung

" Sudah Min..."

" Kenapa dia harus masuk lagi kedalam kehidupan kita hyung?"

" Gwaenchana Minnie ah... Kali ini hyung akan menjagamu" Hyung mengelus kepalaku, aku tersenyum. Kami kemudian duduk bersandar pada sofa " Hey Min..." Lanjutnya

" Hmm...?"

" Joongie..."

" Wae? Kenapa dengannya?"

" Hamil..."

" Mwo?!"

" Ne, kami memeriksakannya tadi siang. Aku senang Min"

Aku menatap hyungku mencari kebohongan namun hyung menunjukkan wajah penuh keyakinan. Jae hyung hamil? Tak lama aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku dan tersenyum lebar.

" Chukkae hyungie..." Aku memeluk hyung dengan erat

" Gomawo Minnie... Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga Joongie"

Tentu hyung... Aku akan menjaganya" Ucapku masih memeluknya

Ini kabar gembira kan?

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 12 up! Mian kalo mengecewakan #bow

Mianhae... tadi emang Cho ada update chap 12, tapi... Cho apus karena ada adegan yang ketinggalan. Hehehehe... mian?

Tadi Cho mau update pas pulang kerja tapi Cho diajak beli DVD ya udah Cho ikut sama kk... Cho beli deh filmnya bang Mimin yang Mimi (walau ga rela bang mimin akting sama cewe laen), oom jidat 3days sama EXO showtime~~~ (jempolnya nunjuk kebelakang gaya kyk yang pembukaan acaranya) kkk... wlaupun udh nonton cuma pengen punya dvdnya juga xixixixixi... kan ada Homin disitu ^o^

Hmm.. Cho bawa kabar buruk?

Cho blm bisa update LOVE sama Our Life...

Cho mutusin buat nyelesai in ff ChangKyu dulu

LHO? WAE?

Cho suka kebalik soal karakter. dari pada nanti ff Cho yang ancur makin ancur... Cho akhirnya mutusin buat nyelesai in ff yang ini dulu. Semoga keputusan Cho bisa diterima ne? tapi, kalo Cho bisa, Cho bakal update Love sama Our life kok ^^

.

**liea. friezty** : apa yaa... hmmm... rahasia. Mpreg? Hmm... Cho masih pikirin ne?

**littlecupcake noona** : Bilang apa aja boleeh...

**baby cho** : ne... Cho lanjutkan ne?

**Yaya Saya** : ne, ini udah lanjut ^o^

**nonapanda** : wkwkwk... gigit aja tuh bang Mimin na :p

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : apa yaaa... rahasia yang pasti ^o^

**Guest** : Jiah... apanya yang lucu? kkkk...

**M** : Jangan telat lagi ne? wkwkwkwkwk... jangan ngedumel... sabar ya ^o^ Cho emang gitu orangnya

**CuteCat88** : Hmmm... masih jadi rahasia tu :p

**cho. kyu. 549** : keren tapi nyebelin =="

**PURPLE-KIMlee** : Tq udah nyempetin baca. Salam kenal ne? ^o^

**ditstysandra** : eeiii... kok spiderman... keren an jadi hulk? #OMO!

**FiWonKyu0201** : eeeiii... sabar ne? ada waktunya kita menistakan bang Mimin bersama - sama :p

**joongmax** : bisikin apa yaaaa... hmmm... rahasia?

**Kuminosuki **: ne, ini udah Cho lanjut ^o^

.

Apa ChangKyu moment na masih kurang sweet? Aigoo... nanti kalo lebih dimanis in Cho bakal kena diabetes ChangKyu... kkkkk...

Mendekati adegan tabrakan, ada yang mau request sesuatu? menistakan bang Mimin mungkin? :p

Cuap - cuapnya udah cukup ne?

See u next Chap

^o^

Chhuuuuu~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T, M-  
**

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAKKKK**

Semoga saja pintu itu mengenai wajahnya terutama hidung yang terlihat operasian itu! Hahahahahahah! Aku berjalan ke arah kamar dan segera mandi mengabaikan tamu tak diundang itu. Setelahnya aku menunggu hyung diruang tamu sembari memakan keripik kentangku.

**Ceklek**

" Aku pulang" Ucap hyung

" Ne Hyung! Aku diruang tamu" Aku berteriak, hyung menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku" Malam sekali?"

" Ne, hyung habis mengantar Joongie dan eommanya"

" Ohh..."

" Kau juga? Baru pulang eoh? Rambutmu masih basah?" Tanya hyung

" Ne, habis latihan basket aku makan dirumah Kyu"

" Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh - aneh kan?" Tanya hyung menatapku sinis

" Eeiii... Aniya! Oh ya hyung, yeoja itu sudah pergi?" Tanyaku menatap hyung

" Sudah Min..."

" Kenapa dia harus masuk lagi kedalam kehidupan kita hyung?"

" Gwaenchana Minnie ah... Kali ini hyung akan menjagamu" Hyung mengelus kepalaku, aku tersenyum. Kami kemudian duduk bersandar pada sofa " Hey Min..." Lanjutnya

" Hmm...?"

" Joongie..."

" Wae? Kenapa dengannya?"

" Hamil..."

" Mwo?!"

" Ne, kami memeriksakannya tadi siang. Aku senang Min"

Aku menatap hyungku mencari kebohongan namun hyung menunjukkan wajah penuh keyakinan. Jae hyung hamil? Tak lama aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku dan tersenyum lebar.

" Chukkae hyungie..." Aku memeluk hyung dengan erat

" Gomawo Minnie... Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga Joongie"

Tentu hyung... Aku akan menjaganya" Ucapku masih memeluknya

Ini kabar gembira kan?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Min! Itu Jae hyung bukan?" Tanya Kyu menunjuk ke arah jendela, aku menengok kearah jendela

" Hmm... Ne..."

" Jae hyung kenapa berbeda seperti itu? Omo! Kyeopta!" Histeris Junsu

" Norak" Sinisku pada Junsu

" Wae?! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya! Dia cantik"

Jae hyung terlihat feminim hari ini, dia memakai jepit rambut bergambar gajah untuk menghalau poninya dan jangan lupakan jalannya yang berjingkrak - jingkrak senang. Disebelahnya hyungku menggandengnya dengan erat, matanya menyorotkan keposesifan. Apa lagi melihat tatapan lapar orang - orang sekitar.

" Ne ne ne..." Aku memutar bola mataku lalu menoleh kearah Kyu yang sedang menunduk, wajahnya terlihat merona

Kenapa merona? Karena aku terus menggenggam tangannya dibawah meja. Dan terus mengelus punggung tangannya.

" Ya! Apa yang tanganmu lakukan pada Kyu dibawah meja?!" Tanya Junsu sinis

Perlahan Kyu mencoba melepaskan genggamanku namun aku mengeratkannya.

" Urusanmu apa bebek! Terserah aku donk!" Ucapku

" Min..."

" Biarkan saja Kyu! Dasar bebek protektif!"

" Ya! Sopanlah, aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

" Dasar bebek **tua** protektif!"

" Ya!"

**Pletak!**

" Ouch! Bebek!" Aku melepaskan tanganku kemudian mengelus kepalaku

" Rasakan!"

" Hyung... Sudahlah... Kau ini! Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

" Ne ne! Bela saja dia terus!" Ucap Junsu kemudian berjalan keluar kelas

" Apoohh..." Ucapku kemudian meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja

" Gwaenchana?"

Perlahan Kyu mengelus kepalaku, aku tersenyum. Dan dia terus mengelus kepalaku sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan siang dibelakang sekolah bersama Jae hyung, hyung, Kyu, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung. Jae hyung membawakan kami bekal. Dan tadi aku sudah memakan bekal buatan Kyu. Hahahaha...

" Jae hyung aneh sekali. Kenapa genit sekali? Seperti bukan dia saja" Ujar Kyu

" Ne! Kau seperti orang hamil saja hyung" Ucap Junsu

" Disini memang ada aegya. Iya kan Yunie ah?" Jawab Jae hyung mengelus perut ratanya, hyung mengangguk

" MWO?!"

" Aish! Kalian ini! Telingaku sakit tahu!" Ucapku, aku tidak terkejut karena sudah diberitahu oleh hyung

" Aigo... Jae ah... Dia akan jadi ponakanku?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Tentu saja..."

" Pantas saja dia sering meminta macam - macam akhir - akhir ini! Bahkan menyuruhku membeli kaset dokumentasi tentang beruang karena katanya mirip dengan Yunho" Kata Yoochun hyung

Mwo?

Segitunya?

" Hehehehe... Aegya kan rindu sama Appanya makanya minta Chunnie samchon mencarikan dvd beruang..." Jae hyung tersenyum

" Oh ya Joongie... Hmm... Minggu depan aku akan ikut olimpiade matematika dan sains di Amerika... Tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya hyung

" Wah... Daebak hyung!" Ucap Junsu dan Kyu

" Ne... Gwaenchana... Tapi aku boleh ikut? Aku mau merekamnya?" Tanya Jae hyung dengan wajah memelas

" Mianhae Joongie... Aku tidak ingin aegya kelelahan. Kau disini saja ne. Eomma akan ada di Amerika juga. Dia akan merekam semua untukmu"

" Yaksok?"

" Ne..."

Jae hyung memeluk Yunho hyung dengan erat.

" Ya! Jangan bermesraan didepan kami!" Teriak Yoochun hyung

" Aigo... Mata polosku" Ucapku

" Polos matamu! Kau bahkan memintaku menemanimu menonton dvd yadongmu itu!" Ucap Kyu kemudian memukul kepalaku

" Appo Kyu!"

Semua yang ada disini mentertawaiku. Aku merajuk dan tak lama Kyu mengelus kepalaku. Kami menghabiskan makan siang dengan ceria.

Pulang sekolah, aku mengajak Kyu pergi kerumahku. Hari ini eomma dan appa akan bertemu dengan keluarga Jae hyung untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

" Apa tidak apa - apa Cwang aku masuk?" Tanyaku

Eomma tadi menyuruh Kyu untuk berganti pakaian dikamarku karena dilantai bawah sedang ramai. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Sungguh!

" Ne Kyu... Masuklah..." Ucapku kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya

Kyu maju dan masuk kedalam kamar. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling.

" Kamarmu rapi Cwang"

" Tentu saja"

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menghampirinya membuatnya berbalik menghadapku.

" Kenapa kau menutup pintunya? Eo-eommamu bilang pintu kamarnya harus terbuka bukan?"Kyu berjalan mundur

" Ng? Tentu saja karena..."

**Cup**

Aku langsung menyambar bibirnya kemudian menautkan kedua kakinya pada pinggangku. Kyu memberontak namun aku bergerak dengan lebih kuat dan akhirnya aku menindihnya dan terus mencumbunya.

" Hentiikkaannhh... Pabbo!"

" Ngh.. Mmhh... Aniih..."

Aku terus menjelajahi mulutnya dan kemudian turun kelehernya membuat sebuah tanda yang membuatku makin bernafsu untuk menggerayanginya.

" Minhh! Awass! Akuhh... Tidakhh mau..."

" Diam Kyuu..."

" Nghh... MINN! Lepassshhh!"

" Aniya...~~~"

Aku terus menciumi lehernya walaupun dia terus menolak.

**Brruukkkhh**

**Pletak!**

**Braakkk**

Aku merasakan pukulan pada kepalaku kemudian menarikku dari atas Kyu membuatku jatuh dari tempat tidur.

" Appoohh...!" Aku menoleh " Eom-eomma..." Ucapku tergagap

_Mati aku!_

" Kau! Dasar anak mesum! Ya! Kau memaksa Kyu eoh?!" Teriak eomma

" Eomma ampun... Ampun eomma..." Ucapku mundur dan berlari menjauh dari kamar sebelum aku menjadi korban kekerasan eommaku yang kejam

Ish...

Mengganggu saja!

.

Acara hari ini berjalan dengan lancar dan mereka maksudku Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung akan segera menikah. Aku turut senang dengan hal ini.

.

.

" Aku masuk ne?" Ucap Kyu saat turun dari motorku. Kami sudah berada di depan gerbang apartemen Kyu

" Ne, masuklah"

" Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyu memegang pipiku yang tadi bahkan terkena pukulan eomma

" Gwaenchana..."

" Ya sudah"

**Cup**

Kyu berlari setelah mencium pipiku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengendarai motorku menuju rumah. Disana eomma sedang duduk diruang tamu sendiri, dia menonton televisi. Sepertinya semua sudah tidur?

" Eomma..." Panggilku pelan

" Kau sudah pulang eoh? Kau mengantar Kyu dengan baik bukan?"

" Tentu eomma"

Aku mendekat kemudian tidur dipangkuannya. Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini... Bermanja...

" Aigoo... Anak pervert eomma sungguh manja ne?"

" Eomma~~" Rengekku

" Aigoo... Sakit eoh?" Tanya eomma mengelus pipiku

" Sakit eomma..."

" Hahahahaha... Kau pervert sih"

" Ish! Eomma ini!"

Eomma terkekeh namun kemudian mengelus puncak kepalaku.

" Eomma..." Panggilku

" Hmm?" Eomma bergumam dan matanya tak lepas dari televisi

" Apa yang eomma bisikkan pada Kyu kemarin?"

" Eh?" Eomma menatapku kali ini " Eomma hanya berkata, tolong jaga anak eomma yang pervert ini" Lanjutnya kemudian mencubit hidungku pelan " Dan eomma ingin sekali Kyu menjadi menantu eomma, hanya itu"

" Yakin?" Tanyaku ragu

" Hmm... Eomma bilang kalau kau memaksanya eomma suruh dia untuk menendang aset berhargamu"

" Ya! Jadi eomma yang mengajarkannya eoh?" Aku langsung bangkit dan menatap eommaku

Eh...

" Jadi? Kau memaksanya juga kemarin?!"

Tiba - tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku langsung bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari eomma.

" Mianhae eomma... Itu karena Kyu sangat menggoda!" Teriakku sembari berlari menuju kamar

" Ya! Pervert!"

" Hahahahahaha"

Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Takut eomma masuk dan menganiyayaku!

.

.

Hari - hari berjalan dengan senang. Sekarang aku memperbolehkan Kyu untuk pergi bersama sepupunya itu. Hehehehehe... Jadi tidak enak padanya. Seminggu ini aku sudah benar - benar menyadari perasaanku. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya! Ya! Kalian tidak salah baca! Setelah dua belas Chapter aku mengakuinya. Aigoo...

Melihat Kyu tersenyum bahagia membuat jantungku berdebar dengan hangat dan aku menyukainya dan aku merasakan sangat cemburu saat Kyu berdekatan dengan namja atapun yeoja lain. Sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintainya. Namun, aku belum berniat mengatakannya pada Kyu. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya... Hahahahaha...

Jae hyung pun makin lama meminta makanan atau benda yang aneh - aneh... Malam ini aku ikut hyung menfari pizza buaya. Kenapa aku ikut? Karena aku ingin merasakannya. Aku kan belum pernah makan hal seperti itu!

Hyung besok akan pergi bersama eomma menuju Amerika. Dan malam ini aku, hyung juga Kyu sedang duduk bertiga dibelakang halaman. Setelah tadi bertemu dengan Jae hyung dia pulang dan menghampiri kami.

" Jadi? Boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya hyung

" Ne hyung?"

" Selama aku pergi, tolong kalian jaga Joongie ne? Hyung sedikit tidak tenang, entahlah karena apa. Sampai hyung pulang, tolong antar jemput dia ne?" Ucap hyung memandangku dan Kyu dengan serius

" Ne hyung... Serahkan pada kami" Ucapku kemudian mengangguk

" Gomawo. Hyung akan tenang jadinya" Hyung tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kami

" Cwang..." Lirih Kyu

" Hmm? Wae?"

" Apa kau akan berpaling nantinya saat menjaga Jae hyung?" Tanyanya menunduk

Aigo...

Dia sungguh manis... Sungguh, saat ini aku ingin sekali berteriak saranghae padanya. Tapi, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, bukan hari ini tentunya.

" Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu eoh? Jangan berpikir macam - macam ne?" Ucapku kemudian mengecup bibirnya

Kyu tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Kami diam menikmati udara malam.

.

" Min... Minnie ah?"

" Nghh? Eom-eomma..."

" Kau ketiduran ne? Jja... Pindah ke kamar"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati eomma yang membangunkanku. Namun aku masih merasakan beban pada bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

" Kyu sedang tidur eomma..."

" Kalian akan sakit. Tidurlah dikamar"

" Aku boleh membawanya ke kamar?"

" Dan kau akan melakukan tindakan asusila?"

" Aniya eomma... Aku janji"

Eomma terlihat berpikir.

" Hah... Baiklah eomma pegang janjimu ne?"

" Ne eomma"

Akhirnya aku menggendong Kyu menuju kamarku, eomma membantuku membukakan pintu kamar dan aku segera masuk dan membaringkan Kyu pada kasur kesayanganku. Aku berbaring disampingnya, eomma menyelimuti kami dan mengecup keningku.

" Jalja Minnie ah"

Aku tersenyum, sudah lama juga tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur seperti ini.

" Jalja eomma..."

Eomma tersenyum kemudian beralih pada Kyu dan mengecup kening Kyu.

" Jalja Kyu... Jja... Kau tidurlah Min"

" Ne eomma"

Tak lama eomma keluar dan aku menghadapkan diriku pada Kyu. Memandanginya kemudian memeluknya dan tidur bersamanya.

.

.

" Nghh..."

Aku menggeliat, mencoba membuka mata dan melirik jam pada meja nakasku. Lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur.

" Nnnnhhh..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah tidur. Omo! Aku lupa kemarin tidur bersama Kyu! Aku menatapnya, wajahnya sungguh polos seperti ini. Aku mendekat dan mencium keningnya lama sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap - siap.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, disana eomma sedang memasak.

" Pagi eomma..." Sapaku, eomma menoleh dan tersenyum

" Pagi Minnie... Kyu belum bangun? Aku akan mandi dulu dan bersiap - siap baru membangunkannya eomma"

" Ne... Mulai hari ini kau antar jemput Joongie bukan?"

" Ne... Aku mandi dulu"

Eomma mengangguk dan mencium pipiku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamarku setelah meminum susu coklatku.

**Ceklek**

Aku membuka pintu kamarmandi, aku baru saja selesai dan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku.

" OMO!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah memerah Kyu. Aku menghampirinya.

" Kau sudah bangun?"

" Ng? Ne..."

" Mandilah... Aku tunggu dibawah ne. Kau bisa memakai pakaian yang aku siapkan nanti"

" Ne"

Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelahnya aku menunggu Kyu diruang makan bersama eomma, appa dan hyung yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju Amerika. Tak lama Kyu sudah bergabung dengan kami untuk menikmati makan pagi. Tiga hari ini, karena harus menjemput Jae hyung aku menggunakan mobil. Tentu saja dengan supirnya juga.

Setelah selesai eomma dan hyung berpamitan. Aku tidak boleh mengantarnya karena nanti akan terlambat masuk jadi tadi kami melakukan perpisahan dirumah saja. Setelahnya aku mengantar Kyu ke rumah untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambil buku pelajarannya hari ini baru menjemput Jae hyung.

Jae hyung terlihat tidak semangat, mungkin karena ditinggal hyungku sementara waktu ini... Kyu mencoba menghiburnya sampai akhirnya Jae hyung terlihat bersemangat. Kami berpisah saat ditangga kemudian aku dan Kyu berjalan menuju kelas.

" Apa Jae hyung akan baik - baik saja?" Tanya Kyu dalam perjalanan menuju kelas

" Gwaenchana, dikelasnya ada jidat hyung bukan?"

" Ne..."

Aku menghela nafas. Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan... Tapi, dikelasnya ada Ahra. Apa Jae hyung akan baik - baik saja?

.

Pulangnya setelah mengantar Jae hyung, aku dan Kyu pergi ke game center. Sudah lama tidak pergi ke sini dengannya? Kami bermain sungguh puas. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan akhirnya aku mengantarnya pulang.

" Aku pulang"

" Eoh? Kau baru pulang?"

Appa sedang duduk diruang makan dan sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

" Appa mau makan?"

" Ah ne. Kau sudah makan?"

" Sudah tadi dengan Kyu, tapi kalau appa ingin aku membantu appa makan yah... Tidak masalah"

" Dasar perut karet! Sini bantu appa makan!"

" Ne..." Ucapku senang kemudian memakan makan malam yang sepertinya dipesan appa tadi

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyu?" Tanya appa sembari memakan supnya

" Baik appa..."

" Kau sudah melakukannya berapa kali eoh?"

" EHHH?"

" Eeii... Tidak usah kaget. Hanya ada kita disini. Appa tahu kau mesum seperti appa"

" Ya!"

" Jadi? Berapa kali?"

" Dua kali appa..."

" Aigoo.. Padahal umurmu saja belum genap tujuh belas tahun... Ck..."

" Habisnya... Aku tidak tahan godaan sih?"

" Ck... Dasar pervert"

" Salahkan appa yang pervert. Itu penyakit menular"

" Ya! Dasar anak kurang ajar"

" Hahahahahaha..."

Aku dan appa akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malam dengan keributan kecil dan obrolan mesum antara ayah dan anak. Setelahnya aku dan appa bermain playstation sampai malam.

" Karena aku menang, aku akan menunggu lego transformernya appa..." Ucapku saat memenangkan permainan bola

" Ish! Kau hebat dalam game Min!"

" Tentu saja. Aku tidur ne appa?"

" Ne, jalja Minnie"

" Jalja appa"

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar dan mencoba tidur sambil mendekap bantal yang kemarin ditibdih oleh kepala Kyu.

" Wangi Kyu... Hmmm..."

.

Besoknya dengan langkah riang aku lihat Jae hyung masuk kekelasnya. Dia memintaku dan Kyu mengantarnya sampai kelas. Namun langkah riangnya terhenti saat melihat papan tulis. Aku dan Kyu juga menatap papan tulis itu.

Disana terlihat sebuah artikel beserta sebuah foto menunjukkan Yunho hyung sedang memeluk seseorang. Ahra... Ck... Apa lagi yang ingin dia perbuat eoh?

Artikel yang berjudul '_Seorang Jung Yunho berselingkuh?'_ sukses membuat senyum indah dibibir Jae hyung menghilang. Jae hyung duduk dikursinya. Tak lama aku lihat Ahra masuk kelas lalu melihat kedinding.

" Aigo.. Kenapa foto Yunho dan aku malam itu ada di sini. Aigo..." Ahra tersipu lalu memandang Jae hyung yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Aku memperhatikannya, ingin rasanya mencabik - cabik mulutnya karena berbohong tepat dihadapanku!

**Pluk**

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun hyung dibelakangu. Dia baru sampai bersama Junsu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Aku menunjuk sesuatu lalu dengan cepat Yoochun hyung melepas artikel itu dari papan tulis, merobeknya dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Mungkin dia takut Jae hyung stress dan mengalami gangguan pada kehamilannya. Kami mendekati Jae hyung.

" Gwaenchana Jae?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Hyung..." Panggilku

Aku merasakan semua mata menatap Jae hyung. Sepertinya mereka penasaran dengan tindakan Jae hyung selanjutnya, namun Ahra menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman liciknya. Awas kau penyihir gila!

" Gwaenchana Chunie... Aku tidak akan termakan dengan gosip murahan itu. Setelah semua yang kulalui, aku tidak akan mudah percaya dengan gosip murahan itu! Apalagi yang dipeluk yeoja gatal itu... Aigo... Murahan sekali..." Ucap Jae hyung membuatku tersenyum

" Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud murahan?" Teriak Ahra tidak terima " Kau tidak lihat oppa bahkan membalas pelukanku?"

" Yunho memang memang membalas pelukanmu, tapi kau melakukannya didepan rumah Yunho... Sungguh murahan sekali datang ke rumah pria dan memeluknya..."

" Ya! Oppa juga bilang akan memberikanku kesempatan!"

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jae hyung, matanya membulat

" Ne! Tentu saja!" Jawab Ahra yakin

" Hyung jangan dengarkan dia..." Ucap Junsu

Jae hyung menunduk, aku sungguh khawatir dia kenapa - napa. Namun kemudian dia mengankat kepalanya dan tangannya menggenggam ponsel layar sentuhnya. Eoh? Mau apa Jae hyung? Tak lama dia me-loudspeaker ponselnya.

" Yoeboseo Yunie ah..."

Dia menelepon Yunho hyung?

" Ne? Joongie waeyo?" Hyung sepertinya kaget Jae hyung meneleponnya

" Apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya kau sedang tidur?"

" Ne, baru saja akan tidur. Disini sudah malam. Waeyo? Kenapa menelepon? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yunho hyung terdengar panik

" Aniya... Hmmmm... Yunie ah... Apa benar kau memeluk Ahra didepan rumahmu?"

" Eh?"

" Jawab dengan jujur Yunie..."

" Ah... Ne Joongie... Setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku menemukannya di depan rumah. Changminnie tidak mengizinkannya masuk rumah. Jadi, aku juga tidak menyuruhnya masuk juga. Hmm... Waeyo?"

" Siapa yang memeluk duluan?"

" Ahra... Saat aku ingin masuk dia memelukku lebih dulu"

" Dia meminta kesempatan padamu? Dan kau memberikannya?"

" Aniya Joongie. Waeyo? Ada apa? Apa dia bicara macam - macam padamu? Dimana Changminnie? Kenapa tidak menjagamu? Aigo! Anak itu!"

" Aniyo Yunie... Hanya ada gosip kecil. Ah! Sudah ne? Nanti jangan lupa telepon aku Yun. Kami merindukanmu" Ucap Jae hyung

" Ne... Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Hmmm... Joongie ya..."

" Ne?"

" Sa-sa-saranghae baby Joongie ah" Suara Yunho hyung terdengar gugup saat mengucapkannya namun kata - kata itu membuat wajah Jae hyung tersipu hebat

Aigo... Mengumbar kemesraan...

" Nado Yun..."

**Pik**

Jae hyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu memandang sinis Ahra. Aku menahan tawa, aigoo... Jae hyung itu memang tahan di bully ya?

" See? Lihat siapa yang murahan. Aigoo... Minnie gomawo tidak membukakan pintu untuknya" Jae hyung tersenyum padaku, aku balas senyumannya " Hubunganku dengan Yunho sangat kuat! Tidak ada ada yang bisa memisahkan kami! Apalagi hanya serangga kecil seperti kau Ahra! Dan kau dengar, aku bukan namja lemah yang akan menangis saat kau bully!" Desis Jae hyung

Ahra menatap kesal juga malu. Dia berdiri dan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya lalu keluar dari kelas. Hahahahahaha... Ini sangat lucu! Aku akan cerita pada hyung nanti!

" Rasakan itu! Dasar nenek sihir" Ucap Junsu

" Jae! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, tidak baik..." Ucap Yoochun hyung

" Aku hanya kesel Chunnie ah!" Jae hyung memajukan bibirnya

" Hmmm... Oppa..."

Kami menoleh saat seorang yeoja memanggil Jae hyung.

" Ne?" Tanya Jae hyung

" Boleh aku bertanya?" yeoja itumembuka suaranya. Jae hyung mengangguk " Hmm.. Si-siapa yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu?"

" Aku! Aku yang duluan! Aku sudah menyukai Yunie sejak lama. Jadi, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti Yunie!" Ucapnya dengan lantang

Waw... Pernyataan langsung! Daebakk!

Aku tersenyum dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kelas bersama Junsu dan Kyu.

" Jae hyung daebakk ne?" Ucap Junsu

" Ne..." Kyu menimpalinya

" Yunho hyung juga namja yang jujur. Mengungkapkan semuanya dan berkata saranghae pada Jae hyung! Omo! Yunho hyung pasti sangat mencintai Jae hyung!" Ucap Junsu kemudian melirikku tajam

" Wae? Kenapa melirikku seperti itu?" Tanyaku sebal

" Aniya... Kalian kakak adik tapi kok sifatmu sangat buruk ya Min?"

" Mwo?!" Ucapku kaget

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyu menemaniku latihan basket, hari ini kami berlima akan makan es krim bersama. Junsu sendiri sedang melakukan ekskul vocal ditemani dengan Yoochun hyung. Aigoo... Suara campuran bebek dan lumba - lumba itu kalau bernyanyi seperti apa ya?

Aku menoleh dari tengah lapangan, Kyu sedang mengobrol dengan Taemin. Taemin yang melihatku menyenggol lengan Kyu sehingga Kyu melihat kearahku kemudian tersenyum. Aku balas senyumannya.

.

Latihan hari ini tidak begitu lama, karena para sunbae selanjutnya akan melakukan latihan intensif karena akan melakukan pertandingan minggu besok!

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyu yang ternyata sudah berkumpul dengan Yoochun hyung dan Junsu.

" Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyu kemudian mengelap keringatku menggunakan tisu yang sudah dia siapkan

" Ne" Aku tersenyum

" Aku tadi sudah kirim pesan ke Jae, tapi kok dia belum turun juga ya?" Ucap Yoochun hyung

" Mungkin dalam perjalanan" Tebak Junsu

" Kita susul Jae hyung ne?" Ucapku

" Hmm? Ne..."

Aku menggandeng Kyu dan berjalan menuju tangga. Begitu pula pasangan Yoosu dibelakangku. Saat ini kami sedang menaiki tangga.

" Nghhh... AKKKHHHHH!"

Suara itu?

Aku berlari, aku sungguh kenal suara itu! Aku berlari kencang menuju asal suara.

" OMO! JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

Aku berteriak kencang saat menemukan Jae hyung terbaring pada lantai dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Aku menariknya untuk duduk. Tak lama Junsu, Yoochun hyung dan Kyu sampai dan menghamoiriku.

" Hyung! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriakku

" Hiks... Appo! Arrgghhh!" Teriak Jae hyung meremas perutnya

" OMONA! Jae hyung berdarah! Cepat Min!" Junsu menunjuk celana Jae hyung

Mataku tertuju pada celananya yang mengeluarkan darah. Omo! Andwe!

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong!" Teriak Yoochun hyung, membuatku menatap kearah atas tangga. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja yang amat ku benci

" Ak-aku ti-tidak sengaja..." Lirih Ahra

" AARRGGGHHHH..."

Teriakan Jaebhyung membuatku kembali menatapnya. Jae hyung tidak bergerak.

" Jae! Jae! Irona!" Teriak Yoochun hyung panik

" Hyung!" Panggilku keras pada Jae hyung

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap sadis sang tersangka.

" Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada hyung atau keponakanku, aku akan menghajarmu! Tidak peduli kalau kau seorang yeoja!" Ancamku kemudian berlari menuju parkiran

Aku mengemudikan mobil Yoochun hyung dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit persetan dengan larangan dilarang menyetir sebelum tujuh belas tahun! Aku sungguh ketakutan melihat Jae hyung pucat seperti itu. Sekarang dia dalam dekapan Kyu. Jae hyung langsung dilarikan ke ruang UGD begitu sampai. Dan kami menunggu didepan ruang itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi?" Tanyaku pada Yoochun hyung

" Ne, mereka sedang kemari"

" Kyu, sudah beritahu hyung?"

" Ne, tadi Jung ahjumma yang mengangkat ponsel milik Yunho hyung. Dia sedang berlatih untuk final besok. Dan ahjumma akan memberitahunya setelah selesai lalu langsung kembali ke korea" Jawab Kyu

" Dan apa - apaan kau bebek hyung! Kenapa malah menangis histeris seperti itu?!" Ucapku sedikit keras

" Hueee... Chunnie...! Kenapa Changmin hiks... Malah membentakku huueeee... Aku hanya khawatir pada Jae hyung!" Histeris Junsu lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Yoochun hyung. Yoochun hyung mengelus rambut Junsu kemudian menatapku tajam

Untukku tatapan seperti itu tidak akan mempan!

Hah...

Aku duduk disamping Kyu. Menunduk dan menyesali perbuatanku yang meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Harusnya tadi aku suruh saja dia duduk bersama Kyu dipinggir lapangan.

" Hey, kau hebat Min... Kau tidak panik..."

" Tapi aku gagal Kyu... Hyung pasti kecewa padaku"

" Tidak akan ada yang kecewa padamu" Ucap Kyu kemudian memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan Kyu. Hanya dia yang hisa membuatku tenang. Aku mendekapnya sangat erat

" Changmin!"

Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk. Orangtua Jae hyung telah tiba. Namun dokter belum juga keluar. Setelah satu jam, sang dokter keluar. Yoochun hyung, aku dan Kim ahjusshi menahan isak tangisnya. Berbeda dengan Kim ahjumma, Junsu dan Kyu yang menangis mendengar berita dari dokter.

Jae hyung...

Keguguran...

Ini tidak nyatakan?

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

.

Hehehehehe... Cho update lagi...

Udah chap 13... ga nyangka bakal sampe chap segini...

Karena Cho updade cuma selisih lima belas jam sebelumnya, mianhae yang harus baca maraton ne?

.

**cho. kyu. 549** : Belum ada kejelasan sampe chap ini

**ditstysandra** : Cho padamu juga ^o^

**joongmax** : ia, sebentar lagi... sabar ne... changkyu na juga bentar lagi end kok ^o^

**FiWonKyu0201** : Hah... lebih manis? Kena diabetes dah Cho... kkkkk...

**Guest** : Ne... pervert an bang mimin daripada Yunpa disini

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : bentar lagi end kok... kkkk... semangat buat UN na ya! Hwaiting! Hmm... kemaren qm ada minta ff Cho genre action tah? Cho ga pande bikin gendre action. Otte? ToT

**Yunjaeee Shipper** : ne... cuma nunggu changkyu sampe tamat kok ^o^ sabar ne?

**diamonds** : ne, hamik tapi...

**amora. amora. 94043** : ne, kemaren sengaja di apus karena ada yang kelewat ^^

**DM** : ne, chap 12 udah update sekalian hari ini update chap 13... kkkkk...

.

Jja... siap untuk next chap?

See u next chap ne?

Chuuu~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T**

.

.

.

.

Aku mengemudikan mobil Yoochun hyung dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit persetan dengan larangan dilarang menyetir sebelum tujuh belas tahun! Aku sungguh ketakutan melihat Jae hyung pucat seperti itu. Sekarang dia dalam dekapan Kyu. Jae hyung langsung dilarikan ke ruang UGD begitu sampai. Dan kami menunggu didepan ruang itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi?" Tanyaku pada Yoochun hyung

" Ne, mereka sedang kemari"

" Kyu, sudah beritahu hyung?"

" Ne, tadi Jung ahjumma yang mengangkat ponsel milik Yunho hyung. Dia sedang berlatih untuk final besok. Dan ahjumma akan memberitahunya setelah selesai lalu langsung kembali ke korea" Jawab Kyu

" Dan apa - apaan kau bebek hyung! Kenapa malah menangis histeris seperti itu?!" Ucapku sedikit keras

" Hueee... Chunnie...! Kenapa Changmin hiks... Malah membentakku huueeee... Aku hanya khawatir pada Jae hyung!" Histeris Junsu lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Yoochun hyung. Yoochun hyung mengelus rambut Junsu kemudian menatapku tajam

Untukku tatapan seperti itu tidak akan mempan!

Hah...

Aku duduk disamping Kyu. Menunduk dan menyesali perbuatanku yang meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Harusnya tadi aku suruh saja dia duduk bersama Kyu dipinggir lapangan.

" Hey, kau hebat Min... Kau tidak panik..."

" Tapi aku gagal Kyu... Hyung pasti kecewa padaku"

" Tidak akan ada yang kecewa padamu" Ucap Kyu kemudian memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan Kyu. Hanya dia yang hisa membuatku tenang. Aku mendekapnya sangat erat

" Changmin!"

Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk. Orangtua Jae hyung telah tiba. Namun dokter belum juga keluar. Setelah satu jam, sang dokter keluar. Yoochun hyung, aku dan Kim ahjusshi menahan isak tangisnya. Berbeda dengan Kim ahjumma, Junsu dan Kyu yang menangis mendengar berita dari dokter.

Jae hyung...

Keguguran...

Ini tidak nyatakan?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

.

.

.

Malamnya aku mengantarkan Kyu pulang, aku tidak ingin dia sakit juga. Setelah turun dari mobil jemputanku aku mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

" Jae hyung... Apa dia akan baik - baik saja Cwang?" Tanyaku dengan nada lemas

**Grep**

Aku memeluknya, menyelusupkan kepalaku pada lehernya menyesap wangi yang keluar darinya.

" Gwaenchana... Dia pasti kuat... Jangan khawatir ne? Besok kita akan menjaganya"

" Ne... Aku masuk Cwang"

**SRRETTT**

**CUP**

Aku menangkup pipinya dan mengecupnya sebentar untuk menghilangkan kegundahanku.

" Tidurlah" Ucapku

" Kau juga Cwang"

Aku mencoba tersenyum kemudian berbalik menuju mobil. Motor milikku ada di sekolah karena tadi aku langsung memakai mobil Yoochun hyung menuju rumah sakit. Dia panik dan berkata tidak mampu membawa mobil jadi akulah yang mengendarai mobilhya. Esoknya aku tidak pergi kesekolah, begitu juga Kyu. Dia menemaniku dikamar Jae hyung.

Sudah satu hari Jae hyung tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menunggu didepan ruangan bersama Kyu. Pasangan Yoosu sudah pulang tadi, kami bergantian menjaga Jae hyung. Sedangkan orangtua Jae hyung sudah aku suruh pulang karena mereka sudah menjaga Jae hyung semalaman.

" Minnie ah!"

Seseorang memanggilku saat membuka pintu rawat Jae hyung. Aku mendongak.

" Hyung!"

Aku bangkit lalu memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

" Joongie eodie? Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho hyung

" Mana Jaejoong Min?" Eomma datang dengan tergesa bersama Appa yang kelihatannya langsung terbang dari Jeju pagi ini

" Temuilah dokter hyung... Jaejoong hyung didalam eomma... Mianhae tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong hyung" Ucapku menunduk menahan airmata yang siap keluar kapan saja

" Kau yang terbaik Min..."

Yunho beranjak menuju ruang dokter, sedangkan orangtuaku masuk menemui orangtua Jae hyung didalam. Aku mengikuti hyungku, namun aku berdiri didepan ruang dokter. Aku tidak akan mampu mendengarkan kata - kata dokter untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter menahan isakannya walaupun airmata mengalir deras. Aku menghampiri dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Yunho hyung membalas pelukanku dan akhirnya isakan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho.

Aku bersumpah... Siapapun yang membuat hyungku seperti ini aku akan membalasnya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Aku akan membalasnya!

Kami berjalan menuju ruang rawat Jae hyung, tanganku terus merangkul pundak Yunho hyung karena Yunho hyung sungguh terlihat lemas.

" Yun..."

Kami menoleh dan mendapati eomma memanggi hyung.

" N-ne eomma?"

" Jo-joongie mencarimu" Ucap Eomma, matanya sudah berkaca - kaca

" Joongie sudah sadar?"

" Ne, temuilah"

" Eomma..."

" Kau bisa Yun... Kau kuat"

Aku melihat hyung memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kemudian membuka knop pintu rawat Jae hyung. Kali ini aku merangkul eomma dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Jae hyung. Kemudian berjalan menuju sofa tempat Kyu berada. Aku menggenggam tangan Kyu erat.

" Joongie ah..." Lirih Yunho hyung

"Yunie! Bogoshippo" Jae hyung membuka kedua tangannya Hyung berjalan perlahan kearah Jae hyung dan memeluknya erat.

" Nado Bogoshippo..."

" Joongie juga Aegya rindu padamu Yun..."

Aku tercekat mendengar kata - kata jae hyung barusan. Yunho hyung melepaskan pelukannya menatap perut Jae hyung sekilas lalu menatap Jae hyung kembali,

" Ah! Tadi malam Joongie bertemu dengan aegya di mimpi. Tapi, dia bilang akan pergi. Aegya ingin pergi kemana Yun? Aegya tidak akan meninggalkan Eomma kan?" Kata Jae hyung lalu mengelus perutnya.

Bertemu dengan bayinya? Astaga! Aku benar - benar membenci yeoja itu! Aku menoleh mendapati Kyu yang terisak kecil. Aku mengelus punggungnya, menenangkannya.

" Kau bertemu aegya?" Tanya Yunho hyung, aku menatap lekat adegan didepanku

" Ne, dia sangaaaaatt yeoppo..."

" Aegya yeoja ne?"

" Ne Yun... Tapi dia ingin pergi kemana ya?"

" Joongie, dengarkan Yunie ne?" Yunho hyung menangkup wajah Jae hyung, dan terlihat Jae hyung mengangguk " Aegya, sudah ke tempat yang... Indah sekarang" Yunho hyung sempat menahan nafasnya

" Tempat yang indah? Eodie?"

" Surga... Dia sudah tenang disana Joongie ah..."

" Sur... Ga?" Jae hyung membulatkan matanya menatap Yunho hyung " Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau jangan bercanda Yun! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" Teriak Jae hyung menepis tangan hyung

" Joongie ah... Mianhae" Lirih Yunho hyung hampir menangis

" An-andwe! Eomma? Yunie bohongkan? Minnie ah!" Jaejoong hyung menatap kami namun kami pun tidak bisa menjawabnya

" Yunie! Bilang ini bohong!"

Yunho hyung memeluk Jae hyung, namun Jae hyung memberontak sangat keras.

" Lepas! Aku ingin bicara pada dokter! Aegya masih di perutku! Kalian bohong! Bohong! Lepaskan aku JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Jae hyung lalu menjambak rambut Yunho hyung, namun Yunho hyung tidak bergeming. Dia tetap memeluk erat Jae hyung

Terdengar suara isakan. Jae hyung menangis histeris, dia berteriak sangat keras.

" Aegya! Aegya...! Hiks...!"

" Joongie ah..."

" Andwe Yun! Dia masih ada! Aegya masih ada!"

" Jae... Tabahlah demi kami" Kim ahjumma akhirnya maju menenangkan anaknya

" Eomma! Kenapa Tuhan jahat! Kenapa memisahkan Joongie dengan Aegya?!" Jae hyung masih terisak. Kim ahjumma mengelus kepala anaknya namun airmatanya terus mengalir dari matanya

" AEGYAAAA!" Jae hyung berteriak namun kemudian tidak terdengar isakannya

Kami panik dan langsung memanggil dokter. Tak lama Junsu dan Yoochun hyung datang. Mereka mendengar cerita dari Kyu. Junsu menangis mendengarnya, Yoochun hyung hanya bisa menenangkannya.

" Nah... Ceritalah apa yang terjadi" Ucap eomma

Aku dan teman - temanku memang belum menceritakan kejadian ini pada orangtuaku dan Jae hyung. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Jae hyung semenjak Yunho hyung pergi. Eomma dan appa tidak menduga bahwa Ahra menjadi siswi pindahan kesekolahnya. Yunho hyung menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, dia terlihat sangat marah.

.

Esoknya kami datang dengan wajah suram. Aku sendiri masih terbayang - bayang wajah sedih Jae hyung. Sungguh, walaupu aku sudah melupakannya namun tetap sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

" Minnie... Suie... Kajja..." Ajak Kyu lalu menggandengku menuju kelas

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan yeoja gila itu! Lihat saja!" Desisku. Aku sungguh terpukul melihat hyung tersayangku menangis seperti kemarin. Bahkan dirumah dia tidak mau makan karena terus teringat Jae hyung

.

Jam istirahat tiba, aku bertemu hyung di kantin dan tak lama Yoochun hyung juga datang ke kantin. Sungguh tidak ada keceriaan diantara kami. Hah...

Namun tiba - tiba...

" Oppa... Aku ingin bicara..."

Aku menoleh mendapati Ahra berdiri disamping Yunho hyung.

" Bicaralah..." Ucap Yunho hyung tanpa melihat ke arah Ahra

" Jangan disini"

" Kalau bicara disini saja! Aku tidak mau ada hasutan ataupun gosip lagi" Ucap Yunho hyung

Rasakan!

" Ak-aku... Benar - benar tidak sengaja pada Jaejoong. Dia yang tidak mau berhenti dan mendengarkanku Oppa"

" KAU MASIH BISA MENYALAHKANNYA?" Yunho hyung berteriak, membuat penghuni kantin menengok kearah kami

" Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?! Dia merebutmu dariku Oppa!"

" Dia tidak pernah merebutku dari siapapun! Aku bahkan hanya temanmu dulu! Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu kali ini Ahra!"

" WAE? Wae? Kenapa membela namja aneh itu!"

**PLAAKK**

Aku menampar Ahra. Namja aneh katanya? Bahkan Jae hyung lebih cantik darinya. Aku ingin merobek mulut kasarnya itu. Aku menaikkan kembali tanganku hendak menamparnya namun Yunho hyung menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh, seluruh penghuni kantin sangat kaget melihat keadaan itu.

" Dia, mengandung anakku! Dan kau MEMBUNUH anakku saat mendorong Jaejoong dari tangga! Puas?!" Pekik Yunho hyung

" Anak?!"

Aku cukup kaget hyung berkata jujur namun entah mengapa aku senang dengan ekspresi syok yang ditunjukkan oleh Ahra.

" Ak-aku... Oppa..."

" Pergilah..." Lanjut Yunho

Aku lihat Ahra menangis lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Pulang sekolah aku bersama Yunho hyung dan yang lain berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Kim ahjumma mengabarkan Jae hyung sudah sadar.

Hyung memasuki kamar rawat Jae hyung begitu juga aku dan kemudian mengamati hyung. Dia duduk diatas tempat tidur Jaejoong.

" Joongie? Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho hyung, Jae hyung menengok lalu menatap jendela lagi

" Apa surga itu jauh Yun?"

" Eh?"

" Aku lelah, ingin tidur"

**Deg**

Jantungku berdebar tak nyaman saat melihat hyung menatap Jae hyung dengan pandangan sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca - kaca. Tidak ada Jae hyung yang ceria dan manja, sinar matanya redup tidak memancarkan keceriaan lagi. Yunho hyung mengelus kepala Jae hyung yang sudah berbaring.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu"

Yunho hyung menggengam tangan Jae hyung. Namun Jae yang mulai tertidur terus saja mengigau menyebutkan bayinya. Aku lihat Yunho hyung menunduk dan tak lama pundaknya bergetar. Yunho hyung menangis, menangis dalam diam.

Aku mendekat memegang bahunya mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada hyung dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak sendirian.

Setelah tenang, aku beranjak menuju pintu dan menemukan Kyu duduk menundukkan kepalanya.

Omo! Aku... Aku mengabaikannya!

Aku segera duduk disampingnya.

" Gwaenchana?"

Kyu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

" Mianhae?"

" Untuk apa?" Lirihnya

" Aku mengabaikanmu..."

" Gwaechana... Jae hyung jauh lebih penting sekarang"

Hah...

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia salah paham namun aku lelah untuk menejelaskannya, jadinya aku diam saja disampingnya. Sama - sama menundukkan kepala.

" Kyu..."

Kami mendongak.

" Kajja pulang" Ajak Junsu dengan lembut

Kyu tidak menjawab namun tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Junsu. Meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

.

" Kau tidak pulang Min?"

Aku menoleh mendapati hyung duduk disampingku.

" Jae hyung bagaimana hyung?"

" Dia... Masih tidur Min... Mana Kyu?"

" Dia... Pulang..." Ucapku lemas

" Wae? Kau ada masalah dengannya? Hmmm?"

Hyung membuat kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya. Hyung masih saja memperhatikanku walaupun dia sedang sedih.

" Kyu... Sepertinya salah paham padaku hyung..."

" Ng? Masalah apa?"

" Hanya masalah kecil"

" Kau jelaskan ne? Jangan biarkan Kyu marah berlarut -larut. Jja... Pulanglah... Shin ahjusshi menunggu dibawah"

" Hyung bagaimana?"

" Aku akan menunggu Joongie... Ne?"

" Baiklah hyung"

Setelah berpamitan aku berjalan menuju parkiran dan menyuruh Shin ahjusshi mengantarku kerumah Kyu. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai berhenti didepan gerbang apartemen Kyu. Aku menyuruh Shin ahjusshi untuk menungguku. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai tempat Kyu tinggal dan menekan password apartemennya.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ketika ada didalam apartemennya, lampunya mati? Dia tidak pulang kesini? Dia kemana eoh?!

Aku mencarinya kedalam kamar dan meneriaki namanya namun tidak juga menemukannya. Akhirnya aku mencoba menghubunginya namun ponselnya tidak aktif.

Kyu... Kau dimana eoh?

Ah! Junsu!

Aku meneleponnya.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Kyu eodie?!" Tanyaku langsung

" Memangnya aku eommanya! Cari saja sana!"

**Pik**

Junsu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sopan sekali! Aku yakin Kyu disana tapi setidaknya aku bisa tenang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan aku mengetikkan pesan untuk bebek protektif itu.

' _To : bebek ptotektif_

_Tolong jaga Kyu hari ini. Besok aku akan langsung menemuinya disekolah'_

.

.

Besoknya disekolah tepat seperti dugaanku Kyu menghindariku. Dia bahkan tidak merespon ucapanku. Sampai pelajaran terakhir dia terus mendiamiku.

Aku merobek kertas bukuku dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

' _Mianhae... Jangan mendiamkanku... Aku sungguh menyesal'_

Hanya satu kalimat dan itu membuat Kyu menoleh dengan wajah berkaca - kaca. Sepertinya ingin sekali memakiku.

' _Jangan ganggu aku dulu Min'_

Kesal, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku membuang mukaku. Hah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kesal! Memikirkan hyung dan Kyu! Aarrggghh...!

**Braakkk!**

Aku menendang mejaku saat jam istirahat berbunyi dan langsung keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan basket dan menemui para sunbae di ekskul basket dan aku bermain dengan mereka.

" Hah... Hah... Hah... Waeyo Min! Kau kasar sekali hari ini!" Keluh Nickhun

" Hah... Gomawohh... Sudah hah... Menemanikuuhh sunbae..." Ucapku berbaring direrumputan

" Neehhh.. Jangan sering - sering kau seperti ini eohh!"

" Ne sunbae..."

Tak lama aku mendengar bel berbunyi namun aku tidak kembali ke kelas melainkan ke atap sekolah. Membaringkan tubuhku, memasang headset dan menyalakan musik kemudian menatap ke atas.

Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan Jae hyung. Sungguh, bukan maksudku mengacuhkannya dan lebih mementingkan Jae hyung karena dulu aku menyukainya. Bukan...

Dari dulu aku selalu memegang janjiku pada hyung. Jika aku harus janji menjaga Jae hyung, aku seharusnya menjaganya dengan baik. Aku malah membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Jae hyung. Itu semua karena kelalaianku jadi wajar bukan aku lebih mengkhawatirkannya? Bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikannya.

Hah...

Tidur saja deh...

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

Seorang namja membuka pintu atap dan menghampiri namja yang sedang tidur. Dia berjongkok disampingnya.

" Kau pabbo Cwang..." Lirihnya pelan

Dia mengelus namja itu dan menutupi wajah namja itu dengan sebuah buku yang tadi dibawanya.

" Hah... Jalja Cwang" Lanjutnya kemudian beranjak dari sana

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

" Ngghh..."

Lho kok gelap? Sudah malam?

Tanganku menyentuh wajahku dan mengambil benda yang menutupi wajahku.

Eoh? Buku? Milik siapa?

Junsu?

Jam berapa ini? Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku. Eh? Sudah jam pulang sekolah!

Aku segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tanganku memegang buku Junsu, apa tadi dia yang menutupi wajahku?

" Eh! Kau kemanakan bukuku Kyu!"

**Deg**

Aku berhenti tepat disamping kelas dan mendengarkan Junsu. Jadi bukan Junsu?

" Molla... Mungkin tadi aku menjatuhkannya!"

Kyu?

" Aish! Kau pasti tadi mencari namja tidak tahu perasaan itu eoh?"

" Hyung... Jangan begitu"

" Wae? Aku jadi tidak suka padanya sejak dia mempermainkan perasaanmu Kyu!"

" Dia tidak mempermainkanku hyung"

" Buktinya dia terus menarik ulur perasaanmu Kyu! Bahkan hubungan kalian saja tidak jelas"

" Apa maksudmu hyung?"

" Apa kau namjachingunya? Kalian berpacaran?!"

" H-hyung..."

" Kau hanya dimanfaatkannya saja Kyu! Sadarlah! Dia hanya ingin tubuhmu saja!"

" Hyung!"

**Degh**

**Degh...**

Aku... Tidak seperti itu kan?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan mengingat semua yang sudahku lakukan dengan Kyu. Memanfaatkannya?

**Deg...**

Ne... Awalnya memang aku memanfaatkannya bukan? Tapi... Dia membuatku menyukainya dan aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

" Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengucapkan saranghae padamu bukan?! Sampai kapan kau bertahan?!"

Kyu akan bertahan padaku bukan?

" Hyung..." Aku mendengar suara rendah Kyu " Aku... Jika semua yang ku lakukan semua tidak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku aku akan mundur hyung"

Mwo?

Apa katanya? Dia akan meninggalkanku?

Entah kenapa memikirkannya saja membuatku marah.

**Brakkk**

Aku membuka pintu kelas dan menatap mereka. Kyu dan Junsu terlihat kaget.

" Mana janjimu untuk terus disampingku dan membuatku mencintaimu hah?!" Pekikku

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan mengambil tasku secara kasar dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk beranjak dari sana.

**Grep**

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku. Kyu...

" Lepas" Ucapku datar

" Aku hanya merasa ragu untuk melanjutkannya karena kau belum juga membuka hatimu untukku" Lirihnya

Ne, dia benar... Selama ini aku bahkan belum mengucapkan saranghae padanya... Aku egois...

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah.

" Jangan pernah menyerah dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku Kyu"

" Kau... Hiks... Egois Min..."

" Ne... Aku egois!"

" Hiks... Mmhh!"

Aku langsung saja menyambar bibirnya dan menciumnya sangat dalam dan lama sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memisahkan bibir kami.

" Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucapku kemudian mengelus pipinya

" Hiks... Ne..."

" EHEM!"

Kami menoleh dan disana berdiri Junsu dan Yoochun hyung. Sejak kapan Yoochun hyung disana?

" Melupakan kami eoh?" Goda Yoochun hyung

Kyu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakangku. Mungkin malu. Yah... Kali ini aku gagal mengucapkan kata itu namun pasti nanti aku bisa mengucapkannya.

" Kajja... Kita ke rumah sakit" Ajak Yoochun hyung

" Ne"

Kami pun akhirnya menuju rumah sakit, namun disana Jae hyung masih sama. Dia hanya akan menatap jendela dan tidur jika hyungku menggenggam tangannya.

Dua hari kemudian teman - teman Jae hyung datang untuk menjenguknya. Salah satu sunbae yang bernama Jessica menghampiriku dan Kyu. Kebetulan kami memang duduk diluar ruang rawat.

" Ng... Changmin ah..."

" Ne?"

" Jadi... Apa benar Ahra yang..."

" Ne Noona"

" Kenapa dia sejahat itu..." Lirih Jaessica noona

" Molla... Tanya saja padanya"

" Aku sungguh kaget Jae oppa berpacaran dengan Yunho oppa.. Namun aku dan beberpa temanku mendukungnya bahkan kami membuat fans club namanya YunJae Shipper!"

" YunJae Shipper?" Tanya Kyu

" Ne... Yunho Jaejoong disingkat jadi YunJae!"

" Oh..."

" Min... Aku ingin mengerjai Ahra jika benar dia pelakunya. Boleh? Aku tidak suka dia mengganggu oppa"

" Hm... Aku akan pikirkan dulu"

" Baiklah... Aku pulang ne?"

" Ne... Hati - hati noona"

Yeoja bernama Jessica itu pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap Kyu yang sedang fokus pada pspnya. Tiba - tiba saja sebuah ide bersarang dalam otakku.

" Kyu..."

" Hmmm?"

" Kau ingin bermain?" Tanyaku

" Bermain? Kau ingin ke game center?"

" Aniya... Ucapan Jissaca noona tadi... Aku ingin membalas semua Kyu agar aku tenang karena tidak bisa menjaga Jae hyung dengan baik"

" Hah..." Kyu menghela nafas kemudian menatapku " Apa rencanamu?"

Aku menunjukkan senyumku.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Terkesan ngebut kah? Hahahaha... Cho harus nyelesai in semua ff Cho sebelum bulan Juni...

Hah...

Hwaiting deh buat Cho...!

Mianhae ne kemaren Cho typos di penulisan nama anggotanya 2PM. Aigoo... Cho ga edit n liad - liad lagi. Hehehehehhehe...

.

**liae. friezty** : ne... bang mimin kan anak manja. Kkkk...

**yla** : sabar ne? Heheheheh...

**CuteCat88** : abis... ngeselin. Kalo bukan kepala pa lg yang mau dipukul. Jangan junior na ne? #plaakkkkk mesum!

**mufidatul andriani** : jiah... Cho lagi kejar waktu jadi Cho kebut ne? Kkkk... aish... baca na nnti pulang dari ujian aje! Hohoho...

**DM** : gregetan sama sapa toh? Jambak aja sih... ga usah ragu! Wkwkwkwk... eii... kalo Kyu sama qm uri lovely bang mimin sama Cho aje ne? Cho lagi kejar waktu ne ToT n kemaren Cho typos sama nama si Taecyeon... film bang mimin yang cuma 8 episode itu lhoo... hah...

**ditstysandra** : eoh? Jangan sampe ga bisa buka ffn ne? Cho pake xl bisa kok. Di bb pake tri trus buka na pake opera mini... bisa kok... tri juga ga bisa buka ffn soal na. Jangan nyerah ne?!kkkk...

.

Ok... Cho lagi ketik chap 16... semoga bisa end di chap itu ne?

See u next Chap

^o^

CHHUUUUUU~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T, M-**

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian teman - teman Jae hyung datang untuk menjenguknya. Salah satu sunbae yang bernama Jessica menghampiriku dan Kyu. Kebetulan kami memang duduk diluar ruang rawat.

" Ng... Changmin ah..."

" Ne?"

" Jadi... Apa benar Ahra yang..."

" Ne Noona"

" Kenapa dia sejahat itu..." Lirih Jaessica noona

" Molla... Tanya saja padanya"

" Aku sungguh kaget Jae oppa berpacaran dengan Yunho oppa.. Namun aku dan beberpa temanku mendukungnya bahkan kami membuat fans club namanya YunJae Shipper!"

" YunJae Shipper?" Tanya Kyu

" Ne... Yunho Jaejoong disingkat jadi YunJae!"

" Oh..."

" Min... Aku ingin mengerjai Ahra jika benar dia pelakunya. Boleh? Aku tidak suka dia mengganggu oppa"

" Hm... Aku akan pikirkan dulu"

" Baiklah... Aku pulang ne?"

" Ne... Hati - hati noona"

Yeoja bernama Jessica itu pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap Kyu yang sedang fokus pada pspnya. Tiba - tiba saja sebuah ide bersarang dalam otakku.

" Kyu..."

" Hmmm?"

" Kau ingin bermain?" Tanyaku

" Bermain? Kau ingin ke game center?"

" Aniya... Ucapan Jissaca noona tadi... Aku ingin membalas semua Kyu agar aku tenang karena tidak bisa menjaga Jae hyung dengan baik"

" Hah..." Kyu menghela nafas kemudian menatapku " Apa rencanamu?"

Aku menunjukkan senyumku.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

.

.

.

.

Besoknya kami menemui Jessica sunbae dan menyediakan apapun yang dia perlukan untuk mengerjai Ahra. Dari cat merah sampai telur busuk. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sering mencegal kakinya sehingga dia jatuh dan terluka.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku. Aku membiarkannya menderita, biar dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jae hyung walaupun berbeda.

" Apa kalian tidak kelewatan?"

Kyu dan aku menoleh mendapati Junsu mendekat ke arah kami bersama Yoochun hyung. Kami baru saja selesai menikmati makan siang. Hyung tidak masuk karena menjaga Jae hyung.

" Huh? Apa?" Tanyaku pura - pura polos

" Yang kalian lakukan pada Ahra sunbae!" Jawab Junsu terlihat kesal

" Kau membelanya?" Tanyaku datar

" Yang kau lakukan sama jahatnya dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Jae hyung Min!"

" Apa pedulimu?!"

" Aku tidak ingin temanku jadi sama jahatnya dengan dia!"

" Lalu aku harus apa? Memaafkannya? Mendiamkannya? Jangan harap!"

" Kau juga menyeret - nyeret Kyu juga dalam aksi balas dendammu!"

Aku menoleh mendapati Kyu duduk bersandar pada pohon. Matanya tetap menatap pspnya.

" Kyu tidak keberatan" Ucap Kyu datar

" Aku jadi penasaran" Junsu menatapku ekat " Kau melakukan semua ini karena Yunho hyungmu atau karena Jae hyung?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Kau tidak terima Jae hyung masuk rumah sakit dan membalaskan dendamnya karena kau menyukainya bukan karena rasa tanggung jawabmu pada hyungmu eoh?!"

" Mwo?!"

" HYUNG!"

Kami menoleh mendapati Kyu yang menatap tajam Junsu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan sehingga menarik Kyu dari sana. Aku ingin bersamanya. Tidak ingin dia salah paham karena ucapan Junsu. Aku menyuruhnya duduk diatas atap kemudian aku duduk disampingnya.

" Jangan memikirkan ucapan Junsu" Ucapku

" Cwang..."

" Kau harus berada disampingku. Selalu...!" Ucapku menatapnya perlahan dia mengangguk

Tak lama kami mencari tempat teduh diatap dan berbaring berdampingan. Kami sungguh malas masuk kedalam kelas dan bertenu dengan bebek itu.

Aku menoleh, Kyu sudah tertidur pulas sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku berbaring menghadapnya dan menyangga kepalaku dengan tanganku.

Memperhatikan wajahnya yang perlahan memonopoli hatiku yang tadinya aku simpan hanya untuk Jae hyung. Namun, sikapnya yang manis sungguh membuatku berpaling dari Jae hyung tanpa aku sadar. Perlahan tanganku yang lain menyelusuri wajah manisnya.

Aku mendekat saat jariku menyentuh bibir yang terbilang cukup seksi itu kemudian mengelusnya berkali - kali. Aku sungguh menyukai rasa dari bibirnya.

Karena tak tahan aku mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

**Deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg deg**

Aku menyukai debaran ini. Aku sungguh telah jatuh cinta padamu Kyu...

Perlahan aku menyesap bibir bawahnya dan mengemutnya. Entah apa yang kulakukan sekarang tubuhku sudah berada diatasnya dan tanganku mengukungnya. Terus dan terus menghisap secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya. Juga terus menjilati bibirnya yang sangat aku rindukan.

Aku terus memanggutnya dan mencumbu bibirnya terus menerus seakan tidak ada waktu esok hari.

" Nghh..."

Aku menatap matanya yang mulai terbuka masih dalam keadaan berciuman. Dia terlihat kaget namun tidak berusaha menghentikan ciumanku. Kami saling menatap dan aku mulai memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya.

Mencoba mengabsen setiap benda didalamnya dan akhirnya mengajak beradu benda lunak tak bertulang didalam mulutnya. Kyu mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciumanku.

Aku yang tidak ingin matanya menutup mengelus pipinya memaksa Kyu agar tetap membuka matanya dan menatapku. Kyu menggeleng perlahan namun aku terus memaksanya sehingga dia membuka mata indahnya.

Kami saling menatap sedangkan bibir kami saling memanggut. Hingga aku merasa Kyu memukul pelan punggungku. Dia mungkin butuh oksigen.

Aku perlahan menjauhkan bibirku namun tetap memandangnya. Dia benar - benar membutuhkan nafas terbukti dari bagaimana dia mengais udara sekitar. Aku tersenyum kemudian menyelusupkan kepalaku pada lehernya dan mengecupinya.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku" Lirihku sembari terus mengecupi lehernya " Jangan pernah, bahkan jika kau punya niat segera hapus dan hilangkan niatmu itu"

Aku makin menyelusupkan kepalaku saat Kyu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia paham maksudku.

" Min..."

" Hm..."

" Kau berat dan sesuatu menusukku"

" Eh?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya

**Cup**

Aku mengecup bibirnya kemudian kembali menyelusupkan kepalaku pada lehernya.

" Biarkan saja Kyu... 'Dia' hanya merindukanmu..." Ucapku

Aku terus memeluk Kyu walau Kyu sepertinya merasa berat karena harus tertidih oleh badanku yang terbilang tinggi ini.

Kyu... Entah dia sadar atau tidak dia mengelus punggungku. Apa dia sedang meninabobokanku?

" Tidurlah... Kau sepertinya kurang tidur" Ucapnya pelan

" Ne..."

" Tapi... Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

" Waeyo?"

" Kau berat"

" Hah..."

Aku menghela nafas dan beranjak dari atas tubuhnya kemudia berbaring disebelahnya namun tetap menghadap padanya. Perlahan Kyu menarik lenganku kemudian menempatkan kepalanya pada lenganku itu dan mendekat. Dia menyelusupkan wajahnha pada dadaku.

Aku tersenyum, sikapnya sungguh manis. Aku makin merapatkan tubuhku kemudian memeluknya erat.

.

" Nghh..."

Aku membuka mata saat seseorang menggoyangkan lenganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyu duduk disampingku.

" Jam berapa?" Tanyaku

" Sudah jam pulang, bukankah kita harus menjenguk Jae hyung?"

" Ne Kyu... Kajja"

Aku bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kelas.

" Darimana kalian?!"

Ck...

Junsu...

" Hyung... Kajja... Bukankah kita harus menjenguk Jae hyung?" Kyu maju dan memegang bahu Junsu

" Ne, kajja... Chunnie sudah menunggu dimobil. Kau denganku Kyu dan tidak ada penolakkan"

Kyu menatapku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kami berpisah diparkiran dan bertemu lagi dirumah sakit. Hyung bilang Jae hyung masih sama. Entah kapan Jae hyung akan kembali seperti dulu?

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian itu, aku dan Kyu menjalani hari seperti biasa. Jessica noona dan kawan - kawannya masih meminta kami untuk menyediakan bahan yang dibutuhkannya dan kami mengabulkannya walaupun Junsu melihatku dengan tatapan tajam namun aku tidak peduli.

Kami berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jae hyung bersama hyungku juga. Dia hari ini masuk sekolah untuk mengurus ulangannya yang tertinggal kemarin. Kami juga bertemu dengan Kim ahjumma yang baru saja pergi ke kantin.

**Ceklek**

Kami mengendarkan pandangan panik. Jae hyung tidak ada di atas tempat tidurnya

" Joongie ah! Eodie?!" Hyung berteriak panik

Aku tahu hyung sangat khawatir Jae hyung melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. Saat aku melangkah ke pintu keluar, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Jae hyung.

Hah...

Untunglah...

" Joongie... Kau menakutiku... Kajja... Berbaringlah" Ucap hyung kemudian mendekat namun Jae hyung menempelkan wajahnya pada dada hyung

" Aku lelah berbaring..." Kata Jae hyung dengan manja. Aku lihat hyung membalas pelukan Jae hyung

" Tapi kau masih lemas, Kajja..."

Akhirnya Jae hyung mengikuti keinginan hyung. Sekarang dia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan hyung duduk dikursi dekat tempat tidurnya.

" Kalian kesini tidak membawakanku apa - apa?" Tanya Jae hyung

" Eh?"

" Aku mau makan sushi... Hmm.. Buah mangga juga jus alpukat. Bisakah kalian membelikannya?" Tanya Jae hyung dengan kitty eyesnya

" N-ne Jae ah"

" Ne hyung"

Aku menarik Kyu, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu. Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk berpencar. Aku mencari sushi dan Junsu mencari jus bersama Yoochun hyung.

" Kau senang Min?"

Aku memandang Kyu yang baru saja tirun dari motorku. Kami sudah mendapatkan sushinya dan sekarang akan menemui Jae hyung.

**Cup**

" Tentu saja! Kau tak lihat hyungku tadi terlihat sangat gembira" Ucapku setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibirnya, Kyu terlihat merona. Aigo...

Kami pun berjalan menuju ruangan Jae hyung. Disana Junsu sudah datang terlebih dahulu bersama Yoochun hyung. Aku menyerahkan pesanan Jae hyung dan duduk di samping Yunho hyung. Jae hyung bercerita bahwa tadi malam dia bertemu lagi dengan anaknya dan sang anak menyukai nama yang diberikan oleh Yunho hyung. Jiyool, Jung Jiyool namanya.. ( cerita lengkapnya ada di My Nerdy Yunie chap 11 - 12 ne? )

" Mianhae Yun... Aku akan berusaha kembali jadi diriku yang dulu"

" Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan karena kau tidak berbuat salah... Tapi, Aku marah pada Jiyool" Ucap Yunho hyung

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Aigoo..."

" Diakan anakku!"

" Anak kita Joongie..."

" Aku kan yang mengandungnya..."

" Tapi... Itu hasil kerjasama kita ne?"

" Aniya... Aku yang memaksamu... Jadi Jiyool anakku"

" An..."

" Ya! Kalian! Bisa tidak bicaranya tidak sefrontal itu? Aigo! Kasihan telinga polos Suie ku!" tiba - tiba Yoochun hyung menginterupsi, tangannya menutup kedua telinga Junsu

Polos? Aigo...

" Mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong hyung lalu tersenyum " Yun..."

" Ne Joongie?"

" Bisa kita makamkan Jiyool seperti yang lain? Walaupun aku tahu dia baru menjadi janin"

" Ne Joongie, kita akan memakamkannya. Ne?" Yunho hyung mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Gomawo... Hmm... Boleh aku bertanya?"

" Ne?"

" Ahra... Bagaimana?"

" Tanyakan saja pada Minnie dan Kyuhyun... Mereka berbuat apa pada Ahra" Ucap Yunho hyung

Dia memang tahu apa yang aku dan Kyu perbuat pada Ahra

" Minnie, Kyu?" Tanya Jae hyung menatap mereka

Segera saja aku beesiul tidak jelas sedangkan Kyu mencoba fokus pada psp yang dipegangnya

"MINNIE! KYU!"

" Mwo? Kami tidak melakukan apa - apa. Mereka tiba - tiba muncul dengan nama Yunjae Shipper dan membully Ahra... Kami tidak melakukan apapun" Jawabku akhirnya

" Tapi kalian menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan mereka bukan? Telur busuk? Tepung? Aigoo..." Ujar Junsu, bawel!

" Telur? Tepung? Yunjae Shipper?" Tanya Jae hyung tampak bingung

" Ne hyung! Yunjae shipper... Ntah lah para yeoja itu mendukung hubungan kalian ketuanya adalah Jessica sunbae... Hmmm Yunjae... Yunho Jaejoong... Masalah Telur dan tepung, kami memang menyiapkannya... Atas permintaan mereka..." Ucap Kyu memebelaku walau matanya tetap menatap Pspnya

" Yun...?"

" Aku juga tidak mengerti... Mereka tiba - tiba ada Joongie... Hmmm.."

" Lalu bagaimana? Kapan polisi bertindak? Kau sudah melaporkannya kan?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Ne" Ucap Yunho hyung

Ne, Yunho hyung sudah melaporkan kejadian ini ke pihak kepolisian. Aku sungguh senang! Hahahahaha!

" Hm... Itu semua kan kecelakaan. Aku tidak mau ada polisi. Bisakah Yun?" Tanya Jae hyung menatap teduh pada Yunho hyung

" Wae? Dia sudah menghilangkan aegya kita"

" Yun... Itu kecelakaan, aku yakin dia juga tidak sengaja... Apa kau sudah melaporkannya?"

" Hmm.. Ne..."

" Cabut laporanmu ne? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ahra... Pasti sakit orang yang disukai direbut orang lain... Lagipula kalau masuk penjara masadepannya bagaimana?"

" Ish! Hyung ini! Biarkan saja yeoja oplas itu!" Ucapku sungguh tidak tahan atas kebaikan Jae hyung

" Yuuunnnn~~~" Rengek Jae hyung

" Joongie ah..." Yunho hyung mengecup kening Jae hyung " Kau seperti malaikat. Aku beruntung memilikimu"

" Aniya Yun, aku yang beruntung memilikimu"

Apa maksud dari Jae hyung memaafkan yeoja yang telah menghilangkan anaknya itu? Tapi... Bukankah Jae hyung tidak menghentikan sikapku terhadapnya? Jadi aku boleh terus menyiksa yeoja itu bukan?

Perlahan aku merasakan remasan pada tanganku, aku menoleh mendapai Kyu menatapku dengan bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tak lama kami pamit pulang dan aku mengantarkan Kyu ke apartemennya walau tadi aku sempat beradu mulut dengan bebek protektif itu.

" Ng... Kau mau masuk Cwang?"

" Eh?"

" Kau terus saja melamun. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

" Biarkan aku masuk Kyu"

" Ne"

Kami berjalan menuju sofa dan aku tiduran di atas pangkuannya. Dia mengusap rambutku perlahan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyu dengan nada rendah

" Hanya hal sederhana Kyu"

" Apa?"

" Aku tak tahu alasan kenapa Jae hyung meminta Yunho hyung mencabut laporannya dari kantor polisi. Tapi, dia tidak menghentikan pembullyan kita terhadap Ahra. Apa dia berharap kita untuk terus membullynya Kyu?"

" Hmmm? Aku menurut padamu saja Cwang. Tapi, Jae hyung memang aneh tadi"

" Benarkan?!"

" Ne..."

" Hah... Aku sedikit lega sekarang!" Aku menghadapkan kepalaku pada perut Kyu dan mendekapnya " Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi ne?"

" Hum..."

Aku merasakan tangan Kyu mengelus punggungku sampai rasanya aku mengantuk dan menghampiri bunga tidur.

.

.

" Nngghhhhh..."

Eh? Berat...

Aku yang baru saja membuka mata melihat seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kyu sedang menindihku. Dia tertidur lebih tepatnya.

" K-kyuu..." Aku mencolek - colek pipinya

" Hmmm...? Wae?"

" Kenapa tidak membangunkanku eoh?" Tanyaku dengn suara serak

" Eh? Mianhae, tadi ahjumma menelepon saat kau tidur dan aku menjawabnya kau sedang tidur. Dia bilang kau boleh menginap ya sudah aku tidak membangunkanmu" Ucapnya tetap memelukku

" Oh... Kajja, pindah ke kamar. Jam berapa ini?" Aku menatap jam dinding " Jam sebelas malam? Jja Kyu... Kita pindah dan lanjutkan tidur setelah mandi"

Kyu mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari tubuhku. Kami bergantian mandi dan akhirnya berbaring berhadapan. Aku mengamati wajahnya, dia pun memandangku. Perlahan aku menyelusuri wajahnya dengan tangan.

Jari telunjukku berhenti tepat pada belahan bibir Kyu, aku yang penasaran perlahan memasukkan jari telunjukku kedalam mulutnya.

Hangat...

Perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh jariku. Itu adalah lidahnya. Lidahnya terus menjilati jariku dan menghisapnya pelan. Aku mengamatinya, Kyu memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati semua hal yang dia lakukan padaku.

**Sreettt**

Aku menggantikan jariku dengan bi irku, menciumnya dengan rakus dan terus saja menyerangnya. Kyu pun membalas ciumannya tak kalah panasnya.

Aku mendorongnya sehingga aku sekarang berada diatasnya dan terus mengecap bibir manisnya. Aku sungguh tak tahan ingin lebih. Bahkan tanganku sudah masuk kedalam piyama merahnya mengelus perutnya yang terbilang sangat rata itu.

" Kau hanya dimanfaatkannya saja Kyu! Sadarlah! Dia hanya ingin tubuhmu saja!"

**Deg**

Perkataan Junsu membuatku menghentikan ciumanku dan Kyu menatapku bingung.

" Perkataan Junsu sedikit masuk ke dalam otakku Kyu"

" Yang mana?"

" Aku menginginkan tubuhmu saja?"

Kyu menatapku lembut.

" Sejak aku menyerahkan tubuhku pertama kalinya padamu, aku tidak pernah merasa kau menginginkan tubuhku saja Cwang..."

" Ani, aku akan buktikan pada bebek itu! Huh! Dia sungguh menyebalkan?!"

" Jadi?"

" Eh?" Aku menatapnya " Mianhae... Mianhae, lebih baik kita tidur... Kajja!" Aku kembali berbaring disampingnya

" Tapi..." Kyu menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. Aku yakin tadi dia sudah merasakan bahwa milikku terbngun

" Gwaenchana... Peluk aku saja Kyu"

Kyu tersenyum kemudian langsung memelukku erat. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan akhirnya kmi tertidur dengan senyum mengembang dibibir kami.

.

Paginya, setelah Kyu bersiap - siap, kami pergi kerumahku untuk mengambil buku pelajaran dan sarapan. Kyu tidak sempat membuat sarapan tadi. Saat ini, kami sedang sarapan bersama eomma, appa dan hyung.

" Kau ingin tambah Kyu?" Tanya eomma saat melihat piring Kyu sudah hampir bersih

" Aniya ahjumma... Ini sudah terlalu banyak. Gomawo"

" Eii... Tidak masalah baby! Kau ini.. Terima kasih tadi malam menjaga Minnie ne?" Ucap eomma

" Ne ahjumma..."

" Kau! Tidak melakukan hal aneh - aneh pada Kyu kan?!" Kali ini eomma bertanya padaku namun dengan nada tinggi

" Ish, aku tidak semesum itu eomma! Tambah!" Jawabku

" Ya! Kau sudah tambah lima kali Min!"

" Tadi eomma menawari Kyu tambah, kenapa saat aku minta tambah eomma marah - marah eoh?!"

" Ya! Sadarlah! Kau sudah makan lima kali! Aigo... Mengidam apa aku dulu sampai kau seperti ini?!"

Aku menggerutu namun eomma tetap menambahkan nasi goreng itu pada piringku. Lalu pandanganku menuju ke arah hyung.

" Hyung..." Panggilku

" Ne Min?"

" Kapan Jae hyung keluar dari rumah sakit?"

" Dua hari lagi Min jika dia benar - benar sudah sehat"

" Ohh..."

.

.

Dua hari terlewati dengan cepat dan Jae huung sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh sang dokter. Dan besoknya hyung bilang akan menjemput Jae hyung karena dia akan masuk sekolah.

Aku pun bergeges menjemput Kyu. Aku terlambat sepuluh menit dan menemukan Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena keterlambatanku ini.

Di parkiran aku menemui Yoochun hyung dan Junsu. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Jae hyung. Akhirnya kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas Jae hyung. Namun kami terkejut saat melihat hyungku tengah mencium Jae hyung didepan pintu kelas. Aigo...

Tak jauh dari sana aku melihat para Yunjae shipper ( termasuk Cho. Kkkk... ) melihat ke arah mereka. Aku yakin otak mereka sudah memikirkan NC23 bahkan 25.

Terlihat Yoochun hyung langsung menutup mata Junsu dan aku menarik Kyu menuju kantin.

" Kantin? Sebentar lagi bel Min"

" Sebentar saja. Aku ingin mengantarkan pesanan Jessica noona"

" Oh..."

Kami bertemu dengan Jessica noona dikantin dan aku menyerahkan sebuah plastik padanya. Kemudian kami beranjak dari sana menuju kelas.

" Kali ini apa Min?" Tanya Kyu

" Oh... Noona hanya meminta cat merah hari ini. Dan dia akan mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah nanti"

" Oh..."

Dan...

Sepulang sekolah, seluruh tubuh Ahra terlihat merah karena cat yang aku berikan pada Jessica noona. Dari lapangan aku melihat Jae hyung memandang ke arah Ahra dengan wajah datarnya. Apa kau menikmatinya Jae hyung?

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian aku tidak mendapati Ahra. Menurut kabar, dia pindah dari sekolah ini. Hah... Syukurlah... Dan hari ini Jae hyung meminta aku dan Kyu menemaninya makan es krim. Kami menyetujuinya sedangkan Yoochun hyung dan Junsu tidak bisa karena ada yang harus mereka lakukan.

Langkahku keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah terhenti saat Junsu mencegatku.

" Wae?"

" Min... Ucapkanlah sebelum semua terlambat"

" Apa maksudmu hyung?"

" Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya" Ucapnya begitu saja kemudian meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengannya?

Pulang sekolah, kami bertiga berangkat terlebih dahulu. Yunho hyung ada urusan diruang guru. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyu yang sedang berjalan lima langkah didepanku bersama Jae hyung.

Saat berjalan dipenyebrangan aku sudah memastikan bahwa kami bisa menyebranginya. Lampu hijau untuk pengguna jalan.

Namun, seperti gerakan slow motion aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kearah Kyu dan Jae hyung. Aniyo... Mobil itu mengincar Jae hyung. Aniya! Kyu! Dia akan terhantam mobil terlebih dahulu. Andwe!

" HYUUUUNNGGG! Awass!"

Aku berlari mendorong mereka sekuat tenaga.

**BRRRAAAKKKK**

**BRUUKKK**

Aku merasa terguling dan tidak merasakan apapun. Perih dan sakit yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba membuka mataku namun terlalu berat dan aku sungguh merasakan pusing. Juga sakit pada punggung dan kakiku. Aku ingin memastikan Kyu dan Jae hyung baik - baik saja! Namun, aku sungguh tidak kuat.

" CHANGMIN!"

Kyu! Itu suara Kyu!

Aku merasa badanku trangkat. Aku mencoba membuka mata namun sama seperti tadi, gagal.

" Min! Minnie ah! Jangan tidur!" Kali ini sayup - sayup aku mendengar suara Jae hyung

" Min!" Teriak Kyu

Aku kembali teringat ucapan Junsu di toilet tadi. Tuhan... Jika ini terakhir kalinya untukku, biarkan aku mengucapkannya. Biarkan Kyu tahu perasaanku...

Entah kekuatan darimana tiba - tiba aku bisa membuka mata perlahan dan tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang dipenuhi darah entah milik siapa.

" Gwa..hhhnn... Cha...na...arggghh..."

" Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!" Teriak Kyu, dia menangis

" Kyuh... Nghh...se-se...belum ter...lam..bah... Nghh... Sa..rang...hae... Arrgghhh!"

Aku merasakan denyut nyeri pada kepalaku. Dan akhirnya, kegelapan itu menghampiriku.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 15 up! Hadeuuhh... Cho bis dari Central Park nonton Captain Amerika jadi baru bisa update deh... hehehehhehehe...

Ya sudah lah... ga nyangka udah update di chap 15. ChangKyu otte? Masih kurang manis? Aigo... tunggu ff Cho selanjutnya aje ne? Kalo ga ff Cho yg lain ^o^

.

**CuteCat88** : ne... mereka pade kumpul diruangan nye si Jaemma... eiii... ikut aje tu! Cho juga ikut! Sebel sama ntu cewe!

**Yaya Saya** : ne, Cho wis update niii... kkk...

**Kuminosuki** : Gomawo ne? Cho udh lanjutin kok ^o^

**jaena** : eeiii.. yg bnr uri bang Mimin ngucapin na pas ditabrak. Kkkk...

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : ne... es campur donk di aduk"? Eii... di nerdy yunie emank Jaemma kehilangan Jiyoolie kok. Bisa di baca dulu di chap 11 smp 12... hehehehehe... UN qm kok bentar ye? Cho dulu UN kok seminggu? Haddeeeuuuhh... Tetep cemungud nde? Cho suka na bikin school life. Tapi nanti Cho belajar bkkin action. Ciat ciat ciat... kkkk...

**evilpumpkin** : Ne... cerita lengkap Jaemma keguguran ada di chap 11 smp 12 di my nerdy yunie... bisa di baca disana... kkk..

**dims** : jambak ajez, kagak useh ragu! Cho dukung dah! Ntu si bang Mimin udeh ucapin saranghae... heheheehehe...

**FiWonKyu0201** : ciyyeeeee juga deh? Egoisnya udah ah smp sini aje... bsk kite bikin changkyu momen nyang banyak! Hahahahaha...

**ditstysandra** : whooaa... bagus deh! Jangan smp ga bs baca ff... bisa BT seharian. Wkwkwkwwk... nama jg protektif sama anaknya... jadi harus gitoohh... ^o^

**DM** : ya elah... kalo Ahra mah kaga napa - napa... chapter? Bentar lagi kelar neh... jiahh... suka beast toh? Nontom monstar juga tak? Cho ambil bang Mimin buat Cho simpen... di kaca! Wkwkwwkwk...

**liea. friezty** : udsh dijawab di chap ini ne? Hehehehee...

.

Hahaha... mood Cho lagi naek ne... soalnya anime hmm... dr komik sih... Black Butler mau ditanyangin di bioskop... hah... tapi kenapa yabg jadi sebas-chan na si Hiro Mizushima ( yg maen sama toma ikuta di hanazakarino kimitachi e ) agak kurang karena Cho pan suka bgt sama sebas-chan.. coba yang jadi ciel atau si sebas si toma ikuta... hah...

Jiah... ngapa dah Cho jadi curhat? Ya sudah...

See u next chap ne?

Annyeong chingu...

Chuuuu~~~~

^o^


	16. Chapter 16

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, kami bertiga berangkat terlebih dahulu. Yunho hyung ada urusan diruang guru. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyu yang sedang berjalan lima langkah didepanku bersama Jae hyung.

Saat berjalan dipenyebrangan aku sudah memastikan bahwa kami bisa menyebranginya. Lampu hijau untuk pengguna jalan.

Namun, seperti gerakan slow motion aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kearah Kyu dan Jae hyung. Aniyo... Mobil itu mengincar Jae hyung. Aniya! Kyu! Dia akan terhantam mobil terlebih dahulu. Andwe!

" HYUUUUNNGGG! Awass!"

Aku berlari mendorong mereka sekuat tenaga.

**BRRRAAAKKKK**

**BRUUKKK**

Aku merasa terguling dan tidak merasakan apapun. Perih dan sakit yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba membuka mataku namun terlalu berat dan aku sungguh merasakan pusing. Juga sakit pada punggung dan kakiku. Aku ingin memastikan Kyu dan Jae hyung baik - baik saja! Namun, aku sungguh tidak kuat.

" CHANGMIN!"

Kyu! Itu suara Kyu!

Aku merasa badanku trangkat. Aku mencoba membuka mata namun sama seperti tadi, gagal.

" Min! Minnie ah! Jangan tidur!" Kali ini sayup - sayup aku mendengar suara Jae hyung

" Min!" Teriak Kyu

Aku kembali teringat ucapan Junsu di toilet tadi. Tuhan... Jika ini terakhir kalinya untukku, biarkan aku mengucapkannya. Biarkan Kyu tahu perasaanku...

Entah kekuatan darimana tiba - tiba aku bisa membuka mata perlahan dan tanganku menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang dipenuhi darah entah milik siapa.

" Gwa..hhhnn... Cha...na...arggghh..."

" Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!" Teriak Kyu, dia menangis

" Kyuh... Nghh...se-se...belum ter...lam..bah... Nghh... Sa..rang...hae... Arrgghhh!"

Aku merasakan denyut nyeri pada kepalaku. Dan akhirnya, kegelapan itu menghampiriku.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

" Min! Min! Jangan bercanda! Irrona! Irrona pabbo!" Panggilku sambil terus menangis

Jaejoong hyung mencoba untuk tidak panik, kemudian menghubungi ambulance. Di dalam ambulance, Jaejoong hyung menghubungi Yunho sedangkan aku menggenggam erat tangan orang yang paling aku cintai ini.

Changmin langsung dimasukkan kedalam ruang UGD dan kami maksudku Jae hyung dan aku menunggu diluarnya. Aku terus saja mengeluarkan airmata.

**Grep**

Jae hyung memelukku. Memberiku ketenangan dari semua kejadian yang sangat cepat ini. Cwang...

" Joongie!"

" Yunie!"

Tak lama Yunho hyung datang, Jae hyung langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho hyung kemudian mereka duduk disampingku.

" Ini salahku Yun! Aku yang salah!" Ucap Jae hyung

" Aniya Hyung! Mobil itu jalan saat lampu merah! Bukan kau yang salah! Hiks..." Ucapku

" Gwaenchana, Minnie anak yang kuat... Tenang ne?" Ucap Yunho hyung mencoba menenangkanku dan Jae hyung

Satu jam kemudian Cwang dibawa keruang rawat. Hanya saja dia belum sadar. Aku duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung duduk di sofa pada ruangan itu.

Aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Dia sangat terlihat pucat, bahkan terlihat tidak bernyawa. Airmataku turun kembali. Nanun aku mencoba terus tegar dan berada disampingnya.

Tak lama Jung ahjumma dan ahjusshi juga pasangan Yoosu hyung datang dan sangat kaget dengan keadaan Cwang yang dibalut perban pada kepala, lengan dan kaki kirinya.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menabrak Minnie! Appa! Tolong usut semua ini!" Ucap Yunho hyung pada sang Appa

Ne hyung! Tolong usut semuanya! Aku tidak terima Cwang seperti ini!

" Ne, tentu saja! Kasus kali ini tidak akan dilepaskan. Bahkan jika tersangkanya sama dengan yang melukai Jaejoongie!" Ucap Jung ahjusshi

Tak lama Jae hyung diantar pulang oleh Yunho hyung. Hanya tinggal aku, Jung ahjumma yang sedang ada diruang dokter juga pasangan Yoosu hyung.

**Grep**

Sepasang tangan terulur memeluk leherku. Junsu hyung...

" Kyunie ah..."

" Dia mengatakannya hyung... Dia hiks... Mengatakannya..." Lirihku

" Kyu..."

" Dia berkata saranghae... Dia hiks... mencintaiku hyung! Lalu kenapa hiks... dia malah harus seperti ini? Hiks..."

" Kyu sabarlah demi dia. Dia akan segera bangun, ne?"

" Hiks... Cwang pabbo! Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku saja yang tertabrak?!"

" Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

Junsu hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan aku menoleh mendapati Jung ahjumma masuk kedalam ruangan.

" Ahjumma! Hiks... Changmin seperti ini karena salahku hiks..." Ucapku menunduk

" Hey... Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

Tak lama aku merasakan elusan pada rambutku. Jung ahjumma membelai rambutku.

" Mobil itu harusnya menghantamku terlebih dahulu ahjumma... Changmin... Hiks... Changmin mendorongku dan Jae hyung sehingga dia yang tertabrak"

**Grep**

" Kyunie ah... Changmin melakukannya demi melindungimu dan Joongie.. Jangan bersedih ne? Bahkan appa Minnie pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika ahjumma ada diposisi seperti itu. Ne?"

" Hiks..." Aku memeluk erat ahjumma

Setelah semua tenang hanya tinggal aku dan ahjumma saja diruangan. Yoosu hyung sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

" Kyunie ah..."

" Ne ahjumma?"

" Kau tidak pulang hmm?"

Ahjumma mendekatiku yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur Cwang dan kembali membelai rambutku.

" Aniya ahjumma... Aku akan menunggunya. Aku ingin dia melihatku pertama kali saat sadar"

" Kau akan kelelahan Kyunie ah"

" Ani... Aku ingin ahjumma, lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkanku dirumah, jebal?" Aku memandangnya, dia tersenyum teduh

" Tapi berjanjilah kau akan istirahat jika kelelahan. Otte?"

" Ne ahjumma! Gomawo!" Aku berdiri dan memeluk Jung ahjumma

" Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia ne? Ahjumma akan pulang kerumah mengambil keperluan Minnie"

" Ne ahjumma. Hati - hati" Ucapku mencoba tersenyum

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada keningku sebelum akhirnya Jung ahjumma meninggalkanku berdua bersama Cwang.

Aku kembali memandangi wajah damai Cwang.

Namja yang mulai aku sukai ketika aku mendengar suara tertawanya. Aneh? Mungkin... Tapi, setiap dia tertawa dia selalu melakukannya dengan lepas seolah tidak ada beban dalam tawanya. Aku sungguh menyukai cara dia tertawa lepas.

Aku... Bahkan sangat bersyukur dia terus berada disampingku walaupun hanya sahabat. Aku memang selalu ingin lebih padanya namun aku sadar bahwa dia menyukai Jae hyung dulu. Tapi, hatiku bertindak egois. Aku malah betkata padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

Hah...

Rasa sakit yang aku terima saat Cwang menatap penuh binar pada Jae hyung aku nikmati seluruhnya bahkan saat dia bercerita tentang Jae hyung padaku. Walau dia tidak menyadari aku sakit saat dia menceritakannya, aku tetap mencoba bertahan menjaga hatiku hanya untuknya agar dia sadar bahwa hanya aku yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa menyesal menyerahkan tubuhku padanya walaupun besoknya dia pergi meninggalkanku bahkan selama dua minggu.

Marah dan kesal saat dia meninggalkanku tentu saja. Dia seakan mempermainkan perasaanku seenaknya namun entah kenapa sekali lagi aku memaafkannya dan malah makin mencintainya. Aku juga senang saat Jung ahjumma mengucapkan senang jika aku menjadi menantunya.

Dan saat Junsu hyung mengucapkan bahwa Cwang hanya menginginkan tubuhku sungguh aku sedikit mengiyakan perkataannya. Dia selalu berbuat mesum terhadapku walau hanya menciumku. Namun, aku merasa dalam setiap kecupan ada rasa lain selain kemesumannya. Entahlah sepertinya aku merasa sangat diinginkan olehnya.

Dan dugaanku benar saat Cwang merasa cemburu karena kedekatanku dengan sepupuku, Taemin. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku perhi berdua bersama Taemin. Aku tahu dia mulai jatuh cinta padaku. Aku memang merasa percaya diri walaupun Cwang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi... Sikapnya selalu tegas seperti mengatakan 'kau milikku' atau bahkan 'saranghae' melalui bahasa tubuhnya membuatku terus berada disampingnya seperti permintaannya. _Masochist_? Mungkin...

Saat dia mengucapkan kata itu... Kenapa dia malah tertidur seperti ini? Hah... Pabbo Min! Seharusnya kau membiarkanku saja yang tertabrak!

_" Kyunie ah... Changmin melakukannya demi melindungimu dan Joongie.. Jangan bersedih ne? Bahkan appa Minnie pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika ahjumma ada diposisi seperti itu. Ne?"_

Terngiang kata - kata dari Jung ahjumma. Kau menyelamatkanku Cwang... Gomawo untuk semuanya. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya yang terlihat angel saat seperti ini.

**Cup**

Aku mengecup lama bibirnya, tidak... Aku tidak ingin melumatnya. Aku akan melakukannya jika dia sadar nanti. Semoga ciumanku bisa membangunkanmu Prince... My lovely prince... Cwangminnie...

" Jalja my lovely Prince Cwangminnie..." Lirihku

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

.

Kyuhyun tertidur pada kursi sebelah ranjang tempat Changmin tertidur. Dia menaruh kepalanya dipinggir kasur itu dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa jemari lentik milik namja yang sedang digenggamnya itu bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun bangun terlalu pagi namun dia menyukainya, dia bisa memandang Cwangnya lebih lama bukan? Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Junsu kemarin dia duduk kembali disamping Changmin dan menerima pesan dari eomma Changmin bahwa dia akan kesana sore ini. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh tidak keberatan ditinggal berdua dengan Cwangnya.

Setelah dokter datang untuk memeriksa, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin mencari sarapan. Dia memakan sarapannya dengan cepat dan kembali menuju kamar rawat Changmin. Disana Changmin masih sama. Tertidur dengan nyenyak belum ingin membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat dan mengecup bibir Changmin.

" Pagi... Hey evil... Bangunlah, aku merindukan keegoisanmu..."

**Cup**

Dia kembali mengecup bibir itu kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

.

Siang sudah menjelang, Kyu yang merasa lapar karena sudah jam setengah dua dan dia belum makan siang akhirnya kembali menuju kantin dan makan disana. Dia juga menyapa bebrapa dokter yang memang menangani Changmin.

Setelahnya dia kembali ke kamar Changmin dan duduk disampingnya. Mengambil ponsel dan membalas beberapa pesan dari Junsu dan orangtuanya yang merindukannya.

" Hah... Aku bahkan melihatmu duduk saat masuk ke ruang rawat Cwang... Cepatlah sadar..." Lirih Kyu sembari melihat wallpaper ponselnya

" Kyu?"

" Bahkan mendengar suaramu... Aku benci mengakuinya... Tapi, aku merindukan keegoisanmu. Cepat sadar ne?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan layar ponselnya dan mencium layar touchscheen yang menampakkan wajah Changmin

" Lebih baik mencium yang asli bukan?"

" Ne... Yang asli bahkan bisa membalas ciumanku"

" Ne... Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Aku menunggu ciumanmu kalau begitu"

" Ne... Aku pasti akan melakukannya saat kau sa..."

**Deg**

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

**DEG**

Ucapanku berhenti begitu saja. Dan menatap layar ponselku. Hanya gambar kok! Lalu? Siapa yang menjawab pembicaraanku? Perlahan aku menoleh kearah tempat tidur Cwang.

" UUWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!," Aku berteriak kaget dan langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah membuat kursi tempatku duduk terjatuh

" Ish... Berisik Kyu..."

Aku menatapnya. Di sana, diatas tempat tidur itu Cwang tengah menatapku dengan senyumannya. Perlahan aku menyentuh pipiku dan mencubit pipiku.

" Aw!"

Sakit!

Tunggu! Coba kita ulang kejadian tadi saat aku masuk.

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar Cwang lalu masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat Cwang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya tapi, bukankah itu khayalanku saja eoh?

Lalu aku langsung duduk dikursi dan membalas pesan eomma juga Junsu hyung dan bicara sendiri sampai ada yang membalas pembicaraanku. Aku menatap horor makhluk diatas tempat tidur itu.

" Kenapa kau bengong eoh?"

" Ka-kau sudah sadar?"

" Ne... Aku terbangun dan tidak mendapati siapapun diruangan. Jadi aku tekan saja tombol itu kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksaku. Kata salah satu suster, dia melihatmu sedang berjalan kearah kantin" Jawab Cwang. Jarinya tadi menunjuk ke arah tombol untuk memanggil perawat

Dia sadar? Dia sudah sadar?! Cwangku sudah sadar?!

" Hiks..."

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

**.**

**~ Changmin POV ~**

**.**

Aigo... Kenapa dia malah menangis saat aku sudah sadar begini? Ckckckckck...

" Kenapa malah menangis eoh?" Tanyaku

" Hiks..."

Perlahan aku membuka tangan kananku saat melihat Kyu mendekat. Dia pasti ingin memelukku.

**Pllaakkk**

**Plaakkk**

**Pllaaakk**

" Appoohh! Kyuu... Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau menganiyaya orang sakit!"

Tiba - tiba saja Kyu memukul lengan kananku membuatku meringis karena tanganku masih terasa sedikit sakit.

" Napuen! Hiks!"

" Hey hey..,"

" Kenapa kau malah mengorbankan dirimu eoh?! Pabbo namja!"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Matanya sungguh sembab, apa dia menangis semalaman?

" Kenapa malah tertawa!"

" Kau ini! Yang penting kau tidak apa - apa bukan?"

" Tapi kau..." Kyu menyentuh lenganku dan mengelusnya

" Gwaenchana Kyu... Aku namja jadi aku pasti kuat"

" Kau pikir aku bukan namja eoh!"

" Namja tidak menangis sepertimu"

" Kau juga sering menangis! Lupa?!"

**Deg!**

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

" Kalian baik - baik saja kan?"

" Ne... Aku dan Jae hyung baik Cwang..."

" Syukurlah... Aku bisa tenang..."

" Cwang... Ng... Itu..."

Aku memandang Kyu yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada apa eoh?

" Waeyo?"

" Kau menyelamatkan kami... Apa alasanmu kali ini Cwang?"

" Hm? Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu. Jika tertabrak mobil itu akan menghantammu terlebih dahulu Kyu. Tapi, aku juga harus menjaga Jae hyung bukan? Jadi aku dorong kalian saja. Aku tak ingin kalian terluka, terlebih kau Kyu. Aku juga senang karena bisa menjaga janji pada hyung dan eomma. Hyung menitipkan Jae hyung padaku dan eomma menitipkanmu padaku, jadi... ya sudah, aku saja yang berkorban" Ucapku mengelus pipi Kyu yang basah karena airmatanya

" Apa... Apa... Ucapanmu saat itu benar Cwang?"

Yang mana? Ah... Saat itu...

" Maumu?"

" Apa kau hanya ingin menyenangkanku saja?" Tanyanya menatapku dengan kitty eyesnya. Aigo... Ajaran siapa ini?

" Saranghae..."

" Eh...?"

" Saranghae..."

" Apa kau mengasihaniku?"

" Dari awal aku tidak pernah seperti itu Kyu... Entah sejak kapan aku menyukaimu dan sadar perasaanku pada Jae hyung hanya kagum semata"

" Hiks... Hikss..." Kyu menangis dengan keras membuatku bingung

" Aish... Dari pada kau menangis lebih baik menciumku saja!"

" Ya! Kau sakit tetap saja pervert eoh! Hiks" Pekik Kyu

" Dari pada suaramu terbuang percuma lebih baik digunakan untuk mendesahkan namaku saja Kyu" Aku mencoba menggodanya

" Ya!"

" Hahahahaha... Kajja kajja... Cium aku" Aku segera memajukan bibirku, berharap dia cepat menciumku

" Hiks... Mesum"

" Honyo podomo Kyo" Ucapku masih dengan memanyunkan bibirku ( baca : hanya padamu Kyu)

Aku memperhatikannya, dia perlahan mendekat masih dengan sesenggukkannya.

**Cup**

Dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan mata tertutup. Hangat. Itu yang ku rasakan...

Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa niat menggerakkannya. Namun perlahan saat dia akan menjauhkan wajahnya aku mencoba menahan tengkuknya dan mendorong agar tidak melepaskan tautannya.

" NGGGGHHHH!"

Kyu membuka matanya saat aku malah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku tajam. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan memasukkan lidahku menuju dalam mulutnya dan bermain disana.

Mengajak lawanku untuk berperang lidah. Awalnya Kyu menolak namun setelah aku paksa akhirnya dia menyerah dan membalas perang lidahku

Aku terus menahan tengkuk Kyu menggunakan tanganku yang tidak sakit dan meremasnya pelan. Sedangkan Kyu meremas bagian depan piyama yang aku kenakan.

" Minnhh... Lepphhaass..."

" Ani... Mmhhmm..."

" Aahh... Tanghh... Anmuu!"

Aku tidak memperdulikannya, tanganku yang tadi menahan tengkuknya sekrang bermain dipunggungnya,

**Ceklek**

" Mmmhhh..."

" Mmcckkk... Mmhh..."

" Mmiinnnhh... Ngghhh!"

" Omo! Ya!"

Ck... Suara Jae hyung

" Minnie!" Kali ini Yunho hyung berteriak, sebentar lagi pasti...

" Aigo..." Yoochun hyung

Kyu yang kaget langsung mendorong dadaku lalu menunduk malu.

" Ish! Kalian mengganggu!" Ucapku kemudian memandang mereka dengan sebal

" Ya! Kau baru sadar dan langsung menyerang Kyu! Dasar pervert!" Ucap Jae hyung

" Seperti hyung tidak saja!"

" Tapi, aku lihat - lihat tempat pabbo!"

Mereka mendekat kemudian memperhatikanku yang sedang duduk. Wae? Apa aku bertambah tampan sekarang eoh?

" Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yunho hyung. Ck... Pertanyaan itu lagi...

" Tentu saja Hyung! Ahh... Aku mau tidur... Efek obat masih terasa sekali. Kyu... Tolong aku..." Ucapku jujur. Obat yang tadi diberi oleh dokter saat memeriksaku sepertinya membuatku mengantuk

" N-ne!" Kyu membantuku untuk berbaring dan tak lama aku memejamkan mata

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

" Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Junsu hyung

" Ne" Ucapku menunduk malu

" Chukae!" Junsu hyung tersenyum kemudian memelukku

" Chukae Kyu" Ucap Jae hyung

" Gomawo..."

" Tolong jaga Minnie ne? Dia sangat haus perhatian dan kasih sayang" Yunho hyung menepuk pundakku

Yah... Aku memang belum meresmikan hubunganku dengan Cwang. Entah apa yang Cwang bilang pada Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung.

" Ne hyung, Ah! Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kejelasan siapa yang menabrak Changmin?" Tanyaku

" Hari ini polisi sedang memeriksa cctv yang berada di sana. Semoga hari ini kita dapat jawabannya"

" Aku harap begitu hyung"

" Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuknya" Gumam Jae hyung

.

.

Mereka berada disini sampai malam. Namun, Cwang sepertinya belum bangun dari tidur. Dia sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keberisikan yang kami lakukan tadi.

Bahkan saat Kim ahjumma dan ahjusshi datang pun dia tidak membuka matanya. Apa dokter tadi memberikan obat tidur? Bukankah dia sudah tidur lama eoh? Dasar sapi!

" Joongie... Kyu... Pulanglah..."

Aku mendongak dan menatap Yunho hyung tanpa melepaskan tautan tanganku padanya,

" Tapi hyung..." Lirihku kemudian melirik Cwang

" Aku tidak ingin disalahkan oleh Minnie jika kau sampai sakit karena menjaganya. Jja... Pulanglah... Biar malam ini aku yang jaga"

" Aku temani Yunie ah.."

" Aniya aniya... Kau juga harus istirahat! Tidak ada penolakan! Kau antar Kyu pulang ne?" Ucap Yunho hyung pada Jae hyung

Jae hyung terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan cepat Yunho hyung mengecup bibir Jae hyung... Aigo... Melupakanku eoh? Jae hyung terlihat merona dengan perlakuan yang Yunho hyung berikan.

" Ehem!"

" Eh?"

Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum canggung padaku. Akhirnya aku mengikuti sarah Yunho hyung untuk pulang. Hah... Sepertinya memang benar aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Sampai dirumah aku langsung mandi dan bergelung dalam selimutku.

" Jalja Cwangminnie... Hihihihihi..." Ucapku senang

Akhirnya aku menjadi...

" KYYAAAAA...AKU MENJADI NAMJACHINGU CWAAAANNGG! KYAAA!" Teriakku berguling - guling di atas tempat tidur

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

**.**

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

" Ngghhh..."

Perlahan aku membuka mata dan menguceknya pelan.

" Kyuuuhhhh..." Panggilku

" Kau sudah bangun Min?"

" Ng?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati hyung duduk dikursi samping ranjangku " Hyung? Kyu eodie?"

" Hyung menyuruhnya pulang karena dia terlihat sangat lelah" Jawab Yunho hyung. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dan dia menatapku tajam

Ada apa ini? Aku tidak berbuat salah kan?

" Hy-hyung waeyo?" Tanyaku pelan dan ragu

" Ya! Kau bilang Kyu namjachingumu! Tadi aku kaget saat Junsu bertanya pada Kyu apakan kalian sudah pacaran!"

Aku menatap horor hyungku, mati aku...

" Napuen dongsaeng eoh?!"

" Aw... Ampuuunn hyung! Kau menyiksaku!"

Hyung menjewer telingaku walau tidak kencang namun sakit juga jewerannya!

" Hyung! Appooohh..."

" Lalu? Kau melakukannya dengan Kyu tanpa ada status begitu? Nakal sekali kau Minnie!"

" Ne... Aku salah hyung! Dah aku sudah menebusnya! Aw... Ampuuunn"

Hyung melepaskan jewerannya dan menatapku.

" Kyu itu anak berbakat! Jangan sampai dia rusak dengan sifat evilmu Minnie"

" Eii... Memang aku tidak berbakat eoh?"

" Kau itu jenius.. Apa lagi jenius sekali membohongi keluargamu eoh? Akan aku adukan pada eomma!"

**_GLUP_**

Eomma? Bisa mati termutilasi aku!

" Hy-hyung aku mohon jangan bilang eomma... Eomma bisa memutilasiku nanti... Ne?"

" Hmm..."

"Pleaaaseee.,," Ucapku menggunakan jurus mata andalan

" Ck... Jangan diulangi ne?!"

" Hahaha... Gomawo hyung!"

" Ne..."

Hyung mendekat kemudian memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya erat. Besoknya sepulang sekolah mereka kembali menjengukku. Eomma dan appa juga datang. Hah... Aku ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyu...

" Min..."

" Ne hyung?"

Saat ini, kami tinggal berdua didalam ruangan. Hyung mendekat dan duduk diranjangku kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. Ada hal yang serius?

" Besok... Polisi akan menangkap orang yang sudah menabrakmu. Aku ingin Kyu disini bersamamu"

" Kyu belum tahu berita ini?"

" Aniya... Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada tersangka itu. Jadi, dari pada urusannya makin panjang. Kyu disini saja bersamamu. Ne?"

" Arraseo... Apa dia Go Ahra hyung?"

" Hm?"

" Yang menabrakku"

Hyung mengangguk, membuatku menghela nafas sebal.

" Yeoja itu benar - benar deh! Ya sudah... Besok aku akan meminta Kyu menemaniku seharian saja"

" Good boy" Ucap hyung mengacak rambutku

" Ya!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Besoknya aku menelepon Kyu pagi sekali. Namun dia mengangkatnya. Dia bangun pagi sekali?

" Waeyo Cwang?"

" Kemarilah... Aku ingin kau menemaniku hari ini..."

" Sepagi ini?"

" Ne Kyu... Aku merindukanmu"

" Hmm... Jam sepuluh ne?"

" Kenapa lama eoh?"

" Aku harus membersihkan apartemnku yang kotor ini Cwang"

" Hah... Jam sembilan"

" Ok..."

" Ya sudah... Saranghae Kyu"

" Nado..." Ucapnya pelan, pasti sedang berblushing. Aigo... Jadi ingin lihat

Kebetulan karena ini hari sabtu, Kyu bisa aku monopoli. Eomma memandangku dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

" Kyu tidak diberitahu?"

" Aku tidak mau dia macam - macam dengan yeoja itu kalau aku tidak ada eomma... Bahaya..."

" Hah... Kau ini"

Eomma mendekat dan mengecup keningku.

" Eomma ke kantin dulu ne?"

" Ne... Aku mau sandwich tuna, tteobokki, cheese cake juga beberapa bungkus keripik kentang eomma"

" Ya! Siapa yang ingin membelikanmu makanan! Dasar kau ini!"

" Heheheeheh... Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak eomma!"

" Syukur! Siapa suruh kau sok jadi pahlawan!"

" Ish!" Aku memajukan bibirku

" Arra arra... Anak eomma yang tampan tapi mesum. Eomma bawakan kau makanan nanti"

Akhirnya eomma keluar dari kamarku dan kembali membawa beberapa cake dan sandwich tuna pesananku.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terbuka dan Kyu masuk.

" Annyeong ahjumma"

" Annyeong Kyunie..."

" Kyuuuuu" Panggilku manja, dia menoleh dan mendekat

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Kalau kau menciumku mungkin aku akan sembuh lebih cepat"

" Pervert!"

" Ya! Kau sakit saja sempat - sempatnya menggombal!" Eomma ikut bersuara

" Suka - suka aku dong!"

" Aish! Baiklah, karena Kyu sudah sampai eomma pulang ne? Eomma harus menyiapkan keperluan appa" Ucap eomma kemudian berdiri dan mendekat

" Ne"

" Jangan macam - macam pada Kyu"

" Eomma cerewet!"

" Ya!"

Akhirnya eomma pergi setelah mencium keningku dan Kyu. Dan sekarang hanya kami berdua yang tinggal. Setelah Kyu menciumku aku kembali berbaring dan terus memandanginya.

" Wae? Ada yang salah denganku sampai kau memandangiku terus?" Tanya Kyu

" Aniya... Aku hanya ingin memandangmu saja"

" Apa dokter sudah memberimu obat?"

" Sudah, waeyo?"

" Aku harap dokter memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau diam dan tidur sampai malam"

" Jahatnya..."

" Biar saja..."

Kyu kemudian bermain psp dan tak lama rasa kantuk menghampiriku.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Aku melewatkan jam makan siangku. Kyu menyuapiku dengan makanan rumah sakit yang aku tidak suka. Hah...

" Kemana semua orang ya? Apa Yunho hyung tidak datang?" Tanya Kyu

Apa sudah jamnya ya?

" Kyu... Kau tahu?"

" Hmm?"

" Hari ini pelaku penabrakan ditangkap"

" Mwo?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

" Lalu? Membiarkanmu mencakar dan menghajarnya? Aniya Kyu... Biarkan dia kali ini tenang dipenjara! Okay?"

" Tapi..."

" Jangan melakukan apapun... Kau hanya harus berada disampingku dan menurutiku" Ucapku mengusap pipinya

" Egois!"

" Kau tahu aku dengan baik dalam hal itu Kyu..."

" Huh..."

" Saranghae..."

" ..."

" Jawab Kyu..."

" ..."

" Saranghae"

" Nado!"

" Nado apa eoh?"

" Ish! Nado saranghae Cwang pabbo!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Aku memegang dagunya dan menciumnya. Kisahku memang berbelit - belit namun akhirnya aku bisa menemukan apa arti kata cinta tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyu...

Saranghae...

Tetap disampingku ne?

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Ya... Tinggal sedikiiiiittt lagi END trus Cho bisa lanjutin Love sama Our Life. Hahahahahaha...

Aigo...

Oh! Mianhae kalo banyak typo n mengecewakan di chap ini

Kyu di chap ini ga galau - galau amet kok! Hehe...

.

**dims** : Ohh... tentu ga ada donk... Bisa baca selengkapnya di My Nerdy Yunie... Kkkk...

**DM** : ga rela na eoh? Ne... tunggu ff baru Cho ye? Wkwkwkwkw... yeseob manis deh kayak Cho :p

**ilma** : blm au neh.., padahal udah mau end... blm tau dia pny anak apa ga?

**jaena** : ne ne ne... Cho kebut eoh?

**PURPLE-KIMlee** : heheheheh... ia kah?

**liea. friezty **: ga galau kok si Mas KyuKyu,..emank mesum ntu turunan keluarga Jung! Kkk...

**Mufidatul Andriani :** wae wae wae? Kenapa gigit Cho eoh? Hehehe... udh ga diapa - apain tuh bang mimin na

**joongmax** : ya amppyyuuunn seneng beud dah di bang mimin ketabrak! Kkk...

**FiWonKyu0201** : maklumin aja ya, style na bang mimin kan emang beda sama yang laen, jadi nyatain cinta nye juga beda. Kkkk... eeeii... rate na nanti naek kok. Sabar ne?

**CuteCat88** : ya ammppyyyuuuunn! Ne,.. cweet dah kayak Cho yang manis ini... wkwkwkwkwm PD tingkat tinggi, ada pertanyaan qm yg blm Cho jawab nda? Kalo ada PM ne! Cho lupe...

**Guest** : salam kenal juga chingu, Cho udh pernah bahas soal update. Cho bakal tamat in si ChangKyu dulu, soal ya udah ngaret bgt... abis itu Our Life baru deh Love... hehehehe, jadi sabar nunggu Cho ye?

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : ne... protektif tapi polos... die kaga kenape - nape ntu. Pan dia mah kesayangannya Cho! Kaga bakal kejadian buruk dah! Thanks udh baca Nerdy Yunie ne? Kkkkk... Omo! Cho mau kemana coba? Tebak ne! Kalo bisa jawab, Cho publish FF yunjae featuring MinSu... ^^

**yla** : hwaiting juga! Yaaayyy!

**evilpumpkin** : ada kok...tenang aje... kkkkk...

.

Jjaaaaaa... selesai sudah Chap 15, tinggal 1 chap lagi n a little bit epilog about Yunjae's first night.., omo? Yunjae? Ne.., kita liat apa yang terjadi dihari pernikahan Yunjae versi Changkyu nanti... hahahahaha... #evilsmirk pinjem punya ChangKyu.

See u next chap ne?

Chuuuuu~~~


	17. Chapter 17

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehej

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **T, M+**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Aku melewatkan jam makan siangku. Kyu menyuapiku dengan makanan rumah sakit yang aku tidak suka. Hah...

" Kemana semua orang ya? Apa Yunho hyung tidak datang?" Tanya Kyu

Apa sudah jamnya ya?

" Kyu... Kau tahu?"

" Hmm?"

" Hari ini pelaku penabrakan ditangkap"

" Mwo?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

" Lalu? Membiarkanmu mencakar dan menghajarnya? Aniya Kyu... Biarkan dia kali ini tenang dipenjara! Okay?"

" Tapi..."

" Jangan melakukan apapun... Kau hanya harus berada disampingku dan menurutiku" Ucapku mengusap pipinya

" Egois!"

" Kau tahu aku dengan baik dalam hal itu Kyu..."

" Huh..."

" Saranghae..."

" ..."

" Jawab Kyu..."

" ..."

" Saranghae"

" Nado!"

" Nado apa eoh?"

" Ish! Nado saranghae Cwang pabbo!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Aku memegang dagunya dan menciumnya. Kisahku memang berbelit - belit namun akhirnya aku bisa menemukan apa arti kata cinta tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyu...

Saranghae...

Tetap disampingku ne?

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 17 ~ **

.

.

.

.

**- LIMA TAHUN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

**Krrrriiiiiinnngggg kkrrrriiiinnnggggg**

" Ngghhh..."

Aku membuka mata kemudian melirik meja nakas. Jam lima pagi, aku menyambar jam weker itu kemudian mematikan alarmnya.

" Ngantuukkk"

" Mmhhhh..."

" Eoh?"

Aku kembali pada posisiku. Kyu sedang ku peluk dari belakang, aku makin memeluknya dan menciumi bahunya polosnya. Lho? Kalian bertanya dimana aku? Ga? Ya udah! End aja sekalian!

Hahahhaa... Bercanda! Aku sedang berada di rumah Kyu untuk menginap. Eomma memperbolehkanku saat Kyu bilang aku akan mengajarkannya beberapa materi yang dia tidak tahu. Padahal aku yang memaksanya bicara seperti itu pada eomma.

Lihat... Punggung putih mulusnya... Ahh.. Sayang sekali Kyu tidak mengizinkanku membuat tanda tadi malam. Aku jadi gemas!

Tanganku perlahan turun menuju sesuatu dibawah sana. Mengelusnya pelan.

" Ssshhh... Hentikkaaann Cwang..." Lirihnya

Namun aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mengelusnya bahkan meremasnya pelan.

" Ng! Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu!" Kyu mulai berteriak dan menarik - narik tanganku agar menjauh namun aku yang lebih kuat terus bertahan pada posisiku

" Aku ingin Kyu" Bisikku sembari menciumi punggungnya

Tiba - tiba saja Kyu mencubit lenganku kemudian dia berhasil lolos dari tanganku dan langsung duduk.

" Ya! Tadi malam kau langsung mengerjaiku saat kita baru saja sampai disini pabbo! Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku istirahat sedetik pun tadi malam! Kau membiarkanku hampir pingsan karena ulahmu!" Pekiknya, aku hanya menutup telingaku

" Ish.. Begitu saja kok marah - marah.. Kita kan sudah tidak melakukannya sejak tiga bulan lalu Kyu. Tubuhku selalu merindukanmu!"

" Lihat saja! Aku akan mengadu pada Jung eomma"

Aku langsung menatap horor dirinya. Bilang pada eomma? Bisa - bisa adegan dua tahun lalu terulang! Saat Kyu bilang pada eomma aku memaksanya dan eomma tidak memberikanku uang jajan selama satu bulan full dan tidak mendapatkan fasilitas apapun selama dua bulan.

Akhirnya aku pergi ke kampus menggunakan bus atau menumpang pada hyung.

Tidak...

Jangan lagi...

" Kyu.. Mianhae... Aku melakukannya karena merindukanmu..." Ucapku kemudian bangkit dan mengelus pipi lembutnya

" Alasan!"

" Benar! Aku selalu merindukanmu, mendambamu, tubuh ini selalu beraksi cepat saat didekatmu. Jinjja, aku tidak bohong Kyu..."

Aku perlahan mendekat dan merayunya, semoga berhasil. Dilihat dari pipinya yang bersemu, aku tahu dia mulai luluh dengan kata - kata yang diajarkan oleh jidat hyung itu padaku. Tidak percuma juga berteman dengannya.

" Gombal! Bukankah eommamu mengajak sarapan bersama! Aku mandi dulu"

" Eeiii... Kalau bergantian kelamaan! Kita mandi bersama saja! Kajaaaaa!" Teriakku kemudian menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi

Kyu berteriak minta untuk diturunkan namun aku menolak dan terus menggendongnya.

.

.

" Nngghhhh... Aaahhh! Fasterhh.. Aahhh... Cwwaaaangghhh..."

Aigoo.. Dengarkan? Suara desahan erotis Kyu? Aku tidak tahan jika dia sudah mendesah seperti itu! Aku bergerak lebih cepat. Kyu memunggungiku. Tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding kamar mandi. Kami melakukanna dibawah guyuran shower.

" Mmhh... Chhwaa...nghhhh! Aahh... Aahh... Akuuhh... Ngghhh..."

Karena tidak tahan aku menarik keluar milikku disertai erangan kecewa Kyu namun tak lama aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan kembali juniorku itu dengan keras membuatnya memekik nikmat dan aku terus bergerak liar dengan terus menciuminya dengan ganas.

" Nghh... Aaahhh.. Aahhh... Cwaaanggghhh... Ciumhh... Aaahh..akuuhh..."

Segera saja aku menciumnya dengan ganas tanpa ampun. Dia sungguh menggairahkan, tanganku turun membuat kaki kanannya melingkar dipinggangku dan kemudian mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

" NGGGGHHHH!"

Aku menjauhkan bibirku kemudian memandangnya yang sedang menikmati orgasmenya, kakinya perlahan turun mungkin karena lemas. Lihat... Wajah merahmya... Dia mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Kemudian menatapku.

" Jangan... Hah... Keluarkan didalam!"

" Ne Kyu..."

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke lehernya dan menjilatnya. Kembali memanasinya.

" Mmhhh..."

" Akuuhh... Ahh..." Aku mulai menggerakkan lagi pinggulku kali ini lebih cepat

Merasa sesuatu akan keluar aku segera mengeluarkannya dari hole Kyu dan mengocoknya.

" Mmmhhh!"

Aku merasakan tangan Kyu memegang milikku dan mengocoknya kemudian dia berlutut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

" Aahhh... Kyuuuhhh..."

" Mmmckk.. Slluurrpp..."

" Aahhh!"

Aku menahan kepalanya dan memajumundurkan tubuhku. Membuatnya kaget namun tidak menghentikanku, aku terus bergerak dan meremas - remas rambutnya sampai aku merasa berkabut dan sesuatu sangat ingin keluar. Aku menekan kepala Kyu agar tidak bergerak.

" AAAAHHHHH!"

Aku berhenti untuk bergerak dan menikmati masa orgasmeku. Namun tak lama aku mengeluarkan milikku dari mulut Kyu dan membantunya untuk bangun.

" Gwaenchana?"

" Ne..."

" Gomawo Kyuuuuu" Ucapku manja kemudian memeluknya

" Ne ne... Kita harus cepat Cwang. Eommamu menyuruh kita sarapan disana bukan?"

" Ne Kyu" Ucapku menurut

Akhirnya setelah satu jam dikamar mandi, kami langsung membereskan kamar Kyu yang sangat berantakan. Dan... Membuang beberapa bekas ehem... Kondom ehem yang aku pakai tadi malam.

Hah...

Kyu tidak mengizinkanku memasukinya jika tidak memakai kondom. Sepertinya, karena peristiwa Jae hyung lima tahun lalu saat hamil membuatnya protektif terhadap diri sendiri.

Aku tidak masalah asal tetap bisa memasukinya, memang beda sih rasanya. Hanya saja, ya sudahlah... Eomma juga sebenarnya melarang kami melakukannya hanya saja... Aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Walau tidak sering kami tetap melakukannya karena saling membutuhkan dan saling merindukan.

Setelahnya kami berangkat menuju rumahku menggunakan mobil yang hyung berikan saat ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan belas. Dan aku gunakan mobil itu untuk ke kampus juga mengantar jemput Kyu.

Tak lama mobil kami berhenti didepan parkiran rumahku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kyu yang sudah siap turun dari mobil. Aku menahannya dan mengecupnya pelan.

" Saranghae..."

" Nado Cwang... Sudah! Aku tidak mau menjadi korbanmu lagi. Kita masuk eoh?"

" Ne"

**Ceklek**

Aku membuka pintu dan membawa Kyu menuju ruang makan. Disana eomma dan appa sudah menunggu.

" Annyeong Jung appa, Jung eomma"

" Annyeong Kyunie ah..." Eomma mendekat dan memberika pelukan padan Kyu kemudian membawa Kyu menuju meja makan

Ck...

Perhatian sekali padanya.

" Min? Sedang apa disana? Kajja... Duduk" Ajak appa

" Ne appa"

Aku duduk disamping Kyu, aku lihat eomma banyak membuat makanan pagi ini.

" Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanyaku

" Ne, dia dikamar. Sedang membangunkan Joongie sepertinya"

" Oh..."

Jangan salah... Jae hyung memang sering menginap disini walapun Jae hyung belum menikah dengan Yunho hyung. Beda denganku yang senang menginap dirumah Kyu. Tak lama hyung turun dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

" Pagi Eomma, Appa, Minnie eoh? Pagi Kyu!" Aku tersenyum melihat Jae hyung mengaphampiri kami

" Pagi ..."

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang, setelahnya kami pergi ke kampus menggunakan mobil yang berbeda. Sekarang hyung, Jae hyung dan aku berada dalam satu tingkatan. Oh! Jidat hyung juga. Sedangkan Kyu dan Junsu satu tingkat dibawah kami.

Aku dan Jae hyung mengambil jurusan yang sama. Sedangkan Kyu, bebek dan jidat itu juga jurusan yang sama. Kalau hyung... Dia berbeda dari kami, aku memang akan membantu hyung dalam urusan perusahaan namun tidak ada niatan bagiku untuk kuliah dalam jurusan manajemen dan bisnis seperti hyung. Aku mengambil jurusan hukum dan bebek juga jidat hyung itu mengambil jurusan seni.

Hyung juga merasa senang karena aku mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Jae hyung, tandanya aku bisa menjaga Jae hyung dari namja dan yeoja yang menyukainya. Hyungku posesif ternyata.

Sampai di kampus, Kyu berpisah denganku. Alasannya ingin mencari si bebek. Ya sudah, toh nanti kami bertemu lagi dikantin. Aku mengantarnya samoai depan gerbang jurusannya dan mencium keningnya. Setelahnya aku berjalan mencari Jae hyung.

" Hyuuuuuung..."

" Minnie... Kau sudah sampai?"

" Ne, baru saja..." Jawabku " Aku mengantarkan Kyu dulu tadi"

" Oh..."

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Jae hyung berjalan ke arah kantin setelah mengikuti pelajaran kami. Aku langsung duduk disamping Kyu setelah melihat teman - temanku berkumpul.

" Yunho mana?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Molla... Mungkin sedang jalan kemari" Jawab Jae hyung

" Eoh? Itu Yunho hyung!" Ucap Junsu

Kami menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Junsu. Terlihat Yunho hyung sedang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja, kalau tidak salah dia bernama Tiffany. Siapa yang tidak kenal Tiffany? Model juga aktria yang sedang naik daun. Juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Tiffany menyukai Yunho hyung! Cih... Terlihat Tiffany mencoba mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Yunho hyung yang kelihatannya tidak menolak.

Aigo... Kalau aku seperti itu dengan yeoja lain, bisa dipastikan yeoja itu akan tamat ditangan Kyu. Sudah pernah terjadi kok...

" Hyung!" Teriakku setelah melihat wajah sendu Jae hyung

Terlihat hyung menepis lembut tangan Tiffany lalu berjalan menuju kami. Yunho hyung menghampiri Jae hyung yang menunduk lalu mengecup pipi Jae hyung membuat sang pemilik merona. Ck.. Pamer...

" Kau kenapa Boo? Tidak bersemangat?"

" Ah! Aniya Yun... Jja... Kita makan" Jae hyung sudah memesankan ramen untuk Yunho hyung

" Ah... Gomawo Jae..."

" Boleh aku bergabung?"

Eoh? Aku menoleh, mendapati yeoja yang tidak cantik - cantik amat memandang penuh harap, Jae hyung mengangguk. Tiffany duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho hyung.

" Kau makan sebanyak itu? Apa tidak takut gemuk?" Tanya Tiffany

" Joongie ku tidak gemuk, malah aku ingin dia lebih gemuk karena pinggangnya sangat ramping" Jawab Yunho hyung

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ne..." Jawab Yunho hyung, dia kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada Jae hyung yang sedang menyumpitkan bulgogi. Dengan cepat Yunho hyung menyambar bulgogi itu dari sumpit Jae hyung

" Yunie!" Pekik Jae hyung " Kalau mau kau kan bisa ambil sendiri!"

" Aniya... Aku ingin kau yang menyuapiku!" Ucap Yunho huung lalu mengelus kepala Jae hyung

Terlihat Jae hyungmerona, aku tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho hyung yang sekarang bersikap 360 derajat dari saat dia sekolah. Sekarang terlihat Jae hyung yang terlihat pemalu. Tiffany terlihat memandang Jae hyung dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Ck...

Pengganggu...

" Joongie..." Panggil Yunho hyung

" Ne?"

" Aku rindu gimbabmu..."

" Besok aku buatkan!"

" Aku akan menunggu"

.

.

Pulang sekolah aku dan Kyu menghabiskan sore di game center. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini bersama Kyu.

" Kau kalah Kyu baby..." Ucapku setelah berhasil mengalahkannya dalam game menembak zombie

" Ish!"

" Keahlianmu sudah menurun rupanya"

" Ne ne ne... Ejek saja sesukamu!"

" Hahahaha... Kau manis Kyu"

" Ya!"

Setelah lelah kami putuskan untuk makan malam disebuah restoran cepat saji, memakan cheese burger kesukaan Kyu.

" Hah... Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini Cwang" Ucap Kyu

" Ne, jadwal kuliah kita benar - benar padat Kyu. Kau yakin tidak ingin mengikuti kelas percepatan Kyu?"

" Ani... Aku masih ingin berlama - lama sekolah. Tidak sepertimu Cwang"

" Hah.. Oh ya Kyu!"

" Hmm?"

" Hyung hari ini berniat melamar Jae hyung"

" Mwo? Jinjja?"

" Ne... Aku senang jadinya!"

" Kau ini..."

Hyungku memang berencana melamar Jae hyung hari ini. Semoga saja dia berhasil! Kasihan Jae hyung yang sepertinya ingin baby dari Yunho hyung!

Setelah kenyang, aku mengantarkan Kyu menuju apartemennya dan langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari Kyu. Aku langsung mandi dan segera masuk ke kamar hyung. Namun sepertinya hyung belum juga pukang, eomma juga appa sedang diruang keluarga.

**Ceklek**

" Min?"

" Oh! Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku lalu duduk

" Ne..."

" Bagaimana?"

" Ada pengganggu malam ini! Jadi gagal!"

" Siapa?"

" Tiffany"

" Ah! Yeoja gatel itu! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Jae hyung salah paham hyuuuuung..."

" Aku tahu.. Aku sudah coba menjauh... Namun dia terus mendekat Min"

" Apa perlu ku keluarkan evilku lagi?"

" Nanti saja, aku belum membutuhkannya"

" Baiklah... Kalau butuh aku, bilang ne? Aku tidur disini hyung! Sudah lama tidak memelukmu!"

" Dasar manja!"

Yah, akhirnya Yunho hyung terlihat jengah dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Bahkan memelukku

.

**Ddrrrrttt... Ddrrttt...**

Ponselku berbunyi saat aku baru saja beranjak dari ruang rektor.

" Waeyo Kyu?"

" Min! Kejar Jae hyung ke belakang kampus! Dia... Dia salah paham pada Yunho hyung sepertinya!"

" Eh?"

" Nanti kujelaskan! Cepat cari Jae hyung!"

" Aish! Ne!"

Dalam pelarianku menuju Jae hyung aku menemukan Junsu dan Yoochun hyung. Akhirnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutiku juga.

Aku mengambil nafas ketika sampai di belakang kampus. Ah! Itu Jae hyung dan hyung!

" Hyung!" Panggilku

" Minnie!" Pekik Jae hyung

**Grep**

Dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku menatap bingung pada Kyu yang baru sampai, sepertinya dia berusaha mengejar Yunho hyung tadi.

" Lepaskan Joongie Min!" Ucap hyung memandangku tajam

" Su, Kyu! Temanilah Hyungku! Aku dan Yoochun hyung akan mengantar Jae hyung pulang"Perintahku

" Ani! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya!" Teriak Yunho hyung

" Nanti saja Hyung! Jae hyung tidak mau"

" Joongie ah... Kemari baby ah..." Yunho huung mencoba menyentuh punggung Jae hyung

" Min... Hiks... Aku... Hiks... Mau pulang hiks..."

" Ne hyung, kita pulang. Kajja Yoochun hyung" Ucapku lalu memandang Kyu, Kyu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

Aku dan Yoochun hyung membawa pergi Jae hyung. Diperjalanan, Jae hyung sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Dia terus terisak sembari menceritakan kejadian diperpustakan tadi. Hah... Aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung membawa Jae hyung menuju kamarnya. Dia masih memelukku dalam keadaan duduk. Kyu bisa salah paham juga jika seperti ini.

" Hyungie... Jangan menangis..." Ucapku kemudian mengusap air mata Jae hyung

" Aku benci Hyungmu Min! Benci hiks! Huweeeee"

" Hey, bisa saja itu jebakan Tiffany? Bisa saja kan dia menjebakmu?" Ucap Yoochun hyung, aku mengangguk setuju

" Tapi dia menciumnya Chun! Hiks..."

" Hyung... Tenangkanlah dirimu, kupastikan satu hal, hyungku tidak mungkin melirik yang lain. Ne?"

" Molla... Kalian lihatkah bahkan dia tidak menjauh dari hiks... Tiffany saat yeoja itu merangkul bahkan memegangnya!"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat hyung..."

" Hiks... Hiks..."

" Jja, tidurlah... Aku akan menemanimu" Ucapku

Jae hyung akhirnya berbaring dan menggenggam tanganku erat. Masih terisak memang, namun tak lama nafasnya mulai teratur. Aku melepaskan genggamannya. Sekarang waktunya bertemu dengan hyung pabboku.

" Kajja hyung" Ucapku, Yoochun hyung mengangguk

Aku membuka pintu kamar Jae hyung, mendapati Kyu, Junsu serta Yunho hyung ada diluar. Aku keluar kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jae hyung saat Yunho hyung mencoba masuk kedalam.

" Wae? Aku mau masuk!"

" Tidak boleh" Ucapku

" Min! Jaejoong salah paham!"

" Dia tertidur Yun... Biarkan dulu, dia tidak akan percaya apa yang kau katakan saat ini. Biarkan dia istirahat. Dia cukup lelah sebulan ini"

Yunho hyung menatap Yoochun hyung kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Aku membawa Yunho pulang. Biarlah hari ini Junsu yang membawa Kyu pulang,

" Aku harus apa Min? Dia membenciku!"

" Belum tahap itu hyung... Namun... Kalau kau tidak menjelaskan dan membuktikan pada Jae hyung, kau akan kehilangannya Hyung"

" Min..." Yunho hyung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar

Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi berlangsung dengan cepat, dia sendiri tidak sigap sehingga Tiffany berhasil menciumnya. Begitulah yang diceritakan oleh hyung.

" Besok, cobalah kau temui dia. Ne?"

" Ne..."

Setelahnya kau kembali ke kamar dan langsung menyambar ponselku untuk menghubungi Kyu. Aku sangat tahu dia tidak suka diabaikan.

" Kyu... Gwaenchana?"

" Ne... Gwaenchana... Hyungmu bagaimana?"

" Seperti zombie... Mengerikan.. Sebenarnya bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

" Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Jae hyung?"

" Ne, kalau dia tidak terisak mungkin aku bisa mengerti" Ucapku

" Oh? Tadi kami mencari Yunho hyung dan menemukannya dipojok perpustakaan. Dia sedang berciuman dengan Tiffany"

" Berciuman?"

" Ne, itu dari sudut pandang Jae hyung, menurutku Tiffany itu yang memaksa Cwang"

" Ne, kau benar. Dia juga yang mengganggu acara lamaran hyung kemarin"

" Aigoo... Yeoja ular"

" Ne... Sepertinya harus kita lakukan sesuatu untuknya"

" Ne Cwang"

" Eh... Tapi besok bagaimana?"

" Apanya?"

" Jae hyung pasti akan menghindar terus dari hyung dan akan menempel pada kita"

" Aku tak masalah Cwang, kau ada masalah?"

" Ani.. Hanya saja... Kita tidak ada waktu untuk berdua nantinya"

" Ya! Hyungmu sedang ada masalah dan kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aigooo... Pikirkan hyungmu dulu!"

" Ish! Ne ne ne!"

" Saranghae Cwang"

" Aigoo..enapa tiba - tiba eoh? Nado saranghae baby Kyu..."

" Ya sudah tidur sana!"

" Ne... Mimpikan aku ya Kyu"

" Aniya! Mimpiku bakal mesum kalau kau ada didalamnya!"

" Hahahahahhahaha..."

.

.

Dan benar saja, besoknya Jae hyung selalu mengikutiku dan Kyu. Bahkan memintaku menyembunyikannya. Dan hal itu terjadi selama tiga hari berturut - turut. Dan di rumah hyung trus menyuruhku agar Jae hyung mau bertemu dengannya. Dan itu membuatku sedikit frustasi dengan rengekkan manja hyung dan tingkah kekanakan Jae hyung yang terus menempeli Kyu bahkan ikut ke rumahnya. Membuat waktu berdua dengan Kyu terganggu.

" Hyung... Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku saat selesai mengikuti kelas bersama Jae hyung

" Eh? Gwaenchana Minnie ah"

" Bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung. Kau tahu kan dia seperti orang gila mengejarmu"

" Aku tahu Minnie... Rencananya hari ini aku akan menemuinya"

" Hahahahaa... Akhirnya, apa hyung sudah puas mengerjainya tiga hari ini?"

" Belum sih, tapi aku tidak suka dia meneleponku terus menerus sepanjang malam"

" Ya sudah! Dia pasti ada diperpustakaan sekarang"

" Aku pergi ne?"

" Ne"

Jae hyung tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian, namun tak lama aku beranjak dari kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat Kyu dan yang lain. Aku menunggu mereka tak jauh dari kelasnya dan mengobrol dengan beberapa sunbae yang kebetulan mengenalku.

" Min!"

Aku menoleh Kyu, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung memanggilku. Mereka melambaikan tangannya, aku berpamitan pada para sunbae kemudian berlari menuju mereka.

" Mana jae hyung?" Tanya Kyu

" Sepertinya menemui hyung ke perpustakaan"

" Akhirnya..."

" Ne, mereka itu tidak akan bisa dipisahkan!" Ucapku

" Kajja... Kita ke kantin saja. Aku sudah lapar" Ucap Junsu

Aku memandang Kyu kemudian mencium keningnya. Membuat Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah sedangkan Kyu berblushing ria. Kemudian aku menggandeng tangannya dan kami berjalan menuju kantin.

Namun, langkahku terhenti saat melihat hyung duduk bersama seseorang. Bukan, dia bukan Jae hyung. Tapi... Tifanny sang pengganggu. Aku berjalan menuju meja itu, sedangkan Kyu dan Yoochun hyung duduk dipojok kantin.

" Hyung!"

Hyung menoleh dan terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku dan Junsu.

" Junsu? Minnie..."

" Oh... Sepertinya kita mengganggu Suie hyung... Kajja kita pergi saja" Ucapku menatap malas hyung, aku akhirnya menginggalkannya

" Min..."

" Jangan panggil aku dulu Hyung!"

Aku duduk bersama yang lain dan tak lama hyung ada dihadapan kami dengan Tiffany mengikutinya.

" Min, mana Joongie?" Tanya yunho hyung

" Itu yang tadinya mau kutanyakan padamu Hyung! Tadi dia pergi ke perpustakaan, ku pikir dia akan bertemu hyung! Sepertinya kau menambah salah paham pada Jae hyung! Apa lagi berdua dengan dia? Kasihan sekali Jae hyung! Ku pikir - pikir lebih baik Jae hyung menerima pernyataan cinta Dong Wook hyung..." Ucapku kesal

Seminggu kemarin Jae hyung memang bercerita bahwa Dong Wook hyung menyatakan cintanya pada Jae hyung namun aku tidak bercerita pada hyung karena ku pikir Jae hyung akan menceritakannya pada Yunho hyung.

" Mak-maksudmu?"

" Oh? Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jae hyung selama kau pergi? Aigooo... Kekasih macam apa kau hyung?"

" MIN!"

" Terserah kau saja Hyung!"

Yunho hyung mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi seseorang, sepertinya sedang menelepon Jae hyung. Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang kelewat cemas, pasti Jae hyung mematikan ponselnya.

" Ponselnya tidak aktif"

Benar kan?

" Eh? Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini Yun" Ucap Yoochun hyung

" Jae hyung... Pasti sangat sakit hati... Chunnie, kajja ke rumahnya" Ajak Junsu

" Aku akan kerumahnya" Yunho hyung hendak berbalik namun Tiffany menahannya

" Kau mau kemana Yun? Kita ada kelas penting"

" Mianhae, Joongie ku lebih penting" Ucap Yunho hyung menepis tangan Tiffany kemudian berlari

" Waw, kau lihat itu Min? Yunho hyung akan kembali seperi dulu sepertinya" Ucap Kyu

" Ne, dan ku pastikan nenek sihir sepertimu tidak akan lama ada dihidup kami" Ucapku melirik Tiffany kemudian kembali makan

Tiffany yang mungkin merasa kesal, menghentakkan kakinya kemudian pergi dari hadapan kami.

" Nikmati saja hari menyenangkanmu, sebelum kami beraksi" Ucapku kemudian memandang Kyu mengangguk dengan senang. Sepertinya dia sangat senang kali ini.

Setelah membelikan Kyu ice cream kesukaannya, aku segera pulang dan menunggu hyung dengan tidak sabar.

**Ceklek**

" Otte?"

Yunho hyung menceritakan kejadian yang dialami dirumah Jae hyung (cerita lengkap apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong ada di nerdy Yunie chap 13 ne?), setelahnya dia diam. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia lakukan. Jae hyung pergi dari rumah dan dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Jae hyung.

Jae hyung juga sempat pergi ke makam anaknya, Jiyoolie... Hah... Pasti dia sangat sakit hati sekarang. Tapi, dia dimana ya?

" Min, boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

" Ne hyung..."

" Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu selalu menjaga Jaejoong? Jika kau menganggap dia hyungmu, kau tidak seperti itu juga padaku? Jujurlah Minnie..."

Hah...

Mungkin sudah waktunya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya? Semoga hyung tidak salah paham.

" Kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai ne? Aku tidak mau hyung salah paham padaku"

" Ne..,"

" Aku... Mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya"

" Mwo?!" Yunho hyung terlihat sangat kaget " Ta-tapi kau memiliki Kyuhyun"

Tuh kan, tidak mau mendengarkanku!

" Ku bilangkan dengarkan aku dulu! Aku memang mencintainya dulu, namun mata Jaejoong hyung hanya tertuju padamu. Aku merelakannya asal dia bahagia hyung... Dan kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat hyung tertawa lepas selain bersamaku. Dan aku bersyukur orang itu adalah Jae hyung" Aku menghela nafas " Aku sangat sakit hati, namun Kyu datang membuatku sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaanku pada Jae hyung. Kyu pun tahu kalau aku mencintai Jae hyung"

" Lalu apa yang Kyu lakukan?"

" Kyu adalah namja yang sangat pengertian hyung. Dia menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu waktu itu namun tidak memaksaku menjawab peryataan cintanya. Namun kelamaan aku menyadari hanya dia yang aku cintai"

" Kau sungguh dewasa Min..."

" Hm... Kalau kau menyakiti Jae hyung, aku akan merebutnya hyung"

"ANDWEE! Joongie cuma milikku! Awas kau! Ku adukan ke Kyuhyun!"

" Hahahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda hyung... Aku mencintai Kyu, namun aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menyakiti Jae hyung.." Jawabku, aku terkekeh juga melihat hyung yang terlihat kekanakkan itu.

" Arraseo Min..."

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih jam tujuh, hmmm... Kerumah Kyu sebentar deh? Tiba - tiba aku ingin menemuinya.

" Hah... Aku jadi merindukan desahan Kyubaby! Aku ke apartemennya dulu ya!" Ucapku kemudian berdiri

" Ya! Pervert saeng! Kau jangan menghamilinya!"

" Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu hyung! Aku tahu tidak boleh menaruh saham sebelum waktunya. Annyeong hyung pabbo" Ucapku kemudian mengecup pipi Yunho hyung kemudian kabur sebelum dia...

" Ya!"

Aku akhirnya mengeluarkan motor yang sudah lama tidak aku gunakan dan mengendarainya menuju apartemen Kyu.

**Ceklek**

Kok lampunya mati? Eh? Itu Kyu...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Disana dia sedang duduk dipojok sofa dengan memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

" Kyu?" Panggilku pelan

" Cwa...ng..."

Perlahan dia mendongak namun wajahnya basah. Dia menangis?

Aku duduk disampingnya dan membuat lututnya turun kemudian menggenggam tangannya juga membuat wajahnya menghadapku.

" Ada apa eoh?" Tanyaku pelan kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basa oleh airmata

" Aku... Ng..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Cerita saja..."

" Kejadian bertengkarnya Jae hyung membuatku teringat masa lalu Cwang. Dulu saat mereka bertengkar, kau dengan semangat berkata akan merebut perhatian Jae hyung agar dia bisa menjadi milikmu. Apa... Sekarang... Kau..."

Aigo... Aku jadi ingin tertawa...

" Hahahahaahahaha! Kau lucu Kyu" Akhirnya aku tertawa juga membuat Kyu mendelik tajam

" Kenapa kau malah tertawa pabbo!"

Ku memukuliku hingga dia menerjangku dan duduk diperutku. Ng... Dia tidak tahu pose ini sangat berbahaya untuknya ya?

" Arra arra... Mian" Ucapku kemudian menahan tangannya yang memukuliku.

" Pabbo!"

" Hey... Setelah empat tahun ini kenapa kau meragukanku hmm? Apa aku harus terus mengucapkan sarangha padamu agar kau percaya padamu baby ah?" Aku mengelus pipinya

Walau dalam kegelapan terlihat semburat pink itu muncul dipipinya. Manis aniya?

" Habis..."

" Aish... Sudahlah! Kim Jaejoong itu masa laluku! Kau masa depanku! Titik!"

**Blush**

Kembali, kulihat wajahnya tambah memerah. Perlahan karena tidak tahan aku menyentuh tengkuknya dan mendorongnya untuk menciumku. Dia tidak menolak dan bibirnya kini menempel pada bibirku.

" Kyuhh.. Mmhh..."

Aku mengemut bibir bawahnya sedangkan Kyu melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atasku. Dia mencengkram kaos bagian depanku.

Tanganku tidak tinggal diam, aku mengelus pinggang Kyu kemudian masuk kedalam kaosnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Dan menemukannya. Aku pilin niplenya membuat Kyu melepaskan ciuman kami.

" Ya! Kita baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu"

" Tapi, aku menginginkannya Kyu" Aku memajukan bibirku

" Aniya! Pengaman kita sudah habis!"

" Aku tidak peduli! Kali ini biarkan tidak usah pakai pengaman. Otte?"

" Ani...!"

" Kyyuuuuhh... Lihat! Punyaku sudah bangun seperti ini!"

" Ya! Jangan menyalahkanku!"

" Kau juga mendudukinya, membuatku malah ingin memakanmu!"

" Aish!"

" Ne?"

" Diluar. Okay?"

" Ani"

" Ya sudah beli pengaman sana!"

" Tapi..."

" Mau tidak?!" Bentaknya

" Aish! Ne!"

Aku segera menyingkirkan tubuh Kyu dari tubuhku dan kemudian mengambil kunci motor. Aku kendarai motorku menuju minimarket terdekat dan membeli beberapa kotak kemudian kembali kedalam apartemen Kyu.

**Ceklek**

Aku tidak menemukan Kyu diruang tamu. Segera saja aku mencarinya di dalam kamar. Semoga dia disana.

" OMO!" Ucapku kaget saat membuka kamar Kyu

Aku menatap horor pemandangan didepanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuhku memanas seketika juga. Posisi seperti ini mengingatkanku kejadian dulu saat...

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Saatnya TBC... hehehehehehehe... ternyata kepanjangan! Jadi Cho bikin satu chap lagi nanti... Sabar ne?

Hah...

Mianhae kalo chap ini mengecewakan, boring n buaannyakkk typos...#bow

Emang reader ini pada jahat! Masa nunggu si bang Mimin ketabrak! Eit dah! Kasian bener bang Mimin na Cho?! Emang cuma Cho yang sayang bang Mimin! (Bang Mimin : Iye, besok" jangan ade adegan tabrakin gw lu ye! Sayang sih sayang! Sampe gw di tabrak molo!)

.

**ditstysandra** : Wew? Wisuda? Chukkaeee... ^^

**UMeWookie** : Ne...chukkae juga buat Kyu yang seneng udah jadian sama bang Miminnya Cho Kkkk...

**joongmax** : Masih satu chap lagi menuju end ^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : Jiah... hiburan di sel? Wkwkwkkwkw

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : Nde? Kawin? Bang Mimin na blm ajak kawin ne? ToT hmm MinSu... ChangminxJunsu. Kkkkkk...

**evilpumpkin** : Eiii... mas KyuKyu emang manis + imut kayak Cho :p

**Guest** : Cho juga ikut guling"an kok! Kkkk...

**Mufidatul Andriani** : NC? Hmmm... #evilsmirk

**ilma** : Mau na sih gitu, byar imbang!hehehe...

**Jung HaRa** : Ne, ini Cho udah lanjutin... annyeong ne? ^^

**DM** : Wkwkwkwk... Cho kalo ngambek mogok nulis! Hehehehehehe... wae? Kenapa ga bisa buka ffn?

**Noona** : ne... tunggu lanjutan ff Cho yang laen ya! Kkk...

**dims** : chap ini masih M... hehehehe... blm NC!

**liea. friezty** : tapi chap depan kayaknya udah end... otte? ToT gemes? Boleh cubit" kok ^^

**CutCat88** : ne, awas jatoh guling - guling di kasur... ^^

.

Next chap, NC kah?

See u next chap ne?

Chuuuuu~~~~ ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehej

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **M, NC21  
**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Disana dia sedang duduk dipojok sofa dengan memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

" Kyu?" Panggilku pelan

" Cwa...ng..."

Perlahan dia mendongak namun wajahnya basah. Dia menangis?

Aku duduk disampingnya dan membuat lututnya turun kemudian menggenggam tangannya juga membuat wajahnya menghadapku.

" Ada apa eoh?" Tanyaku pelan kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basa oleh airmata

" Aku... Ng..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Cerita saja..."

" Kejadian bertengkarnya Jae hyung membuatku teringat masa lalu Cwang. Dulu saat mereka bertengkar, kau dengan semangat berkata akan merebut perhatian Jae hyung agar dia bisa menjadi milikmu. Apa... Sekarang... Kau..."

Aigo... Aku jadi ingin tertawa...

" Hahahahaahahaha! Kau lucu Kyu" Akhirnya aku tertawa juga membuat Kyu mendelik tajam

" Kenapa kau malah tertawa pabbo!"

Ku memukuliku hingga dia menerjangku dan duduk diperutku. Ng... Dia tidak tahu pose ini sangat berbahaya untuknya ya?

" Arra arra... Mian" Ucapku kemudian menahan tangannya yang memukuliku.

" Pabbo!"

" Hey... Setelah empat tahun ini kenapa kau meragukanku hmm? Apa aku harus terus mengucapkan sarangha padamu agar kau percaya padamu baby ah?" Aku mengelus pipinya

Walau dalam kegelapan terlihat semburat pink itu muncul dipipinya. Manis aniya?

" Habis..."

" Aish... Sudahlah! Kim Jaejoong itu masa laluku! Kau masa depanku! Titik!"

**Blush**

Kembali, kulihat wajahnya tambah memerah. Perlahan karena tidak tahan aku menyentuh tengkuknya dan mendorongnya untuk menciumku. Dia tidak menolak dan bibirnya kini menempel pada bibirku.

" Kyuhh.. Mmhh..."

Aku mengemut bibir bawahnya sedangkan Kyu melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir atasku. Dia mencengkram kaos bagian depanku.

Tanganku tidak tinggal diam, aku mengelus pinggang Kyu kemudian masuk kedalam kaosnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Dan menemukannya. Aku pilin niplenya membuat Kyu melepaskan ciuman kami.

" Ya! Kita baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu"

" Tapi, aku menginginkannya Kyu" Aku memajukan bibirku

" Aniya! Pengaman kita sudah habis!"

" Aku tidak peduli! Kali ini biarkan tidak usah pakai pengaman. Otte?"

" Ani...!"

" Kyyuuuuhh... Lihat! Punyaku sudah bangun seperti ini!"

" Ya! Jangan menyalahkanku!"

" Kau juga mendudukinya, membuatku malah ingin memakanmu!"

" Aish!"

" Ne?"

" Diluar. Okay?"

" Ani"

" Ya sudah beli pengaman sana!"

" Tapi..."

" Mau tidak?!" Bentaknya

" Aish! Ne!"

Aku segera menyingkirkan tubuh Kyu dari tubuhku dan kemudian mengambil kunci motor. Aku kendarai motorku menuju minimarket terdekat dan membeli beberapa kotak kemudian kembali kedalam apartemen Kyu.

**Ceklek**

Aku tidak menemukan Kyu diruang tamu. Segera saja aku mencarinya di dalam kamar. Semoga dia disana.

" OMO!" Ucapku kaget saat membuka kamar Kyu

Aku menatap horor pemandangan didepanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuhku memanas seketika juga. Posisi seperti ini mengingatkanku kejadian dulu saat...

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 18 ( END ) ~**

.

.

.

.

Posisinya kali ini sungguh mengingatkanku pada malam pertama kali aku menyentuhnya. Hanya saja bedanya dia berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya dan wajahnya lebih menggoda.

Dia mengurut juniornya yang sudah tegak itu, nafasnya juga tidak beraturan jangan lupakan mata sayunya perlahan menatapku. Aigo...

**Glup**

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

" Cwwaangghh... Aaahhh..."

Omo! Dia ini kenapa? Bukankah tadi membentakku? Kenapa malah seperti ini eoh?! Kyu berjalan kearahku yang masih mengenakan jaket. Dia dengan langkah seksinya menggodaku, apalagi dia terus menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

" Ky-kyu..."

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

" Ky - kyu..."

Changmin tanpa sadar mundur saat Kyuhyun maju kearahnya sampai dia tersadar bahwa dibelakangnya adalah dinding. Dia tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Dia sungguh bingung dengan keadaan Kyuhyun kali ini. Kyuhyun tidak meminum obat perangsang bukan?

" Mi-minhh..." Kyuhyun mendongak dan segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Changmin

" N-ne K-kyu?" Jawab Changmin dengan gugup

" Kau sungguh seksi..." Lirihnya kemudian menjilat leher Changmin

" Mw-mw-mwo?! Mhhmmmh... Kau... Kau kenapa Kyu?"

" Aku.. Mhhmm... Hanya meminum obat yang Hyukjae berikan. Katanya biar kau puas... Apa selama ini kau tidak puas padaku Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kitty eyesnya

" Mwo?! Ya! Dia benar - benar! Aku... Aku selalu puas denganmu Kyu! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?! Aish!"

" Ya sudahlah... Nikmati saja hadiah dariku karena kau... Sudah benar - benar mengambil hatiku malam ini Cwanghhh..." Ucap Kyuhyun

Diakhir katanya dia menggigit leher Changmin.

" Nngghhh... Mwo?! Kau... Ahhh..."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak nakal. Dia meremas junior sang kekasih dari luar celananya membuat Changmin mendesah sangat nikmat.

Kyuhyun meraih bibir Changmin dan melumatnya ganas, tangan kirinya tidak berhenti meremas helaian rambut tebak Changmin dan tangan kanannya meremas junior sang kekasih.

" Nnghh... Mmmhhmmm..." Changmin mengerang pasrah karena tindakan nakal sang kekasih.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju leher Changmin dan tangannya mulai menurunkan retsleting jaket Changmin dan melempernya asal saat jaket itu terbuka. Kemudian menaikkan kaos putih yang dipakai oleh Changmin dan melepasnya serta membuang asal kaos tidak bersalah itu. Dan otomatis ciuman mereka pun terhenti.

" Hah... Kyuuuhhh..."

Kyu memainkan jari telunjuknya pada dada Changmin. Mengitari dadanya tanpa niat memilin nipple Changmin.

" Kkyyuuuuhh... Aahhh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat dada Changmin. Dan mulai menghisap nipple Changmin dan menggodanya. Tangan satunya memilin dada Changmin yang lain. Sedangkan Changmin? Dia sibuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

" Mmcckk... Slluuurrppp... Mmhmmm"

" Kyuu... Aaahhh..."

Kyuhyun menerunkan ciumannya sampai diatas perut rata Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap heran perut Changmin, padahal makannya bisa dibilang tidak sedikit tapi sangat rata dan bagus. Dia menjilat sekitar perut Changmin dan tangannya mulai membuka kancing celana jins yang dipakai oleh Changmin.

**Srreeettt**

Celana itu jatuh begitu saja meninggalkan boxer dengan bagian depan yang menggelembung parah. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Changmin, akhirnya dia menikmati keagresifan namjachingunya

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu membuka boxer Changmin dan terpampanglah junior yang selalu membuatnya puas. Kyuhyun memajukan jari telunjuknya kembali dan menyentuh kemudian menggerakkan jarinya itu dari ujung ke ujung. Dan kembali lagi.

" Ssshhh... Kyuuhh..."

" Sabar Cwang ah..."

" Kau menggodaku eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang kemudian menggenggam junior itu dan meremasnya pelan membuat Changmin mendesah tidak karuan. Tangannya mulai digerakkan maju dan mundur, mengocoknya pelan dan tangan kirinya memainkan twinsball milik Changmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati milik Changmin seperti menjilati permen lolipop kemudian dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya perlahan dan mengulumnya.

" Ahh... Ne Kyuuhh... Seperti ituu... Mmhhhmm..." Changmin terus meracau sedangkan tangannya menggenggam rambut Kyuhyun

" Mmhhhmm..."

" Aahhh... Kyuuuhh..."

" Mmmckkk..."

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya membuat Changmin paham maksud Kyuhyun. Dia ingin membuat Changmin keluar terlebih dahulu. Namun, Changmin tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia akan membuat Kyuhyun keluar lebih dahulu daripadanya. Changmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

Changmin berlutut, sekarang posisinya sama seperti Kyu yang tadi memang sedang berlutut. Perlahan Changmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Awalnya semua pelan namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu mulai bertambah frekuensi kecepatannya.

Kyuhyun yang kelabakan dengan ciuman itu tiba - tiba merasa lemas dan berpegangan pada bahu Changmin. Changmin tersenyum senang dan mendorong tubuh Kyu sehingga mereka sekarang berbaring pada karpet tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Changmin menciumi leher Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dna terus memanggil nam Changmin berulang kali. Apalagi saat Changmin mulai menurunkan ciumannya menuju perut dan terus terus kearah selangkangannya.

Tanpa basa basi Changmin memasukkan junior kekasihnya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengoralnya. Dia memajumundurkan kepalanya sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan semangat menjambak keras rambut Changmin. Namun Changmin menyukai kekerasan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Entahlah dia merasa makin bernafsu jika Kyuhyun melakukannya.

" AAAHHHH! Cwwaanggg! Mmhhhmmm!"

Changmin berusaha menelan semua cairan yang keluar dari junior Kyuhyun. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya saat merasa Kyuhyun kehabisan nafas.

Dia kemudian menopang tubuhnya dengan siku dah memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengais udara sekitar. Ini yang paling disukainya. Wajah kelelahan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan segera meraup bibir Changmin membuat Changmin kaget dan jatuh menindihnya. Dengan ganas Kyu mengobrak - abrik dalam mulut Changmin namun akhirnya Changmin mengendalikan ciumannya sehingga teratur dan berirama.

Tangan Changmin mulai meraba - raba bagian bawah Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya hole Kyuhyun. Dia menggesekkan jari telunjuknya disana.

" Ngghhhh!" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan oleh ciuman Changmin

Changmin perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Kyuhyun. Tak lama jari tengahnya pun ikut masuk dan bergerak didalam sana.

Changmin memajumundurkan jarinya, mencari tempat biasa dia menghantamkan dengan keras juniornya. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Changmin dan mendesah. Dia ingin Changmin tahu bahwa sentuhannya sungguh memabukkan.

" Aaahh... Cwaanghh.. Mmhhh... Di... Ahh sanahhh"

" Begini?" Changmin mencoba menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana

" Nneeehhh! Mmhhhmm..."

" Okay..."

Changmin mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera mengambil posisi. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya. Changmin menatapnya bingung.

" Pakai... Nghhh... Pengamannya Min"

" Ck... Masih ingat ternyata" Gerutu Changmun pelan, padahal dia kira Kyu sudah melupakan pengaman

Dengan malas dia mengambil jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kondom yang dia beli tadi. Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk, dia menatap Changmin yang sedang membuka kotak kondom itu dan entah mengapa dia merasa Changmin sangat seksi seperti itu.

Tangannya meraba selangkangannya sendiri dan mengocok miliknya pelan, sedangkan matanya memandang Changmin yang sedang melepaskan plastik pelindung kondom itu.

" Ccwwaannnhh.. Ppalliiihh..."

**Deg**

Changmin menoleh dan! Tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengocok miliknya serta tangannya yang satu lagi memilin nipplenya.

Changmin dengan terburu - buru mencoba memasangkan kondom namun tangannya gemetar dan gagal memasangkannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kegugupan Changmin. Dia mendekat dan mengambil kondom itubdari tangan Changmin kemudian mengocok junior Changmin pelan dan memasangkan kondom itu perlahan pada junior sang kekasih.

" Kenapa gugup hmm? Aigoo... Minnie junior ini sungguh menggemaskan eoh?" Kyuhyun meremas pelan junior Changmin yang sudah terbungkus dengan kondom membuat Changmin mendesis hebat

Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan mendorong Kyuhyun dan menindihnya. Dia perlahan menggesekkan miliknya pada luar hole Kyuhyun.

" Cwaannggg ah... Cepatthh...!"

" Tidak sabaran!"

Changmin mendorong masuk miliknya membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit. Meski sudah pernah memasuki hole Kyuhyun, tetap saja sempit.

" Mmhh... appoohhh..."

" Sebentar Kyuuhh... Mmhh..."

**Cup**

**Jleb**

Setelah mengecup Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak.

" AAARRRRGGHHHH..." Pekik Kyuhyun

" Hah... Mian..."

Changmin mencoba mengusap pinggir mata Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan airmata. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Kyuhyun.

" Bergeraklah Cwang... Aku tidak apa - apa" Lirih Kyuhyun

Changmin mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada lututnya. Sedangkan tangannya memegangi kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah ditekuk.

" Aarrkkhh.. Akkhh... Miinnhhh"

" Neehh.. Aah.. Nikmathh Kyuhh... Aahhh..."

" Aakkhhh"

" Sabar baby ah... Mmhhmm.."

" Aaahhh~~ Min!"

" Arra baby..." Ucap Changmin mengerti maksud desahan Kyuhyun

Changmin kembali menghentak daerah yang barusan dia kenai. Dia menghentaknya lagi dan lagi membuat Kyuhyun memekik nikmat merasakan milik Changmin yang sungguh tepat mengenai sasaran.

" Fassshh... Ahhh!"

" Mmhhmm... Kau seksiihh Kyuuhhh..."

" Mmhhmm... Jangannhhh.. Nngghhh... Menggombal aaahhh"

" Baby Kyuuhhh... Aaahhhh"

" Aahh Cwanghhh... Aaahh!"

" Semppiitthhh... Mmmhhmm"

" Aahh... Cwang ahhh! Aaahhh! Akkuhhh... Aahhh"

Changmin kembali menindih Kyuhyun dan menciuminya. Dia sungguh tidak bosan mencium sang kekasih. Bibirnya itu bagai candunya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Changmin membuat Changmin makin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" NNGGHHHH" Kyuhyun meremas rambut Changmin dan menekan kepala Changmin

Changmin mendiamkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya kembali wajah Kyuhyun yang barusan mengeluarkan spermanya untuk kedua kalinya.

" Aigoo.. Wajahmu sungguh indah seperti ini Kyu" Lirih Changmin mengecupi leher Kyuhyun

" Hah... Hah... Gombal..."

" Aku tidak bohong kok!"

" Nngghh..." Kyu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Changmin

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium Changmin. Kemudian menghisap bibir bawah Changmin, kembali agresif namun Changmin menyukainya.

Dengan kekuatan yang baru kembali, Kyuhyun menggulingkan Changmin tanpa melepaskan sambungannya dan mencium ganas sang kekasih. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia menggerayangi dada dan perut rata Changmin.

" Ngghh.. Kkyyuuhh aaahhh..."

Changmin mencengkram pinggang Kyuhyun, membuatnya bergerak naik dan turun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun mengikuti arahan Changmin.

" Aahhh... Cwangg ahh..."

" Babyyy... Aahhh..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menumpukan tangannya pada paha Changmin dan bergerak dengan cepat kali ini. Membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat. Tangan Changmin memilin - milin nipple Kyuhyun dan yang satu lagi memanjakan junior Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa terbang dan sekali lagi ingin memuntahkan segalanya.

" Cwwaaanngggg aahhh... Nnggghh... MIIINNNIIIEEE AAHH..."

Dan, keluarlah sperma Kyuhyun di atas dada Changmin. Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak dan duduk diatas junior sang kekasih yang belum juga mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

" Lelah Minnhh..."

" Arra..."

Changmin segera duduk dan mencoba bangkit dari karpet itu seelah mengeluarkan juniornya dan membawa Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidur. Dia kembali memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Kyuhyun dan bergerak dengan cepat.

" Aaahhh... Minnhh... Mmhhmm"

Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Changmin, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya dengan mencakar lengan Changmin.

" Nngghhh.. Kyyuuhh.. Kkyuuuhhh..."

" Cwangg.. Minnnhh.. Oohhh..."

Changmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun ketika matanya memburam dan menggigit leher Kyuhyun.

" NNGGGHHHHHH!"

" CWWWAAAANNGGHHHH!"

Keduanya terdiam namun masih dalam keadaan saling memeluk. Namun tak lama Changmin melepaskan dengan pelan miliknya dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada Changmin.

" Hah... Lelah Kyu?"

" Ne..."

" Kenapa obat perangsangnya bertahan sebentar eoh?"

" Aku hanya meminumnya satu sendok kecil"

" Oh?"

Changmin mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Kemudian tersenyum senang.

" Baby ah..."

" Hm?"

" Gomawo?"

" Untuk?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada dada Changmin

" Selalu disampingku selama ini dan tidak salah paham padaku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

" Ne Cwang..."

" Saranghae"

" Nado... Hmm.. Kau menginap?"

" Tidak bisa hari ini baby ah... Hyung... Tadi aku izin hanya sebentar Kyu"

" Oohh..."

" Akhir minggu nanti aku menginap ne?"

" Arraseo..."

" Ya sudah, aku bersih - bersih dulu. Kajja, kau juga" Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuat Kyuhyun berbaring pada bantal bergambar Mickey mouse miliknya kemudian tangannya menarik pelan kondom yang menempel pada juniornya.

" Mandikan... Tapi, jangan macam - macam!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas

" Ne ne ne..."

Changmin terkekeh sebelum akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelahnya dia memakaikan piyama pada Kyuhyun meninabobokan sang kekasih.

Setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun telah tertidur, dia beranjak dari sana dan membereskan beberapa barang yang berantakan di kamar Kyuhyun. Setelahnya dia mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyu yang sudah terlelap.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

**.**

Aky pulang dengan senyum mengembang dibibirku. Kyu memang yang terbaik! Hahaha! Aku berjalan menuju kamar hyung, aku berniat tidur dengan hyung hari ini!

**Ceklek**

Aku memperhatikan kamar hyung dengan lekat. Eoh? Siapa dia! Memakai kemeja kotak - kotak dan rambut klimis. Dia berdiri membelakangiku.

" Nugu?" Tanyaku saat masuk kedalam kamar hyung. Namja itu berbalik dan aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku " Omo! Hyungie!"

" Ne Minnie..."

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu! Akan ku buat Joongie kembali padaku, apapun caranya!" Ucap Yunho hyung lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata namun tidak tebal

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hyung merubah dirinya menjadi cupu kembali hanya agar Jae hyung kembali padanya. Aigo.. Cinta itu memang buta!

.

Besoknya, aku dan hyung berangkat bersama hyung. Kyu juga ikut bersama kami didalam mobil. Kyu sangat kaget melihat hyung berubah seperti itu.

Setelah sampai kampus, hyung langsung pamit menuju perpustakaan. Aku berjalan bersama Kyu menuju kelas Kyu.

" Hmm... Aku ada ide Kyu?"

" Untuk apa?"

" Tiffany..."

" Ooh... Lakukan secara spontan saja Cwang!"

" Arrasseo!"

Sampainya dikelas Kyu, Junsu langsung menghampiri kami bersama Yoochun hyung.

" Min! Yang pakai kacamata itu Yunho hyung? Aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan" Ucapnya langsung

" Ne..."

" Whooaa... Daebakk! Jae hyung pasti senang!" Junsu tersenyum tidak jelas

" Ck... sudah masuk sana! Temui aku di kantin nanti siang eoh?"

" Ne"

Kami pun berpisah, dan aku segera menuju kelasku. Saat jam istirahat, aku duduk sendiri menuju teman - teman yang belum datang.

" Changmin ah!"

Aku mendongak, mendapati Tiffany ada disampingku, aku menatapnya bingung.

" Wae?" Tanyaku malas

" Hyungmu mana?"

" Hmm?"

Mataku tidak fokus, aku melirik Kyu masuk kedalam kantin bersama Junsu dan Yoochun. Namun tidak hanya itu, aku melihat seringaian milik Kyu. Sehingga aku terus mengajak Tiffany berbicara.

" Memang dia tidak ada dikelas?" Tanyaku

" Tidak... Apa diruang rektor?"

" Mungkin?"

Sekarang Kyu sudah ada dibelakang yeoja yang ada dihadapanku yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyu. Dengan cepat Kyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Permen karet? Omo? Hahahahaha...

" Min? Min?"

" Eh?" Aku kembali memandangnya

" Hah... Aku cari saja deh! Annyeong"

" Annyeong!"

Akhirnya yeoja itu pergi dan aku segera menatap Kyu.

" Berhasil?"

" Hmmmm..."

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan kosong! Jadi? Dia menempelkannya di...

" KKKYYYAAAAAAAA RAMBUTKKUUUUU!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Tiffany dipinggir pintu kantin berteriak histeris.

Rasakan!

Aku dan Kyu terkikik geli beda dengan Junsu yang menatap kami dengan tajam.

.

Dua hari kemudian, dimana Jae hyung belum juga kembali dengan tenang Kyu berjalan menuju mobil Tiffany yang ada diparkiran kampus sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. Namun bisa mendengar apa yang mereka maksudnya Kyu dan yeoja yang sepertinya manager dari Tiffany.

" Bisakah kau berikan kue ini pada Fanny noona? Aku sungguh mengidolakannya! Dan aku minta jangan membukanya karena ini sungguh kejutan untuknya" Ucap Kyu dengan mata berbinar - binar. Sejak kapan dia pintar akting begitu? Apa karena dia kuliah dijurusan seni?

" Aigoo! Kau sungguh imut! Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan menyimpannya di mobil supaya nanti Fanny bisa membukanya" Ucap yeoja itu

" Gomawo noona!" Ucap Kyu kemarin menunduk dan pamit dari sana

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menaikkan sebelah bibirnya seperti sedang mencibir yeoja itu. Aigo... Nenar - benar pintar namjachinguku!

Kyu berjalan kearahku dan menggandengku menuju pohon yang ada didekat mobil Tiffany. Kami mengintip dari sana.

" Kau melakukannya dengan baik baby ah"

**Cup**

Aku mengecup keningnya kemudian menatap kearah mobil itu. Tak lama yeoja yang sepertinya manager Tiffany itu pergi dari mobil sambil menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

" Lucky!" Ucap Kyu terdengar senang, aku tersenyum menanggapinya

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian Tiffany yang rambutnya sudah dipotong sebahu karena permen karet yang menempel dirambutnya itu datang dan perlahan membuka mobil kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Aku dan Kyu menutup mulut menahan tawa. Yeoja yang paling senang mendapat hadiah itu pasti langsung membuka kotak yang ada didalam mobilnya.

**Hana**

**Du…**

" KKYYYAAAAA! IIIGGGEEEE MWOOOYYAAA! KKYYAAAA! LEBBAAAHHHH"

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam mobil itu. Hahahahah! Tak lama Tiffany keluar dan berlari menjauh dari mobilnya dengan lebah – lebah yang masih mengikutinya.

Lebah? Dari mana kami mendapatkannya? Hmm… Salah satu teman kami saat Senior High School sekarang membuka usaha madu. Tentu saja dia memiliki banyak lebah dan kemarin aku juga Kyu pergi kesana untuk meminta beberapa lebah sembari kencan. Hahahaha…

" Hahahhahahahaha!" Kami berdua tertawa senang melihat korban kami

" Lihat itu Cwang! Whahahaha… wajahnya! Wajahnya sangat aneh!"

" Ne Kyu… Kajja…! Nanti dia curiga kalau kita disini"

" Rasakan itu nenek lampir" Ucap Kyu pelan sebelum pergi dari tempat kejadian

Setelahnya, aku mentraktir Kyu, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung dikantin.

" Tumben? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Sudahlah… Nikmati saja!" Jawabku

Aku masih terkekeh mengingat wajah Tiffany penuh dengan bentol merah dan larinya sangat tidak elit! Aigo…

" Hey! Kalian lihat tidak? Tadi Tiffany sunbae dikejar oleh lebah!"

Junsu menoleh dan memperhatikan dua orang dibelakangnya.

" Ne! Wajahnya sangat merah! Siapa yang berani melakukannya?" Tanya yeoja disebelahnya

" Siapapun yang melakukannya aku rasa dia sangat hebat karena berani melakukannya. Kau tahu kan Tiffany sunbae itu sangat angkuh dan sombong" Teman yang disebelahnya ikut menimpali, aku tersenyum bangga

" Ne! Tapi, dia tidak sombong dan terus menempel pada Yunho oppa! Padahal jelas – jelas dia tahu Yunho oppa memiliki kekasih!"

" Ne, yeoja tidak tahu diri. Hmm…? Ngomong – ngomong kemana ya Yunho oppa? Sudah dua hari ini tidak kelihatan?"

" Iya ya? Biasanya dia selalu keliahatan walaupun ada dipojok ruangan"

Aku tertawa dalam hati, aigo… Kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau namja yang kalian bicarakan ada dipojok perpustakaan dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata tebalnya!

Namun aku merasa ada aura buruk disini. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Junsu menatapku tajam.

" Mwo?"

" kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Junsu

" Eh?"

" Tidak usah berbohong!"

" Ah… Ne"

" Kau juga Kyu?" Junsu menatap tajam Kyu

" N-Ne hyung"

Aigo.. pasti sebentar lagi dia akan marah… Hah…

" Yah.. Kali ini aku dukung deh! Gara – gara dia, Jae hyung menghilang!"

" Mwo?!" ucapku dan Kyu kaget

" Wae?"

" An-aniya! Oh ya hyung, otte? Kau sudah melacak semua hotel di Korea?" Tanyaku pada Yoochun hyung

" Ne, dia tidak ditemukan dihotel manapun"

" Hah… Jae hyung kemana ya?" Tanya Kyu menatapku

" Molla~~ Yang pasti kita selalu berdoa dia baik – baik saja ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sebelum masuk ke kelas selanjutnya aku dan Kyu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui hyung dan membawakannya sekotak sushi. Namun, hyung yang keras kepala itu menolak makanan yang kubawa. Dia juga tidak belajar dan malah melamun memandang kosong kearah jendela.

Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Eomma dan appa juga tampak tidak mau ikut campur karena kali ini kesalahan ada pada hyung menurut mereka. Jadi, hyung harus menemukan cara agar Jae hyung mau kembali padanya walau eomma sedikit kecewa karena hyung kembali pada penampilannya yang dulu.

.

Besoknya, kembali aku dan Kyu mengerjai Tiffany. Dia itu, benar – benar keras kepala! Aku sudah bilang hyung ada diperpustakaan namun dia selalu tidak percaya dan berkata aku pembohong. Padahal aku sudah bicara jujur padanya.

Akhirnya karena kesal aku datangi saja mobilnya dan aku buat kempes ban mobilnya dibantu oleh Baby Kyu. tidak tanggung – tanggung keempat bannya kami kempeskan saja! Biar tahu rasa! Hahahahaha~~

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke tujuh Jae hyung menghilang dan hyung makin uring – uringan. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pola makannya dan itu membuatku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya!

Hah…

Semoga Jae hyung cepat pulang!

" Cwang gwaenchana?" Kyu menggenggam tanganku

" Bagaimana aku bisa baik – baik saja kalau hyungku seperti itu Kyu?" Lirihku

Kami sedang berada dikantin. Hyung berjanji akan menemui kami disini, namun sampai detik ini dia belum muncul juga.

" Eoh? Jae hyung?"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Junsu yang duduk dihadapanku. Aku dan Kyu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan…

" Jae hyuuuung!" Junsu berlari menubruk tubuh Jae hyung dengan mata berair " Bogoshippo!"

" Ya ya! Kau mau menghancurkan gendang telingaku? Aigo.. Bogoshippo" Jawab Jae hyung kemudian mengelus punggung Junsu

Kami mendekat dan bergantian memeluk Jae hyung dan aku paling terakhir. Aku juga sempat mengelus puncak kepalanya. Setelahnya kami duduk kembali.

" Kau darimana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ceritanya panjang... Aku akan cerita nanti..."

**BRAKKK**

Seseorang menggebrak meja kantin, Kami menoleh. Tiffany. Dia datang dengan wajah yang amat sangat merah.

" Dimana Yunho? Kau menyembunyikannya seminggu ini?!" Ucapnya

Aigoo…

Masih tidak percaya rupanya.

" Eoh? Tiffany sshi? Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Jae hyung heran. Mungkin wajah Tiffany sangat aneh baginya. Wajahnya tidak semulus dulu. Seperti ada bekas bentol - bentol dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sekarang pendek. "Seminggu?" Lanjut Jae hyung kemudian menoleh ke arahku" Yunho kemana?"

" Yun hyung ada kok! Dia selalu diperpustakaan!"

" Kau bohong! Aku selalu ke perpustakaan mencarinya tapi tidak ada!" Ucap Tiffany

Jae hyung terlihat bingung. Namun kemudian matanya membelalak kaget menatap pintu kantin. Aku menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Disana seseorang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

" Yunie..." Jae hyung bangkit

Yunho hyung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dan menatap kaget Jae hyung.

Aigoo..

Drama dimulai…

" Jo-joongie.." Ucap Yunho hyung kemudian mendekat

Jae hyung terlihat sangat kaget dengan penampilan Yunho hyung sekarang. Kemeja dimasukkan, rambut klimis serta kacamata walaupun tidak tebal.

" Yunie? Yunho? Kau Yunho!?" Teriak Tiffany

Ish… Si bawel ini benar – benar…

" Hanya orang yang benar - benar mencintainya yang bisa menemukan Yunho hyung" Ucapku melirik ke arah Tiffany

Yunho hyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Tiffany.

" Nugu?"

" Aku Tiffany! Kau kenapa seperti ini?"

" Mian, bisa tinggalkan kami. Aku risih jika ada orang lain" Ucap Yunho hyung datar

Terlihat Yoochun hyung dan Junsu menahan tawa berbeda sekali denganku juga Kyu yang terbahak melihat kejadian itu. Tiffany? Masih membatu disana.

" Bogoshippo" Yunho hyung kembali memeluk Jae hyung namun dengan cepat Jae hyung melepaskan pelukan Yunho hyung

" Kau masih setampan dulu Yun..."

" Ah! Joongie! Semua itu salah paham! Ak- aku..." Jae hyung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho hyung

" Ne, arrayo... Duduklah... Kita makan dulu"

" Ne"

Jae hyung duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho hyung. Hmm… Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan? Ah! Tiffany! Aku menoleh dan mendapati yeoja itu berdiri diam mencerna semuanya.

" Kau masih disini? Apa lebah yang ada dimobilmu itu kurang banyak? Ingin menambahnya lagi? " Tanyaku iseng

" Eh? Mwo?! Jadi kau yang menaruh lebah - lebah sialan itu!" Pekik Tiffany

" Aku tidak bilang aku yang menaruh mereka" Ucapku cuek

" Lebah? Kau mau bergabung juga?" Tanya Jae hyung kemudian tersenyum

" Tidak usah!" Jawab Tiffany kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kawan - kawannya

" Kenapa yeoja itu? Lebah? Aigo... jangan bilang ini ulah kalian, Min... Kyu..." Jae hyung menggelengkan kepalanya

" Heheheheh... habis kami bosan hyung!" Jawab Changmin tersenyum evil

" Dasar evil!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ne, bahkan kau tahu? Kyu menaruh permen karet bekasnya pada rambut Tiffany, sehingga dia harus memotong rambutnya itu!" Ucap Yoochun hyung

" Mwo?!" Teriak Jae hyung kaget

" Hey hey Jae hyung! Tidak usah pikirkan itu lagi! Hyung tahu kereka seperti apa kan? Jadi... Hyung kemana seminggu ini?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

" Aku?" Jae hyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kami semua mengangguk dengan semangat

Jae hyung menoleh dan meminta izin padaku untuk mengambil tteobokki. Aku izinkan saja. Mwo? Sekarang menganggapku apa Brother In-Law Complex?

" Aku berlibur di Busan" Ucap Jae hyung

" Tapi aku tidak bisa melacakmu dihotel Busan?" Tanya Yoochun hyung

" Ah~~ Aku menginap di rumah Ahra..." Ucap Jae hyung memakan oden yang ada di deobokkinya

" MWOO!" Kami berteriak kaget

Ahra?

Go Ahra?

" Aish, sakit telingaku!"

" Ahra? Go Ahra?!" Desis Junsu

" Ne..." Jawab Jae hyung santai kemudian mentap Yunho hyung yang sedang memandangnya tidak percaya " Kau mau tteobokki nya Yun?" Tanya Jae hyung menyuapi Yunho hyung

" Ceritakan!" Ucap Junsu penasaran. Aku juga!

Ternyata Jae hyung menghabiskan liburan dirumah Ahra. Jae hyung bertemu secara tidak sengaja di pantai dengannya. Bukankah dia dipenjara? Ne… Menurut Jae hyung Ahra mempunyai perjanjian dengan appa tanpa Yunho hyung tahu.

Dia akan pergi dari kehidupan Yunho hyung jika dibebaskan dan Ahra melakukannya. Dia juga sekarang memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Yuri dan hidup bahagia dengan suami serta anaknya di Busan sana. ( Cerita lengkapnya di Nerdy Yunie chap 14 ne? )

" Kau baik - baik saja Yun? Kenapa kau seperti menahan sakit? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jae hyung setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Yunho hyung

" Aniya..." Jawab Yunho hyung

" Yunho hyung tidak menjaga pola makannya Hyung! Seminggu ini dia hanya sarapan minum susu siang makan gimbab atau sushi dan tidak makan malam, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur makannya, kami semua sudah berusaha namun dia tida, mau menuruti kami hyung!" Laporku sembari memakan ramennya

" MWO! Kau mau sakit?! Aigo! Napuen eoh!" Jae hyung mencubit tangan Yunho hyung

Rasakan!

" Appo Joongie! Aw!"

" Rasakan! Kau mau mengulang sakitmu dulu? Aigo! Kajja makan!" Ucap Jae hyung menyuapi Yunho hyung dengan tteobokki kembali

" Aku ingin makan masakanmu.."

" Eh? Kita masih di kampus Yun..."

Aigo… Jae hyung menatap Yunho hyung dengan kitty eyesnya… Ckckckckckc…. Jangan – jangan dia yang mengajari Kyu seperti itu!

" Kajja! Kita pulang! Aku mau makan masakanmu" Ucap Yunho hyung tiba – tiba lalu berdiri menarik Jaejoong

" Yu-yun..."

" Jja, annyeong yeorobeun!" Ucap Yunho hyung kemudian menarik Jae hyung tanpa mendengar jawaban Jae hyung " Kau bawa mobil?"

" Ne..."

" Kita naik mobilmu"

Dan kami ditinggalkan begitu saja di kantin. Aigo… Drama yang bagus bukan?

.

.

" Kau tidak pulang Cwang?" Tanya Kyu

Saat ini aku sedang berada di apartemen Kyu dan kami sedang menonton dvd. Eits… Bukan film yadong ne? Aku duduk dibelakang Kyu, memeluknya dari belakang. Aku mendekap erat pinggang rampingnya.

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Ani… Nanti Jung eomma mencarimu"

" Tidak…"

Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku datang malam ini untuk melakukan tugasnya! Jika gagal aku tidak boleh pulang lagi ke rumah. Hah… Eomma menyebalkan.

" Filmnya sudah selesai Cwang… Aku mengantuk"

" Aku tidak mau melepasmu"

" Heh? Aku tidak mau melakukannya kemarin kita baru melakukannya"

" Arra… Aku tahu kok"

" Lalu? Tunggu apa lagi? Lepas, aku ingin tidur"

" Ck…"

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku kemudian menaruh daguku pada bahunya. Aku buka kotak itu didepan dada Kyu dan langsung mengeluarkan salah satu isinya. Kyu memandangku dengan bingung.

Aku meneruskan pekerjaanku, aku mengambil jari manisnya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin putih sederhana pada jarinya itu.

" In-ini…."

" Eomma menyuruhku memberitahukanmu tanggal pertunangan kita Kyu"

" Eh? Jadi… kalau Jung eomma tidak menyuruhmu kau tidak akan seperti ini?" Ucap Kyu pelan terdengar lirih

Hah…

Sebelum salah paham aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

" Tentu saja! Aku sudah membuat kejutan untukmu seminggu lagi dan berencana memberitahukannya minggu besok. Tapi, eomma dengan kejamnya menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan padamu tanpa persiapan. Eomma menyebalkan!"

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ne! Eomma tidak akan membiarkanku melewati malam ini dengan tenang jika tidak memberitahumu malam ini! Jinjja"

Kyu memutar tubuhnya sehingga duduk menghadapku.

" Kau tidak bohong?"

" Coba, tatap aku dan cari kebohongan itu"

Kyu perlahan menangkup wajahku dan memandangku, aku balas memandangnya dengan teduh. Terlihat matanya berair.

" Eii… Kau ini! Sedih menangis, senang menangis… kalau senang tertawalah!"

" Aku terharu pabbo!"

" Saranghae Kyu…"

" ….."

" Hey… Saranghae Baby Kyu…"

" Hikks…"

" Aigo… bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang dari pada menghabiskan suaramu untuk menangis, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk mendesahkan namaku saja Kyu"

" Hiks… Pabbo! Mesum!"

" Hanya padamu Kyu, ayo… peluk tunanganmu ini"

Tanpa aba – aba Kyu menerjangku hingga aku terantuk pinggiran sofa. Dia terus menangis karena terharu. Aigo… Kyu sungguh manis…

.

Aku menggendongnya setelah dia lelah menangis. Tangannya melingkar dileherku. Aku membaringkannya diatas tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring berhadapan dengannya.

" Saranghae Kyu… teruslah percaya padaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku"

" Ne" Ucap Kyu lalu mengangguk

" saranghae"

" Nado…"

" Saranghae Baby Kyu"

" Nado saranghae Cwang"

" Jangan pernah punya niat untuk meninggalkanku ne?"

" harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu"

" Ne ne… Jja… Tidur, besok kita temui eomma"

" Ne"

Kyu tersenyum memandangku kemudian mendekat dan memelukku erat. Ne Kyu… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku bahkan kalau itu hanya sebuah niat. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Yaaaayyyy... ChangKyu END!

Akhirnyaaaaa...

Mianhae kalo endingnya biasa aja? Cho bikin yang kayak gini aja buat si ChangKyu. hehehehehehe...

.

**ilma**: sebentar lagi Cho update Our Life na... ^^

**CuteCat88** : ne... ini udah Cho usaha in sedikit typosnya? ne?

**Mufidatul Andriani** : NC41? Walah... repot Cho na donk... Ga pernah liad yang NC41. wkwkwkwkkwkw... ^^

**noona** : Ne, Hwaaaiiitttiiingggg!

**dims** : udah terjawab di chap ini yaa...

**Yaya Saya** : ini udah lanjut ^^

**Guest** : ne... udah Cho lanjutin ^^

**FiWonKyu0201** : ne, bener! Siapin aer buat apa dah?

**joongmax** : ga hot - hot juga kok. kkkk... Hmm.. Kyknya yang dilanjut duluan yang Our Life ^^

**DM** : Hmm... Bener kata JS tah? kyk na gitu sih...?hayoo... dibawah umur tutup mata ne?

**noonapanda** : Maaciihh... ^^ Tetep pantau Cho ne? hehehehe

**Boo Bear Love Chwang :** FF Cho ada yang MinSu tuh... Cho biarin si oom jidat itu sama yang laen dlu. kkkkk...

**ditstysandra** : Blushing nopo toh? MPREG? Jawaban na ga diceritain. Tapi, tetep liad ne? kali aja Cho bikin epilog berchap - chap ^^

.

Nah nah nah...

selesai FF si ChangKyu side ini. Kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan agar Cho bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi. Cho ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung ff ini sampe selesai #bow

Nantikan ff Cho yang laen ne?

Chuuuu~~~~~


	19. Epilog

**My Nerdy Yunie ( ChangKyu Side )**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : mereka cuma milik Tuhan, Changmin milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehej

Pairing : ChangKyu, Yunjae, Yoosu

YAOI, typos, membosankan, aneh, pasaran

Rating **M  
**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**~ EPILOG ~**

.

.

.

.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Aku menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Lihaaaaatt... Baby Kyuku sangat manis dalam balutan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya bukan? Oh! Jangan lupakan ribbon tie itu. Aahhh... Ingin segera membuka dan memakannya!

" Cwang waeyo?"

" Eh?"

Kyu berdiri dari duduknya menghampiriku. Dia mengencangkan dasi putih yang aku kenakan dan beralih pada rangkaian bunga kecil pada kantung jas atasku dan membenarkan posisinya. Kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Jja... Sudah tampan" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum

" Aku kan tampan demi dirimu"

**Cup**

Aku mengecup keningnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat rona merah muncul pada pipi putihnya.

" Aigoo... Kau sudah mengumbar kemesraan pagi - pagi dan melupakan kami eoh?"

Aku memandang kearah belakang Kyu. Tadi Kyu memang sedang mengobrol dengan eomma dan appaku dan dan jangan lupakan kedua orang tua Kyu yang tiba kemarin malam dan menginap di rumahku.

" Ish... Mengganggu. Annyeong Cho eomma, Cho appa. Bagaimana tidur kalian?" Ucapku menyapa orangtua Kyu

" Aigo... Lihat, calon menantu kita sungguh tampan menggunakan teksedo yeobo ya..." Ucap Cho eomma memujiku

Aku tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya.

" Kalian jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya! Dia ini evil!" Ucap eomma

Ck...

Apa dia tidak senang anaknya bagus dimata orang lain eoh? Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

" Aish... Kalian ini! Sudah hampir jam tujuh! Kajja... Kita berangkat eoh!" Appa akhirnya menengahi

" Ne... Mana hyungmu?" Tanya eomma

" Ish... Sebentar lagi juga turun!"

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Aku menoleh dan mendapati hyung turun berjalan ke arah kami.

" Mianhae aku lama... Ng..."

" Kau gugup eoh?" Tanya eomma

" Ne..." Hyung menggaruk tengkuknya

" Jangan gugup eoh... Santai saja" Appa mencoba menenangkannya

" Ne appa... Eh? Annyeong Cho ahjumma dan Cho ahjusshi. Aku harap tadi malam kalian tidur nyenyak"

" Aigoo... Yunho sangat sopan ne?"

Cho eomma mendekat dan menangkup wajah hyung.

" Tidak perlu gugup ne?" Ucap Cho eomma

" Gomawo ahjumma"

Ck...

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Iri melihatnya.

**Grep**

Aku menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati tanganku digenggam oleh Kyu. Kyu tersenyum memandangku dan aku balas senyumannya.

" Tapi, Changminnie tidak kalah tampan dari hyungnya"

Tiba - tiba Cho ahjumma memandangku dan berkata seperti itu, membuatku tersenyum bangga. Dan akhirnya kami pergi dari kediamanku menuju gereja tak jauh dari Seoul.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil bersama hyung dan Kyu. Aku duduk disamping hyung sedangkan Kyu duduk disebelah supirku. Aku terkekeh melihat hyung yang terlihat gugup itu. Hari ini bahkan dia melepaskan atribut kecupuannya demi hari pernikahannya.

Pernikahan? Ne... Hyung akhirnya menikahi Jae hyung. Harusnya, hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya namun kejadian satu bulan yang lalu membuat hari pertunangannya berubah menjadi hari pernikahan bagi keduanya.

Pasalnya, sebulan yang lalu Jae hyung dinyatakan hamil tiga minggu! Berarti saat mereka berbaikan mereka melakukannya dan akhirnya Jae hyung hamil kembali, aigo...

Masih teringat dalam memoriku bagaimana repotnya Jae hyung yang baru saja datang ke rumah saat hyung mengakui perbuatannya. Dia menangis seperti anak kecil karena mengira appa memarahi Yunho hyung dan ternyata malah appa menyuruh mereka menikah.

Dan sekarang, hari inilah mereka akan menikah.

" Hyung ah... Tenanglah sedikit" Aku mencoba menenangkannya

" Ne... Hyung sudah mencoba tapi gagal Minnie ah"

**Grep**

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

" Tenanglah hyung. Hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar"

Hyung memandangku kemudian tersenyum.

" Gomawo Min..."

" Ne..."

Tak lama mobil kami berhenti disebuah gereja. Aku segera menemani hyung menuju ruangannya, sedangkan Kyu pergi menemui Jae hyung.

" Aku ingin melihat Joongie..." Ucap Yunho

" Eeiii... Tak sampai setengah jam lagi juga kau akan bertemu dengannya!"

**Tok tok tok**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang tunggu hyung dan aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

" Hey... Bagaimana Yunho?"

" Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri hyung!" Aku membiarkan Yoochun hyung masuk dan mengobrol dengan Yunho hyung

Aku beranjak keluar dan menemukan sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan Jae hyung.

**Ceklek**

" Min... Nie?"

Aku tersenyum melihat Kyu, Junsu dan Jae hyung yang sedang mengobrol. Aku mendekat dan melihat Jae hyung yang sedang gusar. Aigoo... Gugup jugakah dia?

" Waeyo hyungie?" Tanyaku pada Jae hyung

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Grep**

Jae hyung berjalan kearahku dan memelukku erat.

" Aku gugup Minnie, biarkan aku seperti ini"

" Eoh? Jangan lama - lama ne? Nanti Kyu akan memutilasiku" Ucapku memandang Kyu

" Ne... Setiap aku memelukmu aku merasa aman Minnie ah... Gomawo ne?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata - katanya. Jarang sekali dia terlihat akur denganku. Tanganku terangkat kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

" Ne ne hyung... Jja... Lepaskan sebelum kau terpesona olehku"

" Mwo?! Ya!" Jae hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul lenganku pelan

" Sudahlah... Aku tidak mau baby Kyuku cemburu"

Aku melangkah menuju Kyu dan merangkul pinggangnya. Tak lama Kim ahjusshi datang menjemput Jae hyung. Aku, Kyu juga Junsu akhirnya keluar dan duduk dipaling depan bersama orangtua kami.

Tak lama acara dimulai, Jae hyung terlihat mempesona menggunakan jas putih dengan kemeja soft pink juga sebuah dasi berwarna putih. Rambut hitamnya sangat terlihat kontras dengan wajahnya. Dia juga menggunakan sedikit eyeliner pada matanya. Membuatnya sungguh terlihat indah.

Dia terus berjakan menuju pelataran bersama Kim ahjusshi. Di pelataran hyung sudah menunggu, wajah gugupnya sekarang berganti dengan wajah tegang. Aigoo... Benar - benar deh hyung ini!

Aku menoleh kesamping kiriku, Kyu menunduk. Aku menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

" Nanti kita akan buat acara kita lebih romantis ne?" Bisikku membuat Kyu merona

" Y-ya!"

" Jadi ingin memakanmu Kyunie ah..."

" Cw-cwang pabbo!"

Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Kemudian aku melihat kedepan kembali dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan Kyu. Setelah mereka berjanji untuk saling bersama ini adalah saat untuk berciuman. Jae hyung sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho hyung namun tanpa diduga Jae hyung langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher hyung dan meraup bibir Yunho hyung kemudian menciumnya ganas.

Aku terbahak saat itu juga. Aigo... Mana bisa uke seagresif itu! Aku menengok kanan dan kiri para orangtua menggeleng pasrah melihat Jae hyung yang seperti itu. Bawaan bayikah?

Junsu sendiri langsung membulatkan matanya melihat keagresifan Jae hyung yang walaupun sudah lebih dari dua menit tetap meraup ganas bibir hyung. Jangan lupakan hyung yang terlihat berusaha mengimbangin ciuman Jae hyung. Dia mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jae hyung.

Kyu sendiri menatap tak percaya pada pandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Aku mendekat dan mecium pipinya.

" Kau ingin seperti itu juga Kyu?"

" Ya!" Kyu menatapku tajam

" Hehehehee..."

Aku memeluknya dari samping sedangkan wajahku menghadap kearah lehernya kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku hingga aku mengecupi lehernya.

" Cwang!"

" Wae~~~? Aku kan hanya ingin menciummu!"

**Pletak**

Aku langsung duduk dan menoleh kesamping kanan, disana Junsu menatapku dengan tajam.

" Wae bebek? Appo!"

" Ya! Berhenti berbuat mesum pada Kyu!"

" Ya! Sebelum bicara seperti itu berkacalah! Lihat lehermu yang penuh tanda merah!"

" Eh?"

Junsu terlihat menutupi lehernya dan aku tertawa senang melihat Junsu yang memerah menahan marah padaku.

.

Setelahnya, kami dibawa menuju tempat resepsi. Asyiiikk... Makanan, aku dataaangggg...!

Ballroom ini sungguh luas, letaknya ada dilantai sepuluh pada salah satu hotel milik appa. Appa menyiapkan resepsi ini besar - besaran. Karena banyak sekali yang mengenalnya jadi tidak bisa sederhana seperti yang diharapkan para hyungku itu.

Para undangan terlihat mulai datang dan acarapun dimulai sampai mereka memperlihatkan foto masa kecil Jae hyung. Ternyata dari kecil dia sudah manis. Dilanjutkan dengan foto - foto hyung.

Aku tertawa saat melihat hyung cupuku ada dalam layar. Dia sungguh cupu! Hahahahahaha... Aku kembali memakan cheese cake di depanku.

" Omo!" Kyu tiba - tiba mengagetkanku

Ada ap...?

" Mwo?!" Teriakku, tidak memperdulikan cake yang keluar dari mulutku

Didepan sana terpampang beberapa fotoku dan hyung. Jika posenya biasa saja aku tidak apa - apa... Ini... Foto ini... Saat aku dan hyung tidur bersama dan dalam keadaan berpelukan! Foto berganti menjadi pose lainnya yang membuatku mengangakan mulut. Pose dimana hyung menyuapiku dan tangan kirinya mengelus kepalaku.

Kemudian foto berganti lagi dan aku langsung menepuk jidatku kencang! Itu... Itu... Saat aku mencium hyung! Di ruang makan, ruang keluarga, kamar hyung dan... Halaman depan rumah! Apalagi terlihat ekspresi bahagia kami, mati aku!

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri. Kyu menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya padaku. Saat aku menggerakkan kepalaku kearah kanan aku menemukan Junsu serta Yoochun hyung menatapku engan tatapan yang sama dengan Kyu. Tak lama aku mendengar suara kekehan dari para tamu yang kebanyakan adalah rekan bisnis appa dan teman - teman kampus kami dan beberapa teman sekolah kami.

" Eommaa..." Desisku kemudian menatap orangtuaku yang duduk jauh dari kami

Disana orangtuaku, orangtua Kyu dan orangtua Jae hyung tertawa terlebih eommaku! Aaarrggghhh! Eomma benar - benar deh! Terlihat eomma tertawa terbahak - bahak bahkan dia memukul - mukul meja didepannya! Memang lucu eoh?!

Namun...

**Glup**

Aku merasakan aura hitam dari atas pelaminan. Aku menoleh dan Jae hyung menatapku sungguh tajam. Aku langsung mengaitkan jari - jariku dan memandang ke arah atap gedung. Tuhan... Maafkan dosa - dosaku dan selamatkan aku kali ini aku berjanji akan berdiet mulai sekarang jika kau menyelamatkanku kali ini.

.

.

.

" Hah..." Aku menghela nafas

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di balkon menikmati suasana malam yang indah dari atas gedung ini. Setelah acara laknat itu, aku langsung menghampiri eomma yang sepertinya masa bodo! Huh!

" Cwang ah..."

Aku menoleh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan. Huh... Kesal!

" Ya! Kau masih marah eoh?" Tanya Kyu kemudian berdiri disampingku

" Menurutmu?! Bagaimana bisa kau menertawakanku seperti itu eoh?!"

" Habis... Hahahahaha... Brother complex... Hahahahahaha..."

" Terus saja!"

" Hahahaha... Mianhae Cwang.. Mian"

" Huh"

" Aigo..."

**Srreeettt**

**Cup**

Aku mengedipkan mata, Kyu menarikku menghadapnya dan menciumku.

" Ngghh!" Aku memekik kaget karena Kyu menggigit bibir bawahku

Tak lama dia melepaskan ciumannya.

" Jangan marah ne?" Kyu mengelus pipiku

" Aish... Bahkan Arha pun menertawakanku dengan kencang tadi!"

" Sudah... Sudah..."

Ne, Ahra datang atas undangan Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung. Ya... Seperti yang dilihat, dia berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Bahkan ikut tertawa bersama eomma dan appa. Dan... Terakhir... Jae hyung dia segera turun dari panggung pelaminan dan menganiyayaku.

Hah...

Bahkan dia mengataiku brother complex dan melarangku dekat dengan hyung!

" Hey... Itu Jae hyung" Kyu menyenggol lenganku

Aku menoleh dan melihat Jae hyung tengah menyapa beberapa orang yang mungkin dikenalnya sendirian sedangkan hyung juga sedang menyapa beberapa orang di tempat lain. Aku kembali menatap Kyu, Kyu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Hari ini, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jae hyung. Atau lebih tepatnya pada orang yang pernah ada dihatiku walau hanya sebentar.

**Cup**

Aku mencium bibir Kyu.

" Saranghae" Bisikku tepat ditelinganya

" Na-nado..." Ucapnya menunduk

Sangat imut! Aigoo... Namjachinguku sangaaatttt imut dan menggemaskan! Aku mengacak pelan rambutnya dan berjalan menuju Jae hyung. Jae hyung yang melihatku terlihat mengubah raut wajahnya.

" Hyung" Panggilku pelan

" Apa!" Jawab Jae hyung dengan jutek

" Aku ingin bicara"

" Soal apa?! Kalau soal yang tadi aku tidak mau!"

" Anii... Kajja" Aku menuntunnya menuju balkon dan berdiri berdampingan dengannya

Namun detik demi detik terlewati namun aku belum juga bicara.

" Ya! Brother complex! Cepat bicara! Banyak yang aku harus lakukan!"

" Hyung..."

" Wae?!"

" Saranghae..." Ucapku pelan memandangnya

" Eh? Kau pasti mengucapkan itu agar aku tidak marah padamu kan?!"

" Ani..."

" La-lalu?"

" Aku dulu ingin mengucapkan kata itu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu"

" Eh?" Jae hyung memandangku kaget

" Aku... Pertama kali melihatmu... Sudah mencintaimu hyung"

" Jangan bercanda kau evil"

" Ani... Kau bisa bertanya pada Kyu dan Junsu... Mereka tahu kok"

" Tap-tapi... Kau dan Kyu..."

" Ceritanya panjang hyung. Kalau kau mau tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Kyu. Intinya... Dulu aku mencintaimu, namun kau selalu melihat hyung seperti tidak ada namja lain disekitarmu. Dan Kyu datang menawarkan cintanya padaku sampai akhirnya aku benar - benar mencintainya hyung"

" Ch-changmin ah..."

" Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih hyung, terima kasih sudah datang dan mewarnai hidupku. Karenamu aku bisa menemukan cinta tulus" Ucapku

" Changmin ah..." Jae hyung menatapku teduh

" Eeiii... Aku sekarang sudah bahagia hyung. Semoga kau terus bahagia dengan hyung cupuku eoh?"

" Ya! Hyungmu bahkan lebih tampan dari pada dirimu!"

" Ish... Tetap saja cupu"

" YA!"

Kami tertawa kecil kemudian kembali terdiam.

" Min ah..."

" Ne?"

" Aku sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan metamorfosis hyungmu. Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana bersama Yunie?"

" Ng..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku

" Aku tidak akan marah"

" Yaksok?"

" Ne..."

Hah...

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka galery pada ponselku dan membuka folder _'hyung cupu di Hawaii'_ dan memberikannya pada Jae hyung.

Jae hyung memperhatikan setiap foto itu dan menggeram kesal saat melihat hyung di pantai. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jae hyung. Tapi... Tunggu... Dia sedang sensitif dengan ciuman bukan? Ng... Dipaling belakang, foto itu kalau tidak salah.. Ng... Omo!

" CHA. NG. MIN..."

**Glek**

Aku menatap Jae hyung.

" Hy-hyung.,. Kau berjanji tidak akan marah bukan..."Ucapku kemudian mundur selangkah

" Apa ini?" Jae hyung menunjukkan gambar pada ponselku

Dalam ponsel itu terpampang foto hyung tengah menindihku dan kami sedang berciuman. Itu... Foto saat hari terakhir di Hawaii.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Dasar tiang listrik kesangkut jemuran food monster brother complex tingkat akut! Mati kau!"

**Plak**

**Plakk**

**Plaaakkkk**

Jae hyung menerjangku, memukuli lengan dan tubuhku. Aku terus mencoba menghindari pukulannya.

" Aw! Ampuuun hyung... Yunho hyuuuungg tolooonggg! Aw... Aw..."

" Rasakan kau brother complex!"

**Ssrrrreeettt**

**Greepp**

Aku merasa tidak ada pukulan lagi. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Yunho hyung mendekap Jae hyung dari belakang. Kyu, Junsu dan Yoochun hyung menghampiri kami.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hmm? Tidak kasihan pada aegya eoh?" Yunho hyung terlihat meredakan amarah Jae hyung

" Ini! Lihat!" Jae hyung memberikan ponselku pada Yunho hyung

Yunho hyung sedikit melepaskan dekapannya kemudian memandang layar ponsel kemudian tangannya menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk. Kyu dan pasangan Yoosu itu mendekat dan ikut memandang layar ponselku kemudian kembali menatapku.

" Brother compelx" Ucap mereka sembari mengangguk membenarkan kata - kata Jae hyung

" YA!" Teriakku tidak terima

.

.

Akhirnya setelah segala keributan yang kami perbuat, saatnya Jae hyung melempar bunga. Aku mendorong Kyu agar ikut bersama Junsu. Terlihat Kyu mendeathglareku. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

**Ssrreeetttt**

" Kkyyaaaaa..."

" Omo!"

Kyu yang tadi tidak ingin ikut berjalan berbalik saat Jae hyung melemparkan bunganya namun... Bunga itu jatuh tepat saat Kyu akan bersedekap sehingga bunga itu sekarang ada dipelukannya.

Kyu menataku tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum kemudian terkekeh dan berjalan mendekatinya.

**Cup**

" Kyyaaaaaaa..."

" Omonaaa!"

"Kyeopptaaaaa..."

" Gyyaaaa..."

Aku mencium Kyu ditengah kerumunan, mengulum bibir bawahnya pelan dan terus menghisapnya. Sedangkan Kyu yang tadi terpaku mendorong - dorong tubuhku, dia pasti sangat malu.

" Saranghae... Aku akan mengabulkan secepatnya. Aku akan segera menikahimu" Bisikku setelah melepaskan ciumanku padanya.

**Prookk prrookk prrokkk**

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan. Kyu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dadaku, dia mendekapku sangat amat erat. Pasti wajahnya sangat merah. Aku tersenyum pada hyung dan Jae hyung yang tersenyum melihatku.

Semoga kami bisa bahagia nantinya! Doakan kami ne?

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Pekik Junsu saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap - endap ditengah malam

Setelah acara selesai Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan menginap di rumah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho serta Jaejoong baru besok pagi akan berangkat bulan madu dan malam ini mereka tidur dikamar Yunho yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa oleh Kibum.

" Ssttt... Ikuti saja kami" Bisik Kyu

Akhirnya karena penasaran Junsu pun mengikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap - endap. Sampai didepan sebuah pintu kamar Changmin menyapa seseorang yang sudah menunggu disana sejak tadi.

" Hyung, otte?"

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kuncinya!" Bisik namja berjidat lebar itu

" Chunnie?"

" Eoh? Chagi?" Yoochun, namja itu menatap kaget namjachingunya. Tidak menyangka Junsu ikut dalam misinya

" Sebenarnya kita sedang apa eoh?" Bisik Junsu

" Hmm... Tadi... Jae hyung meminta pada Yoochun hyung obat perangsang" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Mwo?!" Pekik Junsu namun Kyuhyun segera membekap mulut Junsu

" Kajja hyung, buka pelan - pelan" Ucap Changmin tidak menghiraukan Junsu

Yoochun mengangguk dan membuka pelan - pelan pintu itu. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Yoochun paling bawah diikuti Changmin lalu Kyuhyun dan terakhir dipaling atas Junsu.

Apa yang mereka intip? Ternyata ada sesuatu di dalam sebuah selimut diatas tempat tidur itu.

" Nngghh... Joongiieeee ahh..."

" Sabarr Yuniiee..."

" Aahh..."

**Glup**

Semua menahan nafas namun kemudian Changmin menampakkan raut bingungnya.

" Kenapa Yunho hyung yang... Mendesah?" Tanyanya amat sangat pelan

" Mungkin sedang foreplay" Jawab Yoochun disertai anggukkan oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun

Namun setelahnya desahan Yunho membuat mereka bergedik.

" Aahh... Joongiieee... Appoohh... Ngghhh..."

" Tenang Yuniee... Aku akan pelan"

" Nggghhhh... Appoohh"

Changmin bergedik dan menoleh pada Yoochun hyung.

" Hyungmu uke Cwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun berbisik

" Yunho uke?" Yoochun juga ikut bertanya

" Setahuku dia seme?" Jawab Changmin ragu

" Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan... Tentu saja Yunho hyung seme" Ucap Junsu yakin

" Tapi... Dengar desahannya" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne..."

" Tapi... Bukankah selama ini Yunho hyung terlihat manly?" Junsu makin memajukan tubuhnya, ingin melihat lebih dalam kejadian tersebut

" Ya! Bebek! Diamlah" Changmin berucap namun tubunya ikut bergerak saat mencoba mencubit Junsu

" Cwang ah... Berisik!" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ish kalian ini! Uwaaaahhhh!"

Niatnya Yoochun ingin menggaruk lehernya yang gatal namun malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka jatuh saling tindih.

**BRRRAAAKKKK**

**Srreeettt**

Entah apa yang diperbuat dua namja yang ada didalam selimut, selimut mereka merosot dan pemandangan didepan mereka membuat semua ternganga lebar.

Di sana, diatas tempat tidur Jaejoong yang sudah polos menindih Yunho yang sama polos tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong dan tangan Yunho mengalung pada leher Jaejoong.

" Jadi, selama ini Yunho hyung yang jadi uke?" Tanya Junsu polos

" YA!" Jaejoong dan Yunho berteriak bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

**~~ END ~~**

.

.

.

Ya! Cho udah update epilognya juga. Tapi ga diceritain Mas KyuKyu hamil. mungkin nanti kalau mood Cho naik, Cho bakal bikin sequel lagi? Heheeheeheh...

Gomawo ne?

Mian kalo mengecewakan dan banyak typos... #bow

.

**mifta. cinya** : ga apa kok... Santai aja ^^

**yla** : ne, udah Cho update sequel tapi ga sama dengan keinginan qm ne?

**dims** : ne, semua bahagia...

**catcat** : sequel udah diupate ^^

**yukumaria** : ne.. udah tuh.. bisa cek ff sebelah yang baru Cho update ^^

**6002nope** : jiah... terlalu sweet kah? ne, udah Cho update sequel ff sebelah ne?

**DM** : mianhae kalo ga nyaman sama NC na ne? hehehhehehe... ini udah Cho uddate epilognya ^^

**ditstysandra** : ia. udah Cho update epilognya ^^

**evilpumpkin** : epilognya hanya seperti ini... Jangan kecewa ne? ^^

**Jung HaRa** : Yunjae yang mane? Kalo Nerdy Yunie Cho udah update tuuhh ^^

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : wkwkwkwk... MinSu cuma selingan kok ^^ See u ne?

**joongmax** : ia donk, dia maen aman pake pengaman. kkkk...

**Guest** : Epilog wes Cho update ^^

.

Hah...

Sekian ne? ToT

Cho sedih harus ninggalin ff ini ToT

Huuuwwwaaaaaa #nangis guling - guling bareng ChangKyu

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua yang udah sempetin baca, nulis ripiu dan kasih kritik juga saran. Sequel dari Nerdy Yunie udah Cho update juga ne?

See u next ff chingu yaaaaa

Chuuuu~~~


End file.
